Estamos embarazados
by Rommy Cullen
Summary: Secuela Aprendiendo a ser padre... Edward y Bella tienen su pequeña familia, pero ¿cómo vivirán la llegada de un nuevo bebe?
1. Prologo

**Los personajes que reconozcan son de propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer, el resto son solo mios al igual que la historia!**

**Niñas! un aplauso para mi super beta Valeh! quien nuevamente me acompañará en esta maravillosa aventura que empezó hace más de un año y medio. Te quiero amorosita de mi vida!**

**Y obviamente a toooooodo el Team Eddie!, quien por cierto aún tiene espacio para más!**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Estamos embarazados"<strong>_

_**Prologo**_

_**Edward POV**_

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel maravilloso día en el que, por fin, volvimos a ser la familia que nunca debió desaparecer.

Bueno, quizás no tanto tiempo… solo han sido dos largos, pero maravillosos años junto a mi Bells y a nuestro pequeño hijo, quién ya tenía cinco años y para ser un niño de esa edad poseía una perfecta dicción. Ese pequeño era demasiado inteligente y suspicaz para su para sus pocos años y ello no le imposibilitaba ser un niño normal, demasiado inquieto y mimado por sus abuelos y tíos.

En estos años de matrimonio no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas o cosas maravillosas, muy rara vez teníamos nuestras peleas y discusiones, unas más fuertes que otras, pero después de todo lo que tuvimos que vivir en el pasado, siempre llegábamos a la clara conclusión que solamente teníamos que hablar y no decir cosas de las que después nos arrepintiéramos.

Después de un tiempo juntos, aprendí a confiar ciegamente en el amor que mi familia sentía por mi y comprendí que Bella y mi hijo no se marcharían de mi lado jamás. Nos tomó muchísimo tiempo superar mi problema con la sobreprotección hacia ellos, y aunque ese miedo sigue allí, aprendí a controlarlo, pues estaba lastimando Bella y eso es lo que menos quería en la vida. Mi Bells es la mujer más maravillosa de mundo y yo la amo cada día un poquito más.

Hace menos de un año decidió que ya era hora de dedicarse completamente a ser madre y esposa, argumentando que por trabajar se había perdido muchos momentos importantes de la vida de Eddie y quería disfrutar los últimos años de su niñez. No dejaría completamente desatendida su librería, ya había contratado a un muy buen equipo de trabajo que estaba llevando el negocio a otro nivel, siempre teniendo en consideración a su gran amiga Carmen, quien por cierto hace unos pocos meses comenzó a salir con un buen sujeto llamado Aro Vulturi, un empresario italiano que quedó sorprendido con su belleza y naturalidad al conocerla, en alguna de las ocasiones que estuvo de paso en Seattle.

Pensando en Carmen, no pude evitar recordar cómo ha cambiado la vida de nuestros hermanos y amigos.

Mi Rose y Emmett tienen a un pequeño niño llamado Mathew que es la copia exacta del orgulloso abuelo Carlisle, hablando del ámbito físico, porque se veía a leguas que en un futuro tendría la chispeante personalidad de su padre, lo que sería un gran reto para mi hermana. Para tener dos años traía vueltos locos a sus padres, pues si se descuidaban el pequeño terremoto podía hacer un completo desastre.

Después de la llegada del pequeño Mat, Emmett se empeñó por encontrar una casa cercana a la casa de mis padres, que tuviera un gran jardín trasero para las maravillosas barbacoas familiares de los domingos, una nueva tradición recién implantada en nuestra familia. Rose había decidido comenzar a trabajar desde casa, quería estar en todos los momentos importantes de su pequeño, quizás su único hijo.

A nuestros amigos y hermanos, Alice y Jasper la vida les había dado una nueva razón para sonreír. Hace seis meses llegó para ampliar su familia el pequeño Lukas, quien a decir verdad no se parece a ninguno de sus padres. Su cabello al parecer sería de una tonalidad rojiza y sus ojos eran de un verde muy intenso, un tono más oscuro que el de los míos. Muchas veces cuando salíamos con todos los niños las personas pensaban que el pequeño era mi hijo, lo cual me gustaba mucho ya que moría de ganas de papá otra vez. La pequeña Amelie, quien ya tiene dos años y medio, adora a su hermano, lo cuida y siempre está al pendiente de él. Será una gran hermana mayor.

Desafortunadamente, hace un año Alex y Ellen, junto a las pequeñas mellizas Mady y Juliet se mudaron a Nueva York por un traslado de Alex a una clínica muy importante, donde su carrera podía despegar al igual que la de mi amiga. A pesar de las distancias seguíamos comunicándonos muy seguido, algunas veces habíamos viajado por el fin de semana a verlos o ellos pasaban unas semanas aquí, aunque eso sucedía en muy contadas ocasiones ya que el viaje era muy pesado para las pequeñas. Las mellizas habían sido una grata sorpresa para Ellen y Alex, pues solamente esperaban la llegada de Juliet pero después del sexto mes se descubrió que Mady se ocultaba detrás de su hermana, gracias a Dios ambas venían en muy buenas condiciones y desde su nacimiento son las consentidas de su baboso papá.

Mis padres y mis suegros, quienes aún vivían en Forks, eran los abuelos más consentidores del mundo. Habían adoptado a los hijos de Alice y Jasper junto a los de Alex y Ellen como sus propios nietos y cada vez que podían, enviaban regalos o visitaban a cada familia aunque estuvieran del otro lado del país. Mamá y mi suegra estaban comenzando una pequeña empresa de decoración de interiores, Esme ya había comenzado una pero por desgracia su socia la estafó vilmente, logrando que perdiera una fuerte cantidad de dinero y se viera envuelta en problemas judiciales que, gracias al buen trabajo de Jasper y su equipo de abogados, ganó una buena indemnización, además de conseguir la cárcel para aquella mujer.

Mi suegro seguía siendo el respetado jefe de policía Swan en Forks, pero para desgracia de algunos y alegría de otros estaba a pocos meses de jubilarse, no por ser un hombre mayor si no porque quería tiempo para descasar y disfrutar de la vida con Reené, pescar con sus amigos en La Push y disfrutar todo lo que pudiese de sus nietos.

Carlisle se encontraba en una situación similar, desde hace poco más de tres meses había conseguido el cargo de director general del hospital en el que trabajaba y pensaba mantenerse en ese cargo por lo menos un año más para poder retirarse y disfrutar de su vida y de sus nietos, después de años de sacrificios por el bienestar de los demás.

Por mi parte no me puedo quejar, sigo trabajando en el Seattle Grace Hospital como traumatólogo de planta, desde que me casé, busqué la forma de trabajar y tener el tiempo necesario para mi familia, así que muy pocas veces al mes hacías guardias de noche o estaba en urgencias.

Estábamos a mediados de julio, en uno de los días más calurosos de aquel seco verano que extrañamente afectaba al Estado, por lo que las deshidrataciones y accidentes producidos por desvanecimientos abarrotaban la sala de emergencias del hospital. Me encontraba en la cuarta planta esperando con desesperación que el reloj marcara las seis de la tarde, para mi desgracia aún faltaba poco menos de dos horas. En estos momentos odiaba que los exámenes sanguíneos tomaran tanto tiempo en ser analizados.

Esta mañana obligué a mi esposa a realizarse un chequeo completo, desde hace semanas que sé que no se encuentra bien. Come mucho menos, duerme más, se cansa con demasiada rapidez y una que otra mañana ha vomitado hasta quedarse sin nada en el estómago. Eso claramente podría ser un rotavirus estacional o algún extraño virus que esté rondando en el aire, pero desde que se desmayó la noche pasada, todas las señales de alerta se encendieron en mi cabeza.

Obviamente Bella se enfadó muchísimo conmigo cuando, después de despertar le informé que a la mañana siguiente sí o sí se haría un chequeo completo, pues no era normal que estuviera tantos días enferma, y siendo sinceros no quería que mi hijo pasara por lo mismo. Me tachó de absurdo y exagerado pero me daba pánico que estuviera enferma y yo sin saberlo para poder cuidarla. No quería perderla, eso jamás me lo perdonaría.

Después de hacer la ronda habitual de media tarde a todos mis pacientes, volví a mi oficina para investigar un poco por la web sobre los síntomas de Bella y las posibles enfermedades que podría tener en caso de que algunos de los resultados estuviesen mal. George, un colega que atendió a mi esposa, no pudo dar un diagnóstico de su estado hasta no realizar un análisis completo de sangre.

Antes de comenzar la búsqueda, sonó mi móvil con el tono que tenía destinado para Alice.

—Hola Allie — sonreí antes de acomodarme para escuchar a mi mejor amiga.

—¡Nino Ed! — reí suavemente ante la dulce voz de mi ahijada.

—Pero si es mi preciosa muñequita ¿cómo estas preciosa?

—Miem… ¿ta nina Belli?

—No cariño, estoy en el trabajo y nina Bells está en casa con Eddie — sonreí con ternura.

Amelie era la pequeña más habladora del mundo, si sus padres estaban un poco distraídos ella tomaba el teléfono y marcaba a casa o a donde mis padres. Al conocer todos los números era capaz de llamar ella sola a donde quisiera y eso ya era un grave problema para Jazz y Allie, porque ya había realizado unas cuantas llamadas por error al extranjero y la cuenta había salido carísima.

—Pedo yo quiedo habad con nina Belli — se quejó — y tamien con Eddie.

—Amy, corazón ¿porque no le dices a mami que te llevé a casa?

—No pede, mi manito ta dumendo y mami tamien ta dumendo — eso me extrañó, Alice jamás dejaba a uno de sus hijos desatento.

—¿Y estas solita?

—No nino Ed — me contestó como si fuese obvio — papi ta en el maño — susurró despacito.

—Oh, entonces dile a papi que te lleve a jugar con Eddie — sonreí ante la mención de mi hijo.

Eddie y Amy se llevaban muy bien, a pesar de la diferencia de edad a Eddie no le importaba jugar con Amy o con Mathew que eran más pequeños, aunque he de admitir que el cariño que se tenían ambos era muy especial porque mi pequeño cuidaba mucho de Amy… era como su hermanita pequeña.

—Siiiiiiii — chilló — ¿y Pedo juga con nemo?

—Claro que si muñeca, nemo ya no está enfermo así que puedes jugar todo lo que quieras con él.

—Amy ¿con quién hablas princesa? — Escuché la voz de Jasper acercándose de a poco.

—Con nino Ed papi — escuche un suspiro exagerado y un _"__Esta__niña__no__cambia__"_ antes de volver a escuchar nuevamente a mi ahijada — mi papi quiede hablad contigo nino. Te quedo mucho mucho.

—Yo también te quiero mi preciosa muñequita.

—Hola Ed — escuché la voz Jasper un poco cansada.

—Hey Jazz ¿estás bien?

—Solo un poco cansado — suspiró — anoche pasamos una noche complicada, Lukas está un poco enfermo y no durmió nada al igual que nosotros, pero hace poco logró dormir mejor junto con Alice.

—Algo me dijo Amy de eso, pero ahora está bien ¿Cierto?

—Eso creo — suspiró — iré a tratar de que Amy tomé una siesta y así poder dormir un poco.

—Eso sería bueno Jazz — respondí — llámame en caso de cualquier cosa dale besos a Alice y al pequeño.

—Lo haré, Ed y mándale saludos a Eddie y a Bells, a ver si el fin de semana vamos a cenar o ustedes vienen.

—Se lo diré a Bella para que hable con Alice.

—Bueno hermano, cuídate.

—Tú igual, Adiós.

Era tan extraño estar hablando así con tus amigos de toda la vida.

Un día nos llamábamos para ponernos de acuerdo a que bar iríamos para beber unas cuantas copas he irnos de fiesta y de pronto hablamos de cenas en familia y del cuidado de los niños. Se sentía extraño, pero bien al fin y al cabo.

Nuevamente pensaba en retomar mi búsqueda cuando el teléfono sonó, alertándome que me necesitaban en urgencias. Me venía como anillo al dedo, necesitaba distraerme un poco antes de conocer el resultado de los exámenes y que mejor forma que hacerlo con una de las cosas que más me gustaba, con mi trabajo.

Pasaron un poco más de dos horas después de haber atendido a una chica que llegó con una fractura expuesta del radio en el antebrazo derecho, costó un poco pues la chica no estaba muy dispuesta a cooperar, pero después de administrarle la anestesia no volví a tener ninguna queja.

Eran pasadas las seis, por lo que rápidamente fui por mis cosas a la oficina y pasé por el laboratorio por los análisis.

—Buenas noches Joe — saludé al enfermero de turno.

—Buenas noche Edward — me saludó y antes de pudiera preguntar algo tenía el sobre extendido hacia mí — ya están listos los exámenes de tú esposa.

—Gracias — dije agradecido — nos vemos.

Salí rápidamente de hospital pero lamenté haberlo hecho ¿Debía abrirlo aquí o esperar a estar en casa? ¿Y si era muy grave y requería atención médica urgente? ¿Podría interpretar bien los resultados con lo ansioso que estaba?. Realmente no sabía qué hacer, así que me senté en una banca cercana a los estacionamientos a respirar profundo y tranquilizarme para tomar la mejor decisión.

Después de unos minutos y la suave brisa que extrañamente estaba circulando por la ciudad, decidí que sería mucho mejor que George viera los resultados. Con esta nueva determinación me encaminé al hospital con la esperanza de que el amor de mi vida estuviera completamente sana.

Bella POV

Estaba feliz, radiante, emocionada… no encontraba las palabras necesarias para describir lo que sentía.

Sabía que le haría mucha ilusión descubrir él mismo lo que me sucedía, ya que la primera vez ocurrió un montón de cosas terribles por planear la forma de decírselo, esta vez decidí que él fuera el primero en saberlo y de primera fuente.

Estaba embarazada.

Lo sabía, podía sentir esa pequeña vida dentro de mí.

No estaba cien por ciento segura, pero mi instinto de madre me gritaba que ese tan ansiado bebé, que tantos meses habíamos buscado, por fin estaba creciendo en mi vientre. Los síntomas no eran los mismos, es más, creo que solo los desmayos eran similares a mi embarazo anterior. Y digo desmayos porque el de anoche no fue el primero, no le había comentado esto a Edward porque no quería asustarlo, pero mi suegra y Rose me advirtieron que si no hablaba pronto con él, le dirían ellas. Al parecer, ambas olvidaron los síntomas que tenía cuando estaba esperando a mi pequeño pedacito de vida.

Así que aquí estaba, sentada en un parque cerca de casa viendo como mi bebé, quien crecía cada día un poco más, jugaba con algunos niños que había en el parque.

Eddie estaba tan precioso, cada día se parecía más a su padre, con el mismo encanto y la misma personalidad sobreprotectora. Viéndolo jugar me convencía que el dejar de trabajar había sido la mejor idea que tuve en mucho tiempo.

—Mami, mami — llegó corriendo mi pequeño hacia donde estaba.

—¿Qué pasó amor? — se sentó a mi lado, dejando su cabeza en mi regazo y colocando sus piernas a lo largo de la banca.

—Nada, quería estar contigo — se acurrucó mejor, mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cabello.

Eddie era sumamente cariñoso conmigo, siempre que podía me daba muchos besos y abrazos sin avergonzarse de que la gente lo viera. Debía aprovecharlo pues no sabía si en algunos años más seguiría siendo así.

—Mami — me llamó, lo observé atentamente mientras se movía para ver su carita — ¿Tú me quieres?

—Claro que si bebé— murmuré mientras besaba su frente y acariciaba suevamente su mejilla — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que… yo… — suspiró, al parecer no quería compartir sus pensamientos conmigo — es que ¿Cuándo voy a tener un hermano, así como Amy?

Esa pregunta me dejó fuera de lugar momentáneamente.

—¿Quieres un hermano? — le devolví la pregunta.

—Yo… no sé — susurró muy despacio.

—¿Qué ocurre Eddie? — me senté mejor y conseguí que se sentara en mi regazo para abrazarlo mejor — ¿Porque te pusiste triste?

—Es que yo quiero un hermano o hermana — murmuró mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas — pero no quiero que papi y tú me dejen de querer — al decir eso una pequeña lagrimita cayó por su mejilla.

No me gustaba ver a mi pequeño así, y mucho menos me gustaba saber que él pensará que algún día lo iba a dejar de querer, me dolía el pecho de tan solo imaginarlo siquiera. Así que antes de aclararle cualquier cosa, lo abracé fuertemente, besando su cien en repetidas ocasiones y dejando que los sollozos salieran del pequeño cuerpo de mi hijo.

—Mi amor — murmuré mientras secaba mis propias lágrimas — yo te amo, te amo más que a mi vida, más de lo que amo a papi y a los abuelos. Eres lo más importante y lo más valioso que mami tiene y jamás, jamás voy a dejar de amarte como lo hago. Cuando tengas a tu hermanito, lo voy a amar de la misma forma en que te amo a ti, porque mi corazón es muy grande y tiene amor para todos.

—Pero… ¿y mi papi?

—Eddie, papi tampoco te va a dejar de amar — acuné a mi pequeño entre mis brazos y nos mecí tranquilamente a ambos — ¿Me crees cuando te digo que te amo demasiado? — Asintió pasando sus bracitos por mi cuello, aferrándose más a mí— eso me parece mejor — sonreí.

Me dolía un poquito pensar que Eddie no pudiese querer al bebé que ya estaba en mi, sabía que los celos estarían presentes y que tendríamos muchos problemas con el pequeño consentido de la casa. Solo rogaba a Dios que las cosas no fueran tan difíciles y que Eddie amara tanto a este bebé como yo y su papá lo amábamos a él.

—Ya es hora de ir a casa, amor — susurré en su oído logrando que un par de risitas salieran de sus lindos labios — así me gusta, que este contento y feliz.

—Te quiero mucho mami — me volvió a abrazar con fuerzas, luego lo llevé en brazos hasta el auto.

—Bebé — lo llamé después de acomodarlo en su sillita — ¿Te gustaría tener un hermano o hermana?

—Siiiiiii — chilló emocionado, al parecer había olvidado completamente su miedo. Era una de las grandes ventajas de ser niño — pero primero quiero una hermana y después un hermano.

—¿Dos hermanos? — pregunté asombrada mientras tomada dirección a casa de mis suegros.

—Sip, así tengo muchos hermanos con quien jugar — sonrió.

Reí alegremente mientras me abría paso por las ya oscuras calles de Seattle, al parecer la hora había pasado un poco rápido, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Esa misma tarde decidí que Eddie pasaría la noche con sus abuelos, y claramente ambos estaban felices de pasar tiempo con el mayor de sus nietos. Había preferido pasar esta noche a solas con mi esposo, tanto si teníamos que celebrar o si mi presentimiento era equivocado y tenía alguna extraña enfermedad.

Llegué a casa pasadas las ocho de la noche y el automóvil de Edward ya estaba estacionado en la cochera, pero extrañamente las luces de la casa estaban completamente apagadas.

—Qué extraño — murmuré antes de Salir de la seguridad de mi automóvil y dirigirme a mí, aparentemente, solitaria casa.

Al entrar, me recibió el silencio poco habitual. Encendí la luz de la sala y la del recibidor, a decir verdad me daba un poco me miedo todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Ed, amor ya estoy en casa — llamé mientras comenzaba a caminar a la cocina.

—¿Edward? — Volví a llamarlo por si estaba en el patio, pero al parecer no había nadie — ¿Dónde diablos esta mi esposo? — suspiré.

Seguramente salió un momento a caminar o a casa de sus padres a pie, eso era algo que solía hacer cuando tenía un mal día en el trabajo. Así que, resignada, me encaminé a nuestra habitación para ponerme mi pijama y comenzar a preparar la cena, pues al parecer mi lindo esposo o no retiró los exámenes o todo está normal en mí y el lindo bebé que ya estaba imaginando en mi cabeza aún no existía.

Ese pensamiento inmediatamente me volvió sumamente triste, yo ansiaba quedar embarazada de nuevo y tener otro hijo de Edward. Desde hace seis meses decidimos que habíamos disfrutado suficiente de nuestra pequeña familia y que ya era tiempo de ampliarla, así que nos pusimos a trabajar en ello arduamente y en cada test que me realizaba la decepción me embargaba cuando salía negativo. Me estaba comenzando a desesperar, yo quería estar embarazada, quería que Edward viviera la experiencia completa conmigo y quería que Eddie tuviera un hermanito.

Respiré profundo limpiándome las lágrimas, no me hacía nada bien alterarme de esa forma.

Cuando entré a nuestra habitación observé que la luz del baño estaba encendida, así que Ed si estaba en casa.

—¿Edward? — Llamé a la puerta — ¿Estás bien amor?

—Estoy bien mi vida — su voz se escuchaba extraña, un poco entrecortada — salgo en un momento cariño.

Encogiéndome de hombros fui al armario a buscar mi pijama como todos los días lo hacía, pero antes de siquiera llegar al armario escuché que la puerta del baño se abría y me dispuse para ir a besarlo como todos los días lo hacía después de llegar del trabajo. Pero me sorprendí completamente cuando vi a mi esposo.

—¿Edward? — Lo observé de pies a cabeza — ¿Qué es eso?

—¿Esto? — señalo esa cosa que tenía.

—Sí, eso.

Se me hacía sumamente extraño que Edward apareciera con una camiseta gigante, la cual cubría una pelota o mucha ropa que había sobre su estómago. Se vería completamente gracioso si estuviéramos en otra situación, pero ahora mismo estaba un poco preocupada por su salud mental.

—¿No te imaginas que puede ser? — Me sonrió y sus ojos brillaban excesivamente.

—Cariño — me acerque a él y toque su frente — ¿Te sientes bien?

—Maravillosamente bien, amor — tomó mi mano y la beso delicadamente antes de ponerla en… la cosa que tenía en su estomago.

—No entiendo Edward — dije tratando de sacar mi mano de allí, pero no me lo permitió — ¿Qué esta…

De pronto la comprensión llegó a mí… no podía ser… eso que Edward tenía… ¡Oh por Dios!

—Yo… Ed… — mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al igual que los de Edward — ¿Es… es lo… lo que estoy… pensando?

Sentí que una enorme sonrisa comenzaba a brotar por mis labios, al igual que en los de Edward, mientras las lágrimas desaparecían de sus grandes ojos.

—Amor… — ya no pudo decirme nada más, aunque asintió enérgicamente antes de aclararse un poco la garganta — ¡ESTAMOS EMBARAZADOS! ¡VAMOS A SER PAPÁS!

* * *

><p><strong>CORAZONES DE MI VIIIIIDA!<strong>

**¿Cómo están hermosas? espero que esten todas muy bien :D**

**¿Qué les pareció?... espero como siempre su sincera opinión y quiero agradecerles muchísimo el review's por el outtake de "Aprendiendo a ser padre". Las quiero a todas desde lo más profundo de mi yo!**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Rommy**


	2. Comenzando una gran aventura Editado

**Los personajes que reconozcan son de exclusiva propiedad de Stephenie Meyer... Amo a esta mujer... los que les sean desconocidos son producto de mi retorcida imaginación :D**

**Este capitulo está dedicado a NikkiMellark... Mujer Mil FELICITACIONES por tu proyecto de tesis :D**

**Como siempre, este capitulo está beteado por super hiper fantastica amiga y Beta Valhe... cariño eres la mejor!**

**Nos leemos abajito :B**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 1<em>**

**Comentando una gran aventura**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Estaba en shock.

_Estoy embarazada._

Lo sospechaba, algo dentro de mí lo sabía desde hace varios días, pero el escucharlo de los labios de mi amor, mi compañero de vida y el padre de mis hijos era algo completamente distinto.

Siento como mi corazón late más rápido de lo normal, mis manos tiritan de lo nerviosa que estoy, siento que la felicidad y la dicha que siento no me caben en el cuerpo, pero no encuentro mi voz para decírselo, para gritar y reír por la dicha que siento. Mi cuerpo no reacciona ante las órdenes que mi cerebro le envía para correr a sus brazos y saltar de alegría. Solo puedo estar allí de pie frente a él, con una enorme sonrisa mientras las lágrimas comienzan a descender desde mis ojos hasta perderse en mis mejillas.

_Estoy __embarazada_ y no pude sentirme más feliz.

Veía a Edward a unos cuantos pasos de mí y podía ser capaz de sentir todo lo que estaba viviendo, su sonrisa y sus ojos me lo decían todo. No eran necesarias las palabras entre nosotros, pues conocíamos todo del otro con tan solo mirarnos.

—¿Amor? —Su preciosa sonrisa decayó un poco mientras se acercaba a mí con cautela — ¿Bells, estás bien?

Quería contestarle, quería gritarle que estaba mejor que nunca. Que tendríamos a nuestro pequeño bebé en unos meses y que viviría la experiencia conmigo, que esta vez no estaría sola añorándolo como la vez anterior, pero un horrible nudo en la garganta me impedía hablar.

—Bella, me estas asustando mi amor —rápidamente se quitó su falsa barriga y me tomó entre sus brazos —mi vida, dime algo, cualquier cosa.

Había algo que tenía que hacer, algo que no hice cuando estaba embarazada de nuestro primer pedacito de corazón y que me moría por hacer. Así que me separé de Edward y tomé sus manos entre las mías.

—Cielo, hay algo que tengo que decirte —mi voz sonó quebrada por todas las lágrimas que ya había derramado.

—¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Qué es lo que va mal? —trató de acercarme a él, pero se lo impedí —amor de verdad me estas asustando.

Inhalé profundamente y exhalé con calma, necesitaba calmarme… no le hacía bien a mi bebé estar tan alterada.

Al pensar en muestro pequeño bebé, solo pude volver a sonreír.

—Nada va mal —susurré mientras besaba los nudillos de sus manos —nada va mal.

—Enserio mi vida, me estas asustando —trató nuevamente de abrazarme, pero volví a impedirlo.

—Amor —le di una sonrisa acuosa —Estoy embarazada, vamos a ser papás otra vez.

Al decir esas maravillosas palabras, su sonrisa creció enormemente y toda preocupación se borró de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Suena más maravilloso e increíble cuando lo dices tú.

Antes de siquiera darme cuenta, me encontraba girando entre sus brazos, nuestras risas se escuchaban por toda la casa. Éramos felices y estábamos completamente emocionados por que nuestra pequeña familia comenzaba a crecer. Edward se detuvo, pero no por ello me liberó de la prisión de sus brazos. Con cuidado, me levantó unos centímetros más hasta que nuestros labios quedaron a la misma altura.

—Te amo —susurró antes de capturarlos en un beso suave, pausado, lleno de ternura y agradecimiento.

Mis manos no se quedaron quietas; mis dedos se enredaron el su sedoso cabello mientras nuestros labios aumentaban la velocidad de nuestro beso. Con calma pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior y de forma inmediata nuestras bocas se movían al compás de la pasión desbordada por el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

No sé si será por las hormonas del embarazo o por lo mucho que lo amo, pero en mi creció la necesidad de que me hiciera el amor en aquel momento. Como estaba a unos cuantos pies del suelo, enrollé mis piernas en sus cintura y pude sentir que tan animado estaba mi amado esposo para celebrar esta gran noticia, para mi fortuna se sentía muy, pero muy animado. Sonreí mientras me seguía besando y llevándome a nuestra cama, al parecer teníamos la misma idea.

Con cuidado me dejó acostada en la mitad de la cama mientras él se recostaba a mi lado observándome, analizándome. Colocó una de sus manos en mi mejilla y la otra sorpresivamente la llevó a mi aún plano vientre para acariciarlo de forma suave y pausada. Por un segundo me preocupé ¿No haríamos el amor? pero de forma casi instantánea me corregí al ver la lujuria y el deseo en sus ojos.

Lo necesitaba muchísimo, pero antes de tomar cartas en el asunto Edward se inclinó y tiernamente apoyo su mejilla en mi vientre, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y cada cierto tiempo frotaba su nariz allí. Mis ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas y la necesitad de sentirlo dentro de mi paso a un segundo plano, con cariño comencé a acariciar su cabello mientras mi blusa se comenzaba a humedecer debido a las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

—Te amo, los amo muchísimo a los tres —su voz se quebró mientras le daba ligeros besos a mi vientre.

—Nosotros también te amamos, Ed— susurré mientras me agachaba un poco para apoyar mi mejilla en su cabeza —te amamos Edward, los tres.

Con cuidado se acomodó sobre mí besándome dulcemente hasta dejarme apoyada sobre mi espalda por completo, la urgencia de nuestro beso anterior se había desvanecido en su totalidad. Solamente quedaba nuestro amor y el hermoso momento que habíamos compartido, pero algo había cambiado en Edward. Estaba más calmado y menos implicado en el momento como hasta hace un rato.

—Gracias Bella, gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser papá de nuevo —se levantó levemente hasta que sus labios solo rozaban los míos.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme amor, este bebe está aquí — puse una de mis manos en mi vientre —gracias a ti también —le sonreí mientras sacaba el cabello de su frente — ¿Estás feliz?

—Bella, estoy eufórico —se rió mientras se acostaba de espalda, dejándome recostada sobre su pecho —no sabes todo lo que sentí cuando George me dijo que íbamos a ser padres otra vez.

—Pero esta vez será distinto —susurré despacio.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Me preguntó un tanto distraído — ¿Te has sentido mal?

—No lo digo por eso —suspiré —esta vez estarás conmigo, no tendré que ir a las ecografías, sola y verás como mi pancita crece todos los meses. Sentirás cuando nuestro bebé se mueve y verás cómo le va a gustar cuando le hables.

—Bella —se sentó contra el cabecero de la cama y me hizo sentarme en su regazo —amor, no pasarás por esto sola. Estamos casados, estamos juntos mi vida y sería bueno para los tres… perdón para los cuatro, que olvidáramos lo que pasó.

—Pero…

—No —me silenció con un beso —tú, yo, nuestros hijos y el hermosos presente son lo único que importa. El pasado esta tras nosotros Bella y es allí donde se debe de quedar.

Lo observé y en sus ojos veía la sinceridad de sus palabras. De nada servía reprocharme lo que había pasado hace un tiempo atrás, teníamos una nueva oportunidad para vivir todo esto juntos y no es que por ello querremos menos a nuestro hijo mayor, pero sería una maravillosa experiencia que viviremos los tres como familia.

Estando sentada en su regazo, el deseo y la necesidad de él se incrementaron, logrando que quisiera tenerlo ya mismo.

Me senté a horcadas en sus caderas y lo besé salvajemente, irrumpiendo con mi lengua cada recoveco de su dulce y suave boca. Un poco desconcertado me siguió el ritmo en aquel beso mientras apretaba mis caderas con sus fuertes manos, antes de comenzar a quitar aquella enorme playera que ahora mismo me estaba comenzando a molestar… y mucho. Una vez fuera de su fuerte y cómodo pecho, sin dejar de besarlo comencé a acariciarlo, pasando la punta de mis dedos suavemente por cada plano de su cuerpo que estaba desnudo y a mi merced. Estaba ansiosa de él y de sentirlo piel con piel, así que rápida y ágilmente comencé a desnudarme pero al parecer eso solo era parte de mis planes. Edward cortó nuestro beso de forma brusca y tomó mis muñecas entre sus manos, deteniéndome.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuré con la voz agitada.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, Bella —le costaba hablar.

—¿Por qué? —gemí un poco.

—Por qué no es una buena idea hacerlo hoy, mi vida.

—Esa no es una buena razón para detenerme, Edward —gemí nuevamente, estaba empezando a pensar que iba a tener que suplicarle que tocara.

Lo miré y vi la lucha que tenía entre sus pensamientos y lo que su cuerpo le dictaba.

—Mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo —susurré con una voz chiquita — ¿No quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

—No —susurró y por una extraña razón eso me dolió —no mi sol —se retractó cuando notó que su respuesta me dolió —no quiero que pienses que no quiero hacer el amor contigo, Bella.

—Entonces…

—Solo creo que no es una buena idea, amor.

Un montón de ideas comenzaron a correr por mi cabeza, pero solo una era lo suficientemente aterradora como para que no quisiera tocarme, ni hacerlo conmigo ahora.

—¿Ya no me deseas? —pregunté cuidadosamente aterrada.

—¡¿Qué? —Exclamó antes de apartarme un poco de su pecho.

—No grites —sollocé.

¡Estúpidas hormonas que me hacían llorar por todo!

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó abrazándome —no quise gritarte mi vida, pero me parece estúpido preguntarme si no te deseo tontita.

Los pequeños sollozos se transformaron en llanto solo con la idea de que Edward ya no me quisiera ni me deseara como lo hace ahora y como buen esposo que es, me sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras que pasaba mi pequeño ataque hormonal.

—Cálmate Bells, al bebé no le hace bien que mami esté tan alterada —sus dulces palabras solo lograron que el llanto nuevamente aumentara. Sonó tan dulce preocupándose del bebé —lo siento, lo siento mi amor, ya no llores mi cielo.

Nos meció un rato que me pareció eterno hasta que me quede tranquila y sin lágrimas.

—Lo siento mi amor, no quería hacerte llorar corazón —murmuró mientras secaba con sus labios suavemente mis lágrimas.

—No, no te preocupes —suspiré bajándome de su regazo, luego me senté a su lado —entiendo que no quieras hacer el amor conmigo.

—Isabella —tomó mi mentón entre sus dedos y me obligo a mirarlo —me muero por hacer el amor contigo, de rasgarte esa bonita ropa que traes y hacerte mía toda la noche, pero no creo que sea lo mejor por hoy.

—Pero ¿por qué? —Le supliqué —estamos solos, Eddie esta con tus padres hasta mañana y podremos sin que ningún pequeño nos interrumpa.

Suspiró, debatiéndose si decirme la verdad o no.

—Sé que me llamarás exagerado y como médico sé también que podemos hacerlo. Pero me preocupa nuestro bebe amor —murmuró un poco avergonzado.

—¿Porque te preocupa nuestro bebé? —Inmediatamente me asusté — ¿Le pasa algo? ¿Los exámenes salieron mal? ¡Dime algo Edward!

—No mi vida —me tranquilizó—los exámenes salieron excelentes, es solo… es que... yo quiero o mejor dicho no quiero…. ¡Arg! Mira mi vida —suspiró sonoramente —no quiero que esta noche hagamos nada porque me preocupa hacerle daño al bebé— posó una mano nuevamente en mi vientre —ser demasiado brusco y…

Sonreí, era tan lindo cuando se preocupaba.

—Pero Edward —susurré —como médico debes saber que tener relaciones sexuales durante un embarazo no es peligroso amor, ni para él o la bebé, ni para mí.

Sonrió cuando dije _la__bebé,_sabía que el moría por tener una pequeña princesa.

—Como médico lo sé mi vida, pero como padre no puedo quedarme completamente en paz sin pensar dañarlos.

Suspiré derrotada. Este hombre jamás daría su brazo a torcer fácilmente.

—Y ¿Entonces hasta cuando no me tocarás?

—Hasta que vayamos con tú ginecóloga —suspiró.

—¡Y en eso pueden pasar semanas Edward! —Chillé un poco desesperada, en verdad mis hormonas y yo lo necesitábamos.

El muy insensible rió abrazándome por la cintura, apoyando nuevamente su cabeza en mi pancita aún plana.

—No es graciosos Cullen —me enfurruñé —tengo mis hormonas por lo cielos y lo único que haces es dificultar que tú linda y embarazada esposa esté un poquito más feliz.

—Mi sol —murmuró recostándose nuevamente sobre mí, pero sin dejar que nada de su peso me molestara —no quiero que pienses que no te quiero hacer feliz —movió sus cejas de arriba a abajo varías veces —por eso es que pedí que Emily te recibiera mañana a primera hora.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —sonreí. Para ver a Emily había que pedir una cita al menos con una semana de anticipación.

—Nada es imposible cuando se trata de mi familia.

—Eres el mejor —sonreí mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cuello, buscando acercarlo más a mí.

—Amor, por favor no me lo hagas más difícil — gimió mientras inconscientemente empujaba su cadera con las mías.

—Pero Ed...

—Bella, mañana iremos con la ginecóloga, después que me asegure que tú y nuestra bebita están bien puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Una vez que Eddie este durmiendo tranquilo en su cama, claro está.

Y mi imaginación inmediatamente voló a mi adorado esposo amarrado a la cama, a mi merced.

_¿Qué te pasa Bella?_ lo siento, pero no soy yo... son las hormonas las que me hacen pensar tan... lujuriosamente. Un pequeño detalle que me pasó inadvertido resonó en mi cabeza.

—¿Bebita? — pregunté mientas me levantaba para ponerme mi pijama y mantener un poco mis pensamientos lujuriosos a raya.

—Claramente amor — sonrió socarronamente antes de quitarse los pantalones y entrar en la cama — ya tenemos a nuestro pequeño Eddie, igualito a mi pero con esos hermosos ojos tuyos. Así que ahora quiero a una pequeña princesa que se parezca a la mujer que más amo en el mundo.

Sonreí, me encantaba que me dijera que me amaba porque era una verdad innegable que para mí.

—¿Y si es otro pequeño principito? — le pregunté mientras me acomodaba a su lado, y él me envolvía entre sus brazos quedando apretadamente abrazados.

—Bueno — lo pensó un momento — lo amaré muchísimo al igual que a Eddie, pero seguiré en la búsqueda de mi pequeña Bella.

Me asombré... ¿Acaso quería que viviera embarazada?

—Cielo... ¿Cuántos hijos quieres que tengamos?

—Una vez te lo dije, quiero por lo menos cinco, pero sé que no me lo permitirías. Así que con tres me conformo.

Besó suavemente mi frente antes de que el cómodo y apacible silencio se adueñara de la habitación. Mis párpados se cerraban solos y el cansancio se apoderó de mi cuerpo cuando mi cabeza se acomodó en el pecho de Edward.

—Buenas — bostecé — noches Ed — me acomodé antes de entrelazar sus piernas con las mías.

—Buenas noches amor, dulces sueños — me besó suavemente el cabello antes de posar ambas manos en mi vientre — dulces sueños bebita, papá te ama muchísimo y estoy ansioso de que llegues sana a los brazos de papá. Las amo muchísimo.

Sus dulces palabras llenaron mi corazón de ternura, pero estaba tan cansada que no fui capaz de darle un beso o emocionarme como era debido.

La noche paso más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, ya que cuando mi dulce — nótese el sarcasmo — esposo me despertó a la mañana siguiente sentía, que había dormido solo cinco miserables minutos.

—Buenos días hermosa — susurró suave y molestamente en mi oído — es hora de despertar mi sol.

—No — gemí antes de tomar su almohada y tapar mi cabeza para no escucharlo.

—Si Bella — soltó una risita — tienes que levantarte mi vida. Tenemos que ir al hospital.

—Eeeeedward — me quejé — tengo sueño, déjame dormir cinco minutitos más.

Sin saber en qué momento, Edward se metió entre las sábanas hasta llegar a mi vientre, levantó mi camiseta de pijama y le dio ligeros y pequeños besos.

—Buenos días bebita— rozó su nariz — ¿Por qué no ayudas a mami a que se levante para poder verte pequeñita?

Y en ese mismo instante el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas y esa horrible sensación que me venía acompañando todas las mañanas apareció en la boca del mi estómago. Sabía lo que venía ahora, así que en menos de un segundo estuve fuera de la cama, corriendo hacía el baño de nuestra habitación para vomitar todo lo que había comido el día anterior.

A pesar de todos mis intentos, Edward me acompañó en este desagradable momento recogiendo mi cabello y acariciando suavemente mi espalda, de forma paciente, esperando a que mi respiración se calmara y la habitación dejará de dar vueltas a mí alrededor. Le repetí que por favor no me acompañara más en esto, es realmente asqueroso, pero él me contestó:

—Este bebe lo hicimos los dos, los dos estamos embarazados y juntos pasaremos todos y cada uno de los procesos de esta etapa… ya sea lo bueno, lo malo y lo asqueroso —sonrió burlonamente antes de besar mi mejilla —toma una ducha mi vida mientras preparo un rico desayuno para mis princesas.

Como cada día, las cálidas gotas de la ducha fueron el mejor calmante para mis náuseas. Cualquier madre podría decir que debería estar acostumbrada a esto, pero con Eddie jamás tuve una sola molestia al despertar. Desde pequeñito mi bebe era tranquilo, jamás le daba la lata a mami.

Me coloqué una falda amplia por debajo de la rodilla, unos tacones un poco altos y una linda blusa holgada. Estábamos a principios de Junio y el calor cada día estaba aumentando más, lo cual es muy extraño si estamos en Seattle, donde las temperaturas altas jamás alcanzan un nivel asfixiante.

Edward estaba ya sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba su taza de café, a su lado había otra taza ya servida pero con té. Amaba el café, no concebía una mañana sin él.

—Ed —le llamé mientras buscaba el café por la alacena — ¿Dónde está el café?

—Lo tiré —respondió simplemente.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

—Lo boté Bells —dejó el periódico a un lado —la cafeína no es buena para ti, así que para evitar tentaciones, no más café para ambos.

—Pero… pero.

—Nada de peros señora Cullen —sonrió tomando mi mano para sentarme en la silla a su lado —hasta que Emily no diga lo contario me dedicaré a cuidar su alimentación para que todo esté bien.

Bufé completamente indignada.

Edward era un hombre muy dulce y paciente, un esposo maravilloso que había logrado controlar su sobreprotección por mí y nuestra familia, pero al parecer esta nueva etapa de nuestro matrimonio traería consigo al feo monstruo de la sobreprotección. Si antes me cuidaba hasta del aire, ahora con mayor razón no me dejaría dar ni un solo paso si él no estaba a la vista.

Era muy temprano aquella mañana, así que el camino hacia el hospital nos tomó muy poco tiempo, primero, porque las calles lucían despejadas, y segundo, porque Ed conduce como un loco. Cuando le pregunté porque tanto apuro por llegar, solo me dijo que quería ver a nuestro bebé lo más pronto posible.

Al ser cerca de las ocho de la mañana no había tantos pacientes fuera de la consulta de Emily, solamente dos mujeres más con un evidente embarazo. Amablemente la secretaría me entregó un formulario donde solicitaban mis datos y unos cuantos antecedentes médicos de rutina. Estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas, pero Edward amablemente se encargó de recordarme todo mi expediente médico.

Mientras esperábamos nuestro turno, acomodé mi cabeza en su hombro y él paso un brazo por mi cintura para acercarme más a su cuerpo. Ayer estaba tan contenta que no reparé en un pequeño detalle…

_¿Cómo se lo tomaría Eddie?_

Ayer estaba muy feliz con la idea de tener un hermano, pero sabía que las cosas serían distintas ahora. Seguramente Edward le prestaría menos atención al igual que sus abuelos y tíos, sentiría el cambio y lo podría tomar de una mala forma. Mi pequeño era maduro para sus cinco añitos pero después de todo seguía siendo un niño que estaba completamente acostumbrado a la completa atención de sus padres. Tendría que hablar con Edward y buscar la forma de que Eddie no sintiera celos de su hermano y que no olvidara lo mucho que lo amamos.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En Eddie —suspiré —lo extraño.

Rió de forma hermosa, como solo él lo sabe hacer, mientras acariciaba mi cintura.

—Amor, lo dejaste con mis padres solo una noche, no es como si fueran varios días.

—Lo sé —repliqué —pero es mi bebé y no me gusta dejarlo por un tiempo. Aunque sean unas pocas horas.

—A mí tampoco me gusta, pero tenemos que empezar a acostumbrarnos —suspiré, sabía lo que vendría —el próximo otoño entra al pre—escolar Bells y debemos empezar a acostumbrarnos.

Era una mamá muy apegada a su hijo, lo sé. Pero es que Eddie era mi pequeño pedacito de cielo y no me gustaba estar alejada de él.

—Lo sé —medité unos cuantos segundos y quise aprovechar la situación —Ed, ayer…

—La señora Bella Cullen —me llamó la secretaría.

Nos hizo pasar a la consulta mientras esperábamos a Emily, que al vernos nos saludó amablemente como en cada consulta. Después de preguntar por Eddie le comenté el motivo de la consulta, nos pidió los exámenes que ya me había hecho además de comentarle como me había sentido estas últimas semanas, Edward se enteró que no solamente había sido un desmayo, reprochándome abiertamente mi irresponsabilidad a lo que le contesté de forma muy molesta que él era un exagerado de lo peor.

—Muy bien Bella, los exámenes indican claramente que estás embarazada y por los niveles podría decir que tienes unas seis semanas de gestación, pero si me acompañan a la habitación de al lado podremos saber si ese bebé está bien.

Me entregó la bata y me indicó donde podía cambiarme. Edward se marchó hablando animadamente con Emily y en cierta forma lo agradecí, aún estaba un poco molesta por su actitud aunque lo comprendía totalmente. Estaba comenzando a creer que estas hormonas nos traerían muchos problemas.

Me recosté en la camilla y de forma inmediata Edward tomó mi mano. A pesar de lo que me pidió, no podía dejar de reprocharme que a pesar de ser nuestro segundo hijo esta fuera la primera vez para Edward lo cual era sumamente injusto para él y me hacía sentir la peor mujer del mundo.

—Muy bien Bella, supongo que ya conoces el procedimiento —asentí —ahora te pondré el gel y podremos ver a su hijo.

El gel estaba sumamente helado pero me hice la valiente para no quejarme.

Emily comenzó a mover el transductor por mi vientre y mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma apresurada. Mi mano estaba fuertemente tomada con la de Edward, por lo que mis nervios estaban a raya por el momento. Estaba muy atenta a la pantalla por eso no me perdí el preciso momento en el que vi a mi bebé. Era un pequeño porotito que crecía en mi vientre, seguro, cómodo y calentito hasta que saliera al mundo exterior. Emily comenzó a tomar medidas con un teclado que había allí pero no me importó, solo tenía ojos para esa pequeña vida que crecía en mi interior y ese pequeño espacio de su pecho que se movía como un tambor. No podía escucharlo, pero sabía que su pequeño corazón latía con fuerza.

Las lágrimas de emoción no se hicieron esperar y un dulce beso de mi esposo me hizo recordar que estaba allí con él. Podía sentir sus propias lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y muriendo en las mías.

—Gracias —susurró con la voz entrecortada —gracias amor, por este momento tan maravilloso.

—No —susurré secando sus mejillas —no me agradezcas, amor.

—Muy bien chicos —nos llamó Emily —este bebé esta en excelentes condiciones. Su pulso, medida y peso están adecuados para el tiempo de gestación. Ya puedes levantarte Bella —me entregó papel para limpiar el gel —los espero en la consulta para el resto de las indicaciones.

Con ayuda de Edward limpié mi vientre y antes de vestirme lo abracé fuertemente, dando gracias al cielo de tenerlo mi lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenaaaas mis queridas pequeñas saltamontes!<strong>

**¿cómo están? además de muy muy enfadadas conmigo por hacerlas esperar tanto D: espero que toooodas estén muy, pero muy bien. Les cuento... empecé nuevamente la universidad la semana pasada y ha sido realmente un caos adecuarme al horario u.u... Además, seré Tía al parecer de una preciosa niña *-* estoy taaaaan feliz por eso que me ha tenido en la nubes.**

**Por lo mismo que dije arriba, no pude responder todos los Review´s pero los lei todos todos, de verdad jamás pensé que recibiría 54 en un solo capitulo... en verdad mis pequeñas son las mejores lectoras que una autora podría tener *-***

**¿vieron amanecer? OMG! la ame con la vida! XD**

**Bueno mis preciosas ¿que les pareció? Nuestros chicos están viviendo juntos esta nueva etapa ¿qué pensará Eddie de su hermanito? espero sus opiniones. Además están abiertas las inscripciones a un nuevo TEAM!...**

**El TEAM ED PAPÁ!**

**Las adoro! y que tengan una bellísima semana!**

**Rommy!**


	3. Compras y hormonas al ataque Editado

**Esta historia es completamente de mi retorcida imaginación! el resto que reconozcan es de la estupenda S. M.**

**Un beso enorme a todas las TEAM EDDIE! no crean que me olvide de ustedes nenas mías y le damos la bienvenida al TEAM**

**ED PAPACITO! xD (sep, una de ustedes me dio la idea): whit cullen , Teffy Cullen Salvatore , TheDC1809, V, samyzoe, Deathxrevenge (Pronto planearé la formación de tu propio TEAM! xD), maddycullen, bellaliz , 4nt0niettA , mariees, Chayley Costa**

**Este capitulo fue beteado por mi queridiiíma amiga Valhe!... gracias corazón de melón :D y Aprovecho de felicitar nuevamente a mi querida NikkiMellark que estoda una señorita Ingeniera :D FELICIDADES LIIINDA!**

**Y este capitulo esta dedicado a cada una de ustedes, mis lectoras, que me aguantan y me esperan aunque me demore una eternidad. Las quiero a cada una de ustedes por todo el cariño que siento cada vez que leo un review. Estoy empezando una etapa muy importante en mi vida y sé que ustedes me apoyarán desde donde estén. Las quiero a todas y cada una de ustedes.**

**Danni! no me odies por actualizar tan tarde... ****Te quiero!**

**Como verán, no habrá nota más abajo y como estamos con las fechas, aprovecharé de desearles a cada una de ustedes una feliz navidad. Que Santa les traiga a cada una de ustedes todo lo que pidió! :D**

**Las quiere desde el fondo de su corazón**

**Rommita!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 2<em>**

**_Compras y hormonas al ataque_**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Decir que mi mañana había sido estupenda, era poco. Había sido increíble, maravillosa y cada palabra que pueda describir como se sentía mi corazón al ver a mi hijo o hija creciendo seguro en el vientre de su madre, sin ninguna preocupación y muy sano según lo que nos dijo Emily.

La sensación de ver a mi segundo bebé fue realmente increíble, a lo largo de mi carrera he visto muchas ecografías y tenía la noción básica para poder comprender lo que veía, pero que sea tu propio hijo el que estás viendo y cerciorarte por tus propios ojos que está bien, no tiene precio.

Estábamos de camino al supermercado, pues mi linda esposa, después del extenso interrogatorio que le hice a Emily, se aseguró de que podía seguir consumiendo café… pero descafeinado, lo cual no le agradó mucho a Bella, pero nos dejó mucho más tranquilos a ambos. Nuestra doctora nos dio unas muy buenas recomendaciones sobre la alimentación y los cuidados para las primeras semanas de gestación.

Dejé el automóvil estacionado muy cerca de la entrada, por si ocurría alguna emergencia y necesitábamos ir pronto al hospital. Lo sé, soy un exagerado de lo peor, pero todo sea por cuidar de las personas que más amo en el mundo.

—Quiero esto, y esto… mmm estas son realmente deliciosas — murmuró mi mujer mientras ponía muchas galletas de todos los sabores al carrito. Quería reírme de sus graciosas muecas mientras saboreaba imaginariamente cada cosa, pero no supe si me golpearía por burlarme de ella o se pondría a llorar.

Esas benditas hormonas que anoche casi lograron que Bella me violara, serían la peor pesadilla de nuestro embarazo.

—OH! Nuestro bebé ama estas galletas, también las llevaremos — chilló mientras corría por el pasillo a buscar las galletas con chispas de chocolate que Eddie amaba.

—Amor no corras por favor — le dije mientras caminaba más rápido para alcanzarla — por favor Bells, no corras que te puedes hacer daño, amor — le dije lo más dulcemente posible, tratando de no herir sus sentimientos.

Pero… ERROR, lo había hecho mal, porque en cuanto llegué a su lado, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que estaban acumulándose en sus bellos ojos, incluso sus labios temblaban suavemente.

—Perdón — susurró bajito mientras sorbía su pequeña nariz — seré una madre horrible porque no cuido de mi bebé — y su llanto estalló.

Cuidadosamente la atrapé en un fuerte abrazo, acaricié su espalda de forma suave para tratar de reconfortarla.

—Mi sol, eres y serás una madre maravillosa, Eddie es el mejor reflejo de eso — suavicé mi voz para que la pequeña conversación quedara solo para nosotros — solo te pido que seas un poquito más cuidadosa, no queremos que te hagas daño aunque sea sin querer mi vida. Es solo una precaución hasta que cumplas las 12 semanas — le sonreí antes de besar suavemente su frente — por favor mi vida.

Me miró, con esos ojos grandes y casi inocentes mientras asentía y secaba sus propias lágrimas con sus manos.

—¿Estás mejor?— susurré temeroso ante un nuevo ataque de llanto.

—Si — suspiró — esto es lo único que no extrañaba de estar embarazada — se acomodó en mi pecho olvidándose que estábamos en la mitad del pasillo del supermercado — Estúpidas hormonas que me hacen llorar por todo.

—Lo sé Bells, pero esperemos que solo duré hasta el primer trimestre — rogaba a Dios que fuese así.

Ella se alejó de mi abrazo, riéndose suavemente ante mi confusa mirada.

—Lo siento amor, pero si esto se parece un poquito al embarazo de Eddie, será solo el principio — diciendo eso, me dejó parado solo en medio del abarrotado pasillo mientras ella se dirigía al siguiente pasillo.

¿Peor?

Esa simple palabra bastó para descolocar mi mundo y entender lo que Emily me dijo a solas, mientras Bella estaba programando la próxima cita.

…

—_Edward — se acomodó frente a sus escritorio llamando mi atención — se ve que eres un gran padre y un buen esposo con Bella, pero llevo muchos años atendiendo a mujeres llenas de hormonas entre siete y ocho meses y sé qué clase de esposo eres._

_La miré un tanto confundido… ¿acaso me iba a amenazar?_

—_No mal interpretes mis palabras — sonrió un poco avergonzada, seguramente por la expresión de mi rostro — pero te daré un consejo. No agobies a tú esposa, se nota que eres de naturaleza sobreprotectora, tú lenguaje corporal lo indica Edward y por lo que he podido ver con Bella, ya ha tenido algunos ataques hormonales, así que te recomiendo que andes con pie de plomo con ella si no quieres pasar un mal rato._

…

—Edward — volví al presente cuando una pequeña mano paseaba rápidamente frente a mis ojos. — ¿Estás bien? — preguntó mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos.

—Estoy perfectamente, amor — sonreí antes de tomar una de sus manos y besar su palma — solo estaba pensando.

—¿En qué? — sonrió, mientras comenzábamos a caminar nuevamente hacia un nuevo pasillo.

—En cosas — pasé un brazo por su cintura acomodando mi mano en su vientre y con la otra llevaba el carrito, que por cierto estaba a rebosar de cosas que mi esposa había llevado.

—¿Qué cosas? — preguntó con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad y una preciosa sonrisa que podía simplemente rivalizar con la mía.

—En lo mucho que te amo por ejemplo — besé su mejilla — en otras cosas amor, que no te deben de preocupar — la guié por el pasillo de los helados premeditadamente para desviar su atención, cosa que conseguí.

Si con el pasillo de las galletas se había vuelto un poquito loca, los helados fueron su perdición, en sus pequeños brazos llevaba una caja de cada sabor y cuando encontraba uno que le gustara soltaba un pequeño chillido completamente adorable. Trate de no reírme de su actitud de niña pequeña e imaginé como seria si Eddie estuviera aquí, ayudando a su mami.

Pensar en mi hijo me devolvió un momento a la realidad.

¿Cómo se tomaría el la llegada de un nuevo bebé?

Cualquiera podría pensar que se lo tomaría bien, no mostró ningún problema con la llegada de Mat y de Lukas, pero esto seria completamente distinto. A sus primitos los veía muy seguido y a pesar de eso, siempre tenía la completa atención de Bella o mía, ahora no siempre tendría nuestra completa atención y eso podría provocar los celos de nuestro pequeño. Debía hablar con mi esposa y evaluar todas las posibilidades con las que podríamos encontrarnos en la actitud de nuestro pequeñito.

—¡EDWARD! — un fuerte grito me sacó abruptamente de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo? — pregunté frenético estudiando a Bella, quién por cierto me miraba completamente furiosa.

—Te estoy llamando desde hace mucho rato Ed, y si me estas ignorando a propósito mas te vale que dejes de hacerlo antes que te... — respiró profundo antes de seguir — mande al diablo.

Se veía realmente furiosa y desde que nos casamos jamás la había visto así y de verdad daba bastante miedo. Pensé que seria bueno recordarle que estaba embarazada y que debía calmarse un poco, pero me expondría a un posible ataque de llanto provocado por sus locas hormonas y _eso _era lo que menos quería en este momento.

De un segundo a otro, sentí que me envolvía entre sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. La sentí suspirar antes de frotar su pequeña nariz contra la playera que estaba llevando. Levantó su rostro y sus ojos me observaron avergonzados.

— Lo siento, amor — susurró — no quise hablarte así, te prometo que de verdad no seré así todo el tiempo.

No me quedó otra cosa más que reírme despacio y devolverle su abrazo.

—Está bien — murmuré antes de soltarla — es hora de ir a casa...

Antes de terminar completamente la idea sonó mi móvil.

—Espera un segundo mi sol — tomé su mano antes de contestar y fui guiado por ella a la caja registradora — Diga.

—¡Papi! — mi segunda voz favorita en mundo me contestó del otro lado de la línea.

—Hey campeón ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te portaste bien con los abuelos?

—Sips, siempre me porto bien — su pequeña voz se escuchaba indignada.

—Lo sé.

—Te extraño y extraño a mi mami — reclamó con un gemido lastimero.

—Nosotros también — Bella estaba muy atenta a nuestra pequeña charla y se notaba tremendamente ansiosa de Hablar con Eddie.

—¿Ya vienen por mi? — interrogó un tanto ansioso mientras escuchaba como las voces de mis padres se escuchaban de fondo, acercándose.

—En un rato mas hijo — unos pequeños gemiditos se escucharon como protesta — estamos en el súper haciendo las compras.

Un chillido y muchas risas se escucharon de fondo.

—¡COMPRAME GULLETAS DE CHOCOLATE! — de no saber que es mi hijo, pensaría que es de Emmett por el gran amor que le tiene a las golosinas.

—Está bien — reí suavemente — pórtate bien los abuelos Eddie y en menos de lo que esperas pasaremos con mami por ti ¿Está bien? — comencé a despedirme de él.

—Oki doki — el entusiasmo hizo mella en él — papi, bubu Esme quiere hablar contigo. Te quiero mucho y a mi mami también.

Una de las cosas que más amaba en el mundo era escuchar decir de los labios de mi hijo que me quiere, después de los muchos errores que he cometido como padre a lo largo de los años que hemos estado juntos. Siempre evito pensar en aquellos años que me perdí de la vida de mi hijo, pero aunque no lo quiera, existe ese vacío que jamás podrá llenarse.

—Y yo te amo Eddie.

Esa era una de las pocas certezas que tenia en la vida, el profundo amor que siento por mi familia. Por mis hijos y mi esposa.

Bella seguía ansiosa por saber que era lo que me había dicho el pequeño, pero la voz de mi madre me distrajo.

—¿Edward? ¿Cómo estas hijo?

—Muy bien mamá, ¿Cómo está papá? — murmuré mientras ayudaba a Bells a dejar las cosas en la banda transportadora de la caja.

—Feliz de tener a su nieto mayor en casa. Pero no te quería hablar sobre eso — me preocupé un poco, mamá jamás habla tan seriamente a menos que tenga algo importante que decirte.

—¿Qué pasa mamá? Me estoy empezando a preocupar.

Traté de hablar despacio para que mi pequeña esposa no se preocupara.

—Ok, seré directa... ¿Está todo bien con ustedes? — el tono curioso y chismoso de su voz me arranco una nerviosa carcajada, liberando la preocupación que había sentido hace un momento — no te rías Edward , esto es muy importante. Anoche no pude dormir de lo preocupada que me tenían.

—Esme, estamos bien. No estamos enojados o nada de eso, es solo que...

Y no supe que contestarle a mi madre. Si fuese por mí ya le habría gritado a todo el mundo que seria padre nuevamente, pero eso le podría molestar a Bella y precisamente eso era lo que menos quería. Tendría que sentarme a conversar con ella y preguntarle que es lo que realmente quería hacer.

—Hijo... mejor no me digas — soltó una risita tonta — está bien que se tomen un tiempo para estar solos.

Había malinterpretado mi silencio y a decir verdad, era lo mejor por ahora.

—Sí, mamá — traté de cambiar el tema — ¿No te molestaría quedarte con Eddie un poco más?

Bufó en respuesta.

—Ok eso me lo dice todo — sonreí — gracias mamá.

—No es nada, Edward — Bella acarició mi brazo para decirme que ya esta todo listo dentro de sus bolsas, al parecer estuve un poco distraído — ¿Los esperamos a comer?

—Sí, nos vemos en un rato — me despedí rápidamente al ver que Bella comenzaba a llevar el carrito lleno de cosas.

—Adiós hijo, dale saludos a Bella.

—Adiás mamá — caminé rápidamente hacia mi esposa y delicadamente tome el mando del carro — yo lo llevo amor, no te preocupes.

Me miró enojada y antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo, le robé un beso que logró sacar una sonrisa de sus delicados labios.

—Antes de que te enojes conmigo, tengo que decir a mi favor, que no es de caballeros dejar que mi preciosa princesa lleve las compras, y mucho menos ahora que viene otra princesita en camino — le sonreí encantadoramente antes de seguir nuestro camino de la mano.

Subimos, a pesar de mis protestas, y entre los dos, todas nuestras compras al Volvo y retornamos nuestro camino a casa. En menos de lo que esperaba, mi sol se quedo dormida cómodamente, por lo que disminuí un poco para no molestar su apacible sueño y poder pensar por un momento.

A pesar de no ser el primer embarazo para Bella, era el primero que vivía con ella y aunque lo sabía hace menos de unos días, tenía más que claro que seria toda una aventura completamente desastrosa si no estaba preparado y armado de paciencia. En momentos como estos, son los que lamento haberme perdido de tanto...

Un momento... yo no me perdí de nada, porque mi precioso sol me hizo ese precioso libro que me entrego cuando vivimos el peor momento de nuestras vidas y que guardaba con tanto cuidado.

Sonreí sin pensar, ese libro me ayudaría mucho.

—¿Porque sonríes como maniático? — La voz adormilada de mi esposa me saco de mis pensamientos.

—No sonrió como maniático — aumenté la velocidad ya que estábamos a unas cuantas calles de nuestra casa.

—Sí, claro, como digas — se burlo de mí, pero se puso seria automáticamente cuando notó que estábamos llegando a casa — ¿Por qué estamos acá? ¿No deberíamos estar donde tus padres?

—En un momento iremos a comer con ellos — estacioné el auto fuera de casa — pero primero, necesito hablar contigo.

La ayudé a bajar después de darle un pequeño beso en la mano, ella entró a casa a paso veloz.

Saqué todas nuestras compras y me dirigí a la cocina, en donde mi sol estaba preparando un jugo de naranja. Cuando terminó se acercó a mi para quitarme una bolsa de las manos y sacar unas galletas saladas de su interior.

—Son para acompañar el jugo — se encogió de hombros mientras me explicaba.

Jamás en todos los años que llevamos juntos la vi comer con tanta velocidad, pareciera que jamás había comido algo tan delicioso como aquellas galletas con jugo. Se veía tan adorable que quise reírme un poquito de ella, peor por mi integridad física preferí no hacerlo.

—We ef fo que quefias define.

_¡Que carajos me quiso decir!_

Al parecer notó mi confusión, por lo que tragó todo lo que estaba comiendo y volvió a tomar solo un poco de jugo.

—¿Que es lo que querías decirme Ed? — Se sentó mejor antes de que su bellísimo rostro se tiñera de preocupación — ¿Le pasó algo a Eddie?

—No le ha pasado nada, amor, solamente quería que habláramos algo tranquilamente. No sé lo que piensas de aquello y no quiero olvidar lo que tú quisieras decir o hacer, pero a pesar de lo que pienses, siempre haré lo que tú creas me…

Dos de sus dedos detuvieron mi verborrea nerviosa, sus ojos me miraban burlones mientras una suave sonrisa iluminó su cara. Nuestra casa se escuchaba tan vacía a pesar de que ambos estábamos allí, lo cual provocaba que fuese capaz de escuchar los latidos erráticos de mi corazón de lo nervioso que estaba.

—Amor, calma — murmuró antes de pararse en las puntas de sus pies y dejar un rápido beso en mis labios — ven, cálmate y siéntate para que me digas eso que te tiene tan nervioso.

Me senté en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor que había en nuestra cocina, pero la arrastré hasta que se sentó en mi regazo. Respiré profundamente de la dulce esencia que emanaba de sus cabellos para lograr acompasar los erráticos latidos de mi corazón.

—Creo que ha quedado más que claro que el día de hoy estoy feliz, eufórico por lo maravilloso que ha sido ver a nuestra bebita…

—O bebito Edward — bufó un poco molesta, pero no me importó, estaba completamente seguro que nuestro bebe sería una preciosa nena, la nena de papá.

—Si, como sea Bells, volviendo al tema… yo quiero gritarle al mundo que vamos a ser padres de nuevo, que Eddie tendrá un "hermanito" — dibuje las comillas con mis dedos — y que seremos una familia más grande. Pero primero quiero saber como estas tú, que es lo que quieres a partir de ahora. ¿Quieres esperar un poco o quieres que comencemos a decírselo a todo el mundo desde ahora? Jamás quiero hacer algo sin que tú estés de acuerdo conmigo mi vida.

Su rostro se torno pensativo, extremadamente serio, mientras que sus ojos reflejaban el debate interno que estaba teniendo.

—No lo había pensado — susurró — pero creo que será mejor esperar unas cuantas semanas — se levantó de mi regazó y se sentó en una silla al lado mío — no es porque reniegue de nuestro hijo Ed, pero no se… puede pasar cualquier cosa antes de que cumpla los tres meses de gestación y…

Dejó la frase inconclusa, pero sabía perfectamente su temor desde que, entre frases, planteó la situación. En cierta forma tenía razón, existía un mayor porcentaje de éxito en un embarazo cuando este pasaba de los tres meses de gestación, en los cuales se debía tener un poco más de cuidado. Pero en el fondo de mi ser, sabía que este bebe estaría bien y que en 6 semanas más podríamos decir que seríamos padres.

—Amor, no dejaré que nada malo pase, ya veras que nuestro hijo o hija esta bien…

—No es solo eso Edward. Es Eddie, el me preocupa… no sé cómo se lo tomará.

—¿Por qué dices eso amor?

—Ayer, cuando estábamos en el parque, me preguntó cuando tendría un hermanito — suspiró mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas — y me dijo que él quería uno, pero que le daba miedo que alguno de nosotros lo dejara de querer, Edward.

Sin siquiera entender su angustia, dejé que se refugiara en mis brazos para poder tranquilizarla.

—Me duele que mi bebé piense que lo dejaré de amar, como lo hago, algún día, y también me duele que por ese temor el no quiera a este bebe Ed, yo amo a mis hijos por sobre todas las cosas y… y…

—Shhh amor, yo sé — ahora era capaz de comprender su angustia y si somos honestos, a mi también me dolió que mi pequeño campeón sintiera eso — pero tienes que calmarte para que podamos encontrar una solución a esto juntos mi vida.

De a poco su respiración se comenzó a calmar y los sollozos comenzaron a bajar de intensidad, hasta que se convirtió solamente en un hipido suave y poco constante.

—Estás mejor — asintió suavemente — eso está bien — le hablé con la voz más suave que tenía — ahora amor, tenemos que pensar como le diremos a nuestro hijo que tendremos un bebé sin que piense un segundo que no lo queremos.

—Tengo una idea — tomó airé tratando de relajarse — sabes que no quiero revelar aún lo de nuestro bebé y creo que sería justo que Eddie fuera el primero en saberlo, por ser parte de nuestra pequeña familia — sonrió un poquito, lo que me indicó que su momento deprimente ya había pasado del todo — y creo que sería bueno reforzarle a Eddie que para nosotros él es sumamente importante, además de demostrarle más que lo amamos. No te digo que no se lo demostremos, pero cuando sepa que alguien más ocupará su lugar como "el pequeño de la casa" tendremos que preocuparnos mucho de él, no dejarlo de lado e ignorarlo, pues eso provocaría que no quiera a este bebé — puso tiernamente la mano en su vientre y me pareció el instante más glorioso que había visto en mi vida.

—Tienes toda la razón amor, también creo que estas semanas deberíamos pasar más tiempo con él. Salir a comer o ver una película... no lo sé y cuando se lo digamos tratar de involucrarlo en los preparativos del bebé. Que no se sienta fuera de esto tan maravilloso que viviremos.

—Lo sé — admitió — eso mismo era lo que estaba pensando — sonrió mucho más feliz

—Ya sabes amor, las grandes mentes piensan igual.

Ya un poco más tranquila, pero con la cara un poco hinchada por su ataque de llanto, mi esposa se fue a arreglar mientras acomodaba todo lo que habíamos comprado en la alacena para que quedara al alcance de su mano. No quería que se esforzara en nada, pero tampoco quería ganarme un regaño por sobreprotector.

_¿Yo? ¿Sobreprotector? ¡Jamás! Solo cuidaba de mi familia, lo cual era mi deber como padre y esposo._

Decidí que haría pequeñas y sutiles cosas en la casa para que Bella no se esforzara, como por ejemplo, acomodar las cosas de la cocina, para que no se tuviera que subir a una silla para sacar los paquetes de galletas que estaban en lo más alto de la alacena para que Eddie no los alcanzara o cada día hacer la cama para ayudarle un poco más.

A los pocos minutos, Bella estaba lista y completamente deslumbrante con unos pequeños shorts y una camiseta holgada de tirantes, además de los mismos zapatos bajos que estaba usando por la mañana. Aunque se veía completamente sencilla, para mi era más hermosa que con maquillaje y excesivamente arreglada.

—¿Qué? — Rió — Edward, no me mires así que me pongo nerviosa — sus mejillas sonrosadas me saludaron como todos los días.

—¿Cómo te miró? — me acerqué lentamente y la tomé de las caderas, acentuando la mirada que le daba antes.

—¡Así! — chilló ahora un poco incómoda — y si no vas a hacer nada por remediar lo de anoche en este mismo momento, es mejor que dejes de mirarme como lo estas haciendo o te juro que te violaré aquí mismo.

Sus pequeños puños estaban apoyados en su cintura, alzando su busto por la postura "Seria" que me estaba dando, eso definitivamente me excitó. Que dijera tan enojada que abusaría de mí y que estuviera dispuesta hacerlo, me gustó más de lo que debería.

—Recuerda que me prometiste que esta noche podría hacer lo que quisiera contigo y pienso hacerlo Edward, te arrepentirás por lo que me hiciste anoche y jugar con mis hormonas — su voz fue sensual y sumamente erótica para estas horas del día, obviamente sin contar que se pegó a mi cuerpo, logrando que cierta parte de mi anatomía despertara de pronto — pero ahora — se alejó dejándome dolorosamente excitado — quiero ir con mi hijo, así que muévete Cullen.

Y se fue así…

Tan tranquilla como si nada hubiese pasado, salió de la cocina…Dejándome un gran problema con el que lidiar.

—¡Cullen te estoy esperando! — gritó desde fuera de casa.

Contaba las horas para la noche.


	4. Cambios

_**Los personajes son de propiedad intelectual de S. M yo solo juego un ratito con ellos**_

_**Mis preciosas! ando un poquito apurada pero no quise dejarlas más sin un nuevo capi :D**_

_**Mil Gracias por Todos los saludos de año nuevo y sus buenos deseos, espero que todas tengan un grandioso año. Los review's los leí pero no tengo tiempito para responderlos ahora. Pero hubo uno que lo recuerdo muy bien, no recuerdo quien me lo escribió pero quiero hacer una aclaración. Esto es un FIC, algo ficticio y por ende se puede exagerar la realidad. Sé que los embarazos jamás son como el de Bella y los maridos tampoco son como Edward, pero nenas es solo una historia escrita por Hobbie. Acepto toda crítica mientras sea constructiva y en buena onda :D  
><strong>_

**Un saludo enorme a TEAM EDDIE y TEAM ED PAPACITO xD (lo odiarán en este capi) y a la DaniiEverdeen junto a la Nikki Mellamark que han estado**** esperando este capitulo hace días.**

**Este capi fue beteado por mi queridisima Valhe! Te adoro**

**Espero que todas tengan una linda semana!**

**Las adoro!**

**Rommy**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 3<em>**

**_Cambios_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

-¡Mamiii! – La aguda voz de mi pequeño nos recibió apenas cruzamos el umbral de la casa de mis suegros – te extrañé – avanzó corriendo con sus pequeños brazos abiertos antes de estrellarse fuertemente contra mis piernas.

-Ed… – la voz de Edward se oía claramente molesta por la demostración de amor de nuestro hijo.

Sé que estoy embarazada, pero ¡por el amor de Dios! No estoy enferma, ni seré delicada por los próximos siete meses. Apenas hace unas horas que sabía que mi bebé creía dentro de mí y ya Edward me estaba desesperando con tanta sobreprotección, sabía que era por la noticia tan reciente y por todas esas cosas que pueden pasar antes de los tres meses, pero si se seguía comportando así lo mandaría al diablo, no tenía la paciencia necesaria para soportarlo.

Odiaba cuando el monstruo de la sobreprotección aparecía en el angelical rostro de mi amor.

-Yo también te extrañé mi vida – me acuclillé para quedar a su altura y tomarlo entre mis brazos, como cuando era más pequeño - ¿Te divertiste con los abuelos? – ya estábamos caminando hacia la cocina, donde escuchaba el característico ruido de las ollas cuando Esme cocinaba. Había un olor delicioso en el aire, me abrió el apetito nuevamente.

Edward nos seguía de cerca con su rostro claramente molesto, lo que a mí no me importó en lo más mínimo, ya le aclararía como serían las cosas y si iba a seguir con su actitud de _Bella esta embarazada y no puede hacer nada_ tendríamos serios problemas.

De seguro, más de una noche mi Ed la pasaría en el sofá.

-Bien, vino el tío Emm con Mat y vimos _Cars_ y después el abuelo nos llevó a comer pizza con la abuela y el tío Emm y Mat y después vino la tía Rose y se fue con Mat y el tío Emm y la abuela me baño y me llevó a la cama, pero yo te extrañe mami – se abrazó fuertemente a mi cuello mientras mis ojos se llenaban inexplicablemente de lágrimas – no me gusta que no me des mi beso de las buenas noches.

-Oww bebé – traté de controlarme lo mejor que pude, no quería que mis suegros supieran que algo pasaba – mami también extrañó arroparte y darte mimos antes de dormir, pero te prometo que esta noche te lo compenso Eddie y… - me acerque a su oído para susurrarle – antes de ir a casa pasaremos a comprar un helado.

Su pequeño rostro se iluminó y fui recompensada con un delicioso beso antes de percatarse de la presencia de Edward.

-¡Papiiiiii! – se removió en mis brazos y al bajarlo corrió hacia su padre, quien lo atrapó en el aire.

-Hijos, que gusto verlos – Esme se secaba las manos antes de darme un dulce abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, el cual respondí de buena gana - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Está todo bien?

-Claro que si Esme, todo esta bien, solo necesitábamos una noche para salir a cenar y pasar un tiempo juntos – sonreí ante lo natural que salió la pequeña mentirilla que le solté.

-¡Oh! Claro que entiendo Bella, es bueno que se den esos espacios para ustedes, y ya sabes que Carlisle y yo estaremos encantados de quedarnos con este adorable muchachito cada vez que eso pase – sonrió pícaramente mientras mis mejillas que teñían de rojo – pero cariño, no te avergüences, es lo más normal del mundo, corazón.

-¿Mamá, que estas haciendo para que mi esposa este tan avergonzada? – Edward venía sonriendo mucho más relajado que hace un rato, abrazó a su madre antes de darme un suave beso en la mejilla – lo siento – susurró suavemente antes de tomar mi mano y entrelazar nuestro dedos.

Al no ver su rostro, no supe si lo decía en verdad o no, pero no tenía ganas de discutir con él frente a su madre. Además el aroma cálido de la comida me estaba abriendo mucho más el apetito.

-¿Y Eddie? – pregunté al no verlo revoloteando a nuestro alrededor.

-Fue a su habitación para ordenar su mochila, al parecer alguien le ha prometido un helado y piensa seriamente en cobrarlo después de la cena – se burló Edward del pequeño trato había hecho con mi hijo.

-Chicos – se quejó Esme – tú padre quería verlos, pero lo llamarón para una cirugía de emergencia hace un momento, se supone que llegaría después de la comida pero al parecer no los verá.

-Lo siento Esme – me disculpé – pero durante la semana pueden ir a cenar, así podemos pasar un rato en familia – me burlé.

Me miró un poco feo, pero se limitó a sonreír como solo una madre amorosa sabe hacerlo.

La comida estuvo deliciosa y muy divertida, escuchando las pequeñas historias que narraba en pequeño con algunas acotaciones mías. Sabía todo lo que contaba pues lo había vivido con él y eso llenaba mi corazón de alegría. Pero… mi pequeño entraría a la escuela en unos meses y para ese momento él bebé estaría a punto de llegar a colmar nuestras vidas de alegría, pero en el fondo quería volver a trabajar. No me mal interpreten, he adorado el tiempo junto a Eddie viéndolo crecer y volverse un niño cada día más feliz ante mis ojos, y me encantaría hacer lo mismo con él bebé, pero me sentía como una mamá muy dependiente de mis hijos y cuando ellos crecieran y comenzarán a ser más independientes me quedaría sola en casa y sin hacer nada.

Hace unos cuantos días había comenzado a pensarlo y volvería a trabajar cuando Eddie entrará a la escuela, o cuando el bebé estuviera lo suficientemente grande como para llevarlo al trabajo conmigo por las mañanas. Obviamente no trabajaría todos los días, todo el día, pero si necesitaba hacer algo más para mantenerme ocupada.

No se lo diría a Edward aún, primero debía resolver ciertas cosas con él.

Después del café y de un pequeño postre para Eddie, nos despedimos de Esme, hasta el jueves cuando fueran a cenar a casa. Fuimos a casa a dejar las cosas de Eddie y pasamos recogiendo a Nemo, para ir a pasar la tarde en el parque como siempre.

-Amor – susurró Edward mientras caminábamos hacia el enorme árbol que había en el parque y colocar la manta en la sombra – por favor, no te esfuerces recuerda que…

-Se perfectamente como estoy Edward y déjame decirte algo, no. Estoy. Enferma. – Susurré fieramente para que Eddie, quien era perseguido por nuestro perro, nos escuchara.

-No te enfa…

-Por favor Edward, sal de mi vista – expliqué un poco molesta, de verdad no quería enojarme con él, pero cada vez que hacia algún comentario o petición como esa, me hacia sentir como si no fuera consiente.

-Bells – gimió – por favor mi vida, no seas así.

Respiré profundo, contando hasta diez y mentalizando que ahora no era un buen momento para enojarme. Ya después hablaríamos de las cosas que me estaban molestando.

_Recuerda Bella, la comunicación es importante. No te guardes nada, pero ahora no es el momento._

-Lo siento – me puse de puntitas y besé suavemente sus labios – pero ve a jugar con Eddie, recuerda lo que hablamos en casa.

Sonrió conforme porque mi rabieta hubiese pasado. Estúpidas hormonas que no me ayudaban a controlar mi carácter.

Sin decir nada, se marcho a jugar con Eddie lo que me permitió relajarme y pensar en _cosas_, solo _cosas_ porque si seguía dándole vueltas a su comportamiento del día de hoy volvería a enojarme y eso no sería bueno.

Estaba por tomar la releída copia de "El diario de Noah" que me había regalado Jake para mi cumpleaños numero diecisiete cuando el estridente sonido del móvil de Edward arruinó mis planes.

-Diga

-Hey Bells, habla Ellen ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, un poco cansada…. ¿Y ustedes?

Hace semanas que no había hablado con ella y Alex. Tenía muchas ganas de viajar a NY a verlos a ellos y a las niñas, que se llevaban muy bien con Eddie pero a la pequeña Amy no les agradaba demasiado. En el fondo sabía que no le gustaba compartir a su primito más cercano.

-Estamos bien, las niñas han estado un poco enfermas con todos los cambios repentinos del clima, pero no es nada de lo que preocuparse.

Hablamos unos minutos más de nuestras vidas, como iba el trabajo y sobre como estaban nuestras familias y amigos. Nos despedimos cuando una de las niñas comenzó a reclamar la atención de mamá.

Por fin tuve mi tiempo para poder leer un poco y aprovechar los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las ramas de aquel antiguo sauce que me cobijaba con su sombra y con el agradable sonido de sus hojas moviéndose al compás del viento de los primeros días de verano.

Sin saber como, ni en que momento me sumergí en un profundo sueño e inquietante.

_Veía a Eddie sin su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes como estrellas, a Edward observándome frío a distancia con un pequeño bebe en sus brazos. Los veía desde la distancia, quería alcanzarlos pero entre más pasos daba más distancia existía entre nosotros. Quería gritarle, preguntarle que estaba pasando, que había hecho mal para que se fueran de mi lado, pero una sonrisa siniestra del rostro de Edward me anticipo lo que venía._

_-Eres una pésima madre, jamás dejaste que cuidará de ti y por eso ahora me llevó a mis hijos lejos de ti y de tú descuidada forma de ser – Comenzó a caminar más rápido y mis pies se sentían más pesados a cada paso que daba._

_Me estaba alejado de mis hijos, de la razón que tenía para vivir y no podía impedirlo._

_-¡EDWARD! NO TE LOS LLEVES, POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS – Grité a más no poder mientras las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro._

-Bells…

_-NO, POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAS._

-Amor… Bells amor, despierta.

-¿Por qué mi mami llora?

Escuchar aquella pequeña voz me trajo de vuelta a la conciencia.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, empañados con lágrimas que no paraban de salir sin mi consentimiento, me sentí tan feliz de ver a mi pequeño tan cerca de mí que no pude resistir la tentación de abrazarlo y pegarlo a mi tanto como fuese posible. Besé su rostro, su cabello y todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, no podía estar tranquila después de la pesadilla que había tenido.

El simple hecho de que me alejarán de mis hijos, me dolía el corazón y jamás en la vida quería volver a sentir lo mismo.

-Bella, me estas asustando – me llamó Edward con su rostro lleno de preocupación – amor dime algo.

Este no se parecía al Edward de aquella pesadilla, este era Mi Edward, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que si le permitía seguir comportándose como lo estaba haciendo podía volverse como el de aquel sueño.

-Tuve, tuve una pesadilla – respiré profundamente, tratando de acallar los sollozos que salían desde el fondo de mi pecho.

-Ya amor, ya pasó – trato de acercarse, pero aún tenía esa imagen de él alejándome de mis hijos, lo aleje de mí, observándolo con precaución y desconfianza. Eso lo desconcertó.

-Mami, no llores, yo te quiero mucho, no estés triste – me abrazó apoyando su mejilla en mi mejilla.

-Nunca voy a estar triste si estás cerca de mí – susurré solo para él – te amo mucho hijo y jamás voy a dejar que te alejen de mi.

Eddie no entendió mis palabras, solo se limitó a abrazarme más fuerte. Eso lo necesitaba.

Edward nos observaba algo preocupado. Sabía que no estaba siendo justa con él, pero este sueño había sacado a flote todas aquellas cosas a las que había estado temiendo desde aquel amargo rencuentro después de muchos años, que me quitara a Eddie después de saber aquella verdad que todos le habían ocultado.

-Bella, ¿Te sientes bien? – susurró lentamente tratando de acercarse nuevamente, pero esta vez no me alejé, aún sentía algo de temor, pero el seguía siendo mi Edward.

-No, no del todo… ¿Podemos irnos a casa? – pregunté o más bien rogué antes de quebrarme de nuevo en llanto.

-Esta bien mi vida, vamos a casa.

Me levanté con Eddie aún cerca de mí, mientras Edward recogía nuestras cosas nosotros comenzamos a caminar hacía el auto.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, Edward conducía callado mientras iba sentada junto a mi hijo en el asiento trasero. Esos minutos me dieron algo de tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había pasado hoy.

Aún no comprendía como había pasado esto. Esta mañana estaba feliz junto a mi esposo viendo la nueva vida que estaba creciendo en mí, el fruto del amor que ambos sentíamos y después de unas horas, estaba muerta de miedo a que él pudiera quitarme a mis hijos por ser un padre tan sobreprotector y creer que soy una mala madre para ellos.

Tenía que parar esto.

Las cosas que pensaba y la actitud de Edward. Porque no era sano para mí ni para nuestro matrimonio. Yo amaba a este hombre, pero más amaba a mis hijos y a mi salud mental. Si veía que no cambiaba en nada, tomaría serias cartas en el asunto. Ya no sería esa mujer tan fácil de convencer, debía de hacerle ver a Edward que las cosas ya no serían iguales.

-Bells, ya llegamos.

Perdida en mis pensamientos, no noté que ya estábamos en casa y que Eddie estaba fuera del auto jugando con Nemo.

-Amor, te siento muy extraña, distante y sé que algo anda mal – murmuró mientras me ayudaba a salir del auto, nos quedamos allí sin movernos para nada. Quería decirle muchas cosas pero no sabía por donde empezar.

-Necesito hablar contigo, pero no aquí y no ahora – le dije seria antes de entrar a casa.

El resto de la tarde paso tensa y distante. Cada vez que Edward quería acercarse a mi me alejaba con cualquier excusa.

-¿Mami? – me llamó mi pequeño cuando estaba acomodándolo en la cama para dormir.

-Dime, bebé – me senté a su lado para leer su cuento de todos los días.

-¿Estas enojada con papi? – Su pregunta me dejó perpleja.

Eddie era muy inteligente y perceptivo para sus casi cinco años. No quería que él se diera cuenta de los problemas que tenía con su papá, debía ser muy precavida con el tema de ahora en adelante.

-No estoy enojada con tú papi corazón, solo estoy cansada – acaricié su cabello mientras trataba de dormirlo – pero mami no está enojada.

-Bien – bostezó – no me gusta ver a papi triste.

-A mi tampoco – susurré.

-Buenas noches mami, te quiero.

-Y yo te amo.

Me di un cálido baño antes de bajar para tener una seria conversación con Edward. Mientras el agua caía por mis hombros, sentía que las palabras se aclaraban más en mi mente. No tenía un discurso preparado, pero si sabía que es lo que iba a decirle.

Me coloqué el pijama y tranquilicé mi respiración antes de bajar a la sala, donde me dijo que me esperaría.

Allí estaba, con la mirada puesta en la ventana que daba al jardín. En sus manos tenía una taza de té mientras que en la mesa había otra taza humeante para mí. Se veía preocupado, hasta un tanto triste y saber que era por mi culpa me dolía un poco, pero traté de que eso no impidiera decirle cada cosa que me había molestado a lo largo de nuestra relación y que por miedo a lastimarlo o que algo le molestara no le dije en su debido momento.

Debía de admitir que algo de lo que estaba pasando también era mi culpa.

-Te traje un chocolate caliente – susurró a penas me sintió cerca suyo.

-Gracias – me senté a su lado en silencio, buscando como empezar.

-¿Qué pasa Bells? – Murmuró de un momento para otro – desde que despertaste gritando en el parque estas distante, fría, me estás evitando. Dime que soñaste para que estés así conmigo, porque gritabas que no lo hiciera…

Su voz, sonó desesperada por entender que pasaba conmigo y de verdad quería decirle todo. Pero no podía, las palabras estaban trabadas en mi garganta mientras las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos poco a poco.

-No, amor no llores, no quiero que estés triste, recuerda que eso le hace más a nuestra bebita.

Y de nuevo estaban aquellas palabras que había estado odiando desde esta mañana, esa sensación de que era una madre desconsiderada por no poder cuidar de mí y de mi bebé.

-Cállate – siseé con voz fría y afilada – cállate Edward, me tienes cansada de esto.

-¿De qué? – Gimió frustrado – Háblame Bella, dime de que estás cansada, no volvamos a lo de antes amor, no nos callemos nada.

-Edward, sé que me amas, que amas a Eddie y a este bebé, pero recién llevamos un día de saber que seremos padre y ya estoy harta de ti y de tu actitud.

-¿De mi? – preguntó confundido y dolido.

-Si, de ti Edward. No paras de recordarme a cada momento que estoy embarazada y que no puedo hacer nada. No puedo comer cosas que quiero, no puedo llorar porque le hace mal al bebé, no puedo cargar a mi hijo porque puedo perder al bebé…

-Bella.

-¡NO! Déjame terminar – le pedí – Te amo Edward, pero no pienso tolerar que quieras controlar todo lo que hago. No estoy enferma, ni delicada y ni siquiera tienes porque estar siguiendo cada cosa que hago con tal de ver si estoy bien. Ya hemos pasado por esto antes y me prometiste que no volverías a ser así Ed… y…y… - se me cortó la voz mientras un sollozo llenaba el espacio.

-Mi vida – susurró – lo siento, yo solo quería…

-Me has hecho sentir mal todo el día que supuestamente debería haber sido lleno de dicha por la llegada de un hijo. Siento que soy una mala madre por actuar tan "impulsivamente".

-De verdad lo siento – tomó mis manos mientras veía el arrepentimiento en sus ojos – jamás quise que te sintieras de esa forma mi vida. Solo quería ser para ti lo que no había sido la primera vez, quería y quiero cuidarte, protegerte y que no te moleste ni el aire. No sé que hacer, ni como actuar, esto es tan nuevo para mí…

-Edward – iba a interrumpirlo, pero negó firmemente así que lo dejé terminar.

-Sé que… no es la primera vez que tendremos un bebé, pero quiero que sepas que intentaré controlarme, no te agobiaré ni diré nada más que pueda herirte. Bells, eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida después de los niños pero, no busco excusarme, siento la necesidad de cuidarlos y tiendo a exagerar las cosas algunas veces.

-Ed, Dios… no se como decirlo, entiendo lo que me quieres decir o trato de hacerlo, pero de verdad… si sigues así, con esa actitud… las cosas van a cambiar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Me preguntó completamente asustado - ¿vas a dejarme?

-¡Claro que no! Dios, Edward no te dejaré – susurré abrazándolo fuertemente contra mí – pero… creo firmemente que esto es un problema que tienes Ed. Quiero que disfrutemos juntos este momento y que no sea empañado por peleas como esta.

-Yo también mi vida, te prometo…

-No quiero que me prometas nada Ed, quiero ver hechos, quiero ver que cambies y que no lo hagas por mi, que lo hagas por ti.

No dijo nada más, simplemente me abrazo fuertemente a su pecho, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Dios, te amo tanto Bella, que me aterra la idea de perderte por mis idioteces.

-Entonces no hagas cosas que hagan que nos distanciemos Ed.

Me besó suavemente como respuesta, como una promesa silenciosa de que pondría su mayor esfuerzo en cambiar ese aspecto de él que tanto me molestaba. No le hablé de la pesadilla, solo quería olvidarlo, no quería pensar en eso.

-Vamos a dormir amor, fue un largo día y será mejor dejarlo atrás.

Solo pude asentir a su idea y sonreír un poco.

Me tomó como a una novia, entre pequeños besos y risas nos preparamos para dormir, me sentía bien y un tanto contenta de haber superado un problema que pudo haber sido mayor.

Esperaba que fuera la calma después de la tormenta…

…y no la calma antes de la tormenta.


	5. Lo siento

**Los personajes son de propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer, los personajes como Eddie, Amy y el pequeño Lukas son de mi exclusiva imaginación…**

**Un saludo enorme pata el TEAM ED PAPACITO! whit cullen , Teffy Cullen Salvatore , TheDC1809, V, samyzoe, Deathxrevenge (Pronto planearé la formación de tu propio TEAM! xD), maddycullen, bellaliz , 4nt0niettA , mariees, Chayley Costa, candy1928, Jaavyera**

**Y para tooooodo el TEAM EDDIE! Saben que siempre las tengo presentes!**

**Este capitulo está dedicado a una persona demasiado importante en mi vida, ayer estuvo de cumpleaños y por esas cosas de la vida no pude estar con ella. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAMIII por ti soy la mujer que soy, y espero siempre que estes orgullosa de mi… Te amo y nos vemos el fin de semana…**

**Y también para mi querida Nikki que también estuvo de cumpleaños ayer**

**Además, hoy es el día de los enamorados y desde chilito les mando un beso a cada una de ustedes, porque para mi hoy es el día del amor universal. Del amor a la pareja, a la familia y a los amigos… y porque no decirlo a mis queridas lectoras. Espero que allán tenido un lindo día!**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 4<em>**

**_Lo siento_**

* * *

><p><em>I know you haven't made your mind up yet<em>

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_There's no doubt in my mind where you belong _

_Make you feel may love – Adele_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

Me sentia perdido.

Realmente no entendia como habia pasado todo frente a mis ojos, como si fuera un espectador viendo como uno de los mejores dias de mi vida se desmoronaba ante mis ojos sin siquiera poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

No entendia bien que habia hecho mal.

Ok sabía perfectamente que es lo que habia hecho, pero no podía entender por completo la actitud de Bella. Desde que nos conocemos sabe que soy un celoso de lo peor y un sobreprotector con las personas que amo y precisamente ella y nuestros hijos son lo que mas amo en la vida. Jamas me habia tratado como lo hizo aquella noche, jamás sentí tal dolor como cuando me conto aquella pesadilla, nunca se me a pasado por la cabeza alejar a los niños de su lado.

Me sentia agobiado por tantos sentimientos encontrados y mi unico puerto seguro, donde podia sentirme aliviado, lo sentia cada dia mas lejos de mi.

Habían pasado dos días después de nuestra discusión y las cosas no habian mejorado mucho a decir verdad. En el hospital, ambos dias habia tenido cirugias un tanto complejas y bastante largas, las que irremediablemente me habían retenido hasta bastante tarde fuera de casa, cuando llegaba Bella y Eddie ya se encontraban lo suficientemente dormidos como para pasar um momento en familia. Cada noche pasaba a arropar a Eddie y dejarle un beso en la frente susurrandole lo mucho que lo amo. Cuando llegaba a nuestra habitacion Bella estaba lo suficientemente dormida como para conversar un momento, la arropaba y besaba en la mejilla suavemente antes de acostarme en mi lado de la cama sin abrazarla, no sabia si le molestaba mi cercania y honestamente no queria que ella pasara un mal rato si es que le molestaba.

Por las mañanas, me levantaba lo suficientememte temprano como para no ver despierto a ninguno de ellos.

Tenia mucho trabajo en el hospital por los accidentes de vacaciones de verano, ademas de todos los días que me había tomado libres me estaban pasando fractura.

-Doctor Cullen, su padre esta aquí - la voz de mi secretaria interrumpio los pensamientos deprimentes que habian rondado por mi cabeza toda la mañana.

-Hagalo pasar - susurre antes de ponerme de pie para recibirlo

Trate de colocar mi mejor cara para que no supiera que algo andaba terriblemente mal en mi vida.

-Hijo - entro mi padre con su caracteristica sonrisa y buen animo - ¿como estas?

-Bien papá ¿y tu? - le invite a sentarse - ¿a que debo tu visita?

-Vine para darle una segunda opinion sobre un paciente a un buen amigo mio, y como me tomo menos tiempo del esperado decidi que era una buena idea pasar tiempo con el mayor de mis hijos - su sonrisa se perturbo un poco - Ademas hay algo que me gustaria platicarte.

Al parecer era un asunto bastante importante, por lo que decidi tomarme un buen cafe, el sueño me estaba matando ¡y aun me quedaba toda una tarde llena de trabajo! Mi padre me acompaño con una taza de te.

- ¿y bien? Que es eso tan me querias platicar

-¿Esta todo bien con tu esposa hijo? - sus ojos vagaron por mi rostro quedandose un momento detenidos es mis ojos - al parecer no todo anda bien Ed ¿me equivoco?

Suspire antes de negar

-Las cosas han estado un poco tensas ultimamente, pero no es nada que no podamos solucionar

-Eso lo se hijo - me interrumpio - es solo que Esme noto algo extraño el dia que fueron a buscar a mi nieto, ademas de otras cosas que he podido observar por mi mismo desde hace semanas.

Me congele en mi lugar, estaba completamente seguro que el lo sabia, sabia que Bella estaba embarazada nuevamente.

-No se de lo que hablas papá - me hice el desentendido

-¡Vamos Edward! - solto una carcajada antes de levantarse para acercarse a mi - ¿Cuando vas admitir que tendré otro nieto?

Al parecer quede mas sorprendido de lo que esperaba. Carlisle se acerco a mí para darme palmaditas en la espalda y carcajearse de mí.

-¿pero com...?

-¿como lo se? - asenti - facil hijo, soy medico - rode los ojos ante tamaño descuido de mi parte. Era obvio que Carlisle lo sabria antes que el resto - ademas de las otras señales que se repitieron en el embarazo de Eddie, los desmayos y la revolución hormonal que deja a mi nuera de un humor de los mil demonios

Y nuevamente quise golpearme por mi estupides, mi padre fue el medico que descubrió el primer embarazo de mi preciosa y hormonal esposa.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta – suspiré profundamente.

A pesar de que este embarazo era de ambos, me moria de ganas de contárselo a alguien, y quien mejor que Carlisle, ya que él lo sabía sin la necesidad de decírselo explícitamente. Eso no sería contárselo ¿cierto? Ya me las arreglaría después con la furia de mi esposa.

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno – raque mi nuca un poco nervioso, las mariposas volaban rápidamente mientras la sangre corría rápidamente por mis venas cargadas de adrenalina – en poco más de ocho meses serás abuelo nuevamente papá – mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande de lo que ya era. Así debio haber sido desde el principio, ser yo quien le gritara al mundo que el inmenso amor que sentía por Bella desde hace muchos años se materializaba en una pequeña personita que llegaría a complementar nuestro mundo y nuestra felicidad.

_Los hubieran no existen Edward, es mejor dejar el pasado donde esta y disfrutar el día a día con tú familia. No dejes que las cosas que pasaron arruinen la felicidad que te llena el alma Cullen y grábatelo bien en la cabeza, Si sigues pensando en esas cosas tú matrimonio puede irse a pique. No nos conviene hacer sentir mal a tú hormonal esposa._

A pesar de que suene un poco loco y hasta esquizofrénico por escuchar voces en mi cabeza, tenía razón.

Gran parte de nuestra discusión fue por las hormonas de embarazo y de mi insistencia por compensar el tiempo que perdí con el embarazo de nuestro primer hijo. Debía aprender a controlarme un poco, a no agobiarla con mi exceso de cuidados y si quería hacerlo, lo haría de la forma más discreta posible. Mi Bella necesitaba tranquilidad y eso es lo que le iba a dar.

-¡Eso es maravilloso Edward! - se levantó y me arrastró a un abrazo de hombres como diría mi buen amigo Emmett – tú madre se pondrá feliz cuando le cuente esta maravillosa noticia y Eddie estará contento por si hermanito…

-Espera papá – me libere de su abrazo y trate de mantener la compostura – nadie puede saberlo aún. Ni siquiera mamá. En primer lugar porque nosotros queremos contar muestas nuevas noticias y en segundo lugar - la sola idea de decirlo me aterraba, pero existia esa pequeña posibilidad - Bella quiere esperar hasta cumplir las doce semanas.

Solo basto eso para que comprendiera cual era nuestro miedo y el porque el silencio ante esta maravillosa noticia.

-Esta bien Edward, comprendo lo que quieres decir y obviamente te pometo no decir nada al respecto frente a Esme.

-Gracias papá

Hablamos por unos cuantos minutos mas sobre cosas del hospital y me comento una que otra anecdota sobre los dias malos de Bella cuando esperaba a Eddie. Al parecer los cambios se humor, la hipersensibilidad y los sueños extraños eran parte de los efectos de las temibles homonas.

Algo que ya sospechaba.

La buena noticia es que comenzaban a pasar despues de cumplir las doce semanas de gestación. Carlisle me dio unos cuantos consejos de cosas que todos hacian cuando las hormonas atacaban cruelmente.

_Cuando la veas reacia a ti, sal a dar un paseo hasta que creas que la crisis pasó._

_Si llora de la nada, solo abrazala. No hagas preguntas ni supociciones, cuando este mas calmada te contara lo que pasaba por su mente._

_Y las pesadillas. Cuando tenga una, ten a mano un vaso de jugo natural de piña. Por alguna extraña razon, ese es una especie de calmante natural para ella._

_Y por sobretodo, no la limites ni la sobreprotejas hijo. Eso la era sentirse inutil o mala madre por no cuidar bien de ella y del bebe_.

Algunas cosas las sabia, otras había acabado de comprenderlas escuchando las sabias palabraa de mi padre, pero muchas otras no las imaginaba ni por asomo. Con esta nueva e importante informacion podiamos llevar este embarazo de manera mucho mas llevadera.

La visitade Carlisle se vio interrumpida por mi amable y eficiente secretaria, que se encargo de recordarme que era hora de la ronda a mis pacientes mas transitorios.

La quinta planta del inmenso hospital estaba destinada únicamente para trauma, nadie podía imaginar la cantidad de pacientes que llegan a diario por accidentes cotidianos que creen que era un dolor simple y al llegar acá era algo mucho más complejo como una fisura o una fractura a algún hueso. Tenía algunos pacientes con fracturas simples y compuestas, muchos niños y personas mayores que tenían sus huesos mucho más delicados y frágiles que los adultos o los jóvenes adolescentes.

Pasé unos cuentos minutos por cada habitación, di el alta médica a algunos y finalmente fui a la habitación de una adorable mujer mayor que se encontraba internada desde hace una semana por una seria fractura en la cadera.

Silvia era una ancianita que se notaba que en su juventud fue muy hermosa, sus ojos grises y vivaces lograban alegrar cualquier mal día con una de sus anécdotas. Sus hijos y nietos pasaban regularmente a visitarla, se podía ver a simple vista que era una mujer muy querida por los suyos y eso era maravilloso de ver en estos días.

Las personas mayores en estos días eran relegadas a asilos de ancianos donde una enfermera se hacia cargo de ellos, sus familiares visitándolos una vez a la semana si es que no tenían algo más importante que hacer. Esa no es vida, no es justo que relegues de tú vida a una persona que te dio la vida e hizo todo lo posible para que tuvieras el mejor futuro.

-Doctor Cullen – su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver que venía con los papeles de su alta médica – pensé que vendría más temprano.

-Lo siento Silvia, pero tenía que revisar la última radiografía que tomaron esta mañana y déjeme decirle que afortunadamente todo anda bastante bien como para volver a casa.

-Gracias al cielo doctor – suspiro un poco cansada – estoy harta de estar acá. Lo único que lamento es que no lo veré más

-¿Qué dice? Usted tiene que venir constantemente a revisiones para vigilar que esa cadera esté muy sana, para que alcance a jugar con sus bisnietos

Sonrió dulcemente mientras comenzaba a contarme la historia de su nieta que sería madre en noviembre.

Me quedé unos segundos más hablando con Silvia, iba a extrañarla un poco, pero eso era algo normal cuando un médico se comenzaba a involucrar emocionalmente con alguno de sus pacientes.

Como había terminado mis rondas y ya era lo suficientemente tarde, decidí ir a comer algo a la cafetería, pero la llamada de mi secretaría detuvo mi camino.

-¿Diga Lili?

-Doctor Cullen, su esposa esta esperándolo en su oficina

-¿Esta segura? – estaba sorprendido. Bella jamás vendría sin avisarme

-Segura doctor, lo está esperando en su consulta

-Esta bien Lili, puedes ir a tomar tú almuerzo tranquila – comencé a caminar más rápido, necesitaba llegar donde Bella – dígale a mi esposa que en unos minutos estoy con ella – corté

Antes de siquiera de tomar el ascensor decidí calmarme y eliminar de mi mente todas aquellas terribles situaciones por las que Bella estaría aquí.

Ya estaba frente a la puerta de mi consulta, respiré profundo y lentamente entré.

Esta sentada de espaldas a mí, frente al gran escritorio que estaba lleno de fotos de ella y Eddie, justamente en sus manos estaba una de las últimas fotos de nosotros tres en nuestra casa de playa en California. Estábamos sonriendo mientras veíamos cono Nemo trataba de comerse una de las sandalias de Eddie.

Fácilmente era uno de los momentos favoritos con mi familia.

-Hola – susurré un poco temeroso por su reacción

Sin dejar la fotografía, volteó su cabeza y una triste sonrisa se instaló en su rostro

-Hola

Con un poco menos de temor me senté en el asiento que estaba a su lado, un poco preocupado por la tristeza que veía en sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunté mientras tomaba una de sus manos. Cuanto había extraño el roce de su piel con la mía - ¿está todo bien con Eddie?

Asintió

-Él esta bien, Alice pasó por él para levarlo al parque con Amy y Lucas. Ya sabes, su tiempo de madrina – Ahijado

-Un incómodo de silencio se cernió entre nosotros. Necesitaba besarla y abrazarla con desesperación, y eso haría en cuanto me diera alguna señal para hacerlo.

-Yo… uhm… yo, venía a invitarte a comer – susurró terminando el inquietante silencio – no sé, siento que no te veo hace días y quisiera… yo…

Sabía lo que sentía, pero esperaría a que ella hablara de sus sentimientos sin agobiarla

-Aún no cómo, así que me encantaría hacerlo contigo.

Dejé mi bata y tomé solo las llaves del volvo junto al móvil por si ocurría una emergencia.

Me dejé guiar por ella hacia el restaurant de comida Tailandesa que estaba a pocas cuadras del hospital. Hicimos nuestro camino en silencio, al parecer albos teníamos muchas cosas que pensar antes de lo que suponía sería una gran conversación entre nosotros. Estaba demasiado perdido en el discurso que tenía preparado en mi cabeza, por lo que me sorprendí cuando sentí su pequeña mano tomar la mía y sus dedos entrelazarse con los míos. Fije mi mirada en nuestras manos y supe que parte de la tormenta estaba pasando.

Fue un poco difícil conseguir una mesa con toda la gente que andaba por las calles en época de vacaciones, pero nada que un hombre con paciencia no pudiese aguantar. El lugar era algo tranquilo y con abundantes aromas a especias que no afectaron a Bella para nada.

Ella pidió _Pad __**(1)**_ y por mi parte pedí _Ped Dang __**(2)**_ ambos basados en pollo, además de coca cola para mí y un jugo natural de naranja para ella. Comenzamos a comer en silencio, peor mi esposa se veía algo distraída, jugaba con su comida mientras me miraba intensamente cada pocos minutos. Estaba decidido a romper la tensa calma entre nosotros pero al parecer ella tenía la misma impresión.

-Lo siento – su voz se quebró – siento mucho lo que pasó Ed, en verdad no me reconozco al recordar todas las cosas que dije e hice ese día y de verdad quiero arreglarlo – de sus ojos caían amargas lágrimas que lograron empequeñecer mi corazón – amor, sé que jamás se te ocurriría alejarme de los niños y te juró que jamás en la vida pensaría alejarlos de ti. Sé que nos amas por sobre todas las cosas, al igual que nosotros te amamos a ti…

-Be…

-Por favor mi amor, déjame terminar. Necesito decirte todo lo que pienso – suplico mientras tomaba una de mis manos que estaba sobre la mesa – He actuado inmaduramente molestándome por todas las preocupaciones que has tomado por mi, y eso que recién estamos comenzando esta maravillosa etapa hermosa. Comprendo que está en tú naturaleza ser así, pero… - suspiró – es algo que está más allá de mi, es una… rabia que siento, que no puedo controlar y de verdad que no quiero molestarme contigo pero no puedo evitarlo mi amor. Espero que puedas entender eso Ed, porque no quiero volver a sentirme como me he sentido estos días.

Estaba un poco pasmado por todas las cosas que había dicho, pero una quedó marcada en mi memoria… estamos recién comenzando esta nueva etapa y ya hemos tenido una gran discusión. Teníamos que ser mejores y hablar las cosas antes de decir o hacer algo que lastimara nuestra relación.

-Mi vida – me levanté para sentarme a su lado y abrazarla como hace días no lo hacía – gracias por comprender que lo que menos quiero es separarte de nuestros hijos y te prometo que trataré de controlarme en mi insana obsesión por protegerte de todo, esa rabia que sientes cuando lo hago son las hormonas propias del embarazo preciosa. Creo que el cuidarte tanto es una forma de compensar todo lo que no viví con el embarazo de Eddie, pero eso es pasado, tengo que aprender a disfrutar del presente y todas las cosas increíbles que he vivido con Eddie en estos años. Te amo amor y espero que esto no se repita otra vez, pero te advierto que cometeré errores y muchas veces volverá ese Edward un poco celoso y sobreprotector, pero trataré de controlarme.

-Es lo único que pido – colocó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda - ¿me tendrás paciencia?

-Claro que si mi vida, te tendré toda la paciencia del mundo – bese su frente – te extrañé estos días

-Yo también – se levantó para quedar cara a cara conmigo – estos dos días sentía cuando llegabas, sentía tus labios en mi piel pero me hicieron falta tus abrazos, ese calor único que solo tú me das. Te sentí tan lejos de mí a pesar de estar separados solo por algunos centímetros.

-Lo sé mi sol, pero no intenté nada porque no sabía como lo tomarías, solo te estaba dando tú espacio y esperando a que hablaras conmigo – sonreí felizmente cuando por fin, la expresión triste de su precioso rostro fue sustituida por una brillante y hermosa sonrisa – y aquí estas, conozco a mi chica.

Sorpresivamente tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y rozo sus labios con los míos.

Ese simple rose encendió mi cuerpo dormido, despertó el deseo de beber de su piel y amar cada centímetro de esa anatomía que era solamente mía. Tenía hambre de sus labios, de sentirla piel con piel y amarla hasta que saliera el alba.

Estaba siendo un tanto hipócrita, hasta hace solamente dos noches se negaba rotundamente a hacerle el amor por el miedo de dañar a esa preciosa bebita que creía en el interior de la hermosa mujer a la que reclamaba como su esposa. Pero ahora que sabía que ambas estaban bien, nada impedía que necesitara amarla de forma dulce y desesperada, digna de un hombre completamente enamorado y con ansias de cumplir una promesa que seguramente haría disfrutar a ambos.

-Te amo Edward Cullen, con tus celos y tu sobreprotección - murmuró Bella

-Y yo a ti mi hormonal y preciosa esposa, mi Bella

Estaba apunto de tomar sus labios en un beso desesperado y lleno de pasión, completamente inadecuado en un restaurant repleto de gente, cuando el móvil de Bella sonó con la melodía destinada para su pequeña amiga.

-Alice – dijo una muy frustrada Bella – pasa algo… no, no estoy en casa… yo… ¿está bien?... si, no te preocupes, dame unos minutos y estoy allí para recogerlos… si Alice, estoy con él, le diré… oh, Ok esta bien, nos vemos en un rato – colgó un tanto preocupada – Era Alice, necesita que valla por los niños al parque y que me quede con ellos esta noche. Al parecer la madre de Jasper tuvo un pequeño accidente casero y esta internada.

-¿Pero está bien?

-No lo sé, por eso Alice quiere ir a acompañar a sus cuñadas al hospital. Así que me tengo que ir amor – se levantó mientras buscaba su billetera para pagar. Lo que no sabía es que mientras ella comía distraída ya había pagado la cuenta.

-No te preocupes hermosa, ya pague la cuenta

-Pero…

Sabía que comenzaría a reclamar por haberlo hecho, pero a decir verdad no me importaba mucho.

-Amor, no sería de caballero si dejo que pagues la cuenta. Que pensaría mi madre de mí si sabe que te dejé hacerlo

Bufó sonoramente antes de tomar mi mano y sacarme rápidamente de allí sin dirigirme una sola palabra. Estaba molesta, pero no era ella, eran las hormonas la que la volvían así. ¿Cómo saberlo?... fácil, conozco sus expresiones como si fuesen las mías y cuando realmente está enfadada, su labio inferior se cae levemente del lado derecho y una profunda arruga queda en su ceño.

Seguí el consejo de Carlisle, no dije absolutamente nada esperando a que ella dijera algo primero.

Llegamos al hospital y su rostro ya estaba algo más sereno, con una ligera sonrisa avergonzada adornando sus labios rosados.

La acompañé a su auto

-Ed, yo…

-No digas nada amor, entiendo que a veces cosas así pasarán. Solo debo acostumbrarme – sonreí antes de ganarme un delicioso pero rápido beso en los labios

-Eres el mejor esposo del mundo, amor

-Solo porque tú eres la mejor esposa del mundo, mi sol – sacó las llaves del automóvil y con un suave beso se despidió de mi, pero antes de partir me asome en su ventanilla - ¿estás segura que puedes con los tres chicos?

-Claro que si mi amor, no te preocupes, tengo que comenzar a prácticas el cuidar a mas de un niño a la vez – me guiñó un ojo antes de partir rápida pero cuidadosamente a casa…

* * *

><p><strong>Y ustedes pensaban… ¿está tipa desaparece mucho tiempo y nos deja este capitulo tan corto? Pues déjenme decirles que se equivocan…<strong>

**Me demoré un siglo en actualizar, pero a manera de regalo y ofrenda de paz, les dejo la continuación del capitulo!**

**ADVERTENCIA! La continuación de este capitulo contiene LEMMON 1313 xD (para todas aquellas que lo estaban esperando) Si eres menor de edad… NO LEAS! Y si no me haces caso, por favor no me lo digas. Eso me dará paz mental.**

**Así que… DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

A decir verdad, estaba demasiado feliz después de haber arreglado las cosas con Edward.

Esos dos días que no nos vimos después de nuestra discusión fueron demasiado fríos son él a mi lado. Cada noche despertaba cada cierto rato ansiado la suavidad y calidez de su abrazo. Durante el día le daba vueltas a mi estúpido comportamiento de aquella tarde, sabía que todo lo que le dije que muy injusto de mi parte, él no se lo merecía en absoluto, pero cada vez que hacía o decía algo para cuidarme durante aquel día, sentía que la ira ebullía lentamente en mi interior.

El sueño simplemente fue la gota que colmo mi vaso.

Después de pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría, decidí hablar las cosas con él, pedir disculpas solo por lo que creía justo y pedirle que dejara de lado ese cuidado agobiante que me desesperaba por momentos, y eso es lo que logré después de invitarlo a comer, sentí que nuevamente tenía a mi Edward conmigo. No al Edward Sobreprotector, si no a MI Edward, mi esposo amoroso y paciente, con una sonrisa hermosa que podía alegrar mi mundo de muchas maneras.

Estaba tan feliz que no me importó cuidar a Amy y al adorable Lucas para que Alice fuera a acompañar a su cuñada en el hospital.

-Haber pequeños – dije en la gran habitación de juegos del primer piso, una de las mejoras que hicimos a la casa después de nuestro matrimonio – es hora de que Luka duerma la siesta, así que por favor no hagan mucho ruido. Pueden jugar o le puedo poner una película y traerles galletas

-¿Mi manito va a hashé tuto? – mi adorable Amy, se acercó para ver a su hermanito – Yo cuidó a mi manito

Amy era una hermana mayor muy protectora, se notaba a leguas que cuidaría de su hermano contra viento y marea. Será una segunda madre para mí y a decir verdad eso me llenaba de ternura. Era una relación muy parecida a la de Edward y Rosalie, solo que Ed era como un segundo padre para mi cuñada.

-Mi mami cuidará de tú hermanito, ven – Mi bebé llamó a la pequeña y ella a regañadientes le obedeció – veamos una película que mi tía Rose me trajo.

Lucas estaba recostado en la mantita que me pasó Alice, mientras iba por jugo y galletas para los pequeños. Verifiqué que todo estuviera perfecto antes de subir a mi cuarto para hacer dormir al bebe, lo dejé en mitad de la cama y me recosté a su lado para acariciar suavemente su pequeña espalda e ir relajándolo para que llegara a su pequeño mundo de los sueños.

-Sabes pequeño, te contaré un secreto – susurré – en unos meses más tendrás un pequeño amigo o amiga con quien jugar. Y será tan lindo y tierno como tú, pero presiento que esté bebe será mucho más travieso que tú primito Eddie. Espero que sea otra vez igual a su papá, con esos hermosos ojos verdes que amo de tú tío Ed. Debes de guardarme el secreto pequeño.

Dejé al pequeño dormido en la cama y me dediqué a preparar la cena para nosotros, ya que Ed me había llamado para avisarme que nuevamente llegaría tarde por una cirugía de último momento.

Sabía que Edward amaba su trabajo, lo hacía feliz y eso también aportaba a mi propia felicidad, pero muy en el fondo de mi lo odiaba, no le dejaba tiempo para su familia o para él mismo, así que me propuse que este fin de semana haría algo especial por él y por mi. Una especie de reconciliación.

Lo necesitaba mucho, necesitaba que me hiciera el amor con una desesperación que desconocía en mí y esperaba que este fin de semana pudiera desatar todo el amor y la pasión que él despertaba en mí. Han sido tres semanas desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos, su trabajo y la noticia de nuestro embarazo no nos han dejado tiempo para nosotros como pareja.

Tenía las hormonas completamente revolucionadas, solo con recordar los apasionados besos y las dulces caricias que acompañaron nuestro encuentro, una parte de mi anatomía comenzaba a palpitar con locura al igual que mi corazón, la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba y las ansias de estar con Edward crecían más y más. Sus manos suaves y firmes acariciando mis pechos con gentileza, sus besos húmedos en mi cuello y hombros, una de sus manos bajando por el valle de mis pecho, pasando por mi vientre plano para llegar a ese lugar, que a esas alturas estaba caliente y ansioso por recibir a su miembro duro y tierno, para acariciarlo como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Sin querer un pequeño jadeó abandonó mis labios y me descubrí con las manos firmemente apoyadas en la encimera de la cocina. Las sensaciones provocadas solo por mi imaginación se me estaban yendo de las manos y los niños estaban en la habitación contigua a la cocina, debía calmarme y pensar en frío, no sería nada decoroso que mi pequeño y mi pequeña princesa me vieran en este estado.

Fui por un poco de agua helada… lo necesitaba

…

¡Hoy era un gran día!

Por fin era sábado y Edward tenía el fin de semana libre.

Hace unos días le propuse que tuviéramos una cita, como cuando éramos jóvenes y nada de los enredos y las separaciones habían pasado.

Pasamos toda la tarde con Eddie en la casa de Alice y Jasper, en la pequeña piscina para que los más pequeños pudieran disfrutar de los cálidos rayos del sol que ya abrazaban la piel a pesar de que el verano recién comenzaba.

Dejamos a un muy entusiasmado Eddie en la casa de nina Allie, pues podría jugar con la pequeña Amy y jugar a la casita con el pequeño Lucas, quien era la última adquisición de Amelie a la hora de jugar a la familia.

Eso me dejó algunos minutos para prepararme para nuestra cita, la cual no sabía donde iba a ser, Edward había sido categórico a la hora de decirme el lugar de nuestra salida…

-_Es una sorpresa amor, tu solo arréglate preciosa porque vamos a ir a un lindo lugar cerca del Elliott Bay Park_

Ese lugar estaba cerca de la costa, donde se veían los maravillosos atardeceres reflejados en el mar. Era sumamente romántico y bastante elegante, así que me esmeré para quedar sencilla pero muy elegante, con un vestido negro de un solo hombro, ajustado hasta el final del busto y con diferentes capas hasta llegar hasta unos centímetros de la rodilla. Lo acompañé con unos tacones color marfil de diez centímetros, regalo de Alice hace un año por el día de la madre. Me maquillé suavemente para que quedará lo más natural posible y mi cabello lo dejé suelto si ningún tipo de arreglo.

Como un caballero que es, Edward a las ocho en punto pasó por mí a mi habitación.

-Estas hermosa mi vida – besó mis nudillos de la mano derecha – esta noche realmente estas bellísima

-Gracias – me sonrojé como hace mucho no lo hacía – tú también estás muy guapo

En efecto, mi marido estaba vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata azul marino que le quedaba divinamente bien.

-¿Me permite? – Me ofreció su brazo – no queremos que se caiga con esos zapatos tan altos, que por cierto hacen que tus piernas se vean divinas

-Gracias Cullen, siempre tan caballeroso

Salimos de la casa en calma, Edward estaba acostumbrado a manejar a toda velocidad, pero ahora se tomó su tiempo para conducir a nuestro destino. Adele sonaba como música de fondo con su romántico _One and Only_, nuestras manos estaba unidas en la palanca de cambios, mientras la ciudad que comenzaba a oscurecer frente a nuestros ojos.

Nuestro destino fue _Affluent_ uno de las restaurantes más lujoso de la ciudad.

-Ed…

-No, no digas nada – me silenció con un pequeño beso – quiero mimarte y llevarte a comer a un restaurante lindo. Quiero que todos me envidien por la preciosa esposa que tengo y que me hace sumamente feliz. Así que no quiero quejas, quiero que disfrutes esta noche y porque no decirlo, es una forma de pedir _disculpas_ por todo lo que paso…

-Ed, no es necesario, ya hablamos de eso.

-Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo

Finalizó nuestra pequeña conversación con un beso más profundo, que me dejó deseando más.

Fue una velada completamente agradable y muy romántica. Tuvimos una cena a base de pastas y ensaladas multicolor, vino blanco para él y jugo natural para mí.

Hablamos de nuestra familia, de Eddie, de nosotros y nuestro futuro. Empezamos a soñar con ese futuro cercano cuando tuviéramos todos los hijos que deseamos, por un segundo nos vi en el jardín observando a tres pequeños niños, una niña y otro niño, jugando a perseguir a Nemo. Podía sentir la risa de mis hijos y la risa de Edward mientras los veíamos crecer felices y sanos, alejados aún de toda la maldad de los adultos y sus vidas llenas de stress.

Amé esa imagen, amé el sentir que por fin mi vida estaba en el camino correcto con el hombre de mi vida, formando una familia. Y después de dos años de casados por fin me di cuenta de que siempre tuve todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, solo que un miedo estúpido me cubrió los ojos he hizo que por mucho tiempo me negara a esa posibilidad. Aun estando casada, muchos días pensaba que esa felicidad que me llenaba el cuerpo y el corazón se iría en un segundo, dejándome un sabor amargo en el alma.

Creo que eso es lo que siempre me ha caracterizado. Ese temor estúpido de que todo lo vivido no sea cierto.

-Muchas gracias Edward – murmuré mientras íbamos tomados de la mano, caminando por Elliott Bay Park – fue una noche increíble

-No me agradezcas nada, para mi es un gusto poder darte esto y mucho más

-Te amo muchísimo amor – susurré pasando uno de mis brazos por su cintura para acercarme a él

-Yo también mi sol – paso su brazo por mi hombro – yo también

Caminamos en silencio unos minutos más, mientras la luna llena y brillante iluminaba todo a nuestro paso.

Volvimos a casa pasada las once de la noche y aún me sentía con la energía necesaria para darle un broche de oro a nuestra noche de cita.

Con mucho cuidado, antes de bajar del volvo me tomó entre sus brazos con la excusa de que debería estar muy cansada después de andar con esos zapatos demasiado altos para mi y nuestra bebita, y que no quería que me cansará más de lo debido. Para ser honesta ese comentario me molestó, pero pensándolo bien, tenía algo de razón… jamás me había gustado usar zapatos tan altos, pero como era una ocasión especial lo hice con gusto.

-Ya esta princesa – me deposito suevamente en la cama y me quitó los zapatos

-Eres mi salvador – susurré cuando sentí mis pies libres de los malvados pero preciosos zapatos

-Lo sé – su sonrisa se hizo torcida y sus ojos se llenaron de burla - ¿qué te parece si te preparó un delicioso baño para que te relajes antes de dormir?

Lo miré detenidamente antes de pasar mis brazos por su cuello, provocando que nuestros cuerpos quedaran pegados.

-¿sabes? Tengo una mejor idea – susurré descaradamente sobre sus labios antes de besarlos con urgencia.

Sus manos se apoyaron a ambos lados de mi cabeza para intentar poner la menor cantidad de su peso en mí, pero no se lo permití, en cambio lo atraje con fuerza hacia mí sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba a mi beso. Pasé mi lengua suavemente por su labio inferior y como siempre no me defraudó ya que entreabrió sus labios y nuestras lenguas comenzaron el dulce juego de la seducción en un baile lleno de amor y fuerza que provocaba que nuestras respiraciones se volvieran más rápidas y superficiales. De a poco comenzamos a disminuir la intensidad de nuestros besos, dejando solo la ternura y el amor que siempre habitaba en nosotros.

-Bells, amor…

-No digas nada Ed, te necesito – gemí al sentir la clara dureza de si parte más intima – necesito que me ames, que me hagas el amor con fuerza y me digas lo hermosa que soy con tus caricias.

-Pero, mi amor sabes que eres hermosa

-Pero necesito sentirme así – levanté mi pelvis para chocar con la suya, logrando que ambos gimiéramos cerrando los ojos

-Yo también te necesito – susurró cerca de mi oído, besando detrás de mi oreja – te amo y te deseo necesario

Sin más me beso salvajemente mientras sus manos codiciosas comenzaron a acariciar mis costados por sobre el vestido, la tela sedosa hacia que cada caricia fuera más excitante que la anterior. Mis piernas también fueron premiadas por sus caricias pero esta vez fue un contacto piel con piel, sus manos subieron con descaro mi vestido hasta las caderas y mi intimidad fue premiada con caricias incitantes por sobre las bragas de encaje negro. Gemí fuertemente ante la íntima caricia que disparo el calor en todo mi cuerpo junto con el escalofrío en toda mi espina dorsal

-E…Edward – gemí

-Shhh amor, déjame a mi

Con cuidado se deparó de mí y lentamente sacó el vestido de mi cuerpo, con demasiada lentitud, dejándome solamente son las bragas negras de encaje. Me sentí completamente expuesta mientras él estaba completamente vestido, así que lo tomé con la corbata para besarlo salvajemente mientras mis manos quitaban su saco y la corbata que tan sexy lo hacían ver. En un arranque de pasión desgarré su camisa y los botones salieron volando por toda la habitación.

-Wow – gimió Ed – alguien esta un poquito ansiosa ¿no?

-Claro que sí – me senté a horcadas sobré él - ¿te cuento un secreto? – Susurré sensualmente – mi esposo hace unos días me prometió que después de la ecografía de nuestro bebe me dejaría hacerle el amor como a mi se me antojará y lo que ahorita se me antoja es quitarle la ropa y que me haga el amor fuerte y rápido.

Gimió fuertemente cuando balancee mis caderas sobre las suyas, despertando por completo su ya erecto miembro.

-A-amor por… por favor no… no me hagas esto- gimió posando sus manos en mis nalgas para detener el sensual movimiento.

-Shhh cariño – me levanté de él para terminar de desnudarme – después será como tú quieras pero ahora será a mi modo

Con rapidez saque sus zapatos y calcetines, tomé sus manos y lo ayudé a levantarse para poder desnudar el resto de su cuerpo, de ese maravilloso cuerpo que era solamente mio. Sus pantalones y bóxer blancos salieron de su cuerpo más rápido de lo que imaginaba, lo senté en la orilla de la cama y comencé a buscar el implemento que me faltaba para llevar a cabo una de las fantasías que siempre quise realizar con Edward. Cuando lo vi, de reojo vi a Edward dispuesto a levantarse para tomarme entre sus brazos…

-¡Mueves un pelo Cullen y te juró que torturaré tú cuerpo hasta que me pidas paz! – grité antes de dejarlo pasmado

La corbata estaba detrás de él, así que sigilosa y audazmente la tomé entre mis manos y me subí a la cama mientras él me daba la espalda. Besé su cuello y con mi lengua dejé un pequeño rastro de saliva que soplé logrando que se estremeciera y se distrajera. Tomé sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y los llevé hasta su espalda, donde ate sus muñecas con un nudo ciego fácil de desatar.

-¿Qué demo… ¡BELLA! ¿Qué haces? – preguntó un tanto sorprendido

-Haciendo de ti lo que quiero – sonreí vilmente antes de pararme frente a él

Lo besé rudamente, y junté su lengua con la mía sin siquiera pedir permiso, por lo que él no se quejó para nada. Me ubique nuevamente a horcadas sobré él, tomé su miembro entre mis manos y le dirigí a mi entrada. Entró en mí de un solo golpe, sacándonos en aire a ambos.

Comencé a moverme de arriba debajo de forma veloz, apoyándome solamente en sus hombros, viendo como en su rostro se reflejaba el placer que ambos sentíamos en ese momento.

Fue un momento intenso y la necesidad era demasiada, por la que en menos del tiempo que esperaba ambos llegamos a un orgasmo tan placentero que me desmoroné sobre su pecho sudoroso, escuchando los erráticos latidos de su corazón. Él después de unos minutos en esa posición se desplomo de espaldas y se desato las muñecas para poder acariciar mi espalda.

-Wow… eso fue… wow – susurró él

-Lo sé, no tenía planeado que fuera así de corto, pero – me encogí de hombros – fue mejor de lo que pensaba

-Espero que seas consiente de que has despertado a la bestia – su sonrisa ladina se me hizo sospechosa – porque esta noche, tenemos muchas noches que recuperar preciosa – de un solo movimiento me tumbo de espaldas dejándome atrapada entre su cuerpo y el colchón para besarme intensamente.

Esta noche prometía ser larga.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Pollo con arroz hervido en caldo de gallina y leche de coco.<strong>

**(2) Asado de pollo al jengibre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas noches, días o Tardes mis pequeños soles!<strong>

**¿Cómo han estado mis amores? Espero que todas estén muy bien :D **

**Yo tengo muuuchas cosas que contarles, pero seré breve porque presiento que nadie leerá esta nota xD**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que comentaron y aún no me abandonan a pesar de ser una mujer desaparecida, espero que este capitulo llene sus expectativas y si no es así, háganmelo saber. Saben que me agradan las críticas constructivas :D**

**¿cómo piensan que se darán las cosas de ahora en adelante?, denme sus opiniones! Y paraque lo sepan y lo vean, durante la semana subiré a mi perfil dos Summary de futuros proyectos, saben que aprecio sus opiniones!**

**Antes de despedirme responderé los Review's de las niñas sin perfil!**

**NikkiMellark: Queriiiida!espero que te allá gustado el capitulo… siento que en el anterior se me paso la mano un poquito chiquitito, pero toooodo tiene su razón de ser :D mil besos!**

**V: Espero que te alla gustado el capitulo, Tienes razón, ambos tienen una mala posición frente a las cosas y espero que en este capitulo quede más claro el porque. Besos**

**I love Edward: Linda! Seps, la reacción de Bella fue mala, pero las hormonas tienen mucho que ver con esto :D ya verán como se dan las cosas más adelante. Besos y abrazos**

**DIEL: Tienes toda la razón, pero todo tiene un porque… Saludos**

**Monica viajera: Gracias por leer :D Saludos**

**Kimberly: Linda! Gracias por leer mis historias! Mil besos**

**Valeria: Este par son unos exagerados por naturaleza, todo es extremista con ellos, pero eso le dará un poco más de novedad a la relación :D Besos**

**yolanda dorado: Querida mia! Ya te estaba extrañando en mis review´s pensé que ya no me leias D: Gracias por tus maravillosas palabras, siempre me dejas muy emocionada con todas las cosas que piensas de mis fic's y de mi como escritora. Siempre da gusto leer cosas así. En cuanto a lo del sueño, todo se debe a una reacción homonal, y sé de primera fuente – mi prima casi hermana esta embarazada :D – que las hormonas pueden causar pesadillas, y creo que eso fue la forma en que todos los miedos de Bella salieron a la luz. Pero eso quedo un poco más explicado en este capitulo. Un beso enorme linda! Y nos estamos leyendo**

**Un beso enorme para todas mis niñas! Que tengan una maravillosa semana**

**Las quiere!**

**Rommita!**


	6. Reencuentro

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. M. La trama es solo de mi cabeza :D **

**Hoy, es un día muuuuuy especial para mi y he subido el capitulo porque es mi particular manera de celebrarlo con ustedes. Siendo las 0:27 hrs en Chile del 17 de Abril, puedo decir que oficialmente tengo 23 años! **

**SIII ES MI CUMPLEAÑOOOS!**

**Quiero Agradecer de antemano a mi querida Beta y amiga Valhe, te adoro querida, mil gracias por tú mail y si por mi fuera también me encantaría darte un abrazo en persona, pero con uno digital bastará por ahora. Gracias por todo :D**

**No habrá nota al final :D**

**Mil gracias por todos los review's anteriores... siempre los leo, pero ahorita la gente me llama y no puedo responderlos**

**Las quiero **

**Rommy**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 5<em>**

**_Reencuentro_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward POV<em>**

Estaba extasiado después del maravilloso orgasmo al que llegué gracias a mi Bella. Esta mujer jamás dejaría de sorprenderme, sobre todo después de conocer su fantástico lado dominante, que a decir verdad, me dejó completamente fascinado.

Yacíamos acostados después de haber hecho el amor dos veces más esa noche, tenía a mi amor entre mis brazos, con su cálida respiración acariciando mi pecho y sus traviesos dedos paseando libremente por mi vientre, con ello, solo conseguía encenderme de nuevo. Mis manos acariciaban inconscientemente su brazo y espalda mientras pensaba en lo estúpido que había sido estos días, en ese temor irracional de que al hacerle el amor iba a lastimar al bebé... ¡Por el amor de todo lo sagrado! Soy un médico y como tal tengo que saber que el sexo nunca le haría daño a la bebé.

Pero eso ya no importa, después de las tres veces que hicimos el amor de forma realmente ruda, me quedaba muy claro que ella podía soportarlo.

—¿Estás bien? — murmuré suavemente para no quebrar el ambiente envolvente y lleno de paz que llenaba la habitación.

—Si — se acurrucó más a mi costado — solo pensaba.

—¿No estás cansada? — a decir verdad yo no estaba para nada cansado, pero entendería perfectamente si ella lo estaba, es más, su agotamiento sería lo más normal del mundo.

—No, no lo estoy — susurró coquetamente — creo que tengo mucha energía que quemar — sin decir una sola palabras se recostó perezosamente — ¿tienes alguna idea para ayudarme a gastar esas energías, cielo? — sonrió de forma muy sensual, logrando que cierta parte de mi anatomía volviera a la vida después de su pequeño descanso.

—¿Aún tienes ganas Bells?... ¡Hemos estado casi toda la noche en lo mismo! — reí a carcajadas porque ¡Vamos! ¿Qué hombre se quejaría de hacer el amor con su esposa hasta casi el amanecer?

— Esto. Es. Solo. Tú. Culpa — pinchó me pecho con su pequeño dedo después de cada palabra — si me hubieses escuchado desde un principio, no tendrías un serio caso de una esposa con complejo de ninfómana porque su adorable, pero muy molesto esposo, no quiso satisfacerla sexualmente desde hace días — terminó chillando, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos brillantes por la frustración.

La miré mientras recuperaba la respiración, se veía completamente hermosa con sus mejillas sonrosadas, su cabello castaño completamente desordenado por toda la actividad que habíamos tenido, sus pechos libres, suaves y un poco más llenos por el mismo embarazo. Pero lo que más me gustaba ver, era el brillo de felicidad que había en sus ojos. Ese brillo hermoso que le hacía parecer un ángel, un muy desnudo y sensual ángel que en este mismo momento estaba dando pequeños besos en mi quijada y de a poco comenzaba a bajar hacia mi pecho.

—¿Qué haces amor? — mi respiración se comenzó a volver más superficial a medida que a sus besos se añadían suaves y sensuales caricias a mis piernas, estos, lentamente comenzaban a subir desde las rodillas hasta los muslos, rozando mi ingle.

—Ya que tú no haces nada por ayudarme, tendré que tomar la solución en mis manos para terminar con toda esta energía sexual acumulada — su sonrisa traviesa me desarmó completamente, terminando por encenderme.

—¿Desde cuándo hablas tan directo? — susurré antes de que sus manos tomarán mi erección, para acariciarla de forma lánguida y sensual.

—¿Porqué mejor no te callas y solo disfrutas?

Me besó de forma salvaje hasta dejarme sin respiración, mientras seguía moviendo su mano de arriba abajo sobre la enorme erección. Deshice el beso solo para gemir y echar mi cabeza hacía atrás en las almohadas por el huracán de placer que estaba sintiendo nacer en mi bajo vientre. Antes de siquiera darme cuenta, mi mujer estaba con su suave y cálida boca alrededor de mi miembro, succionándolo como si fuera una paleta; con suavidad tomé su nuca con una de mis manos y le marque el ritmo que quería que tomara.

Estaba perdido en el placer de sus caricias y la suavidad de sus movimientos, mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando por si solo y mis caderas comenzaron a acompañar a los movimientos de mi esposa, aumentando increíblemente las miles de sensaciones placenteras que estaba apunto de estallar en mi vientre. Los jadeos y gemidos eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación pero los de mi mujer se escuchaban por encima de los míos, con un esfuerzo sobre humano me levante en mis codos para ver que estaba haciendo mi hermosa, y vi que con una de sus manos acariciaba afanosamente mis testículos, mientras que la otra se perdía entre sus piernas y se acariciaba.

Era una imagen sumamente erótica y que no pude resistir, así que sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, tomé su rostro entre mis manos, subiéndola para poder besarla intensamente mientras giraba nuestros cuerpos y quedar entre sus piernas.

—Eres una Diosa — susurré un poco más calmado, besando su cuello y el valle de sus pechos.

—Ed… no me hagas esto — gimió retorciéndose para que nuestros sexos quedarán lo más cerca posible, y envolvió sus piernas en mi cadera.

—¿Qué… no…. Bells — gemí mientras mi miembro comenzó a entrar lentamente en ella, por la fuerza en que sus piernas me presionaban y me llevaban a estar más cerca de su cuerpo — estás tan cálida, amor — gemí mientras tomaba uno de sus pechos con mi mano y succionaba el otro de forma hambrienta — y todo tú cuerpo sabe tan bien — gemí mientras volcaba mi atención y mis caricias a su otro seno — están más grandes — susurré mientras un gemido un tanto dolorosa salía de los labios de mi esposa — ¿qué pasa? — respiraba agitadamente mientras me levantaba para verla encorvarse un poco.

—Me duele un poco — respiró agitada pasando una de sus manos por sus pezones.

—Lo siento mi vida — susurré comenzando a retirar mi miembro de su interior.

—¡NO! — se abrazó con fuerza a mi, logrando que entrara un poco más en ella, sacándonos un gemido delicioso a ambos.

—Per…

—Ni se te ocurra moverte, a menos que quieras terminar lo que hemos empezado — gimió suave y sensualmente.

—Pero Be…

—Shhh — besó suavemente mi nariz — me duelen un poquito porque están más sensibles, ya sabes, las hormonas.

—Lo siento — suspiré escondiendo mi cara en su cuello y dejando un suave beso en él — no quise ser tan brusco.

—No Ed, estabas bien, de hecho se sentía increíble — suspiró — pero ahora, quiero que te muevas y terminemos lo que estábamos empezando, si no quieres que te vuelva a atar — sonrió coquetamente.

Gemí ante la imagen mental de mí, nuevamente atado por mi esposa, pero esta vez a la cama y con esposas.

De verdad esta mujer hace lo que quiere conmigo.

—Está bien, pero esto lo haremos a mi modo.

Con suavidad saque sus piernas de mis caderas y presione más mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, eliminando toda distancia que había entre nosotros. Con suavidad delineé cada parte de su rostro con la yema de mis dedos, alejé varios mechones de su rostro y me tomé mi tiempo para admirar el rostro de la mujer que amaba, de mi amiga, mi amante y la madre de mis hijos. Ella quien, con solo su presencia es capaz de alejar cualquier tristeza y cualquier mal, dejándome en segundo plano solo para preocuparme de su felicidad, de darle solo lo mejor, para asegurarme de que siempre estaría a mi lado.

—Te amo — susurré mientras besaba suavemente sus labios — eres mi mundo, mi universo y la mitad de mi corazón.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una preciosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—También te amo — suspiró — a pesar de los años, de los problemas y de vivir una vida tranquila y cotidiana a tú lado. Te amo tanto o quizás más de lo que te amé desde que te conocí.

La besé con pasión, con fuerza y necesidad. Sus suaves labios se abrieron permitiéndome jugar lentamente con su lengua, donde se concentraba ese sabor tan dulce de su cuerpo que me volvía loco. Reanudé las caricias a su cuerpo, sus piernas, su vientre suave en donde estaba mi bebita, sus pechos los bese con cuidado y devoción para no lastimarla otra vez, lo que provocó que ella volviera a jadear, cerrando sus ojos y curvando su cuerpo, acercándolo más al mío.

—Ed… por… por favor — gemía en mi oído.

—¿Qué amor? — mi propia respiración se sentía acelerada.

—Hazlo ya — gemía retorciéndose bajo mi cuerpo.

—Ya va amor — tomé airé y lentamente terminé de entrar en ella.

Cada vez que hacíamos el amor, que formábamos un solo ser al estar uno envuelto en el otro, era una sensación completamente increíble, el sentir el calor de su cuerpo envolverme, el latido de su corazón acompasado en el mio.

De forma lenta comencé a moverme en su interior, quería alargar el momento lo más que fuese posible, a pesar de la necesidad que sentía de aumentar la fuerza y la velocidad de mi empuje quería que este momento fuera lleno de ternura, demostrándole de esa forma lo mucho que la amaba, como amaba su cuerpo, su mente y su alma.

—Más rápido… más — volvió a gemir mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos y las llevaba sobre su cabeza.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos manteniendo el ritmo, pero mi propia necesidad me hizo aumentar la velocidad hasta volverla de un ritmo enloquecedor. La sensación del orgasmo se estaba formando en mí bajo vientre y sabía que ella estaba a punto de llegar, lo sentía al aumentar la estrechez de su interior. Unos pocos movimientos más y ambos llegamos a un orgasmo devastador, que se llevó todo el airé de nuestros cansados pulmones entre gemidos y gritos por parte de ambos.

Caí sobre su pecho completamente agotado, con la respiración errática y el corazón latiendo muy rápido. Sentí como comenzó a tranquilizar su respiración y de inmediato giré para quedar recostado a su lado, mientras la atraía hacía mi costado, busqué entre la desordenada ropa de cama la sábana para cubrirnos aunque sea un poco.

Con suavidad, comencé a acariciar su cabello, mientras ella posaba una de sus manos en mi pecho, casi sobre mi corazón.

—Eso ha sido... tan dulce — suspiró mientras se acurrucaba nuevamente entre mis brazos, aprovechando de dejar mi mano sobre su vientre aún plano.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo? — murmuré suavemente sobre su cabello mientras sentía que su respiración se volvía mas lenta y acompasada.

—Es bueno, siempre bueno — su voz no era más que un murmullo cansado.

—Buenas noches amor, te amo — besé su frente y acomodé mi cuerpo mejor al suyo, para poder entregarme finalmente a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Bella POV**_

Fue una noche completamente maravillosa.

La cena, el paseo, la conversación. El haber hecho el amor con tal pasión e intensidad solo fue la guinda más sabrosa del pastel.

Desperté tranquila y cómodamente entre sus brazos, sin un solo ruido perturbando la paz y la tranquilidad de nuestra habitación. Con cuidado levanté su brazo de mi cintura para poder levantarme y preparar un delicioso desayuno y mimarlo un poquito después de nuestra pequeña maratón de ejercicios. Aunque a decir verdad moría de hambre y tenía unas locas ganas de comer hotcakes y tomar un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

Gracias al cielo las nauseas matutinas que tantos días me habían acompañado, me abandonaron paulatinamente después de la consulta, así que ahora todos los días cuando despertaba solo guardaba muchas ganas de comer algo dulce por las mañanas.

Tomé la camisa de mi esposo que estaba en el suelo al costado donde estaba durmiendo, me la coloqué junto con mi ropa interior. Una vez que había llegado al marco de la puerta me volví para ver a Edward durmiendo boca abajo, enredado entre las sábanas, que cubrían solamente su firme y tonificado trasero, y con su espalda desnuda. Se veía tan hermoso y pacífico, que su sonrisa eclipsaba todo el desastre que habíamos logrado en la habitación, con la ropa tirada en cualquier lugar.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo salí de allí, olvidando lo que mis lujuriosas hormonas me rogaban, que lo despertara con suaves mimos a su cuerpo para luego tomarlo como mío una vez más antes de que dejáramos de estar solos. En cambio, bajé a preparar nuestro desayuno, algo de chocolate para mí y delicioso café para mi esposito, fruta picada, jugo de fresas y hot cakes. Al ver que aún era muy temprano, fui a darle de comer a Nemo. Me daba algo de pena nuestro perro, estos días lo hemos tenido algo desatendido por las cosas que han pasado y Eddie, quien mas juega con él, ha pasado mas tiempo donde sus abuelos y tíos que en casa.

Salí un momento rápidamente al patio trasero y lo llamé, no quería que nuestros vecinos me vieran vestida de esa forma, corrió hacia a mi con su colita moviéndose feliz. Le dejé entrar y le serví un buen plato de alimento, pero al parecer no tenía mucha hambre porque ignoro su plato y se sentó frente a mi.

—¿Que paso amiguito? — Me agaché para acariciarlo detrás de su oreja — ¿No tienes hambre? — sus grandes ojos me observaban — ok, mala pregunta si pienso que me responderás — me reí un poquito — lo siento por no venir a jugar contigo, pero prometo que esta tarde te llevaremos al parque para que juegues libremente con Eddie.

Nemo era un perro sumamente obediente, desde cachorro siempre fue muy cariñoso y juguetón, además de muy bien portado.

Después de jugar con el unos minutos más, lo saqueé nuevamente al patio trasero, para que comiera y pudiera estar libre por el gran jardín que teníamos.

Calenté nuevamente el chocolate y el café, me dispuse a llevarlo todo a nuestra habitación en una gran bandeja. Algunos rayos de sol que ya se colaban tímidamente entre las cortina cerradas y comenzaba a llegar a su espalda, su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo común haciéndolo parecerse más a Eddie en las mañanas. Estaba abrazando mi almohada mientras que con una mano comenzaba a buscarme lentamente entre las sábanas. Con cuidado dejé la bandeja en el suelo y me subí a la cama para sentarme a su lado, tomando su mano antes de que se levantara bruscamente, soltó un suspiro y no me quedó otra que soltar una pequeña risita ante lo dulce que se veía en ese momento. Giró su rostro hacía mi costado y lentamente abrió sus ojos.

—Buenos días cielo — susurré suavemente antes de bajar mi cabeza para darle un suave beso.

—Buenos día — murmuró mientras se desperezaba — ¿cómo dormiste?

—Muy bien y tú — pregunté de vuelta, mientras colocaba su cabeza en mi regazó y pasaba mis dedos entre su desordenado cabello.

—Maravillosamente, hace días que no dormía tan bien como anoche — se giró hasta quedar boca arriba para mirarme mejor — ¿Por qué estás vestida?

Me reí un poco y besé su frente.

—Solo porque a ti te gusta verme desnuda, no significa que andaré en cueros por la casa— reclamé falsamente indignada.

—No es eso — sonrió descaradamente — me encanta como queda mi ropa en ti, es solo que pensaba que quizás… podríamos divertirnos un ratito más antes de ir a buscar a nuestro pequeño, y para eso te necesito completamente desnuda — rezongó como niño pequeño mientras tomaba una de las mangas de la camisa

—¡Edward! — Me reí despeinándolo — ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Quince? — lo volví a besar suavemente en los labios

—Pero…

—No — me moví para levantar nuestro desayuno, a lo que él se acomodó mejor sentándose a mi lado — es hora de tomar desayuno, señor, no quiero hacer el amor con mi esposa pero cuando lo hago no puedo tener mis manos quietas.

Sonrió un poquito culpable mientras me ayudaba a poner la bandeja entre nosotros. Desayunamos tranquilamente entre besos y pequeños mimos, él me daba de comer fruta para "practicar" mientras que yo le ayudé con los hotcakes. Se sentía tan bien estar así, pero faltaba algo o mejor dijo alguien pequeñito y muy parecido a su papá.

—Estaba delicioso Bells — volvió a colocar su cabeza en mi regazo mientras me acomodaba entre las almohadas — gracias.

—De nada — suspiré cerrando los ojos — ¿Sabes? nuestro bebé se siente celoso.

—¿Porqué? — no lo veía, pero sabía que me estaba observando fijamente.

—Porque su papá no le ha dado los buenos días y déjeme decirle señor, que aunque es pequeñito ya esta muy acostumbrado a sentir a su papi cerca.

—Amor — se estaba riendo el muy… — nuestra bebe no siente y no escucha aún, es muy pequeñita. Cuando tengas cuatro o cinco meses recién nos escuchara.

Abrí mis ojos y él estaba mirándome con ojos burlones. ¡Está bien! Me enojo que no quisiera saludarnos como se debe, pero respiré profundamente y hice un movimiento para que se levantara.

—Está bien — me levanté de la cama y comencé a buscar ropa para el día — me voy a la ducha.

—Bells… — se iba a levantar pero algo pareció hacer click en su cabeza y solo se acomodó mejor en la cama.

En verdad agradecí que no dijera nada o comenzara a balbucear una disculpa, porque eso muy probablemente terminaría en otra pelea de proporciones por algo tan estúpido.

Ya en la ducha, con las cálidas gotas de agua cayendo por mi cuerpo y limpiando todo rastro de su piel en mis manos, también ayudaron a limpiar y calmar ese enojo irracional que estaba sintiendo. ¡Tonta Yo! Él solo estaba siendo muy lindo y dulce y yo voy y armo un problema de la nada.

_Estúpidas hormonas y tonta yo por no saber controlarme._

Me quedé unos segundos más en el agua, pensando en una buena forma de disculparme con él. Debía de amarme mucho para poder soportarme y más ahora, en que muchas veces las hormonas hablaban más por mi.

Salí y me vestí calmadamente con un short negro y una blusa holgada a mi cuerpo, hice todas las tareas pequeñas de forma precisa y muy mecánica para poder tener un poco más de tiempo para pensar en un pequeño discurso de disculpas. Posé una mano en mi vientre y una pequeña sonrisa se posó en mis labios.

—Creo que estaremos juntas algunos meses bebé porque sé que eres una _ella_, pero no se lo digas a nadie, será nuestro secreto — tomé un poco de aire y reí — solo espero que estas locas hormonas de mami no nos hagan pelear mucho con papá, él a veces es un poquito exagerado a la hora de cuidarnos, pero solo lo hace porque nos ama mucho. ¿Sabes? — bajé mi vista a mi vientre y seguí hablándole — tienes un hermanito, es muy dulce y tierno, es igualito a tú papi y estoy segura que ustedes se van a querer mucho — volví mi vista al espejo y sonreí al verme, me sentía feliz y radiante, como hace días que no me sentía — Te amo bebé, puede que papá diga que no me escuchas, pero sé que sientes aquí dentro de mi pancita todo el amor que siento por ti, por Eddie y por tú papi.

Desde el espejo pude ver a Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa preciosa adornando su rostro. Se había colocado su pantalón de pijama solamente, haciéndolo verse tan sexy y caliente.

—Lo siento — susurré antes de que comenzara a hablar.

—No te preocupes, amor — se acercó a mi y me abrazó por la espalda apoyando ambas manos en mi vientre — sé que las hormonas hablan por ti — besó mi cuello y apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro — yo también los amo a los tres — comenzó a mecernos suavemente — y sé que nuestra bebé siente todo el amor que tienes en tú corazón, solo espero que ese amor que te doy también llegue para ella.

Sonreí, más feliz y enamorada que nunca. Sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles, no con mis locas y violentas hormonas y el carácter controlador de Edward que estaba apaciguado por ahora, pero todo eso valdría la pena si con ello tenía aunque sea un momento de paz como este con él.


	7. Por fin llegamos a las doce semanas

**los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, de verdad amo con la vida a esta mujer y el maravilloso mundo que creo, Eddie es solo miiiiiiiiiiiiio! y no lo comparto con nadie...**

**Este capi se lo quiero dedicar única y exclusivamente a una chica que me ha acompañado desde el principio, que me ha guiado y ayudado incondicionalmente y que hoy me siento muy orgullosa de ella y todos los logros que ha tenido. A sido mi beta, pero más que nada a sido esa amiga que me ha ayudado y ha leído mis problemas y aconsejado cuando lo necesito a pesar de la distancia. Valhe me siento muy orgullosa de ti y lo que estas a punto de alcanzar, se que te lo dije hace tiempo pero nunca esta de más recordarlo. Te quiero un montón cariño ^^**

**LEAN LA NOTA, LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 6<em> **

**_Por fin llegamos a las doce semanas_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Después de las semanas de tormenta en mi vida y en mi matrimonio, por fin la paz se había logrado instalar casi por completo en nuestro hogar y eso me tenía en un permanente estado de paz y tranquilidad.

Obviamente, siempre hay cosas que nunca se pueden controlar y menos si contamos con las locas hormonas de esta pequeña embarazada, que le habían provocado mas de un dolor de cabeza a Edward, quien se a comportado como un sol conmigo a pesar de mis momentos de furia por no conseguir lo que quiero, llanto incontrolable al darme cuenta de lo mal que me he comportado y después la efusividad, el estado que mas le gustaba a mi esposo, donde quería hacerle el amor cuando veía que él no se había enojado conmigo. Siempre había estado un poco loca después de todo, pero este embarazo realmente estaba sacando la peor de la locura que hay en mi.

Habían sido unas semanas de locos, el cansancio y la fatiga que me estaba comenzando a pasar la cuenta, los malestares generales de las mañanas y los aromas que me revolvían el estomago eran la peor parte de estar embarazada, bueno sin contar con las hormonas, pero a pesar de todo ya estábamos acostumbrándonos a esta nueva rutina de "estar embarazados" como dice Edward.

Gracias al cielo habían llegado las tan ansiadas 12 semanas y con ello pude respirar un poco mas tranquila porque nuestro bebe estaba muy sano dentro de mi o eso es lo que dijo nuestra doctora. Además todos los horribles malestares matutinos comenzaron a disminuir en la semana 10 y ahora solo sentía un leve mareo por las mañanas pero nada de un jugo de frutas, preparado con Ed no pudiera solucionar.

Lo único que aun no me abandonaba eran esas horrorosas hormonas que decidían atacar en el momento menos esperado.

A pesar de todo, ni Eddie ni nuestra familia habían sospechando que algo andaba mal o mejor dicho, que algo había cambiado en nuestra pequeña familia y esperaba que aún no lo hicieran por algunos días más.

En fin, mi vida se había vuelto completamente pacifica y nuestro embarazo iba viento en popa.

Hace unos días comenzamos la búsqueda de una escuela para nuestro pequeño, de solo pensar en que, en unos pocos meses mi niño tendría uno de los cambios mas importantes de su vida, hizo que un nudo se formar en mi garganta, pero no derrame ninguna lagrima delante de Eddie, quien estaba sumamente entusiasmado en ir a la escuela para tener muchos amiguitos con los que jugar.

Mi pequeñito crecía y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Hoy, a pesar de la melancolía que sentía, era un día sumamente importante para nuestra pequeña familia. Le contaríamos a Eddie que tendría un hermanito o hermanita y eso simplemente me tenía aterrada.

Edward me había repetido un millón de veces que nuestro hijo se lo tomaría bien, que seria el mas feliz con la llegada de su hermanita y que la amaría mucho, pero en el fondo de mi corazón y mi memoria, no podía olvidar la mirada de miedo que tenia mi hijo cuando me dijo que pensaba que algún día lo dejaríamos de querer por tener otro bebe. Aunque ese día quedo conforme con la explicación que le di, ¿que pasaría si esa idea volvía a su pequeña cabeza?

-Bells - me llamo Carmen - ¿estás bien?

Esa mañana estábamos en la librería atendiendo a nuestra tranquila clientela.

A pesar de que el negocio, en el último par de años, nos había dado las utilidades necesarias para tener personal de tiempo completo atendiéndolo, nos gustaba atendernos nosotras por las mañanas y algunos chicos por la tarde cuando había mas publico. Así no me sentía tan inútil en casa y después de una mañana tranquila, pasaba tiempo con mi chico especial

-Si, si estoy bien - le sonreí tratando de alejar los pensamientos tristes de mi mente, mientras comenzaba a ordenar algunos ejemplares de libros que nos habían llegado esa misma mañana

-¿estas segura? - volvió a arremeter mientras ordenaba los pasteles en el mostrador - sabes que puedes contar conmigo querida

-Lo se - suspire y decidí contarle, total, era un asunto importante para mi y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien en ese momento - es que estos días he estado un poco mas melancólica - murmure mientras veía mi hijo entretenido pintando sus libros de colores e inventando pequeños cuentos en su cabeza - en unas semanas mas empieza la escuela - suspire con tristeza - no se n que momento creció tan rápido.

Ella miro en la misma dirección y suspiro.

-Así es el ciclo de la vida Bella - me dio un pequeño abrazo - los hijos crecen y es a lo que debes acostumbrarte.

Volví a ver a Eddie y él me estaba mirando, se veía feliz con sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa hermosa que podría rivalizar con el mismo cielo. Carmen tenía razón, así es la vida y mientras viera ese rostro feliz, solo debía dejarlo crecer.

-Mami - grito mientras se acercaba corriendo a mi - mira lo que hice para ti - me entrego una hoja con un dibujo de una mariposa.

-Esta hermosa cariño - le sonreí mientras lo tomaba ente mis brazos - la pondré en el refrigerador en casa ¿esta bien?

-Sips

Inconscientemente mis ojos volaron al reloj de una de las paredes, ya eran cerca de las once de la mañana. Era la hora de ir a casa.

-¿estas listo para ir a casa? - le pregunte mientras lo ponía nuevamente en el suelo

- Humm - negó mientras iba corriendo a la mesa donde había estado dibujando y ordenaba rápidamente sus cosas y las metía en su mochila - ¡ya estoy listo mami!

Nos despedimos de Carmen, quien se quedaba hasta que llegaran los chicos, y de la mano caminamos hasta el parque donde había una pequeña sorpresa para Eddie, su papá nos estaba esperando para pasar el día con nosotros.

-¡PAPI! - Chillo Eddie antes de comenzar a correr con sus pequeñas piernas hasta donde estaba su padre - viniste a jugar conmigo! - su sonrisa era completamente envidiable.

-¡Campeón! -tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y camino hacia mi - claro que vine a jugar contigo, es mas, hoy estaremos todo el día juntos.

-¿En serio? - su carita rompió en una gigantesca sonrisa - ¿y podemos ir al zoo? ¿sí? Por favor, por favor - suplico con su mejor imitación de cachorrito abandonado que sabia que con eso no le podía negar nada.

-Podemos ir - claramente Edward tampoco era inmune a esa mirada - pero primero tenemos que preguntarle a nuestra chica que opina - me envió una mirada que ya había aprendido a identificar, el moría por llamarnos _nuestras chicas._

-¿Si mami? - y otra vez la mirada, uhgggg tengo que aprender a ser inmute a eso

-Esta bien -le sonreí a mi pequeño - pero primero quiero un beso

En menos de lo que esperaba ya tenia mi beso de ambos.

Después de nuestra cita con Emily comenzamos a pensar cual seria la mejor forma de decirle a nuestro hijo que nuestra familia crecería. Después de mucho pensarlo decidimos que pasaríamos todo el día con el, haciendo cosas que sabíamos que le gustaban y al final del día le contaríamos la buena noticia.

Solo quedaba esperar que se lo tomara bien.

Al ser solo las once del día, aun no estábamos cerca de la hora de la comida, así que decidimos dar un paseo a pie por el c entro la de ciudad. Edward tenia a Eddie sobre sus hombros mientras que una de sus manos estaba entrelazada con la mía, gracias al cielo el día no auguraba ser tan caluroso como los días anteriores, así que podíamos disfrutar el salir y caminar.

Pasado el medio día, Eddie se canso de tanto caminar aunque el solamente iba siendo carado de su papá, así que volvimos al automóvil para ir al lugar de comida favorito el pequeño consentido. Pizza seria nuestro almuerzo. Había un lugar, un poco apartado del centro de Seattle donde preparaban esas pizas con mucho queso y mucho salami como Eddie y a mi nos gustaban, además de la infaltable pizza hawaiana para Edward. Fue una comida muy divertida pues entre mi pequeño y yo poníamos cara de asco cada vez que mi esposo comía un bocado de su pizza, lo que obviamente no le hacia gracia Edward, pero después de todo termino divirtiéndose con nosotros a su costa.

Pasamos una tranquila tarde paseando por el zoo de Seattle, caminando con mis dos chicos de la mano, observando los gestos de asombro de mi pequeño al ver sus animales favoritos, como la jirafa y el hipopótamo. Pasamos una tarde tranquila y adorable en familia, como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos por distintas causas que no podíamos controlar.

En el trayecto a casa, mientras caía la tarde, Eddie se quedo dormido en su sillita. Por fin tenía un momento para hablar con Ed.

-Disfruto mucho el día - comento el mientras veía a nuestro bebe por espejo retrovisor.

-Si - murmure - fue un buen día

-¿Como te sientes? - tomo una de mis manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y dejándolos en su pierna

-Bien - suspire mientras el me veía con una ceja levantada mirándome como "¿ensero crees que me engañas?" - ok, estoy agotadísima y con unas ganas locas de dormir

-Así esta mejor - rio un poco

- y estoy muy asustada y nerviosa - susurre mientras bajaba la mirada y mis ojos se llevaban de lagrimas.

_Estúpidas hormonas que me hacen llorar por todo_

-Bells - su voz sonaba tan tierna y dulce, que aumentaron mis ganas de llorar - amor, si quieres hablamos con él mañana, no quiero que te sientas mal.

Hace algunos días, antes de nuestra cita con nuestra ginecóloga, habíamos platicado sobre como podía tomarse Eddie la llegada de un hermanito y recordé la platica que habíamos tenido con mi niño hace unas semanas a Edward, contándole todos mis miedos y preocupaciones. Pensamos en muchas de involucrarlo en el embarazo para que no se sintiera desplazado o comenzara a pensar que ya no estaríamos con el, pero a pesar de todo, sentía pánico de que mi pequeño tesoro pensara que podríamos remplazarlo en nuestros corazones.

-¡No! - me limite las mejillas de las pocas lagrimas que había alcanzado a derramar - tenemos que hacerlo hoy - suspire pensando en todo lo que se nos venia encima - quiero que él lo sepa antes que todos los demás

-Pero...

-Amor, estoy bien - sonreí ante su preocupación, aunque dentro de mi, una pequeña parte estaba irritada porque no nos dejaba tranquila - solo es miedo, pero es algo que debemos hacer

Suspiro, no le quedaba de otra mas que considerar seriamente lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Ok, lo haremos a tu modo - su tono de voz dejaba ver que no estaba nada contento - pero...

-¿Porque siempre hay un maldito pero contigo? - ok, ahora si esa pequeña parte de mi que estaba enojada creció y él lo pudo oír en el gruñido que le lance

-Porque me preocupo por ti - puso su sonrisa más encantadora en sus carnosos y sensuales labios, esa sonrisa que lograba que mi enojo se fuera... solo un poquito

-Pero que… - quise reanudar la conversación anterior a ms carnales pensamientos, antes de que le pidiera detener el automóvil y saltarle encima, estaba mi pequeño con nosotros así que debía mantener la calma y conservar la compostura

-Mañana quiero que estés tranquila y no te pongas a hacer nada

Mañana... no había querido pensar aun en el temido día de mañana.

Mientras estábamos pensando como ahondar el tema con Eddie, llegamos a la conclusión de que nuestra familia debía de saberlo pronto, ya que nuestro hijo era lo suficientemente hablador como para contarle las nuevas noticias a nuestras familias antes se hacerlo nosotros mismos, cosa que no nos perdonarían jamás. Es por eso que programamos una cena para mañana por la noche con sus padres, los míos, mis cuñados y nuestros amigos más cercanos.

-Ed, contrataste un servicio de catering y personas par que ordenaran la casa - si, eso es lo que mi lindo esposito hizo - no hare nada amor, así que me mantendré lo mas tranquila posible.

Ya estábamos llegando a casa y mi estomago se retorcía un poco por los nervios.

-Tranquila cariño - tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un suave y dulce beso después de estacionar a fuera de nuestra casa - todo saldría bien - volvió a besarme de forma mas ruda, mas pasional. Mis manos que estaban en mis costados, me libraron del odioso cinturón de seguridad y se aferraron a sus cobrizos cabellos de su nuca. Me encantaba sentirlo así, perdido en las pequeñas caricias que le proporcionaba y en el beso que ambos compartíamos. Pero por desgracia, somos humanos y debemos respirar, así que de apoco el beso bajo su intensidad hasta volverse miles de pequeños besos dejados suavemente sobre mi rostro.

-Te amo - suspiro suavemente dejando un ultimo beso en mis labios - todo estará bien.

-Lo se - y en verdad lo creía, porque sabia que d una u otra forma el haría que todo estuviese bien.

Edward saco a Eddie completamente dormido de su sillita y lo llevo a su habitación para dejarlo descansar un momento mas mientras preparaba una cena ligera, pues habíamos comido muchas golosinas durante todo el día y pensaba que no era nada bueno para nuestros estómagos algo muy pesado, no quería a nadie enfermo.

Después de media hora, mientras Edward colocaba la mesa, fui a despertar a mi pequeño.

-Mi amor - bese su pequeña mejilla - despierta - con cuidado saque el cabello de su frente y comencé a acostarme a su lado

-Nooo mamiii - su vocecita adormilada me causo una pequeña sonrisa, mientras lo veía acurrucarse cerca de mi pecho

-cielo, es hora de cenar - murmure mientras frotaba su espalda y veía que soltaba un bostezo de lo mas adorable

Con lentitud comenzó a frotar sus ojos y al abrirlos y verme acostada a su lado, sonrió de lado al igual que su papa.

-No quiero cenar mami - se abrazó a mi y se acomodó de tal forma, que logro que terminara sobre mi espalda y el sobre mi pecho - quiedo ver una película contigo

-Eddie, mi amor - susurre divertida por su intento de secuestro - tenemos que comer, mi pancita tiene hambre - _y tu hermanita también _quise agregar - además papi nos esta esperado

-No quiedo - su pequeña frente se arrugo - quiedo película - a pesar de tener una muy buena dicción, cuando se ponía terco, como yo, comenzaba a remplazar las "r" por "d" al hablar

-Corazón, no se lo hagas mas difícil a mami - mi pequeño negó fuertemente con su pequeña cabeza - hagamos un trato, vamos a cenar y después veo la película que quieras contigo

-¿de verdad? - me miro un momento y supo que su mami no le mentía - esta bien - me observo pensativo mientas mordía su labio, una pequeña manía aprendida de mi - ¿y podemos decirle a papi cierto? - asentí - ¿y podemos verla en tu cama?

Me reí abiertamente mientras me levantaba de la cama con el en brazos, y nos íbamos a la cocina donde Edward ya nos esperaba.

Fue una cena agradable y tranquila, solamente interrumpida por las cosas que Eddie decir que haría con Nemo cuando fuéramos a ver mis adres a Forks. A pesar que llevaba años viviendo en Seattle, habían días en extrañaba mucho a mis padres y la tranquilidad de ese pequeño pueblo.

Después de mucho batallar en Eddie conseguí darle su baño y prepararlo para dormir, al igual que yo, antes de ir a mi habitación a ver películas. Decidió que veríamos _Mi villano favorito _mientras se acomodaba en mi regazo y tomaba mi mano entre sus manitas.

-¿Y papi? - pregunto mientras escuchaba a Edward subir por las escaleras

-Ya viene bebe - bese su cabecita antes de que el la apoyara contra mi pecho

Mi esposo sonrió al vernos en la cama y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha. Sabia que el momento se acercaba a medida que veíamos el final de la película y mi hijo soltaba muchas isitas por el baile de los _minions_, con cuidado acaricie su carita y lo ayude a bajarse de mi regazo un segundo para poder acomodarse mejor entre los almohadones, una vez cómoda se volvió a sentar como había estado anteriormente.

-Bebe - llame su atención para comenzar con la plática que me preocupaba

-Que mami - su sonrisa preciosa me dio ánimos de seguir.

Sabía que debía esperar a Ed pero necesitaba hacer esto ahora

-Tú sabes que papi y yo te amamos más que a nadie en el mundo y jama lo dejaremos de hacer ¿cierto? - lo observe un poco ansiosa y preocupada de su reacción

El solamente asintió

-Y que nadie en el mundo nos hará quererte menos - siguió Edward, que sin siquiera darme cuenta estaba sentada a mi lado, preparado para dormir.

-Yo también los quiero mucho mucho - me abrazo tan apretadamente como sus pequeños brazos lo permitieron

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante ese pequeño gesto de mi niño

-Tenemos algo que contarte - Edward interrumpió nuestro momento sabiendo que si seguía así me rompería a llorar

Eddie se separo un poquito de mi, para mirar a su papa y escuchar atentamente que él quería contar

-Lo que pasa corazón, es que - tome aire profundamente - en un tiempo mas vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita

La habitación se queso en silencio, Eddie nos miraba a su papa y a mi alternadamente, tratando de comprender lo que le acabábamos de decir. De a poco una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de mi pequeño príncipe y por fin pude respirar un poco mas aliviada. Aunque Edward jamás lo aceptara, sabia que estaba igual de nervioso que yo en este momento, ya que también soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver la sonrisa cada vez mas grande de nuestro hijo

-¿voy a tener una hermanita? - asentí - ¿enserio?- me reí ante su incredulidad

-si mi mor, vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita

-No hermanito mami, va a ser una hermanita - dijo muy seguro de si mismo

-Vez amor - Edward nos abrazó a ambos - mi campeón sabe que tendremos una princesa

Bufe, aunque también pensaba que sea niña, jamás admitiría que ello tenían razón

-Ya me reiré de ustedes si resulta sr un niño

Mis chicos se rieron de mi falso enojo hasta que Eddie me miro un poco ansioso

-¿Que pasa corazón?

Él se bajo de mi regazo y se coloco de rodillas a mi lado, mirándome con su carita se lado y la duda bailando en sus ojos

-¿Mi hermanita esta ahí? - señalo mi vientre que ya se encontraba un poco abultado

-si - respondió Edward- y estará allí hasta que este grande fuerte, listo para salir y poder jugar contigo - lo tomo en sus brazos y lo sentó sobre el - y mientras tu hermanita este allí - señalo mi vitre - debemos de cuidar mucho a mami

Rodé mis ojos sin que ellos me vieran, al parecer los ataques de enojo no se irían, ya que tendría a mis dos hombres cuidándome.

De un momento a otro Eddie se inclino hacia mi y pensado que quería volver a mis brazos, estaba lista para tomarlo, pero me equivoque, él se fue directamente a mi vientre para darle un dulce beso.

-Hola hermanita - comenzó mientras mis ojos se volvían a llenar de lagrimas - ojala llegues pronto para que podamos jugar con nemo y mis primos - a mi lado Edward sonreía igual de emocionado por el dulce gesto de nuestro hijo - te quiero hermanita - y con cuidado dejo su cabeza apoyada en mi vientre mientras le contaba muchas cosas de su vida.

Me sentía feliz entre los brazos de los hombres de mi vida.

Ya había pasado lo más difícil, ahora solo tenia que esperar para contarlo a nuestra familia para que nuestra felicidad fuera completa.

* * *

><p><strong>Toc, toc<strong>

_**cri cri cri cri**_

**-Al parecer ya no anda nadie por acá - piensa Rommy mientras mira a su alrededor buscando a alguien - bueeeeno, me lo merezco un poquito por desaparecer... _otra vez_**

**Toma aire profundamante, se cuadra de hombros, levanta la cabeza y le habla al que la este escuchando**

**-Hola gente mía, espero que no estén muy enojados conmigo por volver a desaparecer de ese modo, pero después de mi cumpleaños , del cual me siento muy agradecida por todos los saludos ^^, mi vida paso por un caos persona y familiar del cual hace poco estoy saliendo y no me encontraba en condiciones para sentarme a escribir algo decente para ustedes. No es una excusa para argumentar mi ausencia, pero queria que supieran que al final de cuentas, aunque tenga mil bajones y mil problemas, siempre voy a volver con ustedes porque amo esto... amo escribir y amo leer que a ustedes les gusta lo que hago *-***

**Quiero darles las gracias a las que aún están aqui por no irse y ser pacientes :D**

**También gracias a las chicas que no tienen perfil: _Romi de Cullen, hildiux, Monica viajera, Agustina, Patty Miranda y Rommita Cullen (no crean que me automande Review's)  
><em>**

**__y... ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?... al inicio les dije que les tenía una sorpresa :B y esa es **

**CHAN CHAN CHAN!**

**USTEDES, QUE TANTA PACIENCIA HAN TENIDO CONMIGO, ¡ELEGIRÁN EL SEXO DE EL NUEVO BEBE! y cuando tengamos el sexo, USTEDES ELEGIRÁN SU NOMBRE! **

**En mi perfil pondré una encuesta para que respondan y después veremos los nombres**

**Bueno, me alargue un cachito ^^**

**LAs quiero un montón**

**Rommy**


	8. Una noche llena de sorpresas

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... Amo a esta mujer, de verdashi**

**Este capitulo fue beteado por mi amiga Dani y obviamente es dedicado a ella y a mi querida Nikki (siii, otra vez xD) Gracias por las presiones y por todo. Siento que he encontrado mis almas pervertidas gemelas en este mundo :D**

**Lean la nota abaaaajo!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 7<em>  
><strong>

**_una noche llena de sorpresas_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Después de contarle las nuevas noticias a Eddie, la noche transcurrió de la forma más tranquila posible. Como esperaba, nuestro pequeño se quedó a dormir con nosotros o mejor dicho, entre medio de nosotros.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté sola en la inmensa cama, mis hombres me habían abandonado y el silencio abundaba en nuestra casa. Normalmente cuando despertaba sola, era porque ellos estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno o en el jardín trasero jugando con nuestro perro, pero en esta ocasión el silencio que había era demasiado.

Me levanté con cuidado para que el leve mareo que sentía todas las mañanas no se convirtiera en algo mayor y más desastroso, y me fui inmediatamente a la cocina porque se me antojaba un batido de fresa con malvaviscos y tostadas con mermelada de melón. Gracias al cielo tenía todo lo que quería en casa, pues Edward hace unos días había ido al mercado a comprar un camión de todo tipo de comida, para esos antojos frutales que me daban por las mañana.

Como sospechaba, nuestro perro no estaba, eso solo quería decir que lo habían sacado a pasear por el barrio, ya que al ser temprano la temperatura era completamente agradable para salir a caminar y que el pequeño Nemo estirara sus patitas.

Me aseguré de tener listo mi antojo antes de comenzar a preparar el desayuno de mis chicos, pues cuando salían a pasear lo hacían sin tomar desayuno, para así poder llegar a comer conmigo y mis "asquerosos" – palabras de mi hijo – desayunos.

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana escuche el ladrido característico de nuestro perro seguido de las risas de Eddie y Edward mientras entraban a la cocina por la puerta que daba al patio trasero. Ambos venían completamente sucios y llenos de pasto en su ropa y su cabello.

-¿De dónde vienen? – pregunté mientras me agachaba para recibir un delicioso beso y un cálido abrazo de mi cicho numero uno.

-¡Mami! – Chilló mientras dejaba pequeños besos en mi rostro – Nemo se escapó mientras papi y yo lo paseábamos y tuvimos que perseguirlo, pero se escondió en el jardín de la señora Morris donde están esos arbolitos chiquitos pegados al suelo.

-Arbustos – le corrigió Edward mientras se quitaba las pequeñas ramitas de su cabello, podía intuir como terminaría esta historia.

-¡Esos! Y papi se tuvo que pasar entremedio de esos arbustos para sacarlo y yo lo ayudé y nos caímos – gesticulaba mucho con sus manos mientras trataba que quitarle las hojas de su cobrizo cabello de bebé – y Nemo trató de escapar, pero papi fue más rápido y no pudo – se rió – por eso estamos así.

Me reí a carcajadas ante la imagen mental de la pequeña aventura de mi esposo con nuestro hijo. Ya los imaginaba corriendo atrás de nuestro perro por todo el vecindario y arruinando el glorioso jardín de los Morris.

-Muy bien cariño – le besé la mejilla – anda a lavarte las manos y tu carita para que tomes desayuno con mami ¿está bien?

-¡Voy! – subió corriendo la escalera no sin antes tropezarse con el final de las escaleras.

Sonreí antes de volverme a la tostadora que estaba a punto de terminar de tostar el pan. Unos fuertes y cálidos brazos me abrazaron por la espalda, y unas manos se posaron en mi vientre que ya se estaba haciendo notar un poquito. Me apoye en su pecho y dejé que la tranquilizad y dulzura del momento nos envolviera.

-Buenos días a mis hermosas chicas – me dio un beso en la sien antes de girarme entre sus brazos y besarme de forma lenta y profunda. Con un pequeño impulso me colgué de su cuello y puse mis piernas rodeando sus caderas.

-Buenos días para ti también guapo - le di una pequeña sonrisa después de terminar aquel excelente beso de buenos días.

-¿Y ese enérgico saludo? – colocó sus manos cómodamente en mi trasero y nos llevó hasta sentarme en la mesa donde aún no colocaba lo necesario para comer.

-No lo sé – apretando más nuestro abrazo - hoy amanecí muy feliz – susurré cerca de sus labios, rozándolos, tentándolos hasta que él deshizo la mínima distancia que existía con un dulce beso, sin nada sensual o erótico en él.

Saco sus manos de mi trasero y de a poco las subió hasta dejarlas en mis mejillas, acariciándolas con la suavidad del algodón y la delicadeza de una flor. Sin nada de incentivo mis locas hormonas me rogaron por más, así que lentamente pasé mi lengua por esos dulces labios logrando que saliera un corto jadeo de él, lo que me encendió más de lo que estaba.

Nuestras lenguas jugueteaban sensualmente en una pequeña danza sin fin, mis manos estaba tomando firmemente esos mechones cobrizos de su nuca y las suyas ya estaban llegando a posarse en mis muslos, acariciándolos firmemente pero con la ternura que siempre lo caracterizaba. De un momento a otro estábamos a punto de perder completamente el control de nuestros actos, lo supe en el momento en que empecé a moverme suavemente para llegar al punto en donde podría obtener la fricción que necesitaba.

-¡Ewwwwwwwww! – un chillido me devolvió a la realidad. Eddie estaba en la puerta de la cocina con sus manitos en sus ojos, cubriéndolas para no ver lo que estábamos haciendo.

-Enano ¿Qué haces ahí? – Edward aprovechó de acomodar sus pantalones antes de ir a ver a Eddie y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Estaba muerta de vergüenza, mi hijo jamás me había visto en una situación así, a punto de perder el control con su padre. Si hubiese llegado unos pocos segundos después nos habría encontrado en una posición nada cómoda para un niño de su edad.

Edward se había llevado al pequeño a la sala, seguramente para darme tiempo de poder acomodar mi ropa y que bajara la revolución hormonal que traía encima, pero después de vernos en esa situación, mis hormonas salieron de la escena tan rápido como habían llegado.

Me concentré nuevamente en terminar de preparar en desayuno mientras mis chicos estaban desaparecidos, los esperé unos cuantos minutos y al ver que no venían, los llamé y unos rápidos pasitos me alertaron de que Eddie estaba pronto a llegar.

-Mami – se abrazó a mis piernas – lo siento – murmuró en voz baja, seguramente avergonzado.

-¿Por qué amor? – bajé a su altura para envolverlo entre mis brazos.

-Papá me dijo que no estaba bien lo que hice – sus mejillas estaba de un tono rosa muy raro en él, pero que lo hacía ver adorable.

-No te preocupes bebé – le di un fuerte abrazo y un beso en su frente para que supiera que no estaba enojada o molesta con él – Yo también te quería pedir disculpas mi vida – se alejó un poco de mi, estaba confundido – no está bien sentarse sobre la mesa donde comemos, y mami hizo eso.

Entrecerró sus ojitos, seguramente recordando las muchas veces que lo había regañado por hacer lo mismo.

-Está bien – murmuró con esa sonrisa tan igual a la de su padre – pero que no se vuelva a repetir – dijo firmemente las mismas palabras que decía después de regañarlo, con el brillo de la victoria en sus ojos.

Pasamos un momento lleno de risas gracias a las ocurrencias de Eddie, quien estaba empeñado en enseñar a hablar a Nemo después de haber visto la película Up! con Matt. Y después de todo no se podía negar que fuera mi hijo, ya que Edward le había repetido hasta el cansancio que los perros no pueden hablar y él como un digno Swan, igual de cabezota, nos prometió que nuestro perro podría hablar.

Como al parecer había despertado con mucha energía el día de hoy y el bebé no se había manifestado con esas horribles nauseas que me atacaban todos los días, comencé a ordenar las habitaciones mientras mis hombres se daban un merecido baño después del desastroso paseo.

Después de sacar la ropa limpia de Eddie, el teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

-¿Diga?

-Bells, ¿Cómo estás cariño?

-Bien mamá ¿Y tú y papá? – me sorprendió su llamada, jamás llamaban antes del medio día y al ser recién las diez y media de la mañana era de extrañarse.

-Bien, guardando unas cosas en el auto antes de salir a Seattle- su voz se escuchaba realmente extraña, al parecer Renne estaba emocionada por algo y me lo estaba ocultando.

-¿Está todo bien mamá?

-Claro que si cariño – escuché el sonido de las puertas del automóvil cerrarse y luego el motor en marcha – ya vamos para allá hija, pero me podrías decir porque tenemos una cena tan importante.

-¿Quién te dijo que era importante? – le dije mientras me preguntaba si ella sospechaba algo.

-Porque es obvio Bella, no todos los días reúnes a ambas familias y amigos para cenar, la última vez que nos reunimos todos de esa forma fue para anunciarnos tu compromiso con Edward – por unos segundos guardó silencio y supe de inmediato que mi madre ya sospechaba algo - ¿tienen algo que contarnos?

-No mamá – mentí descaradamente, o si no esa mujer era capaz de arruinar toda la sorpresa – además sé que me escondes algo Renne, desde hace días te la pasas al teléfono con Esme y ni siquiera a mí que soy tu hija me llamas tanto como la llamas a ella.

Si, sonó como a niña caprichosa, pero ella era mi mamá y ni siquiera se preocupaba por mí… Estúpidas hormonas que me hacen pensar cosas estúpidas.

-No oculto nada hija – suspiró rendida – bueno, puede que haya algo que no te he contado, pero si no me dices de que va la cena, no te cuento absolutamente nada.

Lo sopesé por un momento, mientras veía a Edward salir del baño tan guapo como solo él podía ser. Le dije que hablaba con mi madre y me regaló una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir a buscar a Eddie.

-Está bien – murmuré mal humorada – pero quiero que me cuentes en que andas Renne Swan

-Sí, si cariño – replicó – estaremos puntuales en tu casa. Charlie te manda muchos besos.

- Yo también – sonreí – nos vemos en la noche.

Después de esa corta despedida, seguí con los quehaceres de la casa a pesar de que Edward me dijo que contrató a algunas personas para que se encargaran de esa labor.

.

.

.

La mañana se pasó en un suspiro, ya que me dediqué a ordenar diversas cosas que no recordaba que tenía en las habitaciones. Con el trabajo a medio tiempo, cuidar a Eddie y que el embarazo a veces me volvía una perezosa, había olvidado que hay muchas cosas pequeñas que requieren atención en una casa, Edward jamás me reclamaría por eso, pero de todas formas me gusta hacer cosas por nuestro hogar.

Comimos algo rápido preparado por Edward con ayuda de Eddie, y está demás decir que dejaron un completo desastre en la cocina, pues empezaron una pequeña guerra de comida que terminó cuando entre a la cocina y me llegó un tomate en la cara.

Mis hombres se marcharon después de comer para dejarme descansar. Honestamente no lo creí ni por un segundo, estaba segura que ese par estaba planeando algo, pero a decir verdad me gustaba que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos, ya que cuando toda la familia supiera de nuestro nuevo integrante, él sabría que su Papi siempre le prestaría toda la atención a él.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde llegó el equipo de limpieza que Edward se había empeñado en contratar, sabía que era algo completamente innecesario y se lo hice saber un par de veces argumentando que era completamente capaz de hacer la limpieza por mi misma y como mi marido es un hombre terco, contra argumentó que debía de estar tranquila por el bebé, ya mucha presión sentiría antes de la cena y eso no era bueno.

Resultado: un ataque de llanto porque él me había tratado de histérica y un Edward pasando la noche con Eddie.

Pensándolo bien, esa fue una discusión completamente estúpida y sin sentido. Lo peor de todo es que solo fue por mi culpa, tenía claro que él jamás trató de llamarme histérica y solo me estaba cuidando, pero mis hormonas eran lo suficientemente impulsivas para hacerme decir y hacer cosas que no quería. Gracias al cielo esos ataques habían sido reducidos a la mitad.

Una vez que las personas encargadas de limpiar y ordenar todo tuvieron claro que era lo que necesitaba que hicieran, me fui a recostar un momento. Me dolía un poco la espalda y me sentía fatigada. Sabía que no podía ser todo tan bueno hoy.

No sé en qué momento me dormí, solo recuerdo haber puesto la alarma de mi móvil para no pasarme y tener que correr para estar lista.

Aun con un poco de pereza bajé para ver que todo estuviese en orden y debo de reconocer que el equipo de limpieza hizo un gran trabajo con la casa. La sala y el comedor estaban relucientes, como si estuviera todo completamente nuevo.

Un delicioso aroma llego hasta mi desde la cocina y en menos de un segundo estaba entrado a mi lugar favorito de la casa para encontrármelo lleno de personas que preparaban la comida con la que celebraríamos la llegada de nuestro segundo hijo.

¿No que vendría un servicio de caterin?

Amablemente las mujeres que cocinaban sincronisadamente me saludaron y comentaron que el Señor Cullen estaba en el jardín bañando a Nemo y en ese momento escuche la alegre risa infantil de mi pequeño.

Tomando una manzana roja fui al jardín para acompañar a mis amores.

Todo pasó muy rápido, de un segundo a otro me encontraba de espaldas en el suelo y con Nemo completamente empapado sobre mí, lamiendo mi rostro y dejándome igualmente empapada.

-¡Bella! – la voz preocupada de Edward llegó solo unos segundo antes de que sacara al perro de encima mío - ¿estás bien amor?

Después de la sorpresa de haber sido envestida por un perro que no era tan grande, comencé a reírme como loca. Podía ver la cara de preocupación de Edward y su intento de que no me moviera por algún posible golpe en la cabeza, pero estaba bien, solamente me caí en mi propio trasero.

-Es… estoy… estoy bien – un poco más calmada pude hablar soltando una que otra risita.

-¿Estás segura? Podemos ir al hospital para ver si el bebe está bien.

-¿Le paso algo a mi hermanita? – mi bebé estaba calladito a un costado mío, con sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas de preocupación.

-Estoy bien cariño – me senté – solo fue la sorpresa – me levanté y pase mis manos por mi adolorido trasero – me caí sobre mi trasero nada más.

-¿De verdad Bells? – aún seguía esa expresión preocupada de Edward y Eddie.

-Si mi vida – sonreí mientras acariciaba su mejilla para tranquilizarlo un poco – creo que me daré un baño y me recostaré un momento.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? – murmuró mi pequeño mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Claro que si hijo, vamos a darnos un rico baño mientras papi termina de bañar al monstruo.

-Amor, si te sientes mal… - interrumpí lo que sea que me iba a decir con un pequeño beso.

-Te llamaré si siento alguna molestia, pero tranquilízate, estoy bien amor – susurré antes de darle otro pequeño beso para luego entrar a casa con mi pequeño guardián.

Después de un baño de casi una hora, por fin pudimos salir de la bañera. Eddie olvidó su preocupación por su hermanita y me deleitó son sus pequeñas aventuras, que aunque las conocía de memoria, amaba escucharlas una y otra vez.

Me coloque una bata sobre mi cuerpo desnudo y envolví en una toalla a mi hijo para poder llevarlo a su cuarto, cambiarlo y dejarlo completamente vestido para nuestra cena importante. Escogí un lindo pantalón caqui con una pequeña camisa azul por sobre una camiseta blanca, además de sus zapatillas favoritas para poder jugar cómodamente con sus primitos. A pesar de que ya hace bastante tiempo se podía vestir solo, amaba cuando me dejaba hacerlo por él, así sentía que aún era mi pequeño bebé.

Cuando ya estaba completamente listo, se levantó de la cama y me dio un apretado abrazo.

-Te amo mami – mi sonrisa debe de haber sido enorme en ese momento, y mis ojos se llenaron de humedad ante lo dulce que sonaron sus palabras.

-Yo también te amo bebé – susurré para que no escuchara que tan quebrada estaba mi voz mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

-Te amo hermanita – le hablo a mi vientre a través de la bata, mientras mis lágrimas caían ya sin poder controlarlas – yo te voy a cuidar siempre, y si mami se cae otra vez por culpa de Nemo y te hace daño, tendré que castigarlo o llevarlo a la casa del abuelo Charlie y la abuela Renne.

Estaba asombrada de sus palabras.

Eddie amaba mucho a su mascota y el estaba dispuesto a desprenderse de él para poder cuidar a su hermano o hermana, mi bebé ya lo amaba muchísimo y no había ninguna duda de eso.

-Tu hermanito o hermanita también te ama mucho Eddie, serás el mejor hermano mayor – murmuré antes de dejar un beso enorme en su mejilla – ahora quiero que te quedes aquí mientras me voy a vestir ¿está bien?

Asintió y me pidió que colocara una de sus películas favoritas para poder verla mientras esperaba a que llegaran nuestros invitados.

Faltaban escasos veinte minutos para que nuestros familiares y amigos llegaran, así que me apresuré en colocar mi ropa interior y un coqueto vestido de verano color azul. Me maquillé naturalmente solo con brillo en mis labios y mascara de pestañas. Como había salido recién de un baño y mi cabello aún estaba un tanto húmedo decidí tomarlo en una coleta desordenada. Todo acompañado de unos tacones no muy altos para asegurar la tranquilidad de mi marido.

Mientras me colocaba unas pulseras y mi perfume favorito, Edward salió del baño completamente listo y extremadamente guapo. Camisa celeste, pantalones de vestir negros al igual que sus zapatos, barba recién afeitada y su cabello tan desordenado como siempre. Se me hizo agua la boca de tan solo mirarlo y él lo notó, pues su sonrisa canalla acompañaba a esa expresión burlona de sus ojos mientras se acercaba mí y me abrazaba por la espalda.

-Te ves hermosa cielo – susurró en mi oído provocando que un jadeo escapara involuntariamente de mis labios.

-Edward, no hagas eso – me quejé.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Excitarme deliberadamente, sabes que no podemos hacer nada – estaba segura que esto me pondría de muy mal humor.

-Lo siento – soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de que sus ojos volvieran a estar serios - ¿No te has sentido mal? - Suspiré mientras me giraba en sus brazos para que entendiera lo que le iba a decir.

-Estoy bien amor, pero para que estemos tranquilos mañana podemos pedir una cita con Emily y ver si no pasó nada con nuestro bebé.

-Eso me parece perfecto – me dio un beso lento, entregado y muy delicado, de esos besos que podrían hacerte llorar por el amor que transmiten.

El sonido del timbre nos alertó que los primeros invitados ya estaban aquí, y los pasos de Eddie sonaban por todas partes, seguramente fue a abrir.

-¿Estás lista? – preguntó antes de bajar las escaleras y mientras escuchaba la voz de Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper y los pequeños.

-La verdad es que no, pero vamos antes de que me arrepienta.

Con cuidado bajamos las escaleras y antes de ver a nuestros amigos pude observar que la mesa estaba elegantemente puesta y todo en el lugar donde debía estar. Seguramente las amables mujeres colocaron la mesa y dejaron todo listo en la cocina solo para servir.

-Bellie – me vi envuelta en un apretado abrazo de Emm que no me dejaba respirar.

– ¿Cómo está la cuñada más linda de todo el vecindario?

-Bien Emm, contenta de que estén aquí – sonreí mientras de daba un cálido abrazo a Jasper, él solamente me lo devolvió y preguntó cómo estaban las cosas.

-Qué guapa estás cuñada – Rose de dio un pequeño abrazo antes de tomar una de mis manos y hacerme girar en mi lugar.

-Gracias Rose, tú estás muy guapa también – estaba vestida con un vestido lila completamente ceñido a su cuerpo - ¿y los niños?

-En la sala amor – contestó Edward mientras cargaba al pequeño Lukas quien estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

-¿Y Alice? – murmuré mientras llegaba a donde estaba Edward con el niño en brazos. Se veía tan bien cargándolo.

-En la cocina, dejando la leche de este hombrecito en la nevera.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos más cuando mis padres y mis suegros llegaron y se volcaron única y exclusivamente a ver a sus nietos mientras los más grandes conversábamos en el jardín, ya que era una noche sumamente calurosa para estar encerrado en casa.

Primero comieron los más pequeños, partiendo por Lukas quien despertó reclamando su alimento y cuando se sintió saciado volvió al mundo de los sueños en el pequeño moisés que había traído sus padres para él. Después Eddie, Amy y Matt quienes no pusieron ningún problema ya que estaban muy entretenidos viendo los dibujos animados. Ya los grandes estábamos cenando un delicioso filete con papas gratinadas y una salsa exquisita que no sabía que era, y que al parecer tuvo una gran aceptación entre todos.

Hablamos de la vida, de las cosas que hacían los pequeños para alegrar nuestras vidas y nos alejaban un poco del estrés de la acelerada vida que todos llevábamos, de nuestros trabajos y distintos proyectos que estábamos a punto de realizar y en este punto mi madre y Esme se colocaron de pie y supe de inmediato que por fin sabría lo que tanto me ocultaba Renne.

-Ya que estamos todos reunidos en la casa de nuestros hijos – Esme nos miro con cariño a todos – queríamos contarles que Renne y yo hemos estado analizando muchas cosas y después de unos cuantos meses hemos decidido iniciar un negocio en conjunto.

-¿Hablas enserio mamá? – Rose estaba tan sorprendida como todos.

-¿De qué sería? – preguntó Alice mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento.

-Abriremos una tienda de decoración – mi madre se veía tan emocionada con este nuevo proyecto que no dude ni un segundo en felicitarla.

-Eso es genial mamá – comenté - ¿pero cómo va a funcionar si tú vives en Forks y Esme en Seattle? Digo no es tan grande la distancia, pero es mucho el tiempo como para viajar todos los días.

-En eso tiene razón Bella – me apoyo Jasper.

-Bueno, esa es otra sorpresa – mi papá se levantó y tomó a mi madre de la cintura – con mi Renne hemos decidido venirnos a vivir acá a Seattle, cerca de nuestra pequeña y nuestros nietos.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras me levantaba y corría a abrazar a mis padres. Por mucho tiempo vivimos alejados y muchas veces los necesite conmigo, pero ahora estarán cerca de mí y eso es lo que importa finalmente.

-Estoy tan contenta de que estén más cerca – susurré mientras calmaba un poco el llanto que me comenzaba a ahogar.

-Nosotros también pequeña – mi papá me dio un gran abrazo – ahora podre tener a mi pequeño campeón para malcriarlo más.

-Papá – me quejé en broma antes de abrazar a mi madre.

-Bueno pequeña, ya sabes mi secreto – me sonrió cómplice mente antes de susurrarme al oído – ahora es tiempo del tuyo.

Y estaba en lo cierto, ya era hora de compartir nuestra felicidad con todos los que amamos. Busque con la mirada a Edward y en un segundo estaba a mi lado, abrazándome por la espalda y dispuestos a enfrentar a todos.

-Bueno, nosotros también tenemos algo que contarles - comenzó Edward – es por eso la cena de esta noche.

-Y yo que pensaba que era porque nos habían extrañado – comentó Alice, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón simulando que lo habíamos lastimado.

-¡Oh! Calla Alice – me reí – pasas más en esta casa que en la tuya, así que no me vengas con eso.

-¿Así tratas a tú mejor amiga? Me hieres Isabella.

-Te quiero Allie – sonreí adorablemente ante la risa de todos.

-Como iba diciendo – susurré un "lo siento" por haberle interrumpido – esta cena tiene un propósito y eso es que queremos compartir algo importante con ustedes – Carlisle sonrió ante las vueltas que se estaba dando Edward para decir que estaba embarazada – lo que pasa es que Bella y yo…

-¡VOY A TENER UNA HERMANITA! – gritó mi pequeño sol antes de entrar al comedor y ponerse delante de mí, con su cabeza apoyada en mi vientre.

Todos estaban en shock por la sorpresa, hasta yo quede un poco fuera de lugar por la brusquedad con que lo dijo mi pequeño, pero encontré demasiado dulce su gesto de decirles a todos que entra un hermano.

Después de todo escuché un mar de gritos y felicitaciones por parte de todos. Mamá y Esme lloraban aferradas a mí, preguntándome todo lo que pudiesen sonsacar de mi, mientras que Alice y Rose ya hablaban de cuanta ropa habría que comprarle a mi hijo o hija y de que temporada sería mejor. Los hombres felicitaban a Edward con palmaditas en la espalda mientras que mi esposo sonreía orgulloso con nuestro hijo entre sus brazos… hasta que caí en cuenta de algo ¡ESE PAR LO PLANEO TODO!

-Mi amor – mi papá me dio un abrazo en un descuido de mi madre – estoy tan feliz… ¡Otro nieto que malcriar!

-Lo sé papá, estoy muy feliz – sonreí pasando una mano por mi vientre.

-Estoy seguro de que será un fuerte varón – puso su mano sobre mi vientre a un costado de la mía.

-Pues yo también creo que será un chico – dijo Esme acomodándose a nuestro lado – algo me lo dice.

-Eddie y Edward creen que es niña – me reí mientras veía como Eddie se bajaba de los brazos de su papá y volvía a jugar con sus primos.

-Sea lo que sea, mientras venga bien, da igual hija – murmuro mi madre mientras venía con una bandeja con los café y galletas para todos.

-En eso tienes razón – le sonreí cálidamente

-¿Cuántos meses ya tienes? – preguntó Alice mientras volvía de dejar al pequeño en mi cuarto, el ruido le había molestado un poco.

-De tres meses

-O sea que en seis meses más tendríamos a un pequeño Cullen en la familia – Murmuro Jasper sentándose a un lado de su esposa.

-Una Cullen señores – Edward se sentó a mi lado mientras se ponía a discutir con el resto de nuestra familia el posible sexo de nuestro bebe.

Pero a decir verdad a mí no me importaba. Las personas que amaba ya sabían que había una nueva vida creciendo en mí y lo amaban desde el minuto que supieron de su existencia. Ahora solo restaba disfrutar de los siguientes seis meses y esperar que el tiempo pase rápido para poder tener a mí bebé entre mis brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooooooooooooola!<strong>

**¿Cómo están? espero que muy bien, como les dije en la nota anterior tengo Blog y allí explique mi ausencia y les dejé un regalo. Este BLOG es para dejar adelantos y imagenes del fic para que no se aburran mientras me esperan :D**

**piensoantesdesentir . blogspot . com - No es necesario que tengan blog o no, de todas formas se pueden comunicar conmigo :D**

**Una aclaración... no me iré de para las niñas que me lo han preguntado, solo es un blog para poder poner imágenes y adelantos.**

**Los review's los voy respondiendo de apoco, pero los leiiii! y dejenme decirles a todas que son unas hermosas por sus lindas palabras. Tambien gracias a:** V, I Love Edward, Monica Viajera, Sofi25-Cullen, valeriamasencullenpattz, marialu **que no tienen perfil****  
><strong>

**Recuerden seguir votando en el poll de mi perfil :B**

**Las Quiero!**

**Rommy**


	9. Miedo a lo desconocido

**Los personajes pertenecen a la mente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo un ratito y sueño con ellos xD**

**Capitulo beteado por mi Gran amiga DaniiEverdeen **

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 8 <em>**

_**Miedo a lo desconocido**_

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Después de la agradable cena con nuestra familia y amigos, todos volvieron a sus casas con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y a decir verdad, me sentía absolutamente dichoso ya que todos sabían que pronto tendría a mi pequeña bebé, aunque mi madre y mi suegra dijeran lo contrario.

Mi esposa estaba rebosante de felicidad después de que sus padres anunciaran que próximamente viviríamos en la misma ciudad. Sabía que mi hermosa los extrañaba mucho, aunque prácticamente pasábamos dos fines de semana al mes con ellos, no era lo mismo que sentirlos cerca todo el tiempo, especialmente ahora.

-Estoy agotada - murmuró mientras se acostaba de espalda en la cama.

-Ah sido un largo día - me recosté a su lado tomando su mano con la mía.

-Ni que lo digas - suspiró - ha sido una guerra hacer dormir a ese niño, tenía un subidón de azúcar.

-Eso fue culpa de Emmett y su brillante idea de traer dulces a los pequeños.

No pude evitar reír al recordar aquellos días cuando mi relación con Bella no era fácil después de la confusión que nos mantuvo separados tantos años y estaba recién conociendo el maravilloso mundo de ser padre primerizo de un pequeño de tres años, aprendiendo día a día los pequeños detalles que formaban su carácter y lo hacían el más adorable de los niños.

-Lo sé - gimió un poco frustrada - gracias al cielo todavía funciona lo de la leche caliente con él.

Se veía tan agotada y tensa, que no era bueno ni para ella ni para mi bebita, pero eso no se lo diría en voz alta, porque me ganaría un regaño monumental.

-¿Quieres un baño? - dije mientras me acotaba de costado dejando mi cabeza apoyada en la palma de mi mano, mientras que la otra acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

-Eso sería grandioso amor - una sonrisa cansada asomo por sus labios y no dudé en darle un suave beso.

-Vuelvo en un momento, no te duermas.

Después de nuestra luna de miel, hicimos algunas reformas en la casa, como ampliar el primer piso y añadirle unas cuantas habitaciones al segundo piso para cuando teníamos visitas y por qué no decirlo, cuando ampliaríamos nuestra familia necesitaríamos mucho espacio. El baño de nuestra habitación también sufrió ciertos cambios, cambiando la amplia tina por un jacuzzi donde nos gustaba relajarnos después de un largo día como el de hoy.

Llené el jacuzzi con agua caliente y agregué unas sales de baño de vainilla que le encantaban a Bella. Fui a buscarla a la habitación y la encontré en la misma posición luchando por mantener sus parpados abiertos.

-Vamos amor - le tomé sus manos y la ayudé a levantarse

-Edward - se quejó - ¿no puedes ser un buen esposo y llevar a tu cansada mujer embarazada en brazos?

Solo me reí mientras la tomaba por la cintura y guiaba sus pasos hacia el baño.

Con cuidado nos desvestimos y nos metimos al agua. Nos sentamos de tal forma que su espalda estaba pegada a mi pecho y mis manos estaban entrelazadas sobre su vientre un poco abultado. Disfrutamos un momento de la soledad y la tranquilidad que nos permitía el tener a nuestro pequeño ya en su cama en el mundo de los sueños.

-¿Estás contento? - murmuró antes de soltar un suspiro de satisfacción mientras nos envolvíamos en la calidez del agua.

-Muy contento - la apreté más contra mi - ahora todos las personas que me importan y que realmente amo saben lo feliz que soy con la llegada de nuestra bebé.

-Yo también estoy feliz - se alejó un poco de mi para volver su cabeza y mirarme dulcemente - me encanta ver que todos ya quieren a nuestro bebé, pero sobretodo como Eddie se lo tomó, al parecer será un gran hermano mayor.

-Eso es verdad, mi campeón será un gran hermano y sabrá proteger a mi princesita de los buitres que se le acerquen.

Estaba seguro que mi niña sería la pequeña más hermosa, y si se parecía aunque sea un poco a Bella, tendría una seguidilla de mocosos detrás de su preciosa sonrisa.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? - rió con ganas mientras se acomodaba a horcadas sobre mis piernas y alisaba la arruga que seguramente tenía entre mis cejas - ni siquiera ha nacido y ya estas pensando en esas cosas.

-Padre prevenido vale por dos - sonreí mientras la volvía a atraer hacia mí, provocando que nuestros sexos se rozaran levemente.

De ambos se escapo un jadeo suave mientras que mi miembro comenzó a despertar solo con ese pequeño contacto. Dios, la deseaba mucho, en realidad la deseaba a toda hora del día, pero debía ser un poco mas consiente y recordar que con el embarazo ella estaba mas cansada que de costumbre.

Pero todo pensamiento racional se fue al caño cuando mi mujer comenzó a frotarse deliberadamente contra mí más que notoria erección mientras que su sonrisa se volvía más seductora y sus ojos me miraban ya sin rastro de sueño o de cansancio, la conocía lo suficiente para saber qué quería decir esa sonrisa.

-No… no estas... uhmm... ¿Cansada? - la sujeté por las caderas, pero su suave piel resbaladiza por el jabón impidió que lograra esa tarea y en vez de mantenerla quieta, lograron que acariciará su pequeña cintura.

-Nop - sonrió suavemente con sus ojos llenos de deseo - tengo un poco de energía guardada para jugar un ratito con mi esposo… Claro – susurró mientras se mordía el labio y pasaba sus manos por mi pecho – si es que él quiere – me guiñó un ojo.

-Amor, no me hagas esto - me quejé mientras que Bella comenzó a besar mi cuello de forma hambrienta.

-¿Hacerte qué? - no pude resistirlo y besé rudamente sus labios, sin nada de delicadeza pasee mi lengua por sus labios hasta entrar en su boca y jugar sensualmente con la suya. Tenía hambre de ella, de su cuerpo, de los sonidos que brotaban de ella mientras la amaba lentamente entre besos y caricias.

-No podemos hacer esto aquí - susurre mientras acariciaba sus muslos y ese adorable trasero que me encantaba - vamos a la cama.

-No, quiero hacer el amor aquí y ahora Edward - y para confirmar sus palabras, sorpresivamente me cobijó en su interior lentamente.

A pesar de la sorpresa, no pude evitar soltar un gemido mientras ella se movía lentamente sobre mí. Nuestras manos se posaron firmemente en la orilla del jacuzzi para no resbalarnos y perder el maravilloso momento que estábamos teniendo.

Con movimientos suaves y cadenciosos comenzó a moverse sobre mí, tomando completamente el control de la situación, moviéndose al ritmo que ella necesitaba. De a poco comencé a mover lentamente mis caderas para acompasar los movimientos con ella, mientras besaba su cuello para bajar a sus pechos llenos y suaves gracias a la maternidad. Ambos soltábamos suaves gemidos y jadeábamos por el grandioso placer que estábamos sintiendo, pero tratamos de mantenerlos a raya por el pequeño que estaba a unas puertas de distancia.

Sus movimientos se tornaron rápidos y rudos, signo de que estaba por acabar. La burbuja de placer que estaba creciendo en mi vientre estaba a punto de explotar también, así que solté mis manos del jacuzzi y me abrace a su cintura, juntando nuestros pechos, volviendo la fricción más exquisita entre nosotros.

En unos cuantos movimientos mas, ambos explotamos en una nieva de placer y amor a nuestro alrededor. Se desplomo sobre mi pecho, aun con algunos espasmos de placer en su cuerpo y completamente agotada, por mi parte estaba exhausto pero con una boba sonrisa en el rostro. Mi Bells siempre era capaz de sorprenderme.

-Amor - susurré acariciando suavemente su espalda desnuda - No vayas a dormirte.

-Mmmmm - se quejó.

-Vamos cariño - nos levanté y con cuidado salimos del jacuzzi, nos envolví a ambos en nuestras toallas que estaban tibias aún, pero al verla tan cansada sequé su cuerpo suavemente antes de llevarla a la cama en brazos.

-Gracias - suspiró levantándose perezosamente para ponerse su pijama.

Sequé mi cuerpo rápidamente y solo me coloqué unos bóxer para dormir, ella me observaba desde la cama hasta que me recosté a su lado abrazándola por la espalda, dejando mis manos en su vientre, el lugar que se había vuelto mi favorito en el último tiempo.

-Lo siento - murmuró acomodándose entre mis brazos.

-¿Porqué lo sientes? - pregunté hablando suavemente en su oído.

-No sé que me pasó - murmuró – no quería atacarte así.

Me reí… ¿Cómo podía pedirme disculpas por haberme dado un momento así?

-Amor – la giré entre mis brazos para verla – no lo sientas, me encanta que tus locas hormonas te obliguen a atacarme así – eso provocó una leve sonrisa en su rostro arrepentido – pero… ¿Estás bien?

Rodó sus ojos y puso un adorable puchero.

-Edward – se quejó - ¿no puedes ser un hombre normal y dejar de preocuparte siempre por mí? – su tono de voz no era de reproche o de reclamo, ni siquiera estaba enojada – Amor, no soy de cristal, no me quebraré cada vez que hagamos el amor de forma más ruda o cuando me tropiece o siquiera cuando respire – rió divertida – tienes que dejar de ser tan aprensivo mi amor.

-Lo sé – murmuré avergonzado – pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Eres así – besó la punta de mi nariz – pero trata de controlarte… ¿sí?

Lo pensé por un momento, y era lo mejor que podría hacer.

-Lo intentaré – prometí.

Después de esa pequeña conversación nos dimos las buenas noches y nos entregamos a los brazos de Morfeo. Bueno, solo ella lo hizo de forma inmediata, porque me quede unos cuantos minutos observando sus rasgos pacíficos y casi angelicales. Su pequeña nariz con algunas pequitas cerca de la punta o sus pestañas largas que se veían más largas de lo normal por sus ojos cerrados, o sus labios rellenos que sabían a gloria.

La amaba, de eso no tenía duda.

Cada vez que la veía sonreír era un muñeco en sus manos y podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, algunos podían llamarme exagerado pero no me importaba. Ella y mis hijos eran todo lo que quería y necesitaba en mi vida, y lucharía cada día del resto de mi vida por hacerlos felices.

-Te amo – susurré mientras dejaba un beso en su frente – gracias por todo lo que me has dado solo por existir.

Con una mano sobre su espalda y la otra sobre nuestra bebé, me perdí en el mundo de los sueños.

Habían pasado algunos días desde la cena y todo iba muy bien.

Estaba en el hospital en un turno de 36 horas, por lo menos ya habíamos pasado la mitad del tiempo y teníamos un turno realmente tranquilo. Hace unas horas había salido de cirugía y apenas salí llamé a mi esposa para saber cómo estaba, hace días que sentía molestias en la parte baja de su espalda y para ser honestos, eso me preocupaba.

-Edward – escuché a la enfermera jefe llamarme.

-Dime Lily – le sonreí.

-Tienes un paciente en urgencias, no es nada grave, pero la doctora Torres se encuentra en cirugía y necesitan a un traumatólogo.

-Ok, iré a ver que pasa.

Bajé con calma y en urgencia estaba un chico quien había sufrido una aparatosa caída desde una escalera y se había torcido el tobillo y fracturado una muñeca, gracias al cielo no había perdido la conciencia ya que se le pudo tratar convencionalmente.

Estaba saliendo de la sala de urgencias cuando escuche una familiar voz llamarme.

-¡Edward! – un grito me alertó de que algo andaba mal, ella jamás gritaba.

-¿Mamá?

Su rostro se veía pálido y lleno de preocupación, sus ojos llenos de pánico confirmaron mis sospechas… Algo andaba jodidamente mal.

Antes de lo que esperaba llegué a su lado y la recibí con un abrazo, antes de siquiera decir una palabra comenzó a sollozar y decir incoherencias ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Porqué estás aquí? ¿Le pasó algo a papá?

-No – su voz se quebró mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir por sus ojos – es… es… Oh Dios mío.

-Mamá – la guié a las sillas de plástico y me senté a su lado para poder tranquilizarla y saber que sucedía - ¿Qué está pasando?

-Bella – susurró y mi cuerpo se paralizo en el instante en que todas las posibles causas del porque ella podría estar aquí llegaron a mi cabeza.

-¿Qué le paso? ¿Esta Eddie Bien? ¿Dónde está? ¿Y mi hijo? – Me comencé a desesperar – mamá dime algo – le rogué.

-Estaba en casa cuando llamó desesperada porque necesitaba venir al hospital, no le pregunté que es lo que pasaba solo fui a tú casa – comenzó a relatar – Carlisle se quedó con Eddie y con Mat mientras Rose llegaba a casa y solo… yo solo – titubeó un segundo – solo pude traerla acá lo más rápido posible

-Mamá – la abracé, aún se veía asustada y yo también lo estaba - ¿Qué paso? Necesito saberlo – le rogué nuevamente.

Si algo le había pasado a Bella o a nuestra bebé, sería terrible.

-Ella estaba sangrando – esa simple frase me llenó de pánico… solo podía ser una cosa…

Estábamos perdiendo a nuestra hija.

**Bella POV**

Había amanecido y me encontraba sola en la cama.

Edward tenía uno de esos horribles turnos de 36 horas y me encontraba sola en casa con mi hijo. Mis padres llegarían en unos cuantos días y se mudarían a una casa que se encontraba a unos quince minutos de nuestra casa. A decir verdad estaba completamente feliz de que mis padres estuvieran conmigo, tan cerca de mí como hace años no lo estaban. Había ayudado a Esme en la decoración de la pequeña casa de mis padres, asegurándome de que todo estuviera como a Renne le gustaba.

Pero hoy decidí quedarme en casa a descansar y estar con Eddie, primero porque sentía que no le estaba dedicando mucho tiempo a mi niño desde que dimos la noticia de su hermanita, además me sentía un poco mal, o mejor dicho muy incómoda, me dolía la espalda baja y tenía por momentos pequeñas puntadas en mi vientre. No había querido decirle nada a Edward por temor a que se preocupara demás, así que decidí descansar y pasar un día tranquilo con mi hijo.

Partimos la mañana con un delicioso desayuno en la cama a base de chocolates y pastelillos que Edward sabía que amábamos.

-Mami – me llamó cuando terminábamos de comer.

-Dime corazón – dejé la bandeja bajo la cama mientras abrazaba a mi bebé.

-¿Tú siempre me vas a querer cierto? – susurró muy bajito, imaginé que no quería que viera su rostro, porque escondió su carita en mi pecho.

-Mi amor – murmuré mientras acariciaba suavemente su espaldita – mami siempre te va a querer, pase lo que pase.

-¿Y a mi hermanita? – puso una de sus manitas en mi vientre antes de darme una nueva puntada más dolorosa que las anteriores

-También la voy a amar muchísimo Eddie – me removí incomoda hasta que el dolor paso, así que no le tomé importancia – yo amo a muchísima gente. Te amo a ti, amo a papi, amo a los abuelos y a tus tíos y primitos. Cuando nazca tu hermanito o hermanita, lo amaré igual de lo que te amo a ti o a papi – levantó su carita para verme con esos hermosos ojos castaños – o acaso, cuando nazca tu hermanito ¿me vas a amar menos?

-¡No mami! – Chilló horrorizado ante la idea – yo siempre te voy a amar mucho mucho.

-Al igual que yo a ti mi vida – le di un nuevo abrazo y nos quedamos en silencio en la tranquilidad de nuestro momento mamá – hijo.

Al medio día nos levantamos tranquilamente y nos quedamos en pijama a esperar a que Edward llegara de su turno, pero sacando cuentas aún quedaban cerca de doce horas para que saliera del hospital, así que decidimos llamar a un lugar de comida rápida porque nos sentíamos muy flojos para cocinar, no es que él me ayudara mucho, pero le gustaba estar conmigo mientras cocinaba cualquier cosa.

Comimos unas pizzas con unas sodas mientras veíamos los dibujos animados que tanto le gustaban. Estábamos tranquilos y recostados en la alfombra, pero el dolor de mi vientre no pasaba, estaba cada vez peor y más duradero, por lo que me comencé a asustar y más cuando sentí algo líquido bajando por mi pierna.

Con cuidado y tranquilamente, para no asustar a mi hijo fui al baño que estaba en el primer piso y me di cuenta que tenía una mancha roja en mis bragas.

Estaba sangrando.

Eso solo quería decir una cosa y me dio pánico siquiera pensarlo.

Estaba perdiendo a mi bebé y no podía hacer mucho acá en casa.

Traté de no asustarme demasiado, tenía que hacer algo rápido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, así que hice lo que en cualquier caso podía hacer.

-¡EDDIE! – llamé en un grito a mi hijo, mientras mi respiración se agitaba y más sangre salía de mi.

-Mami – lo escuchaba fuerte, así que debía de estar detrás de la puerta del baño

-Trae el teléfono de mamá mi amor – con cuidado me levante del retrete y saqué unas bragas limpias que siempre tenía de repuesto en casos de emergencia

Salí del baño mientras el dolor aumentaba. _Dios, por favor no permitas que sea nada grave_.

-Ten mami – me lo entregó mientras le pedí que buscara las llaves de casa en mi habitación.

Llamé a la única persona que sabía que podría venir en menos de un minuto.

-Bella, cariño ¿Cómo estás? – habló Esme desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Esme, necesito que vengas ahora por favor.

-¿Mi nieto está bien? – dijo preocupada mientras escuchaba como salía de casa.

-Sí, está bien – gemí mientras un nuevo dolor provocó que me encogiera un poco – soy yo, necesito que me lleves al hospital.

-¿Qué pasa? – Escuché el sonido del auto – espérame fuera de casa, llego en cinco minutos.

Cortó la comunicación mientras Eddie bajaba del segundo piso con mi cartera y las llaves.

-¿Te duele mami? – dijo mientras tomaba una de mis manos y salíamos de casa.

-Solo un poquito mi amor – jadeé, el dolor se volvió insoportable.

Lentamente caminamos por el jardín, que me parecía cada vez más grande e interminable, cuando dos automóviles muy familiares se estacionaron en la entrada de mi casa y de cada uno salían mis suegros.

-Cariño – dijo Esme mientras llegaba a mi lado - ¿Estás bien? – murmuró tomando mi brazo.

-No – gemí – por favor llévame al hospital.

-Vamos Bells – Carlisle me tomo entre sus brazos y me subió a la parte trasera del automóvil de Esme - no te preocupes me quedaré con Eddie mientras llamo a urgencias para que te estén esperando.

-¿Dónde vas mami? – murmuró mi hijo desde los brazos de su abuela.

-Voy al trabajo de papi – susurré lo más tranquilamente posible, no quería asustarlo – te quedarás con el abuelo mientras papi o yo vamos por ti ¿está bien?

-Si mami, te amo – me sonrió con una sonrisa hermosa.

-Yo igual bebé – trate de sonreír mientras veía como Carlisle tomaba a mi hijo en brazos y se despedía de su esposa.

Rápidamente Esme tomó el mando del automóvil y se movió velozmente en la ciudad. En menos de quince minutos estábamos en las puertas de urgencias, con un par de enfermeros esperándonos con una camilla.

Todo pasó muy rápido a partir de ese momento. Me subieron a una camilla y me llevaron a un box privado, dejando a mi suegra en la sala de espera. Me preguntaron las cosas fundamentales como mi nombre, edad y el porqué estaba allí. Les expliqué la situación lo que mejor pude mientras que la angustia de no saber qué es lo que pasaba con mi bebé me comenzaba a abrumar.

Mi bebé no podría correr peligro, ese pedacito mío y de Edward debía de estar bien.

Llamarón a mi ginecóloga mientras me trasladaban a una habitación privada, al parecer era algo mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

-Bella, tienes que estar tranquila – me dijo Emily mientras traían el ecógrafo a la habitación – por lo que nos comentaste, no ha habido aborto espontaneo aún, pero realizaremos una ecografía para saber cómo está el pequeño.

-¿Puedes llamar a Edward? – murmuré entre el llanto de no saber nada de lo que pasaba.

-Está desesperado afuera, le diré que entre – me sonrió mientras salía.

De un segundo a otro, Edward estaba a mi lado besándome con miedo y desesperación, olvidando completamente que alguien podría entrar a la habitación. Ambos sentíamos miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, pero estábamos juntos en esto.

-Bella, mi amor – gimió despacio mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – van a estar bien, te juro que tú y nuestra bebé van a estar bien – podía escuchar la desesperación de su voz y eso aumentaba mi angustia por no poder asegurarle que nuestra hija estaría bien.

-No lo sé – murmuré mientras más lágrimas caían de mis ojos – No sé si ella va a estar bien.

-Tranquila mi vida – se sentó a mi lado – pase lo que pase estaremos juntos en esto. Somos fuertes amor.

Y era verdad, éramos fuertes, pero…

¿Podríamos soportar perder a nuestro bebé?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota escrita antes de que Rommy se escondiera<strong>

**NO ME MATEN! RECUERDEN QUE SI DESAPAREZCA NO SABRÁN COMO TERMINA LA HISTORIA!**

**Se que me odian con todo su corazón por dejarlo así u.u pero no todo es rosa niñas...**

**Mil gracias por los review's, los iré respondiendo durante la semana :D y recuerden que aún están abiertas las votaciones en mi perfil :B**

**Además les dejé un regalito en mi blog **piensoantesdesentir . blogspot . com

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Rommy**


	10. Siempre sale el sol

**Los personajes que reconocen son de Stephenie Meyer, el resto son solo miooooooos! **_  
><em>

**Mil gracias a mi amiga y Beta DaniiEverdeen, eres un cielo por ayudarme con esto. y Un beso enorme a mis AGP! las extraño u.u**

**NOTA ABAJO!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 9<em>  
><strong>

**_Siempre sale el sol_**

* * *

><p><em>-Bella, mi amor – gimió despacio mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – van a estar bien, te juro que tú y nuestra bebé van a estar bien – podía escuchar la desesperación de su voz y eso aumentaba mi angustia por no poder asegurarle que nuestra hija estaría bien.<em>

_-No lo sé – murmuré mientras más lágrimas caían de mis ojos – No sé si ella va a estar bien._

_-Tranquila mi vida – se sentó a mi lado – pase lo que pase estaremos juntos en esto. Somos fuertes amor._

_Y era verdad, éramos fuertes, pero…_

_¿Podríamos soportar perder a nuestro bebé?_

Estaba en una habitación blanca.

¿Qué demonios hacía allí?

Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en los brazos de Edward minutos antes de que llegara Emily y pudiéramos ver que es lo que pasaba, porque estaba sangrando y la pregunta más importante de todas, cómo estaba mi bebe.

Me encontraba recostada en una cama muy dura e incómoda, solo cubierta con esa horrorosa bata de hospital que tanto había llegado a odiar con el paso de los años. De a poco mis aletargados sentidos comenzaban a percatarse en donde estaba y lentamente tratar de entender lo que estaba pasando, porque había tanto silencio y soledad a mi alrededor. Estaba en una habitación de paredes y pisos blancos, con un pequeño ventanal que daba a un precioso jardín lleno de duraznos en flor, podía escuchar el trinar de algunos pájaros y el sonido del viento al rozar con las hojas de los árboles. No habían máquinas, ni nada que monitoreara mis signos vitales.

Un mechón de mi cabello cayó frente a mis ojos y por acto reflejo traté de alzar una de mis manos para sacarlo, pero algo me lo impedía. Mis muñecas estaban firmemente atadas a la camilla por correas de cuero firmes, como si alguien estuviera reteniéndome.

La desesperación empezó a llegar de a poco dejándome sin aliento.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué había pasado con mi bebé?, ¿Edward y Eddie?

Necesitaba que alguien me dijera algo, cualquier cosa para poder saber que no había perdido la cabeza y me había vuelto completamente loca.

Antes de comenzar a gritar y pedir auxilio, por la puerta que estaba en uno de los costados de la habitación entro una enfermera algo mayor, bajita y con un rostro dulce. Se sorprendió un poco al verme despierta, pero me dio una sonrisa que ayudó notablemente a tranquilizarme.

-Hola, querida – susurró mientras quitaba el mechón de cabello de mis ojos – ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No… - mi voz sonaba rasposa – no, no lo sé

-Apuesto a que estas un poco desorientada, pero en unas pocas horas pasará

-¿Qué hago aquí? – fui directa al grano, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora.

-¿No lo recuerdas? – Negué mientras rodaba los ojos, era absolutamente obvio que no recordaba lo que sea que me pasó – bueno… no sé si sea conveniente que te cuente – me observó dudosa y eso disparó algo en mi, algo que presentía que me podría destrozar.

-Necesito saber lo que ha pasado – le rogué – por favor, trataré de no alterarme.

-¿Lo prometes? – Se sentó a mi lado en una silla de plástico mientras asentía rápidamente – está bien – suspiró – sabes que estás en una casa de reposo ¿cierto?

-¿En una casa de reposo? – repetí un poco asombrada.

-Así es. Hace unos días sufriste una perdida muy importante en tu vida y no lo tomaste nada bien. Tu esposo y sus padres al verte tan mal decidieron que necesitabas ayuda profesional para poder lidiar con tu dolor y comenzar a salir adelante con tu vida, por tu familia y…

Y el mundo desapareció para mí.

No era necesario seguir escuchando lo que aquella mujer me estaba relatando. La única pérdida importante y dolorosa en mi vida, sería perder a alguien de mi familia y no debía ir más lejos tratando de averiguar quién sería.

Mi bebé… había perdido a mi pequeño bebé.

-Mi bebé- susurré antes de que mis ojos se llenarán de lágrimas y estas de a poco cayeran por mis mejillas – mi bebé – murmuraba mirando a la nada y sintiendo todo el peso de la culpa y el dolor por no tener a ese precioso ser que tanto había anhelado, dentro de mí.

-Cariño, tranquilízate – escuché a esa mujer, pero era un murmullo apagado por la desesperación.

-No, no, tiene que ser mentira – comencé a jadear y retorcerme para tratar de salir de allí – ¡usted tiene que estar mintiendo! – le grité pero salió como un grito de alguien quien no tiene más por lo que luchar.

-Si no se calma tendremos que volver a sedarla – me advirtió, pero ya no me importaba, solo necesita a Edward y poder llorar por el dolor de perder a un hijo.

-¡MI BEBÉ! – grité mientras la angustia se apoderaba de mi y la respiración comenzaba a faltarme, cerré firmemente los ojos, ya no quería mirar al mundo con todo el dolor que sentía

-Bella – alguien me agitaba por los hombros suavemente, pero no quería responder, solo quería hundirme en la oscuridad que tanto me tentaba.

El dolor de mi pecho seguía avanzando sin piedad y los amargos sollozos solo ayudaban a que devastara todo a su paso. Ya no quería seguir, no sentía la fuerza para hacerlo y no me importaba en lo absoluto.

-Bella, amor mírame – los movimientos se volvieron más firmes y violentos, pero la preocupación con la que me llamaban hizo que una pequeña luz apareciera entre toda la oscuridad en la que me encontraba.

-Bells, despierta amor – su voz cada vez más desesperada logró que abriera mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue a mi Edward mirarme con sus ojos llenos de preocupación..

Antes de siquiera darme cuenta estaba entre sus brazos, con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro dejando salir en forma de lágrimas todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, quería gritar de frustración, pero los amargos sollozos no me dejaban. Mientras Edward acariciaba dulcemente mi espalda y mi cabello, diciendo palabras llenas de amor y ternura, me di cuenta de que mis muñecas estaban libres de esas horribles correas y no estaba en ningún lugar que no sea mi casa.

-Amor, ya está, tienes que tranquilizarte un poco – dijo pacientemente mientras me alejaba un poco de él para secar mis lágrimas – Respira conmigo preciosa… inhala… exhala… inhala… exhala, eso es amor – hice las respiraciones que me pidió y de a poco todo comenzó a aclararse en mi mente.

Nuevamente había tenido aquella estúpida pesadilla, se sentía tan real al igual que el dolor que me provocaba tenerla. Comenzó dos días después de salir del hospital, y cada noche que pasaba sin Edward se repetía una y otra vez hasta que mi madre o el mismo Edward me despertaban.

-¿Ya estas mejor? – Asentí torpemente mientras me acomodaba mejor en su regazo – eso está bien – suspiró más tranquilo - ¿Ha sido el mismo sueño?

-Si – susurré con mi voz ronca.

-Sé que esto lo hemos hablado muchas veces y aún estas un poco temerosa pero… - titubeó un segundo antes de seguir – pero ¿tienes claro lo que pasó?

Lo pensé un segundo mientras el ritmo de mi corazón disminuía y la seguridad de estar entre los brazos de Edward sustituía todo ese dolor que había sentido. De pronto todo comenzó a tener mucha claridad y a mi memoria llego el recuerdo de aquel día hace dos semanas atrás…

_-Bella, mi amor – gimió despacio mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – van a estar bien, te juro que tú y nuestra bebé van a estar bien – podía escuchar la desesperación de su voz y eso aumentaba mi angustia por no poder asegurarle que nuestra hija estaría bien._

_-No lo sé – murmuré mientras más lágrimas caían de mis ojos – No sé si ella va a estar bien._

_-Tranquila mi vida – se sentó a mi lado – pase lo que pase estaremos juntos en esto. Somos fuertes amor._

_Nos mantuvimos uno entre los brazos del otro, esperando que nuestros corazones encontraran el consuelo necesario en los brazos de otro, pidiendo al cielo y a Dios que esto solo fuera una pesadilla y que nada le haya pasado a nuestra bebé. No sabía cómo podríamos soportarlo, teníamos a Eddie y una familia que nos apoyaría pasara lo que pasara, pero el dolor de perder a un hijo ni siquiera lo podía imaginar._

_Mientras seguíamos esperando a nuestra ginecóloga, me concentré en estar fuerte y entera para que Edward también pudiera encontrar la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Sabía que por su cabeza corría un montón de posibilidades, buscando en que había fallado tratando de cuidarnos y protegernos. No quería que se sintiera culpable por un error que yo había cometido._

_-Muy bien chicos – con una pequeña sonrisa Emily entró a la habitación arrastrando un ecógrafo delante de ella – vamos a ver qué es lo que está pasando con ese bebé._

_Con cuidado y con mucha delicadeza mi esposo se desprendió de nuestro abrazo, dejando un dulce beso en mi frente y quedando de pie a mi lado con mi mano entre las suyas y la ansiedad escrita por todo su rostro. Miraba detalladamente todo lo que Emily hacía, desde que ubicó el ecógrafo a un lado de la cama hasta cuando colocó el frio gel en mi vientre._

_Estaba nerviosa, casi al borde de la histeria, pero la preocupación fue más grande que yo. Tomé una onda respiración y apreté la mano de Edward para hacerle saber que estábamos juntos pasara lo que pasara._

_-Veamos – murmuró Emily mientras comenzaba a mover el aparato sobre mi vientre – primero veremos cómo está el bebé, si el sangrado le afectó en algo y así tranquilizarlos un poco. Luego veremos qué es lo que paso allí adentro – señaló mi vientre y me tranquilizó un poco el que ella aun considerara que nuestro bebé estaba bien._

_Ambos respondimos positivamente y esperamos a que la doctora nos dijera algo, mientras, en la pantalla se podían ver diversas figuras en blanco y negro. De pronto la habitación se llenó de ese maravilloso sonido que logró que todas mis preocupaciones se disiparan, el corazón de nuestro bebe latía fuerte y velozmente como si quisiera decirnos '¡Hey! Mami y papi estoy bien'._

_Un suspiro de puro alivio salió de ambos y con un pequeño beso en nuestros labios realmente pudimos ver que todo estaría bien._

_-Como pueden escuchar, el corazón de este pequeño se escucha fuerte y sano – se volvió a nosotros un segundo – y por lo que puedo ver, está muy bien es su tamaño. Así que chicos, su hijo se encuentra bien._

_-Gracias a Dios – escuché murmurar a Edward antes de besar mis manos – ¿Escuchaste amor? Nuestra bebita está bien - poco a poco la preocupación de sus ojos se iba disipando mientras que se humedecían por la emoción y la tranquilidad que sentía._

_-Si – mi voz se quebró – está bien – sollocé. _

_-Ahora, buscaré que es lo que pasó en tu útero para que sangrara de esa manera ¿Les parece? – ambos asentimos al mismo tiempo._

_Pasaron unos cuantos minutos mientras ella examinaba lo que había en mi útero, Edward no dejaba de darme pequeños besos en la frente y tiernos mimos en las manos, pero a decir verdad necesitaría más que mimos para poder superar el terror que sentí durante demasiado tiempo, creo que desde ahora tendré a mi esposo pegado a mí las veinticuatro horas del día y de verdad no podría reprochárselo._

_-Observen aquí chicos – en la pantalla habían manchas blancas, grises y negras, pero hubo una mancha que me llamó poderosamente la atención. Se veía más oscura de lo normal, se encontraba rodeada de manchas claras – ven esto – señaló la mancha que llamó mi atención – lo que sucedió es que la placenta se desprendió unos pocos centímetros y la mancha que hay aquí es una acumulación de sangre._

_-O sea, ¿hay un desprendimiento de placenta? – la ansiedad de Edward volvió, pero no era lo suficientemente grande como hace unos minutos._

_-Lamentablemente si – suspiró Emily mientras apagaba el aparato y me ayudaba a limpiar mi vientre – por fortuna, solo son unos cuantos centímetros y no causarán un daño importante al bebé, pero necesito que Bella guarde reposo absoluto al menos dos semanas para ver como evoluciona esto._

_-Me encargaré de que sea así – aseguró mi esposo – pero ¿Por qué se produjo?_

_-Muchas veces estos cuadros de desprendimiento de placenta se producen de forma natural o por movimientos bruscos producidos dentro de los tres primeros meses de gestación, que es cuando el bebé se está afirmando del útero de la madre._

_Y como un impulso nervioso, supe lo que había producido esto._

_-Nemo – susurré lo suficientemente alto para que Edward me escuchara._

_-Tienes razón – dijo asintiendo – lo que pasa es que hace unos días, por accidente nuestro perro empujó a Bella, logrando que ella callera de espaldas._

_-Es muy probable que eso haya producido este pequeño desprendimiento._

_-¿Qué quiere decir desprendimiento de placenta? – pregunté un tanto ansiosa._

_-Bueno Isabella, el desprendimiento de placenta, en palabras simples es cuando la placenta donde estará él bebe durante toda su gestación se separa del útero. En tu caso, al no ser tan complejo solamente produce sangramiento vaginal y dolor, pero si este cuadro no se detiene a tiempo, el desprendimiento puede ser completo lo que produciría una muerte fetal._

_Esto último lo dijo de forma tranquila, pero tratando de no alterarme._

_-Por eso es importante que hagas reposo absoluto hasta nuestra próxima consulta dentro de dos semanas, solo debes levantarte para cosas muy puntuales, como ir al baño y nada más._

_-¿Pero el bebé está bien con eso? – pregunté ansiosa, haría cualquier cosa para que estuviera bien._

_-Sí, al ser algo de menor complejidad, con un reposo completo será de mucha utilidad, pero es importante controlar como va todo dentro de dos semanas. Si para nuestra próxima consulta el desprendimiento ha disminuido ya podemos estar más tranquilos, pero si no es así comenzare a darte medicamentos para ayudar en el proceso de recuperación._

_-Está bien – susurré._

_Dentro de todo, podía estar tranquila, mi bebé estaba bien y seguro en su pequeño mundo dentro de mí. Ahora debía cuidarme y obedecer todo lo que Emily y Edward me indicaran._

-Nuestro bebe está bien – susurré volviendo de mis recuerdos.

Su sonrisa se volvió enorme mientras el miedo iba desapareciendo.

-Así es – besó mi frente – mis chicas están bien y mañana podremos ver a mi princesita de nuevo – murmuró sobre mis labios mientras le daba suaves caricias a mi pequeño vientre, que ya se hacía notar claramente.

Bese a mi Edward suavemente, con calma y delicadeza. A decir verdad lo había extrañado mucho, pues había tenido turno de 36 horas en el hospital y mi madre había estado ayudándome con Eddie durante estas semanas.

-Te extrañé – susurré terminando nuestro beso - ¿llegaste hace mucho? Murmuré bajándome del regazo de Edward.

-Amor, son las dos de la madrugada – rió un poco mientras se levantaba de la cama. Aún estaba vestido con su ropa del hospital, así no debería haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegó – llegué a las doce y lleve a Renee a casa para que pudiera estar con Charlie y luego me vine a casa, me recosté contigo un momento y me dormí hasta que comenzaste a llorar.

-Lo siento – susurré al ver lo cansado que estaba – no quise despertarte.

-Bella – me llamó mientras se acostaba a mi lado – no lo sientas, es normal que aún tengas pesadillas por todo lo que nos tocó pasar con mi princesa – me atrajo a sus brazos dejando un pequeño beso en la cabeza – pero ya verás que después de mañana, esas pesadillas desaparecerán.

-Espero que sí – murmuré mientras mis parpados comenzaban a pesar nuevamente – gracias por estar conmigo – bostecé – te amo muchísimo.

-También te amo – me recosté sobre su pecho y volví al mundo de los sueños, sabiendo que al despertar tendría a mi familia a mi lado.

La mañana llegó de forma silenciosa mientras la luz se comenzaba a filtrar entre las cortinas de nuestra habitación y los ruidos de la pequeña comunidad comenzaban a llenar el ambiente. Desde hace unos minutos me encontraba despierta mirando al hombre que estaba durmiendo junto a mí, se veía tan pacífico y dulce durmiendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

En algún momento de mi vida pensé que nunca sería lo suficientemente atractiva, encantadora o inteligente como para que alguien se enamorara de mi o siquiera conocer a alguien a quien amar con tal pasión como lo leía en mis libros, pero por alguna especie de milagro Edward se cruzó en mi camino o yo me crucé en el de él. Amar en la forma en que lo amo, y sentir que es completamente correspondido es una de las cosas más mágicas y maravillosas que podría sentir en la vida.

Me reí suavemente, tratando de no despertarlo por lo cursi de mis pensamientos esta mañana. Al llegar a los cuatro meses de gestación, al parecer las hormonas me estaban volviendo más cursi y menos agresiva.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente dejando ver a mi madre que venía con una bandeja con comida para mí.

-Buenos días corazón – sonrió al ver a Edward profundamente dormido - ¿dormiste bien?

-Si mamá – con cuidado me senté antes de que me pasara la bandeja y se sentara a los pies de la cama. Me gustaba mucho estos desayunos en la cama hechos por mi mamá.

Después del incidente que tuvimos, mi madre decidió adelantar su viaje a Seattle tres semanas para poder cuidar de mí y de Eddie mientras Edward estaba trabajando, sobre todo cuando tenía turnos largos. En un principio me sentía agobiada por tantos cuidados, pero con el pasar de los días comprendí que esa era su forma de procurar de que estaba bien, así que simplemente me dejé mimar. Las primeras semanas, dormía en una de las habitaciones de invitados en nuestra casa, pero desde hace unos días, ya dormía en su nueva casa a unas pocas cuadras de aquí junto a Charlie.

Pero lo que más agradecía de tener a mis padres cerca, es que Eddie no estaba tan solo. Después del accidente tomamos la determinación de que Nemo debía de estar lejos de mí, por lo menos hasta que naciera el bebé. Por un lado Eddie estaba de acuerdo en hacer todo con tal de cuidar a su hermanita, pero como niño de cinco años que era, extrañaba no poder jugar con su mascota pero ingeniosamente a Charlie se le ocurrió una genial idea. Ellos cuidarían a nuestra mascota el tiempo necesario y así Eddie podría estar con su mascota y pasar tiempo con el abuelo Charlie ¡Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro!

-Charlie dice que Eddie se ha portado maravillosamente bien – sonreí ante la mención de mi pequeño. Hace dos días se había ido con Charlie y Carlisle a acampar en los bosques de Forks.

-Lo sé – murmuré antes de tomar un bocado de fruta – mi pequeño es un buen niño

-Está agotado – Renee señalo a Edward mientras veíamos que dormía profundamente – ¿siempre tiene turnos tan extensos?

-Por lo menos tres veces al mes, sí – suspiré, nunca me gustaron esos turnos

-Es un gran hombre – murmuró mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a salir – recuerda que hoy tienen la cita Bells.

-Lo recuerdo mamá – sonreí.

Después de mi delicioso desayuno, tomé un baño para tranquilizarme por los repentinos nervios que me atacaron solo de pensar en la consulta de este medio día.

Cuando salí del baño, Edward se estaba desperezando y pasando su mano donde usualmente dormía, buscándome a su lado con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Rápidamente abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la cama buscándome hasta que me vio de pie frente a la cama completamente vestida y lista para salir.

-¿Porqué estas de pie? – su ceño estaba fruncido.

-Buenos días amor – me reí antes de caminar y besar sus labios, suavemente.

-Buenos días – sonrió mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me ayudaba a sentarme a su lado – ¿porque estas tan nerviosa?

-Tenemos nuestra cita hoy… ¿lo recuerdas? - me mordí el labio ansiosamente.

-Claro que sí, pero eso es como en una hora y media más.

-La verdad es que no soportaba estar más en la cama – hice un puchero.

-Pero…

-Edward, enserio, me siento bien y de todas formas tenía que levantarme y caminar aunque sea un poco.

Mi respuesta no le gustó absolutamente nada y me lo dejo demostrado al levantarse furioso de la cama para ir al baño y cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Al parecer ahora él estaba pasando por la etapa de las hormonas furiosas del embarazo.

El silencio incomodo se mantuvo desde que bajó a tomar desayuno y durante todo el camino al hospital. Me estaba ignorando completamente y a mí no me importaba en lo absoluto, tenía muchas cosas en las que preocuparme como para más encima agregarle un esposo furioso solo porque me levanté de la cama.

Al llegar al hospital salí del automóvil sin siquiera esperar a que él abriera la puerta, si estaba enojado conmigo entre menos interacciones tuviéramos, mejor ¿no?

La secretaria de Emily nos indicó que deberíamos esperar unos cuantos minutos mientras estaba con otra paciente. Nos sentamos en los cómodos sillones de la sala de espera, rodeados de mujeres con grandes vientres y ojos brillantes de felicidad. Por un segundo mi memoria retrocedió cinco años y recordé mi propia imagen, con un vientre enorme, una sonrisa feliz pero mis ojos no brillaban de felicidad, porque el padre de mi hijo estaba lejos de mí y ya no me amaba.

Sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente para alejar esos recuerdos agridulces. Tenía que concentrarme en el ahora y dejar atrás partes de ese pasado que aún dolía un poco.

-¿estás bien? – Susurró suavemente al verme distraída, asentí - ¿estás segura? – Volví a responder afirmativamente – pareces triste.

-Solo recordaba – sonreí, pero al parecer no sirvió para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Qué cosa? – la curiosidad le estaba matando, y como ya su furia había desaparecido, podía hablar libremente con él.

-Recordaba como me veía al estar igual que ellas – señale a una de las chicas. Se veía de unos 23 años y estaba con su novio acariciando suavemente su gran vientre.

-Estabas preciosa en esa época – sonrió antes de dejar un beso en mi mejilla – lamento tanto haberme perdido eso – murmuró con pesar.

-No lo lamentes, eso ya pasó, ahora estas con nosotros y cada día le demuestras a nuestro hijo que sin importar haberte pedido casi tres años de su vida, lo amas incondicionalmente. Le hemos compensado con creses esos años de ausencia y todo lo que le estaba quitando estúpidamente por ser tan cabezota.

-Ya amor, no llores – susurró secando las lágrimas que no me había dado cuenta – eso esta atrás de nosotros.

-Lo sé – sollocé - ¡Estúpidas hormonas! – chillé mientras él reía suavemente.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la amable secretaria nos indico que era nuestro turno.

Como siempre Emily nos saludo y comenzó con las preguntas de rutina ¿cómo me había sentido? ¿Había vuelto a sangrar? ¿Hice el reposo como me lo había recomendado? Después de eso realizó el chequeo normal, midió mi peso, la presión y la temperatura. Al ver todo normal me pidió que fuera a cambiarme y que la esperara en el cuarto contiguo en donde estaba el ecógrafo.

Me subí a la camilla y esperé algunos minutos mientras pedía en silencio a Dios por mi bebé y por nuestra familia.

-Bien Bella, ya sabes cómo es esto, levanta el camisón dejando tu vientre al descubierto y recuerda que el gel está frío – asentí mientras Edward llegaba a mi lado y tomaba mi mano.

Emily comenzó a mover el aparato, tomando medidas y deteniéndose más tiempo en ciertos lugares hasta obtener la imagen que requería ver detalladamente.

-Bien chicos, tengo buenas noticias para ustedes – solo con eso, toda la preocupación salió por la ventana de la consulta – la placenta está completamente aferrada al útero y cualquier tipo de riesgo ha sido reducido al mínimo.

-Gracias Dios – murmuré antes de que los labios de mi esposo estuvieran sobre los míos, besándome amorosamente.

-Está bien, nuestra bebé está bien – susurró solo para nosotros dos.

-Aún no descartamos que este episodio no volviese a ocurrir, pero ya puedes retomar tu vida normal, teniendo más cuidado en ciertas actividades.

-Gracias Emily – dijo Edward con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara.

-No es nada – dijo retomando su atención al monitor – y también les tengo otra buena noticia.

¿Otra? Por favor que no sea que este embarazada de mellizos o gemelos y no nos diéramos cuenta.

-¿Qué es? – pregunte ansiosa.

-Ya podemos saber el sexo del bebé.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAN CHAAAAAAAN!<strong>

**Hola! no ven que no soy tan mala y nuestro pequeño está bien *-* solo fue un sustito**

**Ya el proximo capitulo sabrán el resultado de la votación y comiencen a pensar en nombres de niño o niña, para que veamos cual queda mejor :D**

**Gracias por los review's *-* **

**Adriu:** Linda! Tienes muchísima razón, el o la pequeña tiene la misma fuerza que su familia y sea como sea llegara al mundo. Besos para Ti desde Chile (en una de esas cosas de la vida, este verano conoceré Ecuador :P)

Recuerden pasar por el blog: **Piensoantesdesentir . Blogspot . com**

**BESOS y nos leemos pronto**

**Rommy**


	11. Dejarlo crecer

**Los personajes que reconozcan son de S. M. el resto son solo mios y de mi loca imaginación**

**Capitulo beteado por mi linda amiga DaniiEverdeen. Te quiero linda!**

**Y capitulo dedicado a mi corazón de melón, a la persona que empezó esta aventura conmigo y que por distintos motivos de la vida ya no me puede acompañar. Valhe, has sido mi beta y amiga por un largo tiempo y sé que esto no será un Adios, si no un hasta luego porque seguiremos en contacto. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y sé que puedes con todo lo que se te ponga en frente. Te Adoro!**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 10<em>  
><strong>

**_Dejarlo crecer_**

* * *

><p><em>Emily comenzó a mover el aparato, tomando medidas y deteniéndose más tiempo en ciertos lugares hasta obtener la imagen que requería ver detalladamente.<em>

_-Bien chicos, tengo buenas noticias para ustedes – solo con eso, toda la preocupación salió por la ventana de la consulta – la placenta está completamente aferrada al útero y cualquier tipo de riesgo ha sido reducido al mínimo._

_-Gracias Dios – murmuré antes de que los labios de mi esposo estuvieran sobre los míos, besándome amorosamente._

_-Está bien, nuestra bebé está bien – susurró solo para nosotros dos._

_-Aún no descartamos que este episodio no volviese a ocurrir, pero ya puedes retomar tu vida normal, teniendo más cuidado en ciertas actividades._

_-Gracias Emily – dijo Edward con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara._

_-No es nada – dijo retomando su atención al monitor – y también les tengo otra buena noticia._

_¿Otra? Por favor que no sea que este embarazada de mellizos o gemelos y no nos diéramos cuenta._

_-¿Qué es? – pregunte ansiosa._

_-Ya podemos saber el sexo del bebé._

-¿De verdad? – me removí ansiosa en la camilla mientras veía como los ojos de Edward se iluminaban más de lo normal.

-¡Claro que sí! – Emily sonrió mientras movía unos cuantos centímetros el transductor por el vientre y congeló una imagen en la pantalla mientras apretaba unos cuantos botones.

-Yo quiero saberlo – Mi esposo parecía un niña esperando por un juguete en navidad y no tuve corazón como para detener su entusiasmo - ¿Qué dices? – apreté una de sus manos y la preciosa sonrisa se extendió.

-Vamos a ver si Eddie tendrá un hermanito o una hermanita – le sonreí antes de que besará mis labios.

-Bells – suspiró antes de susurrar – ambos sabemos que será una niña, hasta Eddie lo dice.

-Eso no lo puedes saber – le saqué la lengua como una niña – pero si estás tan seguro, hagamos una apuesta – levantó una ceja y esperó tranquilo mi proposición – si es una niña tú y Eddie elegirán el nombre y si es niño, toda la decisión será mía.

Para ser honesta, estaba un ochenta porciento segura de que era una niña, pero quería que él escogiera el nombre. Con el nacimiento de Eddie, todas las decisiones importantes para su vida las tomé sola. La apuesta era solamente una pantalla para no hacerle sentir culpable si le contaba el real trasfondo de lo que pensaba.

-Hecho – besó mi frente y se volvió hacia Emily quien miraba atentamente la imagen de la pantalla para poder darnos un momento de tranquilidad – Queremos saber.

-Muy bien – sonrió antes de señalarnos un punto de la imagen – todo indica que en unos cinco meses más habrá una pequeña señorita en casa – la sonrisa de Edward no podía ser más grande y no pude contener mis lágrimas de felicidad– felicidades chicos, están esperando a una niña.

-¿Lo escuchaste? – Se inclinó hacia mí – ¡gané! – no pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada llena de alegría.

-Si, Ganaste Edward – Emily se retiró de la habitación mientras me daba un poco de intimidad para volver a vestirme - ¿Cómo se llamará nuestra hija?

Debía decirlo… ¡Me encantaba que fuera nuestra hija!

-No lo sé – me ayudó a bajar de la camilla – debo de consultarlo con Eddie.

Volvimos a la consulta donde Emily nos dio unas cuantas indicaciones a seguir hasta la próxima consulta en un mes más y ver como nuestra bebé seguía creciendo segura en su pequeño universo dentro de mí.

A pesar de ser aún temprano, quisimos ir a buscar a Eddie a casa de mis padres y pasar un tiempo con él en el parque ahora que ya era libre de mi confinamiento en cama.

-¡Niños! – Nos saludo Renne mientras nos dejaba entrar en casa - ¿cómo les fue en el médico?

-Bien mamá – nos ubicamos en la sala mientras mamá iba a buscar algo de beber - ¿papá y Eddie?

-Vienen de camino a casa – volvió a la sala con algunos vasos con jugo - ¿Me van a contar como les fue o tendré que sacarles la información a la fuerza?

Nos observó con atención mientras ambos estábamos abrazados con nuestras manos en mi vientre… sí, nos veíamos como esas parejas que llegan a dar diabetes de lo dulces que son, pero no me importaba, justo me sentía más feliz y más enamorada que nunca.

-Esté todo bien Renne – Edward besó el tope de mi cabeza antes de sonreír – nuestro bebé esta bien al igual que Bella, fue un susto lo que pasó.

-Gracias a Dios – mamá sonrió antes de escuchar el ruido característico del automóvil de Charlie – veo que todos han llegado, espero que se queden a comer – asentimos y luego mamá fue a recibir a los chicos.

-¿Se los decimos ahora? – sabía que Edward se estaba refiriendo a la noticia del sexo del bebé.

-Seguro, además en el embarazo de Eddie tus padres siempre fueron los primeros en enterarse de todo – me encogí de hombros – se los debo.

-Como quieras – sonrió y me besó suavemente antes de escuchar las pequeñas pisadas que se acercaban corriendo.

-¡Mami! – Eddie vino corriendo para darme un abrazo de oso teniendo mucho cuidado en no aplastar mi vientre – te extrañe muchísimo mami – con cuidado se acomodó en mis piernas y de acurruco en mi regazo.

-Yo también te extrañé muchísimo cariño - murmuré antes de dejar un suave beso en su cabello que aún olía a campamento – vamos a tener que darte un baño cuando lleguemos a casa.

-¿Y para mi no hay saludo o qué? – la voz de Edward sonaba indignada.

-Hola papi – desde mi regazo se estiró un poco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, al parecer se encontraba bastante cómodo sentado en mi regazo.

-¿Cómo está mi hermanita? – Sonrió mientras ponía una de sus manitos en mi vientre, justo en el preciso momento en que una sensación bastante conocida por mi nos sorprendió a ambos - ¿Qué fue eso? - sus ojos se veían completamente asustados - ¿le hice algo a mi hermanita? – sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero por un motivo distinto a los míos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasa algo Bella? – Edward intentó quitar a Eddie de mi regazo pero no se lo permití, en lugar de eso tomé una de sus manos y la ubique en el mismo lugar en donde había sentido aquella anhelada sensación y justo en ese momento volvió a suceder – Amor – susurró completamente emocionado.

-Se está moviendo – murmuré con las lágrimas ya bajando por mis mejillas.

-¡Mi hermanita se movió! – la risa de Eddie nos sacó un sonrisa a ambos.

-Si mi amor, al parecer le gusta tu voz – besé su pequeña frente mientras Ed nos envolvía a ambos en un gran abrazo.

-Los amo muchísimo, a los tres – acarició mi vientre antes de darme un beso suave y delicado.

Era un momento perfecto, estar con las dos personas que más amo en un momento importante de la vida del más pequeño integrante de nuestra familia.

-¿Qué pasa Hija? – Charlie se veía completamente preocupado desde el umbral de la sala, no sabía hace cuanto tiempo estaba allí.

-Nada pap…

-Mi hermanita se movió en la pancita de mi mami Abuelito Charlie – Eddie estaba completamente eufórico y una tímida sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de mi papá.

-¿En serio? – preguntó acercándose.

Asentí y lo invité a sentarse a mi lado. Tomé una de sus manos y la puse a un lado de la de mi pequeño. Los tres hombres de mi vida estaban en un momento tan especial para mí.

-Wow – susurró Charlie.

-¿Qué pasa? – Escuchamos la voz de Renne y todos volteamos a verla – Acaso es el momento de "todos tocamos a Bella", porque si es así, yo también quiero.

Todos reíamos ante la ocurrencia de mi madre, pero nadie dijo una palabra sobre el momento que habíamos pasado. Al parecer todos éramos sumamente consientes de lo emotiva que podía ser Renne cuando quería.

Mi madre tenía carne asada con algunas ensaladas y pasamos una comida tranquila escuchando todas las pequeñas aventuras que pasó mi pequeño con sus abuelos en el bosque, al parecer, Eddie les había hecho correr en más de una ocasión mientras trataba de meterse a una laguna que estaba cerca. Mi padre sonreía y decía que el pequeño lo mantenía en forma.

Había llegado el tiempo del postre y con ello, dejar caer la bomba a mis padres.

-Ehm, esto – traté de llamar su atención, pero estaban completamente ajenos a mi, escuchando lo que Eddie les estaba contado – Mamá, tengo algo que contarles – ambos se silenciaron y centraron completamente su atención en mi – como saben, el bebé y yo estamos completamente bien y la doctora ya nos dio "de alta" – Edward tomó una de mis manos sabiendo que estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Eso es increíble hija – Charlie sonrió y se formaron sus características arruguitas alrededor de sus ojos, las mismas que se producían cuando estaba muy feliz.

-Pero eso no es todo – suspiré – también nos enteramos el sexo de nuestro bebé.

-¿Es un niño cierto? – mi madre preguntó ansiosa mientras se preparaba para celebrar su eminente victoria por sobre mi esposo.

-Obvio que no bubu Renne – Eddie miro a su abuela con exasperación, estaba claro que mi hijo estaba completamente convencido de que sería una niña – tendré una hermanita ¿Cierto mami?

-¡Dilo ya hija! Antes de que tu madre y Eddie se pongan a discutir… otra vez – al parecer, durante los días que mi hijo estuvo con sus abuelos hubo una que otra pelea.

-Es una niña – sonreí mientras me apoyaba en el hombro de Edward quien sonreía completamente extasiado.

-¡Siiii! – Chilló mi pequeño – tendré una hermanita, tendré una hermanita – canturreó mientras se levantaba de su asiento y saltaba emocionado.

Después de unas cuantas burlas de mis chicos a mi madre, decidimos que era tiempo de irnos y pasar un momento con nuestro hijo. Nos despedimos de mis padres prometiendo que cenaríamos juntos por lo menos una vez a la semana ahora que estábamos en la misma ciudad. Eddie se fue a despedir de Nemo quien estaba un poquito triste por separarse de su amo, esperaba que esto fuera por un tiempo porque a decir verdad yo también extrañaba a nuestro perro.

Fuimos al mismo parque al que íbamos casi siempre, porque allí estaban los amiguitos de mi pequeño y sus padres con los cuales algunas veces nos sentábamos a vigilar a nuestros hijos, pero hoy Eddie quiso quedarse con nosotros y jugar solamente con papá mientras yo me recostaba sobre una manta que siempre traíamos a leer uno de los nuevos libros que llegó a la librería.

Me sumergí completamente en el libro por lo menos media hora, pero la incesante risa de mi hijo me distrajo y me quedé observándolo.

Había crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo, ya tenía cinco años y no sabía como había pasado tanto tiempo si sentía como si fuese ayer que lo había tenido en mis brazos por primera vez viendo su carita tan igual a la de su padre y con solo tomar un dedo de mi mano con su manita tan pequeña supe que el siempre sería el primer hombre de mi vida desde ese momento en adelante. Aún recuerdo cuando vi sus ojos por primera vez y quedé completamente enamorada de él.

En un momento pasaron por mi memoria todos los maravillosos momentos que pase con él durante los primeros años de su vida. Su primera sonrisa, sus primeras palabras y sus primeros pasos; la primera vez que me dijo que me quería y mi mundo entero tomó un nuevo significado. Desde ese día hasta hoy, nunca me había arrepentido de todas las cosas que había hecho por él, con siempre verlo sonreír y saber que era feliz.

Y ahora, algunos años después, estaba a punto de tener uno de los primeros cambios importantes en su vida… iba a entrar a la escuela y estaba completamente aterrada desde el momento en que Edward lo inscribió en la pequeña escuela que estaba a unos cuantos minutos de casa.

Lo sé, estaba siendo exagerada y estaba tomando demasiado mal una etapa natural e inevitable de su vida. Pero no podía evitarlo, nunca en la vida había dejado a mi pequeño en manos extrañas por tanto tiempo.

-¡Bells! – Edward agitó su mano frente a mi - ¿estas bien amor?

Volví de mis pensamientos para encontrar a mis chicos frente a mí con sus rostros sonrosados por tanto correr y jugar, y sus ojos preocupados por haberlos ignorado.

-Si, estoy bien – agite mi cabeza para sacar los pensamientos deprimentes que estaba teniendo – solo estaba pensando – le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

-Eddie te estaba hablando desde hace cinco minutos, pensamos que te había pasado algo.

-Estoy bien – abracé a mi hijo y me convencí de que solo estaba siendo tonta y sentimental por las hormonas.

Fuimos a comer a un restaurant de comida rápida que Eddie había visto mientras volvía a casa con su abuelo. Se suponía que no debía comer nada con exceso de grasa, pero por una vez no me iba a causar ningún daño.

Después de bañar y acostar a un agotado Eddie me di un baño para tratar de alejar todos los malos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Este debió de haber sido un día feliz porque mi bebita estaba bien y se movió por primera vez. Pero no, yo y mis horribles hormonas no me dejaron en paz ni siquiera un día.

Ya en la cama comencé a revisar el día y una sonrisa asomó en mis labios cuando sentí nuevamente un pequeño movimiento en mi vientre.

-Vamos pequeñita – acaricié suavemente en el lugar donde se había movido – no me digas que serás igual que tu hermano y no me dejarás dormir por moverte tanto.

Al parecer se había tranquilizado, porque no sentí ningún movimiento más.

-Espero que seas una buena niña y dejes dormir a mamá cuando estés grande – aún recuerdo los últimos meses del embarazo anterior y Eddie escogía la mitad de la noche para comenzar a moverse y con ello no dejarme dormir a mí.

-Es obvio que mi princesa será una buena niña – Ed se recostó a mi lado dejando una de sus manos en mi vientre y la otra acariciando suavemente mi mejilla – y dejará descansar a mamá.

-Eso no lo sabes – besé suavemente su nariz – solo espero que me deje dormir seis horas seguidas en los últimos meses.

-Estoy tan feliz – sonrió antes de cobijarme entre sus brazos y acariciar suavemente mi espalda – Siento que la vida me ha dado tanto desde que te conocí – bese su pecho asintiendo, sentía lo mismo que él en este momento. Tenía todo lo que siempre había soñado desde que supe que lo amaba. Una familia.

-Yo también estoy feliz – sonreí – pero hay algo que me preocupa – susurré mordiéndome el labio.

-Lo noté en el parque – me separó de él para poder vernos a la cara mientras hablábamos - ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

-Son cosas tontas en las que pienso – me encogí de hombros – pero…

-Pero…

-Es solo que – me detuve para poner en orden mis ideas – me preocupa que Eddie entre a la escuela.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y acarició mis mejillas suavemente mientras miraba mis ojos. Algo debió haber encontrado en ellos, porque una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras que me daba un pequeño beso.

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso – susurró mientras me abrazaba – es algo natural amor, pero tienes que estar tranquila o Eddie pensará que ir a la escuela es malo.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme – gemí un poquito desesperada – siempre pensé que nunca sería de aquellas madres que lloraría el día que dejaban a sus hijos en la escuela, pero estoy actuando igual que ellas.

-A mi tampoco me gusta dejar a nuestro hijo con personas que no conozco, pero tengo que confiar en que todo saldrá bien.

-¿De verdad lo crees? – se escuchaba tan seguro y tranquilo.

-Tengo que creerlo. Eddie es un niño inteligente amor, cualquier cosa que pase nos lo contará.

-Pero es mi bebe aún – dije soltando lo que realmente sentía – no estoy lista para dejarlo crecer.

Rió suavemente.

-Es normal cariño, yo tampoco quiero que crezca – suspiró pesadamente – pero así es la vida, los niños crecen y debemos ayudarlos a encontrar su propio camino, su propia identidad. Este es solo el primer paso, nos quedan muchos años para que deje de ser nuestro bebé.

Sopesé por algunos minutos las palabras de mi esposo y tenía toda la razón.

-¿Estoy siendo tonta cierto?

-Claro que no amor. Es normal que te sientas así – bostecé sin querer y eso dio pie para terminar nuestra conversación – ya es tarde y estas cansada. Será mejor que duermas.

-Buenas noches – lo besé con mucho entusiasmo, habían pasado semanas desde que habíamos hecho el amor por última vez, pero estaba tan cansada que no me animaba a seguir – Te amo.

-Buenas noches – me abrazó fuertemente – Las amo, muchísimo.

Los días pasaron como un borrón mientras se acercaba la temida fecha a pasos agigantados. La lista escolar estaba hecha y a cada minuto que pasaba Eddie estaba más emocionado por conocer a niños nuevos y jugar con ellos. Mi vientre seguía creciendo cada día un poco más y ya estaba usando ropa pre mamá que Alice me había regalado hace algún tiempo.

El temido día había llegado y estaba al borde del pánico observando como mi pequeño se preparaba alegremente frente al espejo del baño.

-¿Tienes todo cariño? – me armé de valor y puse mi mejor sonrisa.

-Si mami, tengo mi colación y mis juguetes – llegó a mi lado con su mochila sobre sus hombros y una sonrisa tan dulce que llenó mis ojos de lágrimas.

Me agaché a su altura y le di un gran abrazo que correspondió gustoso.

-Se nos esta haciendo tarde – anunció Edward mientras llegaba a la cocina.

-¡Vamos mami! – tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta el automóvil de Edward.

El camino a la escuela fue completamente silencioso, Eddie estaba demasiado excitado como para hablar mientras que Edward y yo estábamos tratando de tranquilizarnos antes de dejar a nuestro hijo en manos extrañas.

Ok, eso es una completa mentira.

Edward estaba sosteniendo mi mano mientras trataba de encontrar el valor para no largarme a llorar en cualquier momento. Ver la sonrisa de mi hijo era lo único que me llenaba de entereza para poder hacer lo que debíamos en unos cuantos segundos más.

En la puerta de la escuela había muchos padres con la misma expresión que suponía que había en mi rostro. Miedo e incertidumbre. Había madres llorando desconsoladas en los hombros de sus esposos, niños llorando mientras eran llevados adentro por las maestras, pero también había madres sonrientes que despedían a sus niños con una sonrisa y una promesa de estar pronto de vuelta. Yo debía ser una de esas madres.

Bajamos del auto y cada uno tomo la mano de nuestro pequeño, que miraba todo con suma atención y completamente fascinado. Edward me indicó a una chica de no más de veinticinco años, morena y con un rostro dulce. Supuse que era la maestra y de inmediato sentí que era una mujer a la que podía confiar uno de mis tesoros más preciados.

-Señor Cullen – saludó la chica a mi marido.

-Señorita Willson – mi esposo la saludó antes de girarse hacia mi – ella es mi esposa Bella y nuestro hijo Edward.

-Mucho gusto señora Cullen – saludó amablemente antes de agacharse para estar a la altura de mi pequeño – y tú debes de ser Eddie ¿no es así?

Él asintió con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba nuevamente para hablar con nosotros.

-Sé que es un momento difícil para ustedes, pero les puedo asegurar que su hijo estará en buenas manos.

-Eso es lo único que pido – respondí mientras Edward asentía – creo que es hora de despedirnos.

-Les daré unos minutos – y se fue a recibir a otros padres.

Ambos nos agachamos a su altura mientras arreglaba su ropa y su mochila.

-Bueno mi amor, tienes que entrar con la señorita Willson – comencé pero un nudo en la garganta me impidió seguir hablando.

-Con mami te vendremos a buscar en unas horas más. Así que diviértete y haz caso de todo lo que te diga tu maestra.

-Si papi – mi niño tan entusiasta como siempre le dio un abrazo a su papá antes de darme uno a mi – te quiero mami.

-Yo también cariño – susurré desconfiando de mi voz – diviértete mucho.

-¡Nos vemos! – se separó de mi y fue hacia donde estaba su maestra quien nos sonrió antes de tomar su mano y decirle que se despidiera de nosotros.

Mientras veía como mi pequeño comenzaba su primer día de clases, sentí los brazos de mi esposo rodearme por detrás para darme su apoyo y decirme de alguna forma que todo estaría bien. En ese instante comprendí lo que el mismo Edward me había dicho unas noches atrás.

Esto era algo importante en la vida de mi hijo, un momento que quedaría en su memoria para la posteridad y siempre recordaría que sus padres estuvieron junto a él, con una sonrisa de apoyo.

Y eso era lo único que debía hacer. Apoyar a mi hijo en todos los momentos importantes de su vida.

Ya era tiempo de dejarlo crecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis soles hermosos!<strong>

**Ya sabemos que es una niña y nuestro pequeño Eddie esta creciendo muy rápido :C Cuentenme que les pareció el capitulo**

**Y como les dije, desde ahora espero sus sugerencias, porque no quiero ponerle a la bebe ni Renesme, ni Carlie, ni Elisabeth creo que estan demasiado utilizados en los fic's en general.**

**Recuerden pasarse por el Blog: piensoantesdesentir . blogspot . com **

**Miles de besos y nos leemos pronto**

**Rommy**


	12. Enserio ¡No soy tú hija!

**Los personajes son de propiedad de S. M. 3 menos Eddie que es mio y obviamente de su TEAM!**

**Capitulo beteado por mi amiga personal Danii!**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 11<em>**

**_Enserio... ¡No soy tú hija!_**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Don… Owww ¡Maldición! – murmuré mientras contemplaba el envase vacío de mermelada de arándano que estaba sobre la encimera.

Tenía unas ganas horribles de comer un emparedado de mermelada de arándano con mantequilla de maní y leche con sabor a frutilla, pero ahora no podría comer absolutamente nada porque si no tenía mi mermelada ¡no quería absolutamente nada!

Ya tenía cerca de cinco meses de gestación y mi embarazo va viento en popa. Me sentía completamente feliz de ser colmada de atenciones y cuidados, que aunque muchas veces fueron exagerados, eran recibidos de la mejor forma posible.

Desde hace unas semanas había dejado definitivamente de trabajar, ya que en las mañanas me era imposible poder despertarme antes de las diez de la mañana. Por lo que cómodamente habíamos adoptado una rutina, Edward se encargaba de preparar a Eddie y llevarlo a la escuela mientras que yo al medio día iba a buscarlo tranquilamente, luego pasábamos el resto de tarde juntos, con mis padres o con Esme.

Pasar tiempo con mi hijo era lejos lo mejor de mí día a día. Cuando estábamos solos, nos encantaba sentarnos en el patio y a Eddie le encantaba recostar su cabecita en mi vientre y contarle a su hermanita todas las cosas que había hecho en la escuela o los cuentos que el abuelo Carlisle le había enseñado. Una tarde comenzó a contarle la historia de caperucita roja que se fue a la casa de los tres cerditos para después ser rescatada por un príncipe que tenía un dragón, mi bebé hacía sus propias historias para su hermanita y al parecer ella las amaba porque cada vez que escuchaba su voz soltaba unas cuantas pataditas que lograban sacar una amplia sonrisa a mi niño.

Edward había sido un esposo completamente complaciente desde que comenzaron los antojos hace una semana. Cuando tenía ganas de comer algo, él amablemente iba a buscarlo por mí sin importan lo asqueroso que quisiera o lo lejos que debía ir a buscarlo. Generalmente cuando me daban estos antojos y él estaba trabajando, le llamaba y él mandaba a alguien a traérmelo y así no debía salir de casa, pero hoy, justo hoy tenía una cirugía importante y su móvil lo había dejado en casa.

-¿Qué hacemos cariño? – Me senté en una de las sillas que había en la cocina – tenemos hambre pero no queda de la mermelada que queríamos.

Sé que estaba loca, pero me encantaba hablarle a mi nena, contarle lo que hacia y pedirle su opinión. Muchas veces sentía que me escuchaba y apoyaba haciendo algún pequeño movimiento como ahora.

-Papi no está en casa y no podemos llamarle para que nos traiga más mermelada – suspiré acariciando suavemente mi vientre ya completamente abultado y recibía un golpecito como respuesta.

-Lo sé cariño, pero ya que nadie esta para ayudarnos con nuestro antojo, es tiempo de que las chicas solucionemos nuestro problema.

Sabía que me ganaría un problema con Edward, pero la verdad es que me sentía un poco claustrofóbica dentro de casa.

Después del pequeño incidente que pasamos, Edward se mostró sumamente cuidadoso y atento conmigo. Me ayudaba en los quehaceres de la casa y muchos fines de semana él cocinaba para dejarme descansar, lo cual agradecía infinitamente. Pero había otras cosas que me "prohibió" cosas que me dejaron un poco molesta, una de ellas era manejar, siempre encontraba cualquier excusa para ser él quien me llevara a donde quisiera ir o simplemente por arte de magia alguna de las chicas aparecía para llevarme a mi destino cuando mi lindo marido no podía. Según yo, era una completa exageración pero entendía un poco a Edward, siempre trataba de protegernos y después de casi perder a nuestra hija la culpa le hace ser aún más sobreprotector. Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de comprenderlo y hacernos las cosas más fáciles a ambos.

Otra cosa que ya no habíamos hecho después del accidente, era hacer el amor. Lo cual me tenía con las hormonas completamente sublevadas y sabía que en cualquier momento le saltaría encima para aprovecharme de él, aunque técnicamente no sería así, ya que él es mi esposo y no sería una violación como tal… pero bueno, el punto es que no me toca ni por asomo, solo me da besos dulces que cuando están tomando un tinte más fogoso y pasional, él se detiene y se marcha a ver a Eddie o a tomar agua o al baño. Una noche lo encaré y le pregunté cual era su problema aunque estaba segura que en mi estado de ballena ya no me quería tocar. Se lo hice saber y simplemente se largo a reír.

-_Amor – me envolvió entre sus brazos mientras besaba mi cabello – estas más hermosa que nunca y esta pancita donde crece mi princesa, solo te hace ver más adorable de lo que ya eres. Nunca dudes sobre si te deseo o no, es solo que no quiero hacerles daño._

_-Pero Ed – me giré entre sus brazos para poder verle a la cara mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura – tú sabes que hacer el amor no le hará daño ni a la bebé ni a mi, eres médico mi vida._

_-Eso lo se – suspiró mientras apoyaba su frente contra la mía y comenzaba a hablar en un susurró – pero cuando llego a casa dejo de ser médico y soy tu esposo y el padre de Eddie y esta preciosura – acarició mi pequeño vientre donde nuestra bebe estaba en el mundo de los sueños – y no puedo dejar de pensar en el miedo que me da hacerte daño._

_-Edward – por primera vez en estas semanas él estaba hablando de sus miedos._

_-Lo sé, sé que ambas están bien y que nada malo les va a pasar, pero – gimió desesperado – me da miedo ser brusco contigo y no sé, que pase algo – me abrazó completamente y en ese momento me di cuenta de que él no era mi apoyo ni la persona que siempre me protegía, solo era un padre asustado._

_-Amor, ya – comencé a acariciar su espalda – todo va a estar bien, nada malo pasará._

Esa noche pasamos largo rato hablando de las cosas que a él le preocupaban pero que para mi eran completamente normales, muchas veces olvidaba que él solamente era un padre primerizo en cuanto a esta etapa. Pero a pesar de eso, yo seguía con las hormonas por los cielos y mi marido no me ayuda en nada a ser un poquito más feliz.

-Muy bien amor, creo que es tiempo de irnos de compras.

Tomé un lápiz y una libreta y comencé a anotar todas las cosas que me hacían falta. En primer lugar esa deliciosa mermelada de arándano que se había acabado en algún momento de la semana, también mermelada de damasco porque tenía ganas de cocinar un pastel, chocolate blanco…mmm delicioso. Y así comencé a pensar en muchas cosas que se me podían antojar y que a mi Eddie le encantaban.

Tomé las llaves de mi coche y todo lo necesario para poder irnos de compras. Antes de salir de casa, dejé una nota para Edward por si llegaba temprano.

_La bebé y yo tuvimos un antojo de ir a buscar a Eddie a la escuela en Auto._

_No te preocupes papá gruñón, estaremos bien._

_Te amamos. _

_Bella, Eddie y bebe_

Había olvidado como se sentía manejar mi pequeño automóvil, ya que estaba acostumbrada a ir a buscar a mi hijo caminando para ejercitar un poco mis piernas. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba impaciente esperando que Eddie saliera de la escuela y no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo ya que fue el primero en salir con su pequeña mochila colgando por sus hombros y una sonrisa hermosa que podría rivalizar con el mismo sol. Al verme, como siempre, sus pequeños ojo se iluminaron y comenzó a correr hasta donde lo estaba esperando.

-¡Mamiiii! – chilló mientras me agachaba para recibirlo con un gran abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás amor? ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? – pregunté mientras me levantaba y tomaba su mano para ir al auto.

-Bien – contesto simplemente – pero hoy regañaron a Lily porque quería quitarme mis galletas.

-Lo siento cariño – le ayudé a subir al asiento trasero donde estaba su sillita.

-No importa – le restó importancia. Cuando iba a salir del asiento trasero, mi niño pequeño envolvió sus bracitos en mi cintura y le dio un sonoro beso a mi vientre – hola hermanita.

Solté una risa mientras volvía al asiento del conductor. Se notaba que Eddie sería un gran hermano mayor, solo esperaba que no sufriera la etapa de los celos con la bebé, ya que estaba completamente acostumbrado a tener toda la atención de sus papás para él.

Nos encaminamos al supermercado del centro de la ciudad con una amena conversación de cómo había estado su día. Hubo una pelea por unos crayones y unos pequeños accidentados por un juego de las escondidas. Después me comentó sobre aquella niña, Lily, que al parecer estaba celosa porque ella tenía galletas de vainilla y mi pequeño de chocolate. Peleas bobas de niños, que afortunadamente no llegan a los golpes ni al llanto.

Ayudé a Eddie a subirse al carrito y le entregué la pequeña lista con todas las cosas que debíamos comprar, prácticamente pasamos solo por el pasillo de dulces donde pusimos en el carrito galletas, chocolates y mermeladas para los tres.

Después de pensarlo un poco, decidí también hacer las compras para toda la semana y comprar algo un poco más saludable para alimentar a mi familia ya que no podíamos comer solamente dulces y golosinas. Estaba en el pasillo de los vegetales cuando mi teléfono sonó y algo dentro de mí supo que vendrían grandes problemas, ya que era el teléfono del trabajo de Edward.

-Hola Amor

-Hola Ed – le sonreí a mi niño mientras guiaba el carrito con una sola mano.

-Hola cariño ¿cómo ha estado tu mañana? – cada vez que tenía alguna cirugía larga, sacaba algo de tiempo para llamarme y saber como estaba, una completa exageración pero me prometí ser más tolerante con él.

-Tranquila, la bebé ha estado tranquila y he podido dormir hasta más tarde – no pensaba decirle aún que estaba de compras, porque no quería arruinar mi mañana - ¿ya terminaste con la cirugía?

-Si, estoy en mi oficina esperando atender a unos pacientes y después poder ir a casa – bueno, eso explicaba su buen humor.

-Eso es genial – sonreí antes de sentir como un carrito chocaba contra nosotros – ¡ten más cuidado! – le dije al tipo que chocó con nosotros.

-¡Bella! – Escuché la voz alarmada de Edward del otro lado del teléfono - ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?

-Estoy bien – le dije rápidamente a mi esposo mientras el tipo trataba de disculparse – Estoy en el mercado, comprando algunas cosas.

-¿Bella? – escuche una voz que hace años no escuchaba y al mirarlo le reconocí inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué fuiste de compras? Hubieses esperado que llegara a casa si necesitabas algo amor, sabes que es muy peligroso para ti y nuestros hijos que salgas en coche sola, fuiste muy irresponsable Isabella Cullen y….

-¡Cullen! – algo en mi exploto al escuchar esas palabras de Edward, así que en vez de pensar racionalmente, mis hormonas decidieron hacerse notar – llámame cuándo estés en casa – y simplemente colgué y apagué mi teléfono, la verdad no tenía ganas de escuchar ni pensar en las palabras que había dicho mi esposo. En vez de eso le sonreí a la persona que había sido testigo de la pequeña discusión con mi esposo.

-Tyler – le sonreí tímidamente, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto.

-¿Cómo estas? – sé colocó a mi altura y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo de las verduras congeladas – ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos - murmuró de forma avergonzada.

-Bien – tomé un paquete de verduras surtidas mientras caminábamos al mismo tiempo - ¿Cómo están tus padres?

-Están viviendo en Iowa – paró un momento y supuse que esperaba decirme algo – Verás Bella, yo desde hace tiempo he querido pedirte una disculpa por todo lo que te hice hace, bueno, tú sabes todo lo que hice. De verdad me siento completamente avergonzado por mi actitud y en la forma en la que me comporté contigo. Hubiese querido hacerlo antes, pero ya sabes la orden de alejamiento me lo impedía - trato de bromear, pero si aún era el hombre que recordaba, la vergüenza que sentía era mayor que él.

-Tyler – me volví hacia él y tomé su mano ignorando el ceño fruncido de mi hijo – eso ya quedó en el pasado, ambos seguimos con nuestra vida y eso ya paso hace muchos años. Pero si te sientes mejor, te disculpo.

-Muchas gracias – dijo antes de tomarme en un pequeño pero dulce abrazo, recordándome porque nos hicimos amigos con tanta facilidad, pero un pequeño y muy conocido gruñido interrumpió nuestra pequeña reunión – pero mira que grande estas – dijo mirando a Eddie – ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Cumplió cinco y cada día es más parecido a su padre – sonreí mientras tomaba una de las pequeñas manitos de mi bebé, quien miraba a mi amigo con su carita enojada.

-¿Volviste con el papá de Eddie? – preguntó mirando mi pequeño vientre que a pesar del vestido holgado que estaba usando, se notaba.

-Sí - sonreí mientras mi hijo se abrazaba a su cuello – nos casamos hace dos años y ya esperamos a nuestro segundo bebé.

-¡Eso es genial! – Sonrió mientras comenzaba a sonar su celular – Lo siento, pero mi esposa me esta esperando el algún pasillo – sonrió mientras me daba un pequeño abrazo – espero que podamos salir un día a comer, una cita para los cuatro.

Intercambiamos números de teléfono y nos volvimos a despedir ante la celosa mirada de mi hijo.

-¿Quién era mami? – preguntó mientras íbamos a pagar todas las cosas que habíamos comprado.

-Un amigo de mami –sonreí mientras comenzaba a notar que el carácter posesivo de mi esposo también estaba en los genes de mi pequeño – él te conoció cuando eras un bebé mi amor.

-¿De verdad? – Asentí – pero papi me dijo que te tenía que cuidar y a mi no me gusta que mi mami tenga amigos – posesivo y celoso como su padre.

-Eddie, mamá tiene todo el derecho del mundo a tener amigos – lo regañé un poquito – pero eso no quiere decir que dejaré de querer a papá o a ti. Además esas son cosas de grandes de las que tú no tienes que preocuparte – besé su pequeña nariz mientras llevaba nuestras cosas al auto.

-Pero eres mi mami y no me gusta compartirte – cruzó sus pequeños brazos en su pecho y a mi me pareció lo más adorable del mundo.

Dejé la conversación hasta allí, no quería pelear con mi pequeño por algo tan insignificante como encontrarme con un conocido, así que lo bajé del carrito y le hice ayudarme a subir las cosas al automóvil. Una vez que terminamos, premié su ayuda entregándole un pequeño paquete de galletas que sabía que él amaba y con ello paso nuestra pequeña pelea. Ahora podía concentrarme en la gran discusión que tendría con Edward cuando llegara a casa.

Sabía que a él le encantaba cuidarnos, pero sentía que estaba llevando todo al extremo y a pesar de que he tenido mucha paciencia con él, ya estaba comenzando a hartarme de que me hiciera sentir como una inválida o alguien enferma que no podía hacer absolutamente nada por si misma. Habíamos hablado muchas veces de este mismo tema, pero si no lograba hacerle entender lo que sentía, tomaría medidas completamente drásticas que a él no le iban a gustar para nada.

Al llegar a casa, me sentí aliviada de no encontrar el automóvil de Edward estacionado afuera de la casa, por lo menos era capaz de terminar sus responsabilidades antes de venir como un huracán lleno de furia porque no obedecí sus ordenes… ¡Já! Ni que fuera su hija.

Él debía entender que era su esposa y como tal tenía derecho a tomar mis propias decisiones, sin importar lo que él quisiera.

Con cuidado y sintiendo pequeños movimientos de mi bebé, Eddie y yo acomodamos todas las cosas deliciosas que compramos y por fin pude comer mi pequeño antojo de media mañana, lo cual nos hizo muy felices. Eddie solamente se conformó con un emparedado y un poco de jugo de manzana. Pasamos parte de la tarde jugando con unos bloques que Rose le dio a Eddie y en algún punto nos quedamos dormidos sobre la suave alfombra de la sala.

EPOV

Decir que estaba preocupado era decir poco. Habían pasado a lo sumo cuatro horas desde la llamada a Bella y el hecho de que apagara su móvil me tenía más que preocupado.

Siempre he sido un hombre celoso, posesivo y extremadamente preocupado, pero eso simplemente se ha potenciado desde el terrible incidente del pasado mes.

Cómo médico tenía completamente claro que ambas estaban bien y que solo un poco de descanso sería suficiente. Pero como padre, no podía quitarme el miedo irracional de que si Bella hacía un movimiento en falso, podría pasarle algo a nuestra bebé y no sabía si podría ser capaz de soportar ese dolor. Siempre he sido un hombre muy fuerte para proteger a mi familia, pero muy débil cuando algo realmente me lastimaba.

Estaba llegando a casa después de un largo día y para mi tranquilidad el automóvil de mi esposa estaba estacionado en su lugar. Por lo menos ella ya estaba en casa.

Con cuidado entré y dejé mis cosas en el perchero de la entrada. Todo estaba en completo silencio y en calma, algo muy poco usual cuando Eddie iba a la escuela. Iba a llamarlos cuando entré a la sala y me encontré con una adorable estampa, mi familia estaba durmiendo cómodamente en la alfombra de la sala, rodeados de bloques de construcción y ambos con una hermosa sonrisa en sus rostros. Al verlos así seguros y tranquilos, todos mis miedos completamente irracionales se alejaron y dejaron una dulce sensación de paz en mi interior.

Pensé en moverlos a ambos hacia sus camas, pero al verlos tan cómodos no tuve corazón para hacerlo. En cambio fui a nuestra habitación y tomé una ducha para relajarme y así poder comenzar a hacer la cena para mi familia.

Pero al parecer mis planes no podrían cumplirse, porque al salir del baño, mi pequeña esposa estaba sentada en nuestra cama mirándome un poco enojada.

-Hola – susurré un poco incomodo por estar tan solo con una toalla.

-Hola – se acomodó su vestido y se sentó mejor en la cama.

-Uhmm… ¿Cómo estás? – me puse unos bóxer y unos jeans mientras veía como Bella jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

-Bien – susurró – Yo… necesito hablar algo importante contigo así que…mmm ¿podrías terminar de vestirte?

Me coloqué una camiseta cómoda y me senté a su lado. Por primera vez en los dos años que llevábamos casados, me sentía incomodo en su presencia y sabía que ella también.

-Yo… verás – se movió para colocarse frente a mí – hoy me sentí muy mal y muy incómoda con las cosas que me dijiste.

-Amor – traté de interrumpirle, pero levantó su mano en señal de que la dejara terminar.

-Esto no es primera vez que pasa – se levantó y comenzó a caminar frente a mi - ¿te das cuenta de que soy tu esposa y no tu hija? – Iba a responder pero algo en su mirada me detuvo de hacerlo – tienes que dejar de decirme que hacer, soy una mujer adulta capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones y sé que es lo mejor para mi y para los niños.

-Lo sé Bella.

-Al parecer no lo sabes – me miró furiosa con sus manos en sus caderas, marcando su pequeño vientre – porque cada día que me prohíbes cosas me siento como una inútil o una enferma.

-Bells – susurré tratando de tomar su mano, pero se alejó unos pasos de mí.

-Entiendo tus miedos y de verdad trato de ponerme en tu lugar. He hecho todo lo que has querido para que te sientas seguro de que estaremos bien, pero de verdad Edward, estoy llegando a mi límite y si no paras esta conducta irracional que estas teniendo, voy a tomar ciertas medidas que no te van a gustar nada.

La observé y de verdad estaba enojada conmigo. Sabía que estaba exagerando, pero como ella se lo estaba tomando todo tan bien no sospeché de que en verdad estaba molestándole mi conducta irracional.

-Lo siento amor – suspiré pesadamente mientras veía como avanzaba unos cuantos pasos hacia mi – en verdad siento haber actuado tan… sobreprotector contigo. No me excusaré, sabes todo el pánico que siento a veces, pero trataré de tranquilizarme y no pedirte cosas que te limiten demasiado. Es solo…

-Solo te preocupas por nosotros – murmuró mientras se sentaba en mi regazo y pasaba sus brazos por mis hombros – solo te pido que te relajes un poco y disfrutes este embarazo conmigo y con Eddie – nos miramos a los ojos y supe que estaba casi perdonado.

-Lo intentaré – me acerque lentamente a ella y roce nuestros labios en un tímido beso donde silenciosamente le pedía disculpas por todos los malos ratos vividos en estos meses.

-Es todo lo que pido – murmuró cuando terminamos nuestro beso.

La miré nuevamente antes de volver a besarla con un poco más de pasión, con todo ese deseo que sentía por ella desde siempre y con el mismo miedo que sentía, lo estaba reprimiendo. Con delicadeza pase suavemente la lengua por sus labios y ella como siempre me cedió paso a su cálida boca, donde se concentraba su sabor. Paseé mis manos por su pequeña cintura, subiendo por el costado hacia sus pechos que habían aumentado su tamaño por la futura maternidad.

-Hey – susurró alejándose un poco de mi - ¿qué fue eso?

Le sonreí como sabía que le gustaba y con una suave caricia en su espalda le susurré.

-Como Eddie esta durmiendo, supuse que podríamos pasar la tarde haciendo algo más… entretenido – alcé las cejas logrando que sus ojos brillarán de emoción.

-Me gusta mucho su idea señor Cullen… ¿Por qué no va a ver a nuestro hijo antes de… uhm… estar más ocupados?

En menos de dos segundos la dejé recostada en la cama mientras iba a ver a nuestro hijo. Estaba seguro de que nuestra tarde sería muy divertida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermosas!<strong>

**Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? espero que tod s estén maravillosamente bien, les cuento que ya estoy mucho mejor de mi muñeca ya que el asunto fue más grave de lo que pensaba y estuve cerca de tres semanas con mi manita inmovilizada y fue un real caos volver a la universidad con los exámenes finales y todo eso... Mil gracias por su preocupación y por sus buenos deseos que recibí en los review's de la nota pasada.**

**Como deben de suponer... paso a subir capitulo rápidamente porque estoy con los exámenes finales de la universidad y por lo mismo no he podido responder ningún review y PM, pero quiero que sepan que los he leído todos 3 de verdad mil gracias por aún seguir aquí acompañandome en esta pequeña aventura c':**

**Otra cosa... a las niñ s de Chile... muchísimo éxito mañana y el martes en la PSU (prueba de selección universitaria) y si das la PSU y aún es domingo por la noche ¿Que haces aquí? deberías estar durmiendo!**

**Bueno mis hermos s lectores... que tengan una linda semana!**

**Los quiero**

**Rommy**


	13. Reconectandonos

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto son solo miiiiiiios!**

**Mil gracias por todos los comentarios, los saludos de año nuevo y las amenazas de muerte xD**

**También gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Danii :D**

**ADVERTENCIA! este capitulo contiene lemmon (1313) si no te gusta o te incomoda o eres menor de edad, puedes saltártelo ^^**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 12<em>**

**_Reconectandonos_**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

En menos de cinco minutos había ido a recostar a Eddie en su cama, asegurándome de que estuviera cómodo porque sabía que las siestas de mi hijo eran bastante largas. Con cuidado cerré la puerta y respiré profundo antes de volver mis pasos a la habitación en donde me esperaba mi esposa.

Estaba aterrado, para que mentir, pero le prometí que intentaría relajarme y disfrutar de los cuatro meses que faltaban para que mi pequeña llegara a este mundo.

Después de la llamada a Bella, pensé en algunas de las cosas que había hecho a lo largo de estos meses, de la preocupación y ese instinto de protección que estaba sintiendo desde el accidente de donde casi perdimos a nuestra hija y comencé a sopesar la posibilidad de tomar terapia. Me sorprenden las actitudes que estaba teniendo y en el fondo me asustaba de forma terrible las cosas que podría hacer si no pido ayuda a tiempo.

Pero ahora no era tiempo para pensar en eso, ni siquiera podía comentarlo con Bella, era tiempo de volver a estar con ella y perderme en su cuerpo. Si era cuidadoso y me tomaba las cosas con calma, nada malo debía pasar.

Con una respiración profunda y colocando mi mejor sonrisa entré a nuestra habitación y me encontré a mi esposa mirando el patio trasero por la ventana, estaba realmente perdida en sus pensamientos mirando los juegos que pusimos para Eddie poco después de mudarme a vivir con ellos. Suavemente envolví su cintura con mis brazos y posé mis manos en su pequeño vientre justo cuando sentí una patadita de nuestra bebita. Escuche una pequeña risita de Bella mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos y apoyaba su espalada en mi pecho.

-¿Qué piensas? – susurré suavemente después de dejar un suave beso en su cuello.

-No me había dado cuenta de que falta tan poco para que nazca – susurró – y me puse a imaginar cómo sería ella, si tendría tus ojos o si se parecería a alguno de nuestros padres.

-Seguramente será hermosa y se parecerá a ti – sonreí mientras comenzaba a mecerla – pero no te preocupes por eso amor, lo único importante es que será una niña realmente querida por sus papi y su adorable hermano mayor.

-No te olvides de la mamá – se giró en mis brazos para besarme suavemente en los labios – ella también la ama muchísimo – sonrió.

-Siento mucho haberme comportado como un cavernícola todos estos meses – la miré avergonzado – no he podido disfrutar todo lo que debería de esto y tampoco te he permitido disfrutar a ti… yo…

-Está bien amor – pasó sus brazos por mi cuello para atraerme hacia ella – lo hablamos, me dijiste tus motivos y prometiste intentar cambiar. Eso es todo lo que pido Edward, no que estés conmigo en cada momento o que de un día para otro ya no te preocupes por mí o por los niños.

-Dios, te amo por eso – sonreí antes de besarla con más fuerza – te prometo que las cosas cambiarán.

-No me prometas nada – sonrió dulcemente mientras sus dedos se enredaban en los cabellos de mi nuca – por lo menos nada que sé que te costará cumplir.

-Esta vez prometo que lo cumpliré – y como forma de sellar mi promesa la besé con todo el amor y con todas las cosas que esperaba poder cumplir en un futuro.

De a poco el beso comenzó a volverse más intenso mientras nuestros labios se movían a la par, sin necesidad de estímulo su cálida boca se abrió para darle la bienvenida a mi lengua para poder acariciar tiernamente la suya.

Con cuidado comencé a caminar hasta que sentí que topamos con la cama y con suavidad la deposité en ella sin cortar nuestro enérgico beso, dejando que mis manos recorrieran con delicadeza su cuerpo. Pasamos algunos momentos besándonos intensamente hasta que comencé a quedarme sin respiración, así que suavemente me separé de sus labios dejando un pequeño reguero de besos desde su mandíbula hasta el principio de sus pechos. De pronto escuché como Bella soltaba una risita.

-Veo que usted está bastante amoroso señor Cullen – murmuró mientras comenzaba a levantar la camiseta que llevaba puesta rozando mi torso con sus suaves y pequeños dedos.

-Claro que si señora Cullen – sonreí como a ella le gustaba logrando se soltara un gran suspiro cuando logró dejar mi torso completamente desnudo – no sabe lo hermosa que se ve en estos momentos.

Sus mejillas estaba sonrosadas y sus labios rojos e hinchados por los besos, sus ojos brillaban emocionados y excitados, además de que su cabello estaba esparcido por toda la almohada. Pero lo más hermoso que había en su rostro era la sonrisa más feliz que había visto en ella desde hace bastante tiempo. Por esa sonrisa viviría y mataría con tal de que jamás volviera a abandonar su rostro.

-Te amo cielo – susurró las mismas palabras que estaban en la punta de mi lengua

-Yo también mi amor, yo también – susurré antes de comenzar a besarla nuevamente.

Lentamente comenzamos a quitarnos lo que quedaba de ropa mientras las caricias alcanzaban mayor intensidad. La necesidad de su cuerpo se hizo latente en mí mientras mis manos acariciaban suavemente sus sensibles pechos. Los jadeos y gemidos llenaban el espacio en la habitación y lograban excitarme más de lo que ya estaba.

-Oh, Dios – gimió mientras comenzaba a besar sus suaves montes rosas completamente endurecidos por la excitación – Dios Ed, no te detengas.

-No pensaba hacerlo - me burlé de ella mientras una de mis manos bajaba por uno de sus costados hasta alcanzar ese lugar cálido y húmedo, que como siempre recibió mis caricias logrando que con unos pocos movimientos llegara a la cúspide del placer.

-Wow – suspiro Bella después de que el errático latido de su corazón se calmara y los movimientos violentos de su pelvis se detuviera – extrañaba tanto sentirte así Ed – murmuró mientras dejaba pequeños besos en mi mandíbula.

-Para que veas lo bueno que soy – sonreí como un gato que atrapo a un canario – te dije que nos divertiríamos amor – susurré volviéndola a besar mientras giraba nuestros cuerpos para que quedará recostada sobre mi pecho – Creo que deberíamos apurarnos un poco, Eddie esta por despertar y no necesito que nos interrumpa erg… cuando estemos muchísimo más ocupados.

Se sentó a horcadas sobre mí bajo vientre y comenzó a frotarse suavemente contra mi mientras mordía su labio traviesamente.

-Mi vida – me reí agónicamente – deja de torturarme así – le rogué.

-¿No has escuchado que la expectación es parte de la seducción? – murmuró sobre mis labios.

-No, amor – me quejé mientras un jadeo salía de mis labios a la vez que sentía sus manos envolviendo mi miembro – pero ya estoy completamente seducido, no necesitamos más expectación – le rogué.

-Te vez tan lindo cuando ruegas Ed – sonrió traviesamente mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por mi masculinidad, formando esa deliciosa y conocida sensación en mi estómago que tanto había extrañado estos últimos tres meses.

-Be… mmm… Bella – Jadeé cuando sentí que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo.

-Ya amor – con cuidado sujeté sus caderas mientras ella me acogía en su cálido interior.

Sería una completa mentira si dijera que no estaba a punto de acabar, pero traté de resistir lo más que pude cuando ella comenzó a subir y a bajar lentamente sobre mí. La fricción entre nuestros cuerpos era completamente deliciosa y muchísimo mejor de lo que recordaba. El suave vaivén de sus pechos me tenía idiotizado al igual que los gestos de su rostro distorsionado por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Después de pocos movimientos, la velocidad de ellos comenzó a aumentar delatando el estado en el que se encontraba y la necesidad que tenía de llegar a su propio orgasmo.

Dejé que ella llevara el ritmo esta vez. Solamente se trataba de ella.

Minutos después no me pude resistir y me senté para que nuestros rostros quedaran a la misma altura y la besé con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Nuestras lenguas se envolvían en un dulce juego mientras envolvía su cintura con mis brazos para apegarla lo más posible a mi.

-Te amo – gemí cuando sentí que ella llegaba a su orgasmo en un pequeño grito y luego la seguí en ese éxtasis que nos llevaba a ambos al cielo.

Nos quedamos sentados, uno envolviendo al otro, mientras nuestras respiraciones se calmaban. Estábamos envueltos en sudor y ese aroma a sexo que siempre queda en el aire después de hacer el amor. A decir verdad, sentía que me estaba reconectando con ella, con esa parte de nuestra relación que estaba a punto de ser enterrada por esos irracionales miedos que tenía. Solo esperaba que nada saliera mal de aquí en adelante, necesitaba disfrutar de mi mujer y de mi hijo lo que quedara de embarazo.

Un ligero movimiento del vientre de mi esposa me saco de la nube en la que estaba. No pude evitar sonreír como un tonto cuando una patadita de mi hija choco de lleno con mi estómago.

-Al parecer esta pequeña ha tenido bastante movimiento hoy – sonrió Bella mientras sacaba un mechón húmedo de mi frente.

-Solo espero que no se asustara con todos esos movimientos raros y sonidos que hizo su mami – con cuidado recosté a Bella en la cama y baje mi cabeza a la altura de su vientre para llenarlo de besos – Espero que te taparas los oídos princesa, no quieres nacer con un trauma por las cochinadas que hacemos con mami.

-¡Edward! – golpeó mi mano mientras se reía fuertemente – no le hagas caso pequeñita – sonrió con dulzura mientras le hablaba a su vientre – papi solo exagera.

-Eso no es verdad amor y lo sabes – sonreí mientras me recostaba a su lado para abrazarla – sabes muy bien que muchas veces hablamos sucio cuando hacemos el amor y espero que nuestra nena no escuche esas cosas.

-Si Ed, lo que digas – puso sus ojos en blanco mientras se acurrucaba contra mi.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de este momento mientras veíamos como el sol se iba ocultando en el cielo. Luego de ver la hora, nos tomamos una ducha jugueteando un poco, aumentando la expectación para después de que nuestro hijo se durmiera en la noche.

Bella tomó el trabajo de despertar a Eddie mientras comenzaba a preparar la cena, una pequeña ayuda que día a día le daba a mi mujercita. Comimos en un ambiente relajado escuchando todo lo que Eddie había hecho en la escuela y el incidente del supermercado que ya Bella me había contado.

Me encantaba estar así de relajado y feliz con mi familia.

Después de jugar un poco con Eddie y bañarlo, fuimos a darle las buenas noches como todos los días cuando no tenía turno de noche o Eddie se quedaba dormido después de cenar.

-Buenas noches amor – Bella estaba sentada en la orilla de la pequeña cama de Eddie peinando suavemente sus cabellos de bebé – Que sueñes cosas hermosas - besó su pequeña mejilla.

-Buenas noches mami – le devolvió el beso y antes de levantarse rodeo su cintura con sus pequeños bracitos – buenas noches hermanita – susurró antes de dejar un pequeño beso en el vientre de mi esposa. Ese pequeño gesto nos enterneció hasta la medula a ambos.

-Buenas noches campeón – lo arropé bien antes de dejar un pequeño beso en su frente – te amo hijo.

-Buenas noches papi – sonrió suavemente mientras se dormía – también te amo.

Al volver a nuestra habitación, nuevamente dimos rienda suelta a la pasión que llevábamos contenida desde hace bastantes semanas. Nos dedicamos a recorrer el cuerpo del otro con nuestras manos y nuestras bocas, deshaciéndonos en suspiros y jadeos cuando el placer nos superaba por momentos. Nos amamos sin importar el tiempo ni el espacio, recordando esa sensación que tantas veces nos hizo perder la cabeza.

Obviamente siempre teníamos cuidado con el pequeño vientre de Bella, así que hicimos el amor de diversas formas y en distintas posiciones para evitar que aplastara su vientre, nos divertimos como nunca tratando de buscar formas ingeniosas para que ambos estuviéramos cómodos.

A media noche ya estábamos completamente saciados acurrucados entre las sabanas de nuestra cama. La noche estaba inusualmente tibia por lo que dejamos las ventanas abiertas de par en par para que la pequeña brisa nocturna entrara para refrescarnos.

-Te extrañé – susurró Bella sobre mi pecho mientras hacía círculos en mi estómago con su pequeño dedo.

-Pero si nos vemos todos los días amor – besé su frente.

-Lo sé, pero había extrañado hacer el amor contigo como lo hicimos hoy – sentí el calor de su sonrojo en mi pecho logrando hacerme reír – ¡no te rías¡ - soltó un pequeño golpe en mi pecho – te necesitaba muchísimo… ya sabes… hormonas alborotadas y esas cosas.

-Solo bromeaba amor – comencé a acariciar suavemente su espalda – también te extrañé mucho, te necesitaba pero no quería lastimarte.

-Pero deberías saber que el hacer el amor es muy beneficioso para nuestra bebé… Si mamá está feliz, ella también lo está - sonrió acurrucándose más a mi costado.

-Muy cierto. – sonreí mientras mis ojos se cerraban solos por el cansancio.

Pasaron unos minutos en donde pensé que Bella se había dormido completamente, pero no fue así, ya que después de unos pocos minutos más comenzó a retorcer sus dedos ansiosamente.

-¿Qué pasa Bells? – susurré mientras acomodaba su espalda contra mi pecho, apretándola suavemente contra mí.

-Estaba pensando – murmuró colocando mis manos en su vientre y entrelazando nuestros dedos – aún quedan unos pocos días de verano ¿Por qué no nos vamos unos días a California?

Me quedé quieto por un momento, sintiendo la desnuda forma de mi esposa contra mi cuerpo, pensando en su proposición. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de descansar unos días en la playa, alejados del frío de la ciudad.

-Es una gran idea amor – besé su mejilla mientras la sentía relajarse entre mis brazos- pero…

Volví a sentir su cuerpo tenso, esperaba esa reacción.

-Pero ¿qué? – su voz sonó exasperada, seguramente estaba esperando lo peor.

-¿Cuándo nos iríamos amor? Tengo que hablar en el hospital para poder dejar a alguien cubriéndome – susurré riéndome suavemente.

-¡Tonto! – Se quejó mientras sacaba mis manos de su vientre para poder girarse entre mis brazos – pensé que papá preocupón había vuelto.

-Te prometí que trataría de cambiar y lo estoy haciendo – sonreí antes de besarla – puede que algunos días vuelva a preocuparme porque mi naturaleza es así, pero trataré de evitarlo.

-Gracias – susurró antes de besar mi cuello – ahora, déjame dormir.

-Que romántica cielo – me burle cobijándonos mejor entre las sabanas.

-Eres insoportable – bufó molesta – entonces repito. Amor mío, luz de mi vida, alma gemela, esposo y padre de mis hijos ¿me podrías dejar dormir amorcito? Porque tu hija y yo ya tenemos sueño.

-Así está mejor – sonreí antes de recibir una nalgada de su parte - ¡Hey! No seas tan violenta.

-Lo siento amorcito – rio descaradamente mientras se acurrucaba contra mí – Te amo Ed. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches amor.

Después de diez minutos sentí como su respiración tomaba un ritmo tranquilo y constante, se había quedado dormida con su rostro lleno de paz y felicidad.

Por fin sentía que las cosas estaban tomando del rumbo que debieron tener desde el principio. No dejaría que nada ni nadie interrumpiera nuestra felicidad.

BPOV

-¿Amor, estás listo? – grité desde la sala mientras me aseguraba que las ventanas estaban cerradas.

-Dame un momento – gritó Edward de vuelta mientras escuchaba como corría de un lado a otro en el segundo piso.

-¿Qué hace papi? – Eddie estaba sentado en el sofá jugando con sus autos mientras esperábamos a Edward para poder salir al aeropuerto.

Después de dos semanas de nuestra "reconciliación" por fin Edward pudo arreglar sus horarios y encontrar un reemplazo para poder tomarnos una semana de vacaciones.

Mi panza creía a pasos agigantados, parecía que me había comido una pequeña sandía en vez de tener a un bebe. De vuelta de nuestras vacaciones tendría mi control de los seis meses y podríamos tener una ecografía en tercera dimensión para poder ver los detalles de nuestro bebé. A esa consulta solamente asistiríamos los tres, era una forma de incluir más a nuestro hijo en esta etapa.

-Listo – dijo Ed mientras llegaba al primer piso con su maleta y los pasajes.

-¿Cerraste las ventanas? – Asintió - ¿estás seguro?

-Si amor, cerré las ventanas y las puertas, además cerré la puerta de la cocina y coloque la alarma – sonrió antes de darme un pequeño beso – relájate Bells, no es la primera vez que dejamos sola la casa.

-Lo sé – rodé los ojos – mejor salgamos que el taxi ya llegó y tenemos el tiempo justo para no perder el vuelo.

Edward amablemente acomodó las maletas en el taxi y por fin comenzamos nuestras necesarias vacaciones. El vuelo no fue muy pesado y gracias a Dios no me atacaron las náuseas naturales que siempre me dan cuando hago un viaje en avión.

Como viajamos temprano, llegamos a nuestra casa en California pasado el mediodía con el sol pegando directamente en nuestros rostros y con el aroma a mar que tenía un efecto tranquilizador en mí.

Gracias a mi genial esposo, la casa estaba completamente limpia y ordenada porque contábamos con alguien de confianza quien periódicamente limpiaba todo el lugar. Lo único que hacía falta era llenar la despensa y disfrutar del maravilloso sol que nos acompañaba.

Decir que fueron unos días maravillosos, es decir poco. Este viaje nos sirvió para reconectarnos como familia y por sobretodo, retomar la relación que tenía desde siempre con Edward.

Por las mañanas tomábamos desayuno en la pequeña terraza que había con vista al mar, para después tener una larga caminata a la orilla de la playa, mientras Eddie recogía conchas para llevar de regalo a sus abuelos, primos, tíos y amiguitos de la escuela. A decir verdad habíamos sido unos padres muy irresponsables al hacer que nuestro hijo faltara una semana completa a la escuela, pero al ver su alegría al ver el mar, compensaba cualquier culpa que pudiese sentir.

Los días pasaron rápido y sin darme cuenta estábamos disfrutando nuestra última tarde antes de volver a casa. Mis Edwards estaban jugando en la arena mientras yo tomaba un poco de sol boca abajo porque mi pequeña no soportaba que mami estuviera de espaldas y comenzaba a patear hasta que cambiaba de posición. Gracias a una idea de mi pequeño, cavamos un poco en la arena formando un hoyo para que mi panza no fuese aplastada.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando una inocente pregunta de mi hijo casi me hace estallar de la risa.

-¿Papi? – murmuró Eddie avergonzado.

-Dime campeón – no podía verlos, con la voz de mis chicos podía imaginar sus caras.

-¿Cómo llegó mi hermanita a la pancita de mami?

Podía imaginar en mi rostro la situación que estaba pasando. Eddie con sus ojitos llenos de curiosidad mientras que Ed con su mirada llena de pánico comienza a buscarme con la mirada solo para ver que su esposita esta cómodamente durmiendo en la arena.

Ahora ni loca me "despertaría", ansiaba escuchar atentamente la brillante explicación del doctor Cullen.

-Erg… mmm… veras Ed, cuando… cuando un papá y una mamá, se quieren mucho… ehm… ellos, ellos –suspiro, seguramente pasándose una mano por su cabello – ellos… ¡le mandan una carta a la cigüeña!

-¿Una Carta? ¿Cómo?

-Como tú le mandas una carta a Santa todos los años. Cuando la cigüeña ve que el papá y la mamá se aman muchísimo, les manda una pastillita que la mamá se toma y paff- aplaudió – el bebé comienza a crecer.

De verdad quería reírme de su brillante explicación. Juro que jamás olvidaría este día.

-Entonces… ¿El bebé de mami es de la cigüeña y no es tuyo? – la pequeña voz de mi bebé sonaba tan triste que me dio un poquito de pena.

-¡Claro que no! O sea… si, es mi bebé y el de mami… la cigüeña… esto… veras hijo, la pastilla…

Decidí dejar de ser tan mala y darle un poco de ayuda a Edward. Así que "desperté" y me fui a sentar al lado de ambos, a ver si me contaban algo de su plática.

-¿Mami? – susurró Eddie sentándose entre mis piernas - ¿yo soy hijo de papi o de la cigüeña?

Sonreí dulcemente a mi pequeño mientras Edward se movía incomodo frente a nosotros.

-Amor, papi es tu papi – le sonreí cálidamente cuando el alivio paso por sus ojos – lo que pasa es que la pastilla que trae la cigüeña es de papi. Él se la dio a la cigüeña para que la guardara hasta que la necesitáramos.

-Aaaaah – murmuró Eddie bastante conforme con la explicación – voy a hacer un castillo – sonrió antes de irse a excavar en la arena.

-Gracias por la ayuda cielo – Edward se sentó a mi lado pasado un brazo por mis hombros

-De nada señor cigüeña – sonreí inclinándome hacia él – no quiero volver a casa. Me encanta la tranquilidad de este lugar.

-Estamos en casa Bells, donde sea que estemos los cuatro juntos… siempre estaremos en casa – sonrió dulcemente antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios y levantarse para ir a ayudar a Eddie.

Y era verdad… siempre que lo tuviera a él y a los niños a mi lado… cualquier lugar sería mi casa, mi hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis hermosos y lindos soles!<strong>

**Espero que todas estén teniendo un muy bello 2013. Yo vengo llegando de unas largas y merecidas vacaciones a ponerme las pilas con todo este año. Espero tenerles un nuevo capitulo pronto :D y les cuento que estoy trabajando con una nueva idea para cuando terminé alguno de los dos fics. También pido mis correspondientes disculpas por la demora en la actualización u.u**

**Mil gracias por las alertas de favorito tanto de autor como de historia *-* Además de los hermosos review's que cada capitulo recibo. Las quiero un montón de mucho!**

**Que tengan una bellísima semana!**

**Rommy**


	14. Nosotros, nuestra pequeña familia

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. M. Menos Eddie, el es mio...**

**Mil gracias a mi amiga y beta Danii!**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>_

_**Nosotros, nuestra pequeña familia**_

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

-Eddie, apresúrate amor.

-¡Ya voy mami! - me gritó desde el segundo piso mientras guardaba todos los papeles que necesitaba en mi cartera.

Habían pasado algunos días desde nuestras pequeñas vacaciones y hoy era un día muy especial, teníamos nuestra ecografía de los seis meses y Eddie nos acompañaría por primera vez a su hermanita que aún no tenía nombre.

Desde luego, había pensado en algunos nombres muy bonitos para niñas, pero Edward era el encargado de escoger el nombre de nuestra hija y al parecer no pensaba decirlo hasta que estuviera con nosotros. Lo sé, fue una muy mala idea darle esa clase de poder cuando a él le encantaba sorprenderme

-Ya estoy listo mami - mi pequeño príncipe bajaba feliz por las escaleras.

-¿Dejaste tu habitación ordenada? - me agaché para acomodar su camiseta y peinar un poco su cabello. Obviamente no le agrado que peinara su cabello, ya que le gustaba verse como su papi - estás listo y muy guapo - besé su pequeña mejilla antes de verlo correr al jardín.

Sonreí mientras tomaba mis cosas para salir y ver a Eddie esperando al lado de auto.

Una vez listos, emprendí marcha hacia el hospital pensando un poco en todas las cosas que habían cambiado durante estos días mientras escuchaba a mi hijo jugar con sus figuras de acción que siempre nos acompañaban a cualquier viaje, por muy corto que este fuera.

Luego de los maravillosos días que pasamos completamente desconectados de la ciudad, Edward había mostrado un cambio impresionante, las múltiples llamadas que tanto me irritaban se redujeron a solo una durante su turno normal y solamente tres cuando tenía turno de treinta y seis horas, además me permitía manejar mi auto sin problemas, lo cual era todo un logro viniendo de él.

Por fin mi esposito volvía a ser un hombre normal.

Nos demoramos poco más de media hora en llegar a nuestro destino y aún faltaban veinte minutos para la cita, así que decidimos que era una buena idea ir a buscar a Edward a su consulta, no sin antes pasar por la cafetería por una de las deliciosas tartaletas de arándano que mi bebé necesitaba cada vez que entrabamos al hospital.

Sí, lo sé. Es imposible que un bebé de seis meses de gestación supiera donde andaba su mami, pero síganme la corriente.

Subimos hasta el tercer piso, en donde estaba el área de traumatología.

-Hola Stacy - saludé a la amable enfermera que estaba en la recepción del piso.

Era una mujer mayor de unos cincuenta años, según lo que me había contado Edward, pero esos años no habían dejado muchas huellas en su piel. Si me hubiesen preguntado, hubiese dicho que no pasaba muchos años de los cincuenta.

-Hola Bella, pero mira con quien has venido - sonrió saliendo de su lugar de trabajo para saludar a Eddie.

Es que todas las enfermeras que han pasado por este piso y han conocido a Eddie, siempre terminan adorándolo. A veces, cuando tenía días donde mis hormonas estaban completamente revueltas, me ponía completamente celosa de que mi pequeño amara la atención de otras mujeres que no soy yo. Lo sé… completamente irracional.

-Hola - Eddie la sorprendió con un pequeño abrazo, arrancando una pequeña sonrisa de la mujer - vine a conocer a mi hermanita.

-¡Estás enorme! – tomó a Eddie entre sus brazos y observó mi panza que en las últimas semanas había crecido a una velocidad de vértigo.

-Ni que lo digas – sonreí mientras acariciaba con cuidado mi pancita y donde mi bebé había dado una patada karateca.

-Edward tenía razón, te ves hermosa embarazada.

-Él solo me ama, siempre me ve hermosa – le sonreí antes de recordarle a mi pequeño que debíamos ir a buscar a su papi - ¿Sabes dónde anda mi marido?

-Creo que fue a firmar unas altas antes de terminar su turno, no debe demorar mucho.

Vi la hora y faltaban poco menos de diez minutos antes de mi turno con mi ginecóloga. Le pedí a Stacy que le dijera a Edward que estaríamos en la sala de espera y que no olvidara que faltaba poco para nuestra cita. Nos despedimos cariñosamente mientras veía como Eddie corría a los ascensores, al parecer estaba muy ansioso por ver a su hermanita.

Llené el papeleo habitual de cada cita mientras veía que la consulta estaba llena de mujeres embarazadas o de quienes venían a revisión. Al parecer la doctora estaba un poco tarde en las citas, así que eso le daría un poco de tiempo a mi esposo para llegar.

Eddie estaba sentado en el suelo dibujando en unas hojas que siempre tenía a mano cuando salíamos a algún lugar, cuando sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado suspirando con cansancio.

-Lo siento Bells, casi llego tarde – murmuró mientras me daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-No importa – suspiré mientras me recostaba contra él y sentía sus brazos abrazándome por los hombros – lo importante es que estás aquí y que la doctora está un poco tarde.

-Stacy me dijo que estuviste en el piso junto a Eddie – miró a ambos lados - ¿Dónde está?

-Está a… - Miré hacia donde mi hijo estaba, dándome cuenta, extrañada que no estaba – estaba aquí.

Me levanté con el corazón latiendo a toda marcha mientras veía que mi bebé no estaba a la vista.

No escuchaba nada más que a mi corazón y una parte de mi cabeza que me recordaba las miles de maneras en las que Eddie podía salir del hospital y Dios sabe que cosas le podían pasar. Veía como Edward trataba de calmarme, podía ver sus labios moverse pero la sensación de angustia que habitaba en mi cuerpo no me permitía escuchar lo que trataba de decirme.

Estaba a punto de salir del consultorio para buscarlo cuando apareció por el pasillo secando sus manitos en su playera.

-Eddie – me vio asustado cuando grite su nombre pero corrió a mi lado mientras me agachaba para recibirlo entre mis brazos - ¿Dónde estabas cielo? – murmuré mientras besaba muchas veces su carita.

-Estaba en el baño mami – estaba confundido, podía ver en sus ojos que le extrañaba que me estuviese comportando así.

-No vuelvas a irte lejos de mi vista sin antes avisarme corazón – suspiré mientras todos los sonidos y voces volvían a llegar a mí. Pude ver como el resto de las mujeres de la consulta me veían muy preocupada y como Edward estaba agachado a mi lado viéndose completamente preocupado – no vuelvas a asustar así a mami.

-Lo siento – su voz se escuchaba asustada y un tanto apenada – no quise asustarte mami – me dio un pequeño abrazo mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda.

-Ya pasó amor – besé su frente mientras le sonreía.

-Siempre tienes que decirle a mamá a dónde vas Eddie – Edward estaba serio a mi lado – no sabes lo preocupado que estábamos hijo. Pero ya está – se encogió de hombros mientras lo tomaba en brazos – no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Eddie negó fuertemente con su cabecita. Al parecer lo habíamos asustado un poco.

Después del pequeño susto que nos dio Eddie, pasamos a la consulta donde Emily me hizo las consultas de rigor, me tomó la presión, me pesó y tomó las medidas de mi panza bajo la atenta mirada de mis hombres, quienes escuchan atentamente cada una de las cosas que comentaba Emily.

-Muy bien Bella - se sentó tras su escritorio, mientras me acomodaba al lado de mis chicos, quienes estaban jugando con el teléfono de Edward - todo está bien, tu presión está dentro de lo esperado y la medida de tu vientre está perfecta. Pero estás un poco baja en el peso que deberías tener, así que después de la ecografía te daré las indicaciones y las ordenes de los exámenes que necesito que te hagas.

-No te ofendas amor - por el tono de su voz supe que Ed iba a estar en problemas conmigo - Bella a estado comiendo muchas cosas poco saludables estas semanas, lo normal sería que aumentara su peso - le dijo a Emily mientras Eddie se tapaba su boca con las manos riendo alegremente.

-Mi mami, mi hermanita y yo siempre comemos galletitas de chocolate cuando papi no está.

-Bebé, eso no tenías que contárselo a papi - murmuré a mi pequeño mientras veía como el resto de los adultos sonreía.

-Ups! Lo siento mami - se bajó de las piernas de Ed, en donde estaba acomodado, para sentarse en las mías y darme un pequeño abrazo.

-Seguramente el metabolismo de Bella le permite comer esas cosas y no subir de peso - nuestra doctora respondió la duda de mi esposo - por eso necesito hacer exámenes de rutina para asegurarme que nada ande mal.

Después de haber satisfecho la curiosidad de Edward, pasé a la habitación contigua para colocarme la bata de las ecografías. Antes de salir pude escuchar que mis amores ya estaban acomodados para ver a la bebé.

-¿Papi? - el susurró de Eddie me detuvo un momento dentro de la habitación.

-Dime campeón.

-¿Cómo vamos a ver a mi hermanita? ¿La van a sacar de la pancita de mi mami? - Se escuchaba realmente preocupado y mi instinto de mamá me decía que tenía que ir y hacerlo sentir mejor, pero realmente quería saber cómo Edward salía del paso.

-Ehm... veras, tu hermanita no saldrá de la pancita de mami aun, pero la doctora pasara esto sobre la pancita y aquí podremos ver a tu hermana - seguramente le estaba enseñando los aparatos.

-Pero eso no lastimará a mi mami y mi hermanita ¿cierto?

Mi pequeño, a pesar de tener solo 5 años, demostraba que su carácter seria como el de su padre, siempre preocupado de las personas que ama.

Sonreí dulcemente mientras escuchaba como Emily preguntaba si estaba lista.

Hice lo mismo que había hecho en los meses anteriores y me prepare a sentir el frio del gel. Eddie miraba muy atento lo que ella estaba haciendo, seguramente para corroborar que lo que decía su papá era cierto.

-¿Estás listo para ver a tu hermana pequeño? - Emily al parecer solo esperaba la confirmación de mi pequeño, ya que cuando el asintió enérgicamente coloco el transductor en mi vientre y en la pantalla aparecieron las imágenes de mi bebé.

-Primero tomaré las medidas de esta señorita y después le presentaré a este pequeño a su hermanita.

Emily tomaba las medidas de los brazos y las piernitas de mi hija cuando Eddie nos hizo saber su confusión.

-No veo a mi hermanita mami - su voz no fue más que un susurro pero al estar todos en silencio, se escuchó realmente fuerte.

-No importa amor, ya Emily te mostrara donde está - estaba sentado en el regazo de Edward, por lo que solo tenía que estirar mi mano.

-Muy bien, esta pequeña está muy bien y creciendo adecuadamente, no hay problemas con el líquido amniótico. Así que si todo marcha igual los siguientes meses, la fecha para el parto seria a mediados de diciembre aproximadamente.

Sonreí al igual que Ed, ya faltaba muy poco para que naciera nuestra nena, conocer la fecha solo nos dejaba la alegría de saber que ella ya estaría aquí con nosotros.

-Quiero ver a mi hermanita - la queja de Eddie nos hizo sonreír a todos al ver que estaba tan desesperado por verla.

-Es igual de impaciente que tú - murmuro Emily a Edward, quien solo se encogió de hombros - mira, aquí están sus piernas y esta es su pancita - con una mano pasaba el transductor por mi vientre y con la otra le mostraba en la pantalla que parte del cuerpo le estaba mostrando - aquí esta una de sus manitos, parece que está saludando.

-¿Me está saludando papi? - la ilusión y el brillo en sus ojos no le permitió decirle a Eddie, que eso era un acto reflejo.

-Claro que si hijo, tu hermanita está muy contenta de que estés aquí conociéndola.

Su sonrisa fue realmente hermosa.

-Y aquí está su carita y su otra manito, al parecer tiene hambre porque se está chupando el dedo.

Edward y yo soltamos un suave "aww" ante la imagen de nuestra bebé, mientras que Eddie miraba atentamente todo lo que hacía su hermanita. Ella, al parecer, estaba consciente de que estábamos observándola porque se sacó el dedo de la boca y nos regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mírala Edward - murmuré con la voz quebrada – nos está sonriendo.

-Es hermosa – la sonrisa de Edward podía rivalizar con el mismo sol por lo brillante y hermosa que era, pero el que estaba más emocionado era nuestro pequeño.

-Papi – tiró de su camisa – levántame, por favor – ambos lo miramos interrogantes, pero supuse que seguramente quería ver mejor lo que estaba en la pantalla – llévame allí – señalo mi vientre desnudo y un tanto pegajoso.

Edward lo llevó donde le había pedido y él, con cuidado, se agacho hasta que su rostro quedo frente a mi pancita y le dio un tierno beso.

No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al ver la ternura que había en los ojos de mi pequeño. Sería un gran hermano mayor.

-Te quiero mucho hermanita – y con suavidad acarició mi vientre justo donde ella dio una patadita para hacernos saber que le había escuchado.

-Eso fue muy lindo de tu parte pequeño – Edward lo tomó mejor en brazos, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla – tú hermana te va a querer mucho.

-Siento interrumpirlos chicos – Emily se hizo notar, estaba un poco avergonzada de interrumpir nuestro pequeño momento familiar - pero tienen que despedirse de su nena hasta el próximo mes.

-Adiós hermanita – Eddie se despidió con su manito de la pantalla mientras que Edward y yo veíamos con ternura las actitudes de él.

Me vestí tranquilamente mientras los chichos me esperaban en la consulta. Teníamos que comenzar a decorar el cuarto de la bebé, comprar ropa y lo principal escoger el nombre. Nos quedaba tan poco tiempo que teníamos que hacer todo lo más rápido posible.

-Muy bien Bella, tienes que comer más pero sin excederte – me dijo Emily mientras nos despedíamos – por el pequeño problema que tuviste hace unos meses y para evitar riesgos innecesarios, desde el próximo mes vamos a hacer revisiones cada dos semanas.

-Me parece bien – nos dimos un pequeño abrazo mientras veía como mis chicos caminaban de la mano saliendo de la consulta.

-Tienes un pequeño muy dulce Bella.

-Lo sé – sonreí.

Con una sonrisa seguí a mis chicos.

Se nos venían unos meses muy ajetreados buscando todo lo necesario para preparar el cuarto de nuestra niña. Lo bueno es que teníamos a Esme para ayudarnos y eso ya me quitaba un peso de encima.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hermosas!<strong>

**¿Cómo están? Espero que estén todas muy bien. **

**Primero que todo, mil gracias por seguir aquí y por todos los lindos review's que aún llegan... Como saben a veces soy una persona muy ocupada y este año termino la universidad, así que mi tiempo es muy reducido, pero trataré de publicar siempre que tenga tiempo.**

**El siguiente capitulo ya esta casi terminado, así que espero poder publicar pronto.**

**Gracias por seguir aquí y por las alertas de favorito y autor :D**

**Las quiero!**

**Rommy**


	15. De antojos y problemas

**Los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de S. M. Yo solo los utilizo vilmente.**

**Mil gracias a mi amiga del alma y beta favorita Dany**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>_

_**De antojos y problemas**_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

-Edward – en mi oído derecho comencé a escuchar un molesto susurro que me llamaba desde algún lugar muy escondido de mi conciencia. Podía escuchar aquella voz que me estaba obligando a despertar de mi reparador y necesario descanso.

-Despierta cariño - la voz siguió susurrando mientras sentía que mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar desde los hombros hasta la cintura.

¿Acaso estaba sintiendo un terremoto? ¿Alguien estaba saltando en la cama?

-Vamos Ed, despierta – aquella voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca y más irritada, de un momento a otro comenzó a volverse demasiado conocida para mí, era aquella voz que podía reconocer a metros de distancia.

-Cullen, si no te despiertas ahora te juro por nuestros hijos que te dejaré y te pediré el divorcio. - una molesta presión aumentó en mi hombro derecho y cuando por fin fui capaz de abrir los ojos, inmediatamente pude ver el enojado rostro de mi esposa.

-¿Qué pasa? - en mi voz aún se podía escuchar algunos rastros de sueño, pero era más que obvio que sería así, ya que solamente eran las 2:30 de la madrugada.

-Gracias al cielo que despiertas - y mágicamente su rostro paso de enojado a tener una sonrisa brillante - la bebé y yo tenemos antojo de muffin de arándanos con crema batida, pero por la mañana se nos acabó la crema que nos gusta, así que nos preguntábamos si podías ir por ella a la tienda - su voz se volvió tímida de a poco y sus mejillas se tornaron del más agradable color rosa.

Se veía hermosa y hubiese hecho lo que sea para que se viera así todos los días por el resto de su vida, pero estaba agotado, había tenido un día realmente difícil y no había manera de que me levantara y manejara por la mitad de la ciudad.

-Bells, son las 2:35 y estoy realmente cansado amor - traté de excusarme sin herir sus sentimientos mientras me acomodaba entre las suaves almohadas que me llamaban para poder seguir descansando.

-Lo sé - suspiró mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba al vestidor - no te preocupes amor, iré yo a comprar. Sigue durmiendo.

De ninguna jodida manera.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y sabía de quien lo había aprendido, debía alejar a mi pequeña esposa de esas malas mujeres.

Gruñí un par de malas palabras antes de alejarme de mi cómodo y agradable lugar en la cama para poder levantarme y dirigirme al vestidor donde ella estaba esperándome con unos pantalones de deporte y una sudadera en sus manos.

-Eres una tramposa, no te permitiré ver más a mi hermana y a Alice, estas aprendiendo muy malas formas Isabella.

-Eres el mejor - y como recompensa me besó dulcemente sin ninguna doble intención - y ¿me traerías unos nachos con salsa de ajo y queso? ¿Por favor?

Rodé los ojos antes de besarla y bajar a buscar las llaves del automóvil.

Estábamos en la semana veintiséis de nuestro embarazo y todo marchaba de maravilla. Bella se sentía excelente y Eddie estaba feliz de presumir a todo el mundo de que había conocido a su hermana. Si todo marchaba como esperábamos, en poco menos de dos meses y medio, nuestra pequeña familia crecería con la llegada de mi niña.

Desde el susto que pasamos y las discusiones por la forma en que me había comportado por un par de semanas, todo había estado en perfecto orden… hasta que comenzaron los antojos. En un inicio pensé que no serían algo tan extremo como para salir en mitad de la noche a buscar una fruta que solo se daba en la China y así fueron las primeras dos semanas desde la mañana del primer antojo. Inicialmente solo sentía ganas de comer frutas de la temporada a cualquier hora del día pero principalmente durante las mañanas, pero de pronto esos antojos se daban a cualquier hora y algunas noches la escuchaba levantarse a mitad de la madrugada para preparar algún postre. En ese momento supe que mis noches se verían interrumpidas por los antojos de mi esposa.

Tenía claro que no todos los embarazos son iguales porque cada mujer tiene un metabolismo y un organismo distinto, por ejemplo mi hermana no había sentido ningún antojo mientras esperaba a Matt, mientras que Alice solo sentía ganas de comer palomitas saladas durante las tardes mientras esperaba al pequeño Lukas. También recordaba que mientras estaba haciendo mi residencia, había visto todo tipo de mujeres mientras duró mi tiempo en el área de maternidad, había visto mujeres sensibles, exageradas, alegres, tranquilas, alteradas y gobernadas por las hormonas.

Gracias al cielo mi esposa solo había tenido sus hormonas alteradas los primeros meses provocando algunos cambios bruscos en sus emociones y que su paciencia disminuyera un poco, ahora sus antojos nocturnos son un tanto molestos cuando me encontraba tan cansado.

Había escuchado toda clase historias de esposos que no habían querido levantarse a buscar los antojos que sus esposas les habían pedido y eso había desatado alguna que otra pelea que podía llegar a incluir al esposo durmiendo en el sofá por varias días y a mujeres llorando por malinterpretar la negativa de su pareja, argumentando que seguramente él las encontraba gordas. Bella no era así y lo comprobé hace poco menos de una semana cuando apareció uno de sus acostumbrados antojos nocturnos y no teníamos en casa lo necesario para satisfacerlo.

_Aquel día había tenido un turno bastante agitado en urgencias debido a un accidente a las afueras de la ciudad y debí quedarme algunas cuantas horas después de mi turno diagnosticando a los pacientes de trauma e interviniendo a aquellos que tuvieran lesiones realmente importantes. Gracias al cielo, el hospital cuenta con tres especialistas en trauma, por lo que logramos realizar un trabajo bastante eficiente, pero no por ello logramos terminar pronto. Llegué a casa pasada la media noche y solamente quería recostarme en nuestra cama y dormir abrazado a mi esposa por lo menos hasta la hora en que Eddie debía ir a la escuela. Hice un trabajo rápido en desvestirme y recostarme junto a Bella, quien ni siquiera se despertó por todo el movimiento que hice al acostarme, la atraje a mi cuerpo y por fin pude descansar como tanto lo necesitaba._

_No sé cuentas horas habrán pasado, pero desperté y Bells no estaba en la cama. Al tocar las sábanas sentí que estaban frías, así que supuse que debía haberse levantado hace bastante tiempo. El reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba recién las 3 de la madrugada y la casa estaba en un silencio absoluto, podía escuchar el sutil sonido del viento y el vaivén de las hojas de los árboles que estaban comenzando a perder sus hojas de a poco._

_-Bells – susurré pensando que estaba en el baño, pero la puerta estaba entreabierta y la luz estaba apagada._

_Me levanté y recorrí con cuidado la casa solo para encontrarme con la oscuridad de la noche completamente nublada._

_Estaba empezando a preocuparme cuando unas luces iluminaron la cocina y pasaron de largo hasta el garaje en donde el sonido de varias bolsas llenó la habitación. La puerta que conectaba el garaje con la cocina se abrió cuando mi esposa entró con muchas bolsas de un mercado que se encontraba un poco retirado de casa._

_-Ed, cielo ¿Qué haces despierto? – sonrió mientras dejaba las bolsas en la mesa y se acercaba a mí._

_-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te das cuenta la hora que es? – realmente me había preocupado que saliera de casa y ni siquiera dejara una nota explicando que saldría._

_-Claro que sé qué hora es – uhm, su voz cambio y ahora estaba molesta – no me hables de esa forma Edward. Estabas durmiendo, agotado, y me dieron ganas de comer donas caseras de chocolate. No tenía los ingredientes y los fui a comprar. Eso fue todo._

_-Pero pudo haberte pasado algo._

_-Nada de peros Ed – suspiró antes abrazarme por la cintura. La envolví entre mis brazos tratando de calmar esa voz que me gritaba que debía darle un sermón por su conducta tan irresponsable – conduje con cuidado y me demoré más de lo que esperaba porque fui muy cuidadosa._

_-Me preocupo por la seguridad de las mujeres de mi vida – escuché una pequeña risita y un suspiro feliz de su parte._

_Ella sabía que estaba tratando de controlar mi carácter sobreprotector, solo esperaba que me ayudara un poco a cuidarla._

_-Te prometo que si necesito algo de la tienda por la noche, te despertaré ¿Te parece? – sonrió y con un beso respondí su pregunta._

Y aquí estaba, estacionando en la tienda para detener el antojo de mi esposita.

Hice un trabajo bastante rápido, le pedí al chico una porción pequeña de nachos con queso y salsa de ajo – ¡ewww! – mientras iba a buscar la crema que tanto le gustaba a mi Bella últimamente. En menos de diez minutos ya estaba camino a casa, pensando en hacer una visita al mercado para comprar de todo lo que fuese necesario para que en los siguientes meses no tuviese que ir a la tienda durante la noche.

Bella me estaba esperando en la cocina y lanzó un pequeño grito de emoción al ver los nachos. Dejé las compras en sus manos dándole un pequeño beso antes de volver a la cama. Amaba a mi esposa, pero el sueño y el cansancio eran mucho más grandes que mis ganas de acompañarla. Además, solo de pensar en la combinación de nachos con queso y salsa de ajo más muffin con crema batida se me revolvía un poco el estómago y no quería hacer sentir mal a Bella.

A la mañana siguiente desperté pasadas las 8 de la mañana, nuevamente solo en la cama, al ver la hora supe que Bella había ido a dejar a Eddie a la escuela, así que con toda la pereza del mundo me levanté para comenzar el día. Me aseé y al bajar para preparar café, escuché como se cerraba la puerta de un auto; esperaba que la puerta de la casa se abriera inmediatamente pero en vez de eso escuché unos pequeños pero alegres toquecitos.

-Rose – Sonreí al abrir la puerta y encontrarme con mi hermana y mi sobrino.

-Hey hermano – me dio un pequeño abrazo antes de entrar.

-¿Cómo estás pequeño? – tomé en brazos a Matt, quien venía bastante abrigado por el frío que hacía esa mañana.

-Miem – sonrió y en sus mejillas se formaron los mismos hoyuelos que se le forman a su padre cuando sonríe - ¿Donde ta Eddie, tio Ward?

-Está en la escuela – invité a mi hermana a la cocina para prepararle un café mientras escuchaba todas las historias que Matt tenía para contarme.

-¿Dónde está Bella? – Rose se sentó en la mesa mientras tomaba uno de los muchos muffins que mi esposa había preparado la noche anterior – mmmm, esto está buenísimo.

-Bella los hizo anoche – reí mientras veía a mi sobrino tratando de subirse al regazo de mi hermana – tuvo un antojo y sabes que ella no puede cocinar poco cuando se trata de postres.

-Me lo imagino – sentó al pequeño en su regazo y le ofreció la mitad del muffin – se siente extraño venir y no encontrar a Eddie dando vueltas por la casa.

-Ni lo digas – suspiré mientras le entregaba una taza de café y me sentaba frente a ella – él ha tomado increíblemente bien el cambio, es más, estoy seguro que le encanta ir a la escuela y aprender cosas nuevas cada día, pero… para nosotros, sobre todo para Bella, ha sido muy difícil ver como su bebé está creciendo tan rápido.

Si soy honesto conmigo mismo, a mí también se me estaba haciendo realmente difícil ver como mi hijo estaba creciendo. Pero mis sentimientos estaban a un nivel completamente diferente a los suyos, porque ellos no se han separado desde que Eddie nació y pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos, mientras que yo llegué a la vida de mi hijo hace unos pocos años y me paso la mayor parte del día trabajando en el hospital.

-No quiero ni pensar que será de mi cuando Matt comience a ir al pre – escolar.

El pequeño se bajó de las piernas de su madre y corrió a la puerta al escuchar que esta se abría.

-¡Tía Bella! – la risa de mi esposa se escuchó por toda la casa mientras mi hermana se levantaba y se reía de la efusividad de su pequeño.

-Eso lo sacó de Emmett – no me quedó más remedio que darle la razón.

-Hola pequeño hombrecito – me levanté para prepararle una pequeña merienda a Bella mientras la escuchaba acercarse a la cocina – hace mucho tiempo que no venías a verme ¿viniste con mami o con la abuela Esme?

-Con mami, bubu Esme taba tabajando con el abue Cadlie y papi ta tabajando con los niños.

Matt era el pequeño más parlanchín que había pasado por la familia, tenía la personalidad extrovertida de Emmett y parte del malgenio de mi hermana.

-Hola cuñadita - mi hermana y mi esposa se llevaban realmente bien, pero estos últimos meses se habían visto poco por la reclusión de Bella en casa.

Se dieron un pequeño abrazo riendo alegremente por la panza que se interponía entre ambas. Rose tomó a Matt para dejarlo sentado en su regazo mientras que sentía las manos de mi esposa en mi cintura y sus labios dejando un lento beso en mi cuello.

-Hola amor – sonreí mientras terminaba de prepararle su tazón con frutas – eres el mejor esposo del mundo ¿lo sabías? – me giré en sus brazos para dejar un delicado beso en los labios antes de entregarle su merienda.

-Espero que no sea por la comida que te doy.

-Si no fuera por eso ¿Por qué sería? – sonrió traviesamente antes de ir a sentarse junto a Rose y atacar uno de los pastelillos que preparó la noche anterior.

Estuvimos los tres hablando bastante tiempo mientras escuchábamos como Matt jugaba con algunos juguetes de Eddie en la sala, pero con las preocupaciones propias de una madre, Rose nos pidió ir a conversar a la sala para poder estar más tranquila.

Sentía que algo no estaba bien con Rose, se veía cansada y un poco preocupada cada vez que veía a su hijo y al parecer no fui el único que lo notó, porque Bella observaba atentamente a mi hermana tratando de descubrir que diablos le pasaba.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Rosalie McCarty? – Bella interrumpió lo que Rose nos estaba contando sobre un nuevo empleo que le estaban ofreciendo.

-¿De qué hablas? – nerviosamente buscó con la mirada a Matt y supe que no hablaría si él estaba con nosotros.

-Matt ¿quieres ir a ver una película en la habitación de tu primo? – el pequeño asintió rápidamente antes de subir las escaleras – iré a poner una de las películas de Eddie para mantenerlo ocupado un momento.

-Gracias cielo – Bella sonrió antes de sentarse al lado de mi hermana, quien estaba pálida mirando sus manos, completamente nerviosa. Algo que no es nada propio de ella.

-Vuelvo en un momento – lo que realmente había querido decir fue "No hablen de nada sin mi".

Matt ya estaba completamente instalado en la cama de mi hijo, esperando pacientemente que colocara uno de los DVD de dibujos animados que siempre veían juntos cuando estaban en casa. No debí haberme demorado más de cinco minutos en dejar todo acomodado para que Matt no bajara pronto y así pudiera interrumpir alguna conversación importante.

Bella estaba abrazando a mi hermana, quien negaba furiosamente a alguna cosa que ella le allá dicho. Ambas al escucharme se giraron para verme y el alma se me cayó a los pies al ver que ambas lloraban. Mi hermana jamás lloraba a menos que algo realmente la estuviera atormentando.

-¿Qué está pasando Rose? – me senté a su lado para envolverla entre mis brazos.

-Yo… yo – comenzó a llorar más fuerte mientras Bella acariciaba su espalda tratando de calmarla.

Estuvimos algunos minutos así, ella tratando de calmarse mientras la mecía entre mis brazos y Bella quien fue a preparar un té de tila para ver si eso la podía tranquilizar. Cuando sentí que estaba un poco más tranquila, la liberé de mis brazos y limpié sus lágrimas tratando de pensar que es lo que iba mal.

-¿Estás mejor? – justo cuando realicé la pregunta, mi esposa entró a la sala con una taza de té y unas cuantas galletas para ella.

-No lo sé – suspiró tomando lo que le ofrecía Bella – siento haberme puesto así, pero no lo he podido evitar.

-No importa Rose, somos tu familia también y sabes que puedes contar con nosotros en cualquier momento – la sincera preocupación de Bella hizo que mi hermana se emocionara nuevamente, pero no comenzó a llorar como lo esperaba.

-Eso lo sé, gracias Bells – le dio un ligero apretón a la mano que estaba en el vientre de mi esposa – es por eso que vine hoy, pero no sabía cómo hablarlo con ustedes sin que Matt me escuchara – suspiró sonriendo un poco mientras hablaba de su pequeño – ya saben, está pasando por esa etapa en donde repite todo lo que escucha.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente – sonreí recordando a mi hijo.

-Las cosas entre Emmett y yo no están bien – suspiró dejando la taza en la mesa de centro y pasando una de sus manos por su cabello – desde hace unos meses pasamos peleando la mayor parte del tiempo que estamos a solas, pero cuando está Matt a nuestro alrededor él me ignora completamente, como si no estuviera en casa.

-Rose – susurró Bella.

-No, no sé qué hacer para solucionar esto – nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro mientras Bella la cobijaba entre sus brazos.

-¿No has hablado con él? – pregunté tomando su mano para darle un poco de consuelo.

-Sí – gimió antes de cerrar sus ojos y sollozar un poco más fuerte – desde que supimos que Alice estaba esperando a Luka, comenzamos a buscar un segundo bebé por la vía natural. Emmett estaba completamente convencido que podía pasar un milagro y quedar nuevamente embarazada tal como pasó con Matt. Fuimos con el especialista en fertilidad y a pesar de que nos recordó que es casi imposible que lograra quedar embarazada, le dio a Emmett algunos medicamentos para ayudar a su fertilidad. Pero ha pasado cerca de un año y no ha pasado nada.

-Pero Emmett… - traté de razonar lo que estaba escuchando, pero nada tenía sentido para mí.

-Emmett esta obstinado en que si podemos tener otro bebé de forma natural, pero cada vez que hablamos del tema y le hago razonar, terminamos peleados. Le he hablado de adoptar un bebé, pero él no quiere a un niño que tenga la sangre de otras personas.

-Cariño, ya entrará en razón – Bella trataba de tranquilizarla, pero mi hermana se ponía cada vez peor.

-Pero lo peor fue cuando ustedes anunciaron que estaban esperando otro bebé. Las cosas en casa se volvieron un infierno, él estaba molesto todo el día, si hasta le ha llegado a gritar a Matt.

Estaba completamente sorprendido. Mi mejor amigo jamás le había levantado la voz a nadie y jamás pensé que llegaría a hacerlo con su propia familia. El asunto debía dolerle más de lo que aparentaba, pero eso no era una excusa para gritarles a mi hermana y a mi sobrino sin que tuviera ganas de partirle la cara por cretino.

-Lo siento muchísimo Rose – Bella se sentía mal, estaba en su naturaleza sentir empatía con los demás. Pero entendía que ahora se sintiera culpable de ocasionar un problema entre mi hermana y su esposo.

-No es tu culpa cuñada – trató de sonreír, pero solo salió una mueca cansada – mientras él no comprenda cual es nuestra realidad y la acepte como tal, no podemos hacer nada más.

-¿Qué harás? – mientras sentía como mi móvil vibraba en el bolsillo de mis jeans, pero corte la llamada sin siquiera ver de quien se trataba. Mi hermana estaba antes que cualquier llamada

-Por ahora me iré de casa unos días con Matt, me iré a casa de nuestros padres Ed – suspiró secando las pocas lágrimas que aún caían por su rostro – necesito algo de tranquilidad para poder estar bien por mi hijo.

-Te entiendo completamente Rose. Matt es lo más importante por ahora, no le hace ningún bien ver a sus papás peleando – de pronto se escuchó un golpe y unos quejidos desde donde estaba el pequeño, Rose se iba a levantar pero Bella la detuvo – creo que ustedes necesitan hablar, iré a ver a Matt a ver si me acompaña a comer algo, ya que a esta princesa le dio hambre.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba dándonos nuestro espacio para hablar tranquilos.

Cuando escuchamos como Bella entraba en la habitación de Eddie y calmaba las quejas del pequeño, envolví a mi hermana en un tierno abrazo para demostrarle que estaba con ella, apoyándola en cualquier decisión que tomara.

-¿Mamá sabe lo que está pasando? – asintió despacio sin levantar la mirada - ¿Y papá? – volvió a asentir

-Tenía que decirles, no podía llegar a casa con casi todas nuestras cosas sin un motivo.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa Rose, sabes que las puertas de nuestra casa siempre van a estar abiertas para ti.

-Lo sé, gracias Ed – sonrió un poco más animada pero sin apartarse de nuestro abrazo.

-Si necesitas que alguien vaya a golpear el trasero del imbécil de tu marido, puedo hacerlo también – sonreí al imaginarme golpeando a Emmett.

-Ed, no es necesario.

-Pero…

-Sé que me quieres defender y hacerle pagar por lo que ha estado haciendo, pero es nuestro matrimonio y solo nosotros debemos solucionar lo que sea que esté pasando – murmuró algo antes de volver a hablar con mayor claridad – siento que los estoy involucrando en mis problemas, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien de esto, para ver si podía comenzar a aclararme y tratar de salvar lo que sea que quede de nosotros.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero eso no me impedía ver el daño que él le estaba provocando a mi hermana.

-¿Emmett sabe que saliste de su casa con el niño?

-Lo sabrá esta noche cuando vuelva a casa – su voz se escuchaba tan destrozada – le deje una nota diciéndole que estaría en casa de nuestros padres, que podía ver a Mathew cuando quisiera, pero que necesitaba tiempo para poder pensar que es lo que iba a ser de nuestra relación, que por favor le avisara a mamá cuando iría por nuestro hijo, porque no deseaba verlo por algunos días.

Sabía que eso iba a matar a Emmett, él amaba a mi hermana y a Matt. En el fondo de mí, algo me decía que Em estaba realmente arrepentido de todas las cosas que había hecho para lastimar a su familia.

-¿Piensas separarte Rose?

-No lo sé – se separó de mis brazos y se acomodó a mi lado – no sé nada Ed, solo quiero que nuestra vida regrese a la normalidad. Si Em se da cuenta que necesita ayuda para superar esto o muestra una actitud diferente ante nuestra realidad, sé que podemos salir de esto. Pero si no es así… - hizo una mueca por sus propios pensamientos.

-No crees…

Unos golpes frenéticos en la puerta interrumpieron lo que estaba a punto de decirle a Rose. Me giré para decirle que me esperara un poco y me encontré que estaba completamente pálida y sus manos estaban temblando.

-¿Rose, estas bien? – negó frenéticamente - ¿Qué sucede? – asustado por su estado, la tomé de las manos y me sorprendió sentirlas tan heladas.

-Es… es Emmett – su voz salió como un susurró mientras escuchaba como seguían tocando la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Ed que no vas a abrir?

Bella venía bajando las escaleras con Matt en brazos. Debí haberla reprendido, pero estaba un poco preocupado por el estado de mi hermana.

-Bells, por favor no abras – murmuró Rose mientras se levantó del sofá para tomar a Matt entre sus brazos – Necesito…

-No te preocupes hermana – le sonreí tratando de infundirle ánimos – anda a la habitación de Eddie, nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo – llegue a su lado, le di un beso en la frente y esperé a que subiera las escaleras rápidamente antes de poder hablar con mi esposa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Es Emmet amor – su rostro se volvió serio – lo sé, a mi tampoco me agrada que este aquí en este momento mientras mi hermana está sufriendo, pero necesitamos que se calme para que puedan hablar tranquilos – le di un pequeño beso antes de acariciar su vientre - ¿Por qué no subes con Rose y ves que esté bien? No creo que esta sea una conversación tranquila y lo que menos necesito es que te alteres.

-No – su voz se volvió segura – me quedaré contigo y haré entrar en razón a este idiota.

-Bella, no creo…

-Escúchame bien Edward – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para que la mirara a los ojos – Rose es como mi hermana, así que quien se mete con ella se mete conmigo.

-Pero…

-Sé que quieres que esté tranquila, pero somos una familia y las familias están para ayudarse cuando más lo necesitas. Ella estuvo conmigo cuando más la necesité, ahora es tiempo de devolverle la mano.

Estaba tan orgulloso de la mujer que estaba frente a mí. Me preocupaba su salud y la salud de mi hija, pero al ver la ferocidad que había en su mirada, supe que todo iba a estar bien.

La besé con fuerza mientras los golpes comenzaban a ser cada vez más fuertes, mientras que podíamos escuchar a Emmett rogar porque le abriéramos la puerta.

-¿Estás lista? – tomé su mano dándole un pequeño apretón antes de caminar juntos a la puerta.

-Más que lista – respiró profundo antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarnos de frente a una persona distinta a la que esperábamos.

Frente a nosotros estaba un hombre que en su mirada se podía ver que había perdido su norte, lo más importante de su vida. Que se movía guiado por la desesperación y el miedo de no poder encontrar lo más valioso que un hombre podía tener. Su familia.

-Díganme que Rose está aquí con Matt – en su voz no se podía escuchar ni una gota de orden, sino una súplica.

-Pasa Em. Tenemos mucho que hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Si señoritas, señoras y señores (si es que los hay) Esta no es ninguna alucinación... I'm Here!<strong>

**Vine a darme una vuelta entre tantas cosas que estoy haciendo y recordarles que estoy viva y no tienen que mandar a nadie a rastrearme xD**

**Bueno, hablando un poco más enserio... He estado un poco, muy, desaparecida porque estoy terminando un ciclo más que importante... Si Dios quiere, en 3 semanas termino la universidad y las que han pasado por esto saben lo estresante que es. Solo me escape un poquito de un trabajo que ando haciendo para subirles el capitulo que estaba listo hace una semana :D Les pido por favor paciencia**

**Mil gracias a: Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen, Deathxrevenge, Nikoliwis, daniwashere, Ale-Vampire, hildiux, ALEXANDRACAST, alejandra1987, Melania, Isabella Anna Cullen, Tata XOXO, Lilly Black Masen, V, yolabertay, LizPattStew, Jan Ddy, any0239, briit, Ligia Rodriguez, TheDC1809, Sky TwiCullen, ginni, Monicaviajera1819, Paola Cullen, JosWeasleyC... por cada review que me dejaron! y tambien mil gracias a quienes dieron alert a la historia y a mi como autora!**

**Para que sepan... A esta historia ya le queda poquito u.u seis capítulos a lo mucho... PERO! Ya estoy trabajando en una nueva historia, por si alguien quiere más. Enamorado de una Fans, estará parado hasta que termine la universidad.**

**Nos leemos pronto señoritas, señoras y señores!**

**Los quiero**

**Romy **


	16. Las distintas formas de amor

**Los personajes del universo Twilight son de propiedad intelectual de Stephanie Meyer, el resto es todo de mi cabecita loca.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>_

_**Las distintas formas de amor**_

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

¿Por qué nuestras vidas no puede ser un poco normal? Ya sabes, normal de no tener peleas, accidentes o cualquier cosa que nos cause una molestia.

No malentiendan, no me molestó que Rose recurriera a nosotros para poder enfrentar los problemas que estaba pasando su matrimonio, es más, me siento bastante aliviada de que ella esté acá con Matt y no sola en su casa o en casa de mis suegros, ya que no sabíamos a ciencia cierta en qué estado se encontraba Emmett y honestamente, después de todo lo que nos había contado rose, podía esperar cualquier cosa de él.

Pero en el fondo yo solo quería vivir un embarazo tranquilo, o lo que queda de él, pero entre mis hormonas, la sobreprotección de Edward y los problemas de nuestra familia, estos meses habían sido de todo… menos tranquilos.

Estábamos sentados en la sala, Emmett en uno de los sillones individuales mientras que Edward y yo estábamos en el sofá más grande, rodeados por un silencio nada normal, demasiado denso y por sobre todo extraño para nosotros que habíamos sido amigos durante años. Emmett jugaba con sus dedos en su regazo, mirando cada pocos minutos en dirección de la escalera, seguramente esperando a que Rose bajara para que pudiesen hablar, pero él sabía que eso no pasaría. Edward, estaba tenso a mi lado, esperando a que su mejor amigo tuviese la decencia de explicar el porqué del trato a su hermana. Sentía que era la persona llamada a calmar a estas dos bestias dispuestas a pelear por la chica que ambos amaban, de muy distintas formas.

-Yo… yo – Emmett suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos – por favor, díganme que Rosie y Matt están con ustedes. Solo necesito saber si ellos están bien si…

-Están acá – la voz de mi esposo se escuchaba fría y dura – pero no te permitiré que hables con ellos, no sin antes hablar conmigo.

-Ellos son mi familia Ed – gimió desesperado, pasando la mano por su cabello – sé que me equivoqué terriblemente con ellos, sobre todo con mi hijo que no tiene la culpa de las cosas que pasa. Pero necesito la oportunidad de pedir perdón, de recuperar a mi familia si no es demasiado tarde.

-Em – murmuré apretando la mano de Edward, quien sabía que estaba a punto de explotar – entiendo eso, ellos lo son todo para ti porque los amas. Pero entiende un poco a Edward, él está defendiendo a su hermana a quien tú lastimaste.

-Pero fue sin intención – murmuró un poco avergonzado – yo no…

-¿No sabías lo que estabas haciendo? ¿No lo sabías cuando ignorabas y tratabas mal a mi hermana? ¿Tampoco lo sabías cuando le gritaste a Matt? – Edward se estaba alterando demasiado y necesitábamos verlo con la mente fría.

-Edward, cálmate cariño – susurré acariciando su brazo.

-Esas explicaciones no debo dárselas a ustedes, con todo respeto, se las debo dar a Rosalie que es mi esposa. Así que por favor, manténgase al margen – Emmett también se estaba alterando.

Si no se calmaban, esto iba a terminar mal.

-¿Qué me mantenga al margen? ¿Esto es enserio Emmett? – Ed se levantó dispuesto a golpear a mi amigo –vete a la mierda Em, ella es mi hermana y tenga la edad que tenga, este casada contigo, la defenderé las veces que sea necesario.

Nerviosa y antes de que se enfrentaran, me levanté de mi lugar y me situé en entre ambos, que estaban de pie, frente a frente, dispuestos a llevar esta conversación a los golpes.

-¡Haber! – levanté un poco la voz –ahora se van a comportar como hombres maduros y se van a sentar. Tú allá – le señalé a Emmett el sillón individual – y tú allá – le señalé a mi esposo el sofá en donde ambos estábamos sentados - por favor, tengan un poco de respeto por mí, por Rose y por Matt. Si se van a golpear, que sea fuera de mi casa.

-Bells…

-Amor…

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y ya veía venir lo que me dirían.

-No te alteres, no le hace bien a la bebe.

Y como si mi hija no estuviese de acuerdo con ellos, me dio una gran parada justo bajo mis costillas. Creo que quería decir "mami, estoy bien" y con esa certeza intentaría entrar en razón a estos hombres.

-Estoy bien, así que se callan y me escuchan – me quedé de pie frente a ambos, que me miraban un poco preocupados – los entiendo a ambos, de verdad lo hago. Edward ama a Rose porque son hermanos, en esta vida los hermanos son lo único que tenemos para siempre y ellos siempre se defenderán contra lo que sea. Y Emmett ama a Rose también porque es el amor de su vida, la mujer con la que se comprometió para siempre y la madre de su hijo. Los dos son distintos tipos de amor y por el amor que sienten por ella es necesario que traten de hablar como personas adultas y civilizadas, porque si no lo hacen, a la única persona que lastimarán es a ella.

Ambos me miraban un poco avergonzados, porque sabían que tenía un poco de razón… está bien, tenía bastante razón. Me senté al lado de Edward e inmediatamente colocó una mano en mi vientre para sentir los movimientos de la bebe, tratando de calmar las ansias de violencia que sentía. Em nos veía un poco nostálgico, seguramente pensando que nunca más podría estar así con Rose, así que me alejé un poco de Edward.

-Veámoslo desde otro punto de vista… ¿Cómo te sentirías si Edward lastimara a alguien a quien quieres mucho? Y tú Ed ¿Cómo reaccionarías si Em no te dejara ver a alguien quien signifique el mundo para ti?

Ambos se miraron durante varios segundos, hasta que Edward sonrió un poco y cerró los ojos suspirando por lo que sea que haya pasado en esos pocos segundos. Emmett murmuró algo que no entendí y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Creo que tiene razón cariño – Edward besó mi coronilla suavemente – Lo siento Emmett, tienes razón en que esto es solo un asunto tuyo y de mi hermana, pero eso no quiere decir que me quedaré en silencio cada vez que veas que metes la pata con ella. Es mi hermana y siempre la defenderé.

-También lo siento hermano – murmuró sentándose a mi lado en el sofá – pero no soporto que alguien quiera alejarme de mi familia – sonrió un poco – creo que ahora se invirtieron los papeles ¿no crees?

-Eso mismo estaba pensando – se rieron mientras no sabía de qué estaban hablando

-¿De qué están hablando? – ambos se miraron y en un acuerdo en silencio, comenzaron a contarme un pedazo de historia que desconocía.

Resulta que ellos vivieron un episodio similar a este cuando Edward volvió de su estadía en Italia, después de aclarar todo el mal entendido que nos mantuvo tanto tiempo separados. Al parecer Emmett encaró a Edward y le dijo que si planeaba hacerme daño no le permitiría estar cerca ni de mí ni de Eddie. Aquella confesión me causo mucha ternura y aumento mi cariño por mi mejor amigo, quien cuido de mí y de mi hijo mientras Edward estaba lejos.

A la bebe nuevamente le dio hambre así que me levante a comer una deliciosa manzana con manjar y de paso para dejarlos hablar un momento a solas, tenían muchas cosas que aclarar.

Después de tener lista mi pequeña merienda pensé que era una buena idea ir a acompañar a Rose, quien seguramente debía de estar bastante alterada esperando a que le diésemos noticias de nuestra plática con su esposo. Me asome a la sala y vi a ambos hombres hablando calmadamente, eso me dejaba un poco más tranquila ya que no se matarían o algo parecido.

Con cuidado subí las escaleras tratando de que no se dieran cuenta de que desaparecería de la escena más rato del que ellos esperaban. Primero me fui a ordenar un poco nuestra habitación y después me fui a la de Eddie.

-¿Aun esta abajo? - al entrar a la habitación encontré a Rose sentada a un lado de un durmiente Matt, acariciaba su cabello de forma ausente mientras el pequeño estaba perdido en el mundo de los sueños aferrado a uno de los osos de felpa de Eddie.

-Está hablando con tu hermano, fui por un bocadillo para nosotras y pensé que sería una buena idea dejarlos solos para que hablen tranquilamente, por lo menos antes de subir estaban vivo y hablando como dos adultos – me encogí de hombros antes de sentarme a su lado y tomar su mano libre - ¿Estas bien?

Me miro y luego miro a su hijo, acaricio su mejilla mientras una triste sonrisa llenaba su bonito rostro.

-No - suspiro - pero tengo que estarlo por él o al menos tengo que intentarlo.

La observe y por un momento pude verme reflejada en ella. Yo también pase por una mala época y aunque no estaba bien, tuve que aprender a estarlo por la persona más importante de mi mundo. Si, tome muy malas decisiones por proteger a mi bebe, pero en ese momento estaba absolutamente convencida de que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Ahora, viéndolo desde una perspectiva más madura y adulta, podía decir que fui una niña tomando decisiones de adulta y que arrastre todo a mi paso solo para proteger a lo que más amaba y no seguir lastimándome.

-Rosie - suspire antes de apretarla en un cálido abrazo – ya verás que todo estará bien. Puede que no lo veas ahora pero todo mejorará... créeme.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos y tratando de escuchar algo de la conversación de nuestros esposos.

-Siento tanto todo Bells - murmuró Rose antes de pasar un brazo por mis hombros - deberías estar tranquila y disfrutar tu embarazo. Pero entre todas las cosas que te han pasado y mis problemas, no lo has podido hacer.

Me reí un poco porque pensábamos lo mismo.

-Eres parte de mi familia, es obvio que sabes que estaremos para ti. No te preocupes por nosotras, estaremos bien ¿No es así nena? - puse una mano en mi enorme vientre y recibí una fuerte patada.

-Wow eso fue fuerte - y por primera vez en el día, la sonrisa de Rosalie llego a sus ojos - serás una bebe muy fuerte, después de todo, tendrá un papa muy sobreprotector y necesitara imponerse sobre el... ¿Como se llamará?

Esa era una muy buena pregunta. Después de unas cuantas peleas y lágrimas de mi parte hace unos meses atrás, logré convencer a Edward de que el fuese quien escogiera el nombre de nuestra hija. Bajo el argumento de que yo sola había escogido el nombre de nuestro primer hijo y de lo culpable que aún me sentía por eso, logre convencerlo.

-La verdad no lo sé - me encogí de hombros mientras ella me observaba un poco incrédula. Porque claro ¿Que madre no sabría el nombre de su hija aun no nacida? Esa es una de las cosas que más nos emociona a algunas mamás, ya sea la ilusión de pensar en el nombre perfecto para tú bebe- Tú hermano es quien va a elegir el nombre de la bebe y no revelara su elección hasta que nazca... supongo.

Porque claro, el señor "me encanta darle sorpresas a mi esposa que odia las sorpresas", es un hombre torturador de mujeres embarazadas que tenía muchas, pero muchas hormonas en su sistema. Necesitaba saber el nombre de mi bebe y él no me estaba ayudando, además estos días las hormonas han estado más revueltas de lo normal y la paciencia era quien más se había visto afectada.

-Seguro escogerá un nombre hermoso - sonrió antes de apoyar su mano en mi panza.

-Mientras no sea Isabella, no creo que haya problemas – sonreí, porque ese fue el primer nombre que escogió y se lo prohibí determinantemente.

Pasamos un buen rato hablando de todo un poco, como en los viejos tiempos. No volvimos a tocar el tema de su matrimonio o de los hijos, necesitaba desesperadamente despejarse un poco. Pasaron sus buenas dos horas sin que nos diésemos cuenta y debía de ir a buscar a mi hijo a la escuela, así que le dije a Matt, quien había despertado hace poco de su pequeña siesta, que me acompañara a recoger a su primo con la promesa de un helado en el camino.

Rose decidió quedarse en la habitación por si Emmett no se había ido de casa aún, no se sentía preparada para enfrentar lo que sea que se le viniera encima.

Antes de bajar le dije a Rose.

-Se que no debo entrometerme, pero creo que deberías hablar con él. Un matrimonio no es fácil, siempre hay altos y bajos, pero lo importante es que todo eso lo pasen juntos.

Tome la mano de Matt y bajamos a la sala donde podía escuchar la fuerte risa de Em.

-¡Papi! - antes de terminar de bajar la escalera, el pequeño se había soltado de mi mano y había corrido hasta los brazos de su padre quien tenía una mirada de alivio en su rostro

-Matt - suspiro de alivio mientras lo apretaba entre sus brazos - Dios, te había extrañado tanto pequeño

-Papi tonto - soltó una risita - si te dije adio cuabdo te fuite a tabajar en la mañaña

Emmett rió y se sentó colocando al pequeño en su regazo.

-No importa - le quito importancia - de todas formas te he extrañado mucho - beso la pequeña cabeza y luego suspiro - Matt ¿sabes que papá te ama, cierto? - el pequeño asintió - Pase lo que pase papá siempre, siempre te va a amar porque eres lo mejor que le paso en la vida junto con mamá. Ustedes lo son todo para mí y siento mucho haberte gritado y hablado feo el otro día.

Al parecer Ed había convencido a nuestro amigo de darle tiempo a Rose para poder pensar con calma.

-Tamien te amo papi - paso los brazos por el cuello de Em para darle un gran abrazo.

Todos nos reímos viendo que intentaba apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Puedo ahoda id a come helado y buca a Eddie ¿Pofavo? - reí entre dientes mientras veía como Matt trataba de escapar de los brazos de su padre.

-Aún falta media hora para ir a buscar a Eddie Bells - sentí sus brazos envolverme por la espalda y sus manos posarse en su lugar favorito de los últimos meses.

-Quiero ir caminando - me encogí de hombros - y este adorable pequeño me acompañara.

Senti un beso en mi cuello y esas deliciosas mariposas rondaron alegremente por mi estomago ¿Es que aún me sentiría como la primera vez que lo vi cada vez que me besa?

-Me encantaría ir contigo pero no quiero dejar a mi hermana sola.

-Lo sé - sonreí mientras me giraba en sus brazos - como te quedaras acá, podrías pedir algo de comer. No me siento con ganas de cocinar.

-De acuerdo

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios y tome la mano de mi sobrino, quien pacientemente me esperaba aun lado de la puerta.

A pesar de estar entrando en los meses más fríos del año, aún era agradable salir a caminar sin estar demasiado abrigado. Solo corría una brisa un tanto fría que alborotaba las hojas ya casi marchitas de los árboles de la avenida por donde caminábamos. Matt iba delante de mi caminando tranquilamente mientras me hablaba de lo que veía y de lo emocionado que estaba por ver a su papi tan temprano.

Estaba tratando de no pensar en como se sentiría Matt si sus papas se separaban. Él adoraba a su papa y le encantaba pasar tanto tiempo con él como fuese posible y ni decir de Em, adoraba estar con Matt y Rose.

Solo de imaginar lo que pasaría un nudo se formó en mi garganta y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¡Estúpidas hormonas que no me dejaban tranquila!

Respire profundamente mientras secaba las pocas lágrimas que habían conseguido caer por mis mejillas. Si Matt me veía así se asustaría y eso es lo...

-¡Bella! espera - rápidamente me gire y ví que Edward se acercaba a nosotros corriendo.

Mi primera reacción fue asustarme y pensar que algo malo había ocurrido, así que inmediatamente busque a Matt y tome su mano para tenerlo cerca en caso de cualquier cosa. Pero pensando las cosas me sentí un poco ridícula, si hubiese pasado algo grave me hubiesen llamado al móvil.

Me reí tontamente de mis ridículas ideas e internamente maldije el hecho de que había pasado de la risa al llanto y viceversa en unos pocos minutos.

Edward llego a mi lado en unos pocos minutos e inmediatamente noto que algo había pasado, pues tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y limpio las pocas lágrimas que aún quedaban en mis mejillas.

-¿Estas bien? - murmuro mientras paseaba su mirada por mi rostro preocupadamente.

Asentí antes de soltar la mano de Matt y decirle que no se alejara, que tenía que hablar un momento con el tío Ed antes de seguir con nuestro camino.

-Solo pensaba - susurre antes de aferrarme a sus brazos - estaba pensando en Matt y lo que pasaría si Rose y Emmett si deciden divorciarse y... - no pude seguir hablando porque un sollozo se escapó de mis labios y las lágrimas comenzaron nuevamente a correr por mis mejillas.

-Amor - susurro antes de abrazarme fuerte y dejar un suave beso en mi cien - debes de calmarte, sé que te preocupa nuestro sobrino y eso es más que entendible, pero creo que todo estará bien.

-¿Como lo sabes? yo vi a tu hermana muy decidida ante la idea de la separación - deje que mi cabeza descansara en su pecho antes de suspirar.

-Lo sé porque poco después que salieras de casa, Rose apareció en la sala y me pidió dejarla a solas con Em. No sé que estarán hablando, pero estoy seguro de ayudará mucho a su relación hablar de todo.

-Espero que si - sonreí antes de asentir, salir de sus brazos para tomar su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos - pero vamos a buscar a nuestro hijo que se nos hace tarde. Además necesito que me cuentes lo que hablaste con Emmett.

No era un mujer entrometida, pero necesitaba saber qué es lo que había cambiado entre ellos mientras fui al a cocina. Pasaron de querer golpearse a estar muertos de la risa en cuestión de minutos, cosa que para mí es bastante difícil de creer.

Tomados de la mano y vigilando donde y que estaba haciendo Matt, me conto parte de la conversación. Al parecer habían hablado o mejor dicho recordado algunas cosas que ya habían hablado en el pasado y después comenzaron a recordar las cosas que habían hecho cuando jóvenes.

Aunque seguía sin tener sentido para mí, me alegraba enormemente que ellos fuesen capaces de arreglar sus problemas y seguir siendo amigos.

-Sabes, no sé qué haría si estuviera en la posición de tu hermana - hable un poco más alto de lo normal ya que estábamos a las afueras de la escuela de Eddie y estábamos rodeados de ruido y de muchos niños. Para evitar que Matt se perdiera en ese mar de gente, Edward lo tomo en brazos y estaban hablando muy animadamente de las cosas que él había hecho en la habitación de su primo.

-¿De qué hablas amor?

-No sé qué haría si nosotros tuviésemos que divorciarnos. Está claro que es la única opción que tomaría si en algún momento se nos acaba el amor, pero no sé si lo haría porque alguno de los dos cometió un error, porque después de todo si me engañas o yo lo hago, es porque algo está faltando en nuestra relación y eso sería un claro problema de ambos.

Me miro preocupado antes de dejar a Matt nuevamente en el suelo. Vimos como las maestras se acercaban a la puerta con los niños de preescolar, así que no perdimos más el tiempo y fuimos a buscar a nuestro pequeño.

-¡Papi! - una vez que estaba afuera de la escuela corrió a los brazos de Edward quién lo levanto sobre su cabeza solo para hacerlo reír.

-Yo tamien quedo - Edward solo sonrió mientras dejaba a Eddie en el suelo para poder tomar a Matt y hacer lo mismo.

-Hola mami - me agache a su altura, no sin algo de trabajo obviamente, para darle un abrazo

Con más cuidado me levante para tomar su mano e irnos a una heladería, pero el como siempre me sorprendió. Abrazo mi estómago y le dio un beso justo en el ombligo susurrando - hola hermanita.

Si no hubiese tenido las hormonas tan alborotadas y no hubiese estado tan sensible por todo, me hubiese encantado su gesto y se lo hubiese agradecido, en vez de eso, solo pude llorar por la emoción que sentía.

-¿Estás bien mami? – trate de sonreírle para que viera que estaba bien mientras secaba mis lágrimas

Ed vio como estaba y solo sonrió, porque sabía que lloraba de felicidad.

Tomamos a los niños y nos encaminamos a nuestra heladería favorita que estaba a unas pocas cuadras caminando desde la escuela. Durante el camino Eddie hablaba de lo mucho que había disfrutado su mañana y que estaba ansioso de llegar a casa para enseñarle a Matt todas las cosas que había aprendido. Edward solo tomaba mi mano y me transmitía toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Cada uno pidió el sabor de helado que prefería y nos sentamos cómodamente a un lado de los juegos infantiles por petición de los pequeños quienes comieron a toda prisa para poder ir a jugar con otros niños. Constantemente estamos pendientes de los niños, pero escuchar sus risas y lo despreocupados de que estaban ayudo mucho a mejorar mi estado de ánimo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Edward se acomodó a mi lado pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

-Sí, solo me detuve a pensar demasiado en todo y las hormonas hacen que todo me afecte más, pero… pero lo que dije hace un rato es verdad, no sabría qué hacer si estuviese en la posición de Rose – Suspiré mientras Ed me abrazaba fuerte.

-Bells, tú has pasado por la posición de mi hermana, tomaste decisiones por cuidar a nuestro hijo – suspiré – puede que esas decisiones no me hicieran muy feliz, pero me siento tan orgulloso de ti por tomar el control de tu vida y hacerte cargo de todo tú sola, mi amor

-Pero…

-Espera, sé que no es de eso de lo que estábamos hablando, pero jamás te lo había dicho y sentí que era el momento de hacerlo – me dio un beso en la frente antes de seguir – Yo sé lo que es perderte, ya lo sentí una vez y ese… dolor no se lo doy a nadie Bella, no te prometo que nos amaremos eternamente porque el amor se puede acabar, pero si te prometo darlo todo de mi para que nuestra relación no se enfríe nunca.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sentía que una sonrisa boba nacía de mis labios. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y, aunque parezca muy cursi, en ese momento supe que amaría a Edward para siempre. No es que no lo hubiese pensado antes, pero después de todos los problemas que hemos pasado en el último tiempo, comencé a temer porque él o yo nos cansáramos por todo, pero al parecer no sería así.

-Te amo muchísimo – murmuré antes de abrazarlo escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello – Siento muchísimo si estos meses no han sido todo lo que tú querías.

El no dijo nada más, solo me abrazo fuertemente acariciando suavemente mi espalda.

-No te preocupes amor – suspiró mientras nos separábamos y tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos – Aún nos quedan unos meses para disfrutar antes de que nazca nuestra pequeña y no han sido todo tan malo, unas pequeñas molestias y uno que otro disgusto, pero nada más importante. Además lo único que importa es que ustedes tres estén bien y aún nos queda un bebe más por tener así que tenemos tiempo – rio ante mi rostro de indignación y no me quedó más que reír con él.

Pasamos una tarde agradable con los chicos, pero teníamos que volver a casa y ver qué es lo que estaba pasando con Rose y Em. Esperaba de todo corazón que todo pasara y que en las horas que los dejamos solos en casa hubiesen servido para algo.

* * *

><p><strong>Extracto "Aprendiendo a ser padre" Capitulo 6: El día después de…<strong>

_-Eddie estaba tan feliz de verme, en verdad sentí que él ya me quiere desde mucho antes de haberme visto hoy, y Bella, bueno ella es un asunto distinto_

_-¡Pues claro que sí! – dijo un molesto Emmett – perdóname que te lo diga, pero como quieres que ella se lo tome, después de lo que paso_

_-Osito cálmate por favor _

_-Rose, Bella sufrió muchísimo – auch! Eso si dolió – ella es como mi hermanita menor y no quiero que la lastimen de nuevo. Edward eres como mi hermano, pero no permitiré que la lastimes de nuevo._

_La amenaza implicada en el tono de su voz, me pillo completamente desprevenido. Emmett jamás le había hablado así a alguien y mucho menos a mí, eso quiere decir que de verdad Ella sufrió demasiado._

_-Lo sé Emmett – tenía que aclarar las cosas – pero las cosas no pasaron como todos lo piensan. Esta tarde hable con Bella sobre aquello y descubrimos que había sido un terrible mal entendido._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso hijo? – preguntó mi papá_

_-Falta de comunicación, eso nos sucedió – aun con la interrogación en sus rostros comencé a relatarles lo que paso a grandes rasgos, para que ellos también entendieran las cosas como en realidad pasaron – y esos fue lo que pasó_

_Todos tenían una cara de arrepentimiento, seguramente también pensaron mal de mi y era de esperarse, YO fui quien confirmo aquella mentira, así que me merezco todo lo que esta pasando._

_-Hijo – me llamó mi madre mientras se sentaba a mi lado – siempre supe que nada de lo que decían era verdad – Esme me decía la verdad – Siempre fuiste muy correcto y caballeroso como para hacer una canallada así, pero nuestro deber en ese momento era apoyar a Bella. Pero ahora que esta todo solucionado, ya verás como las cosas vuelven a su curso normal, todo es cuestión de tiempo_

_-Lo siento hermanito – susurró Rose – de verdad lo siento, nunca quise pensar mal de ti_

_-Yo también lo siento Edward, por desconfiar de ti y por acusarte hace un rato – dijo un sonriente Emmett _

_-No se preocupen, todas las evidencias estaban en mi contra, pero eso ya paso, ahora solo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con ellos_

_-Y lo harás, solo dale tiempo – Carlisle siempre ha sido un hombre de pocas palabras, pero muy sabías._

* * *

><p><strong>SII! nuevamente soy yo actualizando! ¿a que están sorprendidas de que actualice dos días seguidos?<strong>

**Como comenté en "Enamorado de una fans" estuve un poco bastante desaparecida debido a la búsqueda de mi tesis universitaria y a que estaba trabajando, pero ahora estoy en casa y podré actualizar más seguido. **

**Y noticia! Tengo nuevo face de autora: busquenme por Rommy Cullen (También cambie el nombre en fanfiction) y el grupo es Rommy Cullen - Fanfiction para poder mantenerlas informadas con las actualizaciones**

**Mil Gracias por los review's y favoritos para autora e historia... les amoooo!**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Rommy**


	17. Porque siempre habrá amor

**Los personajes que reconozcan son completamente de Stephanie Meyer. Eddie, Amy, Matt y Lukas son completamente míos.**

**Mil millones de gracias a mi amiga del alma y beta Dani. Gracias por darte el tiempo de revisar cada capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>_

_**Porque siempre habrá amor**_

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

-Pero mira esto – estaba sonando como una súplica, pero el vestidito verde agua que tenía entre mis manos era completamente precioso, ideal para la época invernal en donde nacería mi pequeña.

-Es demasiado – suspiró negando y alejándose de mí para ver unos pequeños calcetines que estaban en su mano derecha.

-Nada es demasiado - por mas que luchara contra mi esposa, sabía de antemano que tenía la pelea completamente perdida, pero había algo dentro de mí que me obligaba a hacerla rabiar. Me encantaba hacerla enojar para poder ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes de furia, tan llenos de vida, que todos los futuros problemas que me podría acarrear quedaban completamente olvidados.

-Habíamos hablado acerca de esto durante muchos días y llegamos al acuerdo de que quinientos dólares sería una cifra aceptable, y que conste Edward, acepté ese valor porque eres un dolor en el trasero y no dejabas de quejarte por los rincones de la casa de que era muy poco los doscientos cincuenta dólares que yo estaba dispuesta a gastar, estabas peor que Eddie en su peor día y eso es decir bastante Ed, así que acepte para que te quedaras callado ¡pero mil dólares es demasiado!

-Pero mi amor, yo quiero que nuestra hija este lo más segura y cómoda posible, cualquier padre en mi lugar lo haría también - hice un puchero para tratar de hacerla reír, pero conseguí que seño se frunciera más.

Estábamos en una de las tiendas de bebé del centro comercial haciendo, por fin, las compras para recibir a mi princesa más pequeña de la mejor forma posible. Decir que estaba vuelto loco era el eufemismo del siglo, me encantaban todas las pequeñas prendas de niña que había en este lugar y podía ver a mi pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate vestida con todas esas cosas. ¡Se vería completamente preciosa con todas las cosas que había escogido para ella! ¿Por qué esta mujer no podía comprender eso?

-Podemos hacer eso y no tener que gastar tanto dinero Edward y si lo piensas la bebé tendrá mucha, pero mucha ropa gracias a mi madre, la tuya, tu hermana y Alice - decidió pasar del enojo a hablar conmigo como si tuviese cinco años, lo cual es un poco insultante sí me lo preguntan - además aún falta comprar la cuna, el mudador, el armario y muchas cosas más. Y si sigues así, nuestro presupuesto se irá a las nubes, lo cual no es conveniente después de todos los gastos que se nos vienen por delante amor, por favor comprende un poco también mi punto de vista.

Suspiré un poco resignado por la esposa tan difícil que me conseguí, claro, eso no lo diré en voz alta para no herir sus sentimientos y tener que aguantar su humor de perros el resto del día.

-Hagamos algo - sonrió dulcemente antes de tomar mi rostro en sus manos y darme un suave beso - iré a buscar a Eddie mientras tú decides que es lo que quieres llevarte para ella, pero que no sean muchas cosas - sonreí antes de pasar mis manos por su cintura y acercarla a mi cuerpo todo lo que su panza me permitía - por favor amor, contrólate un poco porque no somos millonarios y tenemos muchas cosas que comprar aún ¿está bien?

Le sonreí y volví a besarla lentamente, sin importarme que estuviéramos en un lugar público, rodeados de niños, padres y vendedoras. Con cuidado pase mi lengua por sus suaves labios y nuestro beso se tornó más pasional y lleno de fuego. Hace semanas que no hacíamos el amor, ya sea porque ella estaba muy cansada o porque me daba miedo hacerle daño por la pasión que tenía contenida, pero la extrañaba. Extrañaba perderme en su cuerpo y sentir que éramos uno, sentir su corazón acelerado y los jadeos que me indicaban que estaba tan perdida en el placer como yo.

-Wow - susurró cuando terminamos nuestro beso - ¿qué fue eso?

Sus ojos estaban brillantes y oscuros por el deseo que también estaba conteniendo, sus labios estaba hinchados y un poco rojos por nuestro pasional beso, y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era gloriosa.

-Te amo y te extraño mucho - murmuré antes de besar su frente - ve a buscar a nuestro hijo antes de que te ataque frente a toda esta gente y nos detengan por inmoralidad.

La sonrisa que llenó sus labios era gloriosa y satisfecha, como si hubiese esperado esa reacción de mí. Suspire un tanto frustrado antes de enfocar mi atención en los lindos vestidos para mi princesa.

Tenía aproximadamente diez minutos para poder comprar toda la ropa que podía para la bebé, así que tome a la vendedora más cercana y la arrastre para entregarle toda la preciosa ropa que veía, sin importar la talla, ya después podría venir a hacer los cambios pertinentes. Ella, por supuesto estaba encantada por la jugosa comisión que se llevaría al final de mi ataque de compras, lo que realmente no me importaba, no por nada tenía un buen trabajo que me permitía gastar un poco más en mi familia. Después de siete minutos y de llevar toda la ropa que ya había escogido antes, tenía en mis manos una jugosa factura y tres bolsas de ropa preciosa y diminuta, además de hacer la promesa de volver por otras cosas cuando mi esposa no se diera cuenta.

Con todas las cosas en mis manos me fui a buscar a mi familia y ver que estaban haciendo. Los encontré en la sección de juguetes que estaba muy cerca de la sección de ropa de bebé y ambos estaban discutiendo acaloradamente mientras Eddie ignoraba completamente a su madre. Suspiré pesadamente antes de ir a calmar un poco las cosas.

Y es que todo no era tan perfecto como esperaba, después de la repentina separación de mi hermana y de sus obvias consecuencias, comenzamos a enfocarnos de verdad en nuestro embarazo para poder disfrutarlo como corresponde. En un principio pasábamos las tardes juntos hablando de las cosas de la bebé y las muchas ideas que teníamos para su cuarto y su nombre, el cual ya había decidido y no revelaría hasta que la bebe estuviese con nosotros. Cada noche, después de acostar a Eddie y leer algún cuento para él, me gustaba colocar mi cabeza en su vientre y hablarle de todas las cosas que haremos juntos cuando ella sea más grande.

Eddie era un hermano mayor maravilloso y mi mano derecha cuando no estaba en casa, el cuidaba de su mamá y su hermanita cuando estaba trabajando, y cada noche me contaba las cosas que él pensaba que eran necesarias que supiera, le encantaba contarle cuentos a la bebé y estaba seguro de que se amarían muchísimo en un futuro. Pero, aunque fuera un niño increíble, seguía siendo un niño. Como tal, había días en que tenía berrinches y sentía celos de su hermana, porque ya no tenía toda nuestra atención puesta solo en él.

Y al parecer, hoy era uno de esos días.

-Cariño, por favor, vamos a buscar a papá para ir a comer. Tu hermanita y yo tenemos hambre - rodé los ojos sin que ninguno de los dos me viera, Bella siempre le achacaba la culpa de su hambre a mi niña.

-No quiero - el pequeño se separó de su madre y tomó uno de los juguetes que estaba más cerca.

-Edward Jacob - la paciencia de ella se estaba acabando, lo podía sentir en el tono de su voz, así que me acerqué para que no se alterara - ven conmigo si no quieres que te castigue.

El niño la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, un poco desafiante para sus cinco años. Se sentó junto a todos los juguetes y le saco la lengua.

Bella estaba a punto de regañarlo como corresponde cuando tome su mano para hacerle saber que había escuchado toda su pequeña discusión.

-Déjame a mí hablar con él - susurré antes de entregarle las bolsas y dejar un beso en su frente - ten y ve a buscar un lugar para comer, en un segundo estaremos contigo.

-Edw...

-Hablare con él amor, después te cuento que está pasando - le di un pequeño beso en los labios antes de indicarle que nos dejara solos.

Me senté al lado de mi hijo y tome uno de los juguetes con los que había estado jugando para llamar su atención. Se giró para verme y sus ojos estaban muy tristes, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar descontroladamente antes de sentarse en mis piernas, ocultar su rostro en mi pecho y comenzar a llorar.

Nada me alteraba más que el sufrimiento de mi familia, el sentimiento de amor y protección que sentía por ellos era lo que me mantenía en pie, tratando de hacer lo mejor para ellos y tratar de que no sufrieran jamás.

Al parecer, había algo que estaba haciendo que mi pequeño estuviese triste y no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Que pasa campeón? - susurre mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda para poder tranquilizarlo.

-Na... nada - logro decir entre sus lágrimas y sollozos.

Lo acomode mejor para poder ver su cara y secar sus lágrima.

-Eso no es verdad, los dos sabemos que las personas lloran cuando les duele algo o están muy tristes - él simplemente asintió - ¿Te duele algo Eddie? – negó suavemente - ¿Estás enojado con mami? - suspiro temblorosamente antes de asentir - ¿por qué pequeño?

Se tragó sus lágrimas, con la manga de su sweater se secó las mejillas y recargo su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Mami ya no me quiere - en su última palabra se le quebró la voz y a mí se me rompió un poco el corazón.

-¿Por qué dices eso Eddie? Mamá y yo te amamos muchísimo hijo - lo abracé fuertemente, al parecer necesitaba que alguien lo reconfortara y le reafirmara que a pesar de todo él era muy amado - y eso jamás cambiará, creí que eso ya lo sabías hijo.

-Pero mami está más preocupada de la bebé, ya no me cuenta un cuento o duerme conmigo, como antes de que mi hermanita estuviera en su panza - siempre pensé que si tenía mi atención seria más que suficiente para él, porque él era un niño que pedía muy poco para estar feliz, pero al parecer algo estábamos haciendo mal.

Durante la última semana, Bella había estado mucho más cansada de lo normal y su espalda dolía bastante porque la bebe estaba con un pequeño sobrepeso. Para ayudarla lo más posible, yo me ofrecí a dormir a Eddie mientras ella tomaba un baño para liberar la tensión de su espalda y así pudiese dormir mejor. Es más, después de dormir al pequeño, llegaba a nuestra habitación y ella ya estaba durmiendo tan profundamente que me daba lástima despertarla para hablar de nuestro día, y eso significaba un problema para ambos. Creo que ambos estábamos acostumbrados a tener su atención, pero cada uno lo enfrentaba de formas diferentes.

-Pero eso no significa que mami ya no te quiera, mami te ama mucho y el que pienses que no te quiere la pone muy triste - levantó su carita asustado y me miró con preocupación - mami está muy cansada en la noche, porque tu hermanita cada día está creciendo en su pancita ¿has visto lo grande que está? - él asintió - es por eso que mami se cansa más y tiene que descansar. Cuando tu hermana nazca, mami va a poder hacer todas esas cosas contigo otra vez y hasta podrás ayudarla a contarle cuentos a la bebé cuando sepas leer.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, pero si sigues portándote mal con mamá ella se cansará más y podrá hacer menos cosas contigo - él se sonrojó y mordió su labio tal cual como lo hacía Bella - entonces ¿te portarás bien con mamá de ahora en adelante?

-Sí, yo cuido a mami y a mi hermanita - sonrió un poco y lo saqué de mi regazo para poder levantarme he ir a buscar a mi esposa.

Le llamé por teléfono para saber donde estaba y escuche su voz un tanto rara, por lo que supuse que había estado llorando. No me equivoqué, al llegar al restaurante de comida mexicana la encontré sentada a espaldas de nosotros y por el movimiento de sus manos podía notar que estaba secando sus lágrimas y tratando de calmarse para cuando llegáramos no notáramos que había estado llorando. Eddie se soltó de mi mano y decidí ver qué hacía, quedándome a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

Al llegar al lado de ella lo primero que hizo fue aferrarse a ella en un apretado abrazo el cual mi Bells no tardó en responder e invitarlo a sentarse en sus piernas. Como estaba lo suficientemente cerca, podía escuchar la pequeña conversación que ambos mantenían.

-Lo siento mami - murmuró antes de volver a sollozar - no quería portarme mal y hacer que lloraras.

-No importa cielo - besó su cabello y lo arrulló entre sus brazos - solo quiero saber porque estás o estabas tan enojado conmigo bebé.

Eddie suspiró y miro por sobre el hombro de Bella, logrando que ella girara su cabeza para ver qué es lo que miraba el pequeño. Al ver que solo era yo, me regalo una acuosa sonrisa triste con sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, me acerqué a ellos y me senté a su lado para poder escuchar atentamente que es lo que diría nuestro hijo.

-Creía que ya no me querías - un sonoro jadeo salió de los labios de mi esposa - porque ya no me cuentas cuentos o juegas conmigo y pasas más preocupada de mi hermanita - con cuidado acercó su mano al vientre de Bella para acariciarlo suavemente - pero papi me dijo que tú me querías mucho, pero como mi hermanita está creciendo, te cansas mucho y debes de descansar, por eso ya no puedes hacer esas cosas conmigo.

-Bebé - la voz de Bella era tan solo un susurro lleno de angustia - yo te amo mucho, tal cual como te ama tu hermana y yo la amo a ella, nunca jamás pienses que te dejaré de querer - sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas a medida que iba hablando - papá tiene razón, tu hermanita está creciendo y me canso mucho, pero trataré de hacer muchas cosas contigo para que veas que a pesar de todo podemos hacer muchas cosas.

-Yo también te amo mucho mucho mami y siento mucho haberme portado mal.

-Está bien cariño, pero cuando te vuelvas a sentir así, dímelo para no preocuparme ¿está bien? - Eddie sonrió y asintió antes de que Bella lo llenara de besos y de abrazos.

Simplemente me quedé un poco atrás de esa imagen, me maravillé con ambos y la intensa relación que compartían. No me malentiendan, sé que ambos me aman y están contentos de tenerme en su vida, pero para mi hijo es algo completamente impensable pasar poco tiempo con su mamá. En unos pocos meses llegaría la niña y debíamos estar atentos a que nuestro hijo no se volviera a sentir desplazado por alguno de nosotros.

Pasamos una amena comida hablando de cómo le había ido en la escuela a nuestro hijo y discutiendo porque mi esposita bella había descubierto la factura de la preciosa ropa de bebé que había comprado mientras esperaba por nosotros en él restaurante. Esta más que claro decir que me lleve el regaño del siglo por eso y que mi hijo era un traidor porque en vez de defenderme se reía de mí, aunque he de reconocer que poco importaba si mi pequeña se vería preciosa en esos vestidos.

Después de prometer que no volvería a hacerlo, por lo menos cuando ella estuviese presente, nos sumergimos en la tarea de comenzar a elegir los muebles para la habitación.

Mi madre, amablemente, se había ofrecido a decorar la habitación pero después de meditarlo habíamos decidido que esa sería una labor que nosotros haríamos con gusto. Con Bella nos repartimos las tareas de forma "justa" dentro de lo posible, ella elegiría la orientación de los muebles de la habitación, yo la pintaría del color que eligiéramos y colocaría los muebles en la ubicación que Bella quisiera con ayuda de Jasper y Emmett.

Pasamos una tarde completamente tranquila eligiendo todos los muebles de la habitación, discutiendo un poco por el precio de cada cosa que veíamos, pero entre los tres llegamos a un acuerdo que nos dejara conformes y felices con nuestra decisión, además los muebles eran preciosos y muy prácticos.

Luego, pasamos a una tienda de cosas para el hogar para poder elegir el color de la pintura de la habitación que hiciera juego con los muebles color vainilla que habíamos elegido. Bella quería un color verde pastel, Eddie quería un tono azul eléctrico y yo un precioso tono violeta, muy femenino si me lo preguntan. Obviamente eso nos acarreó una pequeña discusión en la mitad del pasillo de las pinturas, que hizo que algunas personas se rieran de nosotros un poco, pero como siempre, terminamos haciendo lo que ella quería debido a que me recordó mi pequeño arranque de compras en el centro comercial.

Fue un día muy largo para todos, pero sobre todo para Eddie quién apenas se sentó en su silla del automóvil se quedó profundamente dormido y que decir de Bella, quien apenas se sentó comenzó a dormitar durante el trayecto desde el centro comercial y nuestra casa.

Al llegar a casa cargué a Eddie hasta su habitación mientras Bella sacaba las bolsas más livianas del automóvil y después comenzaba a hacer la cena para los dos solamente, ya que nuestro hijo estaba perdido en el mundo de los sueños y no habría poder humano que lo despertara por lo menos hasta mañana.

Cenamos tranquilamente mientras hablamos de las cosas que nos habían sucedido durante la semana. Podía ver que a Bella le había afectado más de lo que quería admitir el incidente del centro comercial, ya que hablaba ansiosamente tratando de llenar el vacío que hubo durante esta semana.

-Ed ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – susurró antes de tomar el último bocado de ensalada.

-Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras – sonreí antes de tomar su mano.

-¿No sientes que estos meses hemos caído en la monotonía? – murmuró acomodándose mejor en su silla – ya sabes, no hemos salido solos o tampoco nos hemos tomado el tiempo de hablar tranquilamente de las cosas que han sucedido y déjame decirte que estos meses no han sido como los imaginé.

-Ven aquí – la tomé de la mano y nos llevé a la sala. Encendí la chimenea antes de apagar todas las luces, me senté en el sofá y le hice apoyarse en mi pecho mientras la envolvía entre mis brazos – creo que nos hace mucha falta estar solos, pero ahora mismo no podemos amor, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, yo con mi trabajo y tú te agotas en poco tiempo porque esta princesa está creciendo bien – con cuidado acaricié su pancita – a mí no me molesta amor, mientras estemos todos bien lo demás se arreglará con el tiempo.

-Pero Ed, me da un poco de miedo de que te aburras de una relación llena de problemas y la mitad ni siquiera son nuestros problemas –se quejó.

-Isabella, no quiero volver a escuchar que digas una estupidez como esa otra vez – en realidad me molestó que pensara eso de mí después de todas las cosas que hemos tenido que pasar – te amo, esa es la principal razón por la que estoy contigo ¿los problemas? ¿Qué sería de una vida sin problemas? sería muy aburrida y muy plana, por lo menos ya hemos tenido nuestra buena dosis de problemas y espero que de ahora en adelante no estemos tranquilos.

-Eso espero también – suspiró antes de acomodarse en mis brazos – había extrañado tenerte así, estar tranquilos y solo compartir nuestra compañía.

-Yo igual, pero comprendo que estés cansada y que nuestros momentos se hayan reducido – me quejé un poco, en forma de broma – solo espero que esta preciosura nazca pronto para que crezca y pueda tener un poquito de su mami para mí.

Ella sonrió antes de besarme lentamente, en un beso tierno y lleno de agradecimiento.

Cualquier persona que no nos conociera y viera como ha sido nuestra vida en los últimos meses, diría que somos una pareja digna de un gran drama, preguntándose cómo estamos juntos aún. Pues, déjenme darles una respuesta…

Sin importar todos los problemas que tengamos o las dificultades que aparezcan en nuestra vida, nada ni nadie permitirá que deje de amar a esta mujer en un futuro cercano. Es la mujer que me enseño el significado de ser una pareja, un equipo, estar en las buenas y en las malas, me enseño el valor del perdón, de la confianza y de las segundas oportunidades. Ella es mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de vida, mi amante y la mujer que más podré amar en el mundo.

-Te amo – susurré entre besos – eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida Bella.

-También te amo – dicho eso, se sentó en mis piernas – nunca he podido darte las gracias por todas las cosas que me has dado desde que nos conocimos.

-Puedo decir que ese agradecimiento es mutuo – sonreí antes de besar su mejilla – no quiero que pienses más en que te dejaré o que dejaré de amarte. Sé que el amor no es para siempre, pero trataré con cada una de mis fuerzas que este amor no se nos escape nunca.

-Te prometo lo mismo cielo y gracias por aguantarme todos estos meses. Sé que no he sido la mujer más normal, pero las hormonas me traen vuelta loca – suspiró casi con un gemido – Con Eddie no me sentía así, apenas tuve molestias y mis antojos no fueron tan distintos eso sí – se rio – pero de verdad gracias, por tu amor y paciencia.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé con todo el sentimiento que tenía, con el amor que me desbordaba, por la gratitud de sus palabras y por el deseo que había sido contenido durante algunas semanas.

Había una cosa que había aprendido durante estos meses, y eso era que ver a mi esposa con esa panza preciosa, sus pechos más grandes y caderas más pronunciadas me excitaba muchísimo. Llámenme enfermo, no me importa, pero se veía tan exquisita que solo de verla en ropa interior me daban ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos, besarla hasta saciarme y hacerle el amor hasta que ambos cayéramos exhaustos, pero habías días en que estaba tan agotada que debía de guardar esos deseos y conformarme con dormir abrazado a ella. Pero al parecer hoy si podría perderme en su cuerpo porque le veía más despierta y animada que otros días, además del hecho de que estaba acomodada a horcadas en mi regazo y se movía de forma bastante estimulante sobre mí.

-¿Qué haces? – gemí cuando sus labios se desplazaron a mi cuello para dejar besos húmedos y sensuales en él.

-¿Qué crees que hago? – sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi camisa y comenzó a acariciar suavemente mi torso.

-Mmmm – gemí mientras sus pequeñas manos comenzaban a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa – pensé que estabas cansada.

-Créeme, para esto no estoy cansada – sonrió con una sonrisa sumamente sensual y sus ojos volviéndose completamente oscuros – además, extraño tenerte así, sentirte así. Sí hacemos el amor, me harás feliz a mí y si mami está feliz, la bebé será feliz. No lo vez, ¡todos ganamos! – su risa rica y llena de vida resonó en las paredes de la sala y calentó más mi corazón. No me gustaba verla triste como hace algunos minutos y agradecía a las hormonas por sus repentinos cambios de humor.

-¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? - Juguetonamente me pegue en la frente con la palma de la mano haciéndola reír.

-Entonces ¿Nos vas a hacer reír o nos vas a hacer felices haciéndome el amor? – Siempre tan ansiosa y tan directa.

Pasé un brazo por su cintura y posé mi mano libre en su nuca para atraerla a un beso feroz, donde le daba a entender cuál era mi respuesta ante su pregunta. Ella en respuesta paso sus brazos por mi cuello y se acercó a mi tanto como su panza lo permitiera. Su lengua entro violentamente a mi boca y nos perdimos en un beso lleno de necesitad, de una necesidad primitiva de estar uno en el cuerpo de otro.

Me acomodé mejor en el sofá y la tomé entre mis brazos para poder llevarla a la habitación, pero ella se acomodó mejor y me empujó hasta poder acomodarme de espaldas y ella sobre mí. No es que me incomode, pero me parecía un poco extraño hacer el amor en un sofá con ella embarazada.

-Vamos a la habitación - murmuré en uno de los pocos segundos en que nuestros labios se despegaron.

-No… no, aquí – se sentó mejor sobre mis piernas y se sacó el sweater junto con la camiseta para quedar en un precioso sujetador gris perla que se amoldaba a la perfección a sus pechos.

-Dios, te ves hermosa – sonrió tímidamente antes de poner sus manos en mi estómago, provocando que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera mi columna.

-No sé cómo me ves hermosa, si parezco una ballenita – hizo un puchero tierno antes de moverse suavemente sobre mí – pero en este momento realmente no me importa mucho verme como una ballena, solo necesito que me ames aquí y ahora.

Como sus deseos son órdenes para mi volvimos a sumergirnos en el momento tan agradable que estábamos pasando. El calor de nuestros cuerpos fue aumentando mientras que la ropa comenzó a estorbar, los gemidos y jadeos comenzaron a aumentar de volumen mientras nos perdíamos entre suaves y sensuales caricias. En el momento de unir nuestros cuerpos, sentí que estaba en el cielo por la suavidad y el calor que desprendía desde su interior.

Nos movíamos en sincronía, ella moviéndose suavemente sobre mí mientras yo movía mis caderas para encontrarla en cada movimiento, logrando que cada sensación fuera mucho más fuerte a cada momento. Mis manos codiciosamente tocaban cada pedazo de piel que podía, sus muslos, sus pechos, su preciosa pancita y su cara, tan hermosa mientras estaba perdida en el placer de unir nuestros cuerpos de esa forma.

Pasamos incontables minutos de esa forma, amándonos, perdidos en el cuerpo del otro, olvidando todo lo que nos rodeaba, los problemas y que nuestro hijo dormía plácidamente en el piso superior. Una vez que alcanzamos el máximo de placer y nuestros cuerpos desfallecieron uno sobre él otro, caí en cuenta del frío que estaba haciendo aquella noche en particular. Con cuidado la dejé recostada en el sofá y le di un ligero beso en los labios antes de ir a la chimenea a agregar más madera para subir la temperatura de la sala y en búsqueda de una manta para cubrirnos mientras disfrutábamos de la paz que había entre nosotros después del glorioso momento que habíamos vividos.

Nos cubrí con una frazada que encontré cerca del sofá y la envolví entre mis brazos, acariciando ausentemente su espalda, mientras ella tenía su cara escondida en mi cuello y su respiración me causaba cosquillas.

-Si no tuviésemos un niño en casa, me quedaría a dormir acá toda la noche – bostezo mientras se acomodaba mejor – eso es lo malo de ser padres.

-No te duermas Bells, tenemos que irnos a la cama – la abracé un poco más fuerte mientras sentía a nuestra hija moverse alegremente contra mi estómago – pero podemos quedarnos acá un poco más y quizás repetir para que nuestra bebé esté muy feliz ¿Qué opinas?

Escuché la risa de mi esposa, esa que me calentaba el corazón y me daba ganas de volver a hacerle el amor, pero sabía que ahora si estaba cansada, así que debía controlar mis impulsos y esperar hasta mañana, o quizás quien sabe, me podía sorprender con un ataque a media noche.

-Estaba pensando en Eddie y en lo que paso esta tarde – susurró levantando su bello rostro para verme – No quiero que nunca más se vuelva a sentir de esa forma Ed, me dolió ver su rostro al decirme que pensaba que ya no lo quería.

-Eso volverá a pasar cuando ella esté aquí – acaricié suavemente donde la bebé estaba pateando – es normal que los niños presenten celos cuando llega un nuevo bebé. Solo tenemos que reafirmarle que lo amamos e integrarlo a participar más en las actividades en relación a su hermana.

-¿Crees que funcionará? – susurró mientras sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse involuntariamente.

-No lo sé – me senté llevándola conmigo – esa es la alegría de ser padres, todo es prácticamente nuevo, y esto cariño es algo nuevo para nosotros – me encogí de hombros despreocupadamente.

Bella estaba al borde de quedarse dormida apoyada en mí, así que nuevamente la recosté en el sofá y me coloqué mis boxers para llevar nuestra ropa a la habitación, luego volví por mi durmiente esposa para llevarla envuelta en la frazada a nuestra cama y así mañana no le dolería la espalda por dormir en un lugar incómodo. Ella estaba tan cómoda que ni siquiera le coloqué el pijama.

Verifique que Eddie estuviese bien antes de acostarme abrazando por la espalda a Bella, colocando las manos en su vientre donde la bebé se movía aún.

-Duerme pequeña, deja descansar a mami – susurré bajito antes de dejar un pequeño beso en la sien de mi esposa y colocarme en una posición cómoda para dormir.

Cada día quedaba menos para poder conocer a nuestra hija, y que llegase a completar la dicha de este hogar. Las cosas no habían sido para nada fáciles, pero si tenía resultados como estos, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa!<strong>

**Sí, he vuelto a hacerlo... pero avise en facebook (Rommy Cullen) y en el grupo (Rommy Cullen - fanfiction) el motivo de mi forzosa ausencia. Además he estado un poco vuelta loca buscando práctica.**

**Ya nos queda poco para despedir esta historia y para las niñas que estén en el grupo de facebook, les tengo una sorpresita 1313 **

**Recuerden agregarme y espero que todas tengan una bellísima semana.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Rommy**


	18. Finalmente

**Los personajes que reconozcan son de mi amada Stephenie Meyer, el resto son solo míos!**

**Un beso enorme a mi amiga del alma y Beta, Danii quien se da la tarea, aunque se demore, de revisar cada capitulo. Te quiero**

**Nos leemos abajito**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 18<strong>_

_**Finalmente**_

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

-No, muévanse un poco a la derecha... no esa derecha, la otra - suspiré un poco cansada, ¿Cómo no sabían que estaba hablando de mi derecha? O sea no es tan complicado de entender.

-Bellie, ¿sabes que el nombre de la "otra derecha" es izquierda, verdad? - gimió Emmett mientras cargaba el mudador con la ayuda de Jasper.

-Eso ya lo sé idiota, solo que asumí que ustedes sabían que hablaba de mi derecha - me encogí de hombros antes de acomodarme en la mecedora, un regalo que mis padres nos dieron en el de baby shower sorpresa hace algunos días - pero dejen de hablar y muevan ese mueble un poco más a la izquierda... eso es... ¡Ahí! Déjenlo allí - sonreí al ver que el mueble encajaba perfecto en la preciosa habitación blanca al final del pasillo.

Ya estaba de unos enormes ocho meses y alegremente había comenzado la cuenta atrás para el nacimiento de nuestra bebé. Aunque no habían sido meses fáciles, las últimas dos semanas habían sido un verdadero soplo de aire fresco, dentro de todo el caos que se había convertido nuestra vida.

Eddie había pasado por su etapa de celos hacia su hermana, pero eso no quiere decir que no esté asustada por un nuevo episodio como el del centro comercial. Me aterra la idea de que mi hijo me deje de querer y yo no sea capaz de darme cuenta del motivo, así que para mejorar un poco las cosas lo involucré de lleno en la preparación del cuarto de la bebé ya sea ayudándome a ordenar la ropa o ayudándome a pintar todos los días el cuarto, nos demoramos más de lo normal y quedó más pintura en nuestros cuerpos que en la pared, pero fueron unos días que realmente disfrutamos. A decir verdad, Ed no estaba muy feliz de dejarme pintar la habitación porque según él la pintura era tóxica para mí, para Eddie y para la bebé, pero con la asesoría de Esme compramos una pintura libre de tóxicos y libre de toda queja de mi esposo.

Decir que nos demoramos un poco, sería una gran mentira, porque nos demoramos aproximadamente dos semanas en dejar el cuarto pintado y con el suelo libre de pintura. Pasábamos cada día un momento nuevo e increíble y sentía que la relación con Eddie se afiataba cada día más. Por las noches, cuando ya era la hora de dormir, se acostaba conmigo en la cama mientras Edward le leía su cuento hasta quedarse completamente dormido abrazado a su hermana.

Podía decir sinceramente que las cosas iban maravillosas para mí y mi familia. En verdad esperaba que esta bebé llegara a un hogar lleno de tranquilidad y no en uno en donde los problemas fueran pan de cada día.

-Dios Bells, tu marido debería estar aquí ayudándonos - Jasper se quejó mientras sobaba suavemente su espalda – después de todo es el cuarto de su hija y no del nuestro.

-Ed está trabajando Jazz – le sonreí dulcemente antes de pararme con mucho cuidado de la mecedora – y ustedes se ofrecieron a ayudarnos hace meses.

Y es que Edward se había vuelto un adicto al trabajo en esta última semana, apoyándose en el hecho de que la bebé llegaría pronto y quería tomarse vacaciones desde las dos últimas semanas de embarazo y las dos semanas después de que nuestra niña llegara. Ya saben, un marido sobreprotector.

-Gracias a Dios, cuando nació Lukas estaba trabajando desde casa y podía estar con Alice y los niños hasta que él cumplió casi cinco meses.

-Yo estuve en casa los primeros meses de Matt, justó nació antes de las vacaciones de verano y pude acompañar a Rose los primeros meses – La voz de Emmett se escuchaba nostálgica y un poco anhelante.

Desde lo que pasó hace poco más de un mes, no volvimos a tener información sobre la relación de Rose y Em. Sabía, por Esme y mi madre, que ella aún vivía en la casa de los Cullen y que Em iba todas las tardes a ver a Matt, pero nadie tenía ni la más remota idea de que es lo que pasaría con su matrimonio y aunque no debería hacerlo, me mataba la curiosidad y las ganas de preguntar.

Alice llamó a Jasper desde el primer piso, en donde estaban junto a Rose y los niños, dejándonos a Emmett y a mí a solas.

-¿Cómo estás? – susurré mientras ordenaba la ropa de mi niña distraídamente.

-Mejor – suspiró antes de sentarse en la mecedora – ¡Oye! Es muy cómoda, compraré una algún día.

-¿Cómo están las cosas con Rosalie? – si pensaba que me iba a distraer con una conversación tan banal, estaba muy equivocado.

Soltó un suspiro desganado y se quedó mirando por la ventana el precioso paisaje que había desde ese punto en particular.

-No lo sé – bajó la mirada a sus manos mientras jugaba con su anillo de bodas, luego me miró y pude ver en él a un hombre completamente cansado y lleno de tristeza - quiero creer desesperadamente que todo se solucionará con el tiempo y con ayuda de la terapia que estoy tomando, pero cada vez la veo más lejos de mí. Después de todo lo que yo le dije e hice, no me extrañaría que no quiera estar más conmigo.

Por un momento lo miré y mis recuerdos volvieron hasta hace dos años atrás, cuando estaba sola con mi hijo y Edward no formaba parte de esa ecuación. Volví a sentir aquel miedo que sentí cuando Edward volvió a nuestras vidas con la clara intención de quedarse porque nos amaba a ambos y yo me negaba rotundamente a darle una oportunidad por pánico a que me lastimara a mí y a mi hijo si nos volvía a fallar.

Recuerdo perfectamente como día a día, a pesar de que no se lo puse fácil, estuvo allí demostrándonos que él nos amaba y solo quería lo mejor para ambos. También podía ver la expresión de su rostro cada vez que me negaba a hablarle y me portaba grosera con él. Como cuidó de mi cuando ocurrió ese terrible accidente que casi me aparta para siempre de los hombres de mi vida.

Podía comprender perfectamente cómo se sentía Rose, porque lo viví y podía ver en los ojos de Emmett la misma mirada que tenía Edward hace dos años atrás. No podía hacer nada por ellos más que ayudarles con mi experiencia.

-Sabes, yo sé cómo se siente Rose – Apoyé una de mis manos en su hombro y otra en mi espalda - ¿Recuerdas todo el lío que armé hace unos años?

Él al ver mi incomodidad, se levantó rápidamente y me ayudó a sentarme en la mecedora para después sentarse en el piso frente a mí.

-Claro que lo recuerdo – sonrió suavemente mientras comenzaba a jugar con un hilo suelto de su sudadera – recuerdo que le armé un espectáculo a Edward cuando me dijo que quería estar contigo y todos creíamos que él te había engañado.

-Bueno – me reí pensando en cómo había sido esa confrontación – tu sabes que Edward me ama y en ese tiempo se lo puse realmente difícil a todo intento de acercarse a mí y arreglar lo que los dos estropeamos, y no fue por falta de amor, porque desde que lo conocí le he amado, pero el miedo a que me volviera a lastimar y de paso lastimara a mi hijo, primó por sobre cualquier instinto que me dijera que él jamás nos lastimaría.

-¿Crees que Rosie está asustada? – sus ojos estaban grandes y llenos de dudas.

-Está aterrada – me incliné hacia adelante para tomar su mano – cuando una es madre y sobre todo es madre primeriza, todo te grita que debes de proteger a ese pedacito tuyo que tanto amas – su rostro me dijo lo herido que se sentía por mis palabras, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo – no pienses que tiene miedo de ti, si no que le teme a la situación en sí, en el hecho de volver a intentarlo y volver a ser lastimada y de paso lastimar al pequeño.

-Pero yo no quiero volver a lastimarla – susurró con sus ojos fijos en nuestras manos unidas.

-Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes y en el fondo ella también lo sabe – apreté nuestras manos y traté de hablar lo más confiada que pude – Dale tiempo Em y demuéstrale que los amas y que ellos te importan. Con el tiempo se va a dar cuenta que su lugar es junto a ti. Ten paciencia hombre.

Se veía más tranquilo, pero la preocupación no se marchaba de su rostro.

-Gracias hermanita – se levantó del suelo y me dio un pequeño abrazo – iré a ver a Matt antes de que Rose tenga que irse a casa ¿Te ayudo a levantarte?

Negué suavemente y le dije que me quedaría aquí un momento. A lo lejos escuche como Em saludaba a mi esposo, pero estuve lo suficientemente perdida en mis recuerdos como para preocuparme. Era tan irreal que ya hayan pasado más de dos años desde el día en que Edward volvió a nuestras vidas, se sentía como si ese tiempo hubiese pasado como un suspiro y el tiempo se había perdido en algún momento.

No me arrepentía de absolutamente nada de lo que había hecho ni de todas las cosas que habían pasado, eso nos había ayudado a mejorar como personas, crecer en nuestra relación como pareja y madurar como padres. Solo lamentaba que algunas cosas hayan sucedido como lo han hecho, como el accidente de hace tres años y todos los problemas que han pasado durante estos meses. Pero esas cosas ya habían quedado atrás y esperaba que en el futuro, si pasaban nuevamente, poder aprender de nuestros errores y enfrentar las cosas de una manera distinta.

Una suave caricia en mis hombros me trajo de vuelta y un suave beso en mi cabello hizo que una sonrisa brotara de mis labios.

-Hola preciosa – su voz no era más que un susurro, pero con el silencio que había en la casa podía escucharlo perfectamente bien.

-Hola – sonreí antes de apoyar su cabeza en lo que supuse era su estómago ya que estaba a mis espaldas - ¿Cómo estuvo tú día?

-Agitado, como todo fin de semana de guardia, pero por lo menos ya estoy en casa – sonreí antes ver como caminaba hacia el frente y se ponía de rodillas para quedar a la altura de mi enorme vientre – Te extrañé princesa, pero ya vas a estar aquí pronto para ver cómo es tu carita y tu sonrisa.

¿Por qué tengo que tener un esposo tan dulce y atento, pero que a veces es un idiota? Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y antes de que comenzara a llorar, le di un pequeño beso.

-La habitación quedó hermosa – se quedó admirando la preciosa habitación llena de tonos blancos, algunos toques de rosa y unas pequeñas mariposas en la pared en donde estaba el cambiador – no es demasiado rosa o demasiado seria. Me encanta lo que hiciste, o mejor dicho, lo que ambos hicieron.

-Gracias, pero la mayoría es mérito de tu madre, ella me dio algunas ideas y me ayudó a escoger algunos de los muebles que nos faltaron por comprar – me senté mejor en la mecedora y cerré los ojos mientras Edward le hablaba suavemente a muestra bebé.

-Sé que es de mala educación, pero Rose y yo escuchamos todo lo que le dijiste a Emmett hace unos minutos.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras a lo lejos escuchaba la risa de Eddie mientras pedía que le dejaran de hacer cosquillas.

-No sabía que te habías sentido así amor – se quedó en la misma posición en la que estaba y yo acerqué unas de mis manos a las suyas – pero me alegra haber sido tan insistente y no dejar que tus actitudes me apartarán de ti. Rose estaba sumamente emocionada y pude ver que estaba teniendo una lucha interna por hacer lo que creía correcto y lo que el instinto le decía que tenía que hacer.

-Ojalá que les sirva lo que nosotros vivimos, para que no comentan los mismos errores – suspiré y abrí mis ojos para poder verle – además ellos se aman lo suficiente como para superar lo que sea.

-Eso mismo creo – le sentí levantarse y al abrir mis ojos tenía una mano estirada para ayudarme a levantarme.

-Ven, los chicos están preparando todo en el patio para tener una barbacoa, quieren aprovechar de que tengo libre para que estemos todos juntos – rodó sus ojos y solo me limité a reírme de su cara.

-Deja de refunfuñar – pasé mis brazos por su cuello y le di un suave beso – vamos con los chicos, deben de tener hambre o estarán pensando que ya me has vuelto a encerrar.

-Ja Ja, muy graciosa Isabella – me tomó al estilo novia y entre risas pasamos una tarde agradable con nuestros amigos.

No sabía cuánto había extrañado estas reuniones a lo largo de todos estos meses, hasta que me vi sentada con ellos, riendo de cosas tontas o por las anécdotas de aquellos días en los que éramos unos adolescentes y hacíamos cosas estúpidas. Se sentía bien volver a estar así todos juntos, con nuestros hijos, olvidando que en unas horas volveríamos a nuestras rutinas y seríamos nuevamente los adultos de siempre.

Después de unas horas, cuando todos se fueron a casa prometiendo que después de que naciera nuestra hija tendríamos que volver a repetir lo que aquella tarde, logramos que nuestro pequeño inquieto quisiera ir a la cama. Estaba sumamente emocionado por haber pasado la tarde con sus eternos compañeros de juegos, Amy y Matt, y quería contarme cada una de las cosas que hicieron junto a la tía Rose y su Nina Alice.

-Pero Mami, aún no te cuento todo lo que hicimos – esa fue su respuesta después de que dijera por quinta vez que ya era hora de dormir.

-Mañana me lo cuentas bebé, pero ahora es muy tarde y debes de dormir – con cuidado pasé un dedo por esas pequeñas arruguitas que se formaban en su frente y le sonreí – además, debes de dormir temprano y despertar temprano para que me puedas ayudar a hacer la maleta para cuando tu hermanita quiera nacer.

-¿De verdad mami? – sus ojos se veían emocionados – ¿y puedo poner mi dibujo para que lo vea cuando ella esté aquí?

Se veía tan entusiasmado que no pude decirle que la bebé no podría ver cuando naciera, así que simplemente le dije que a su hermana le encantarían todos los dibujos que le hiciera, pero que para que pudiese dibujar debía de dormir temprano y solamente eso bastó para que se quedará en silencio y escuchara atentamente el cuento que Edward le estaba contando.

Los días comenzaron a pasar de forma más lenta entre la necesidad de mantener a Eddie ocupado y la ansiedad de que nuestra bebé llegara a este mundo lo más pronto posible. Edward no estaba mejor que yo, cada día al llegar a casa lo primero que me decía es "¿Te sientes bien? ¿No has tenido contracciones? ¿Quieres ir al hospital?" Yo solo me limitaba a sonreírle y simplemente decirlo "Amor, cuándo este en trabajo de parto lo sabrás".

Sí, me estaba hartando un poco, pero lo entendía. Era la primera vez que él vivía esto y estaba un tanto nervioso por no poder ayudarme en todo lo que pudiera, por eso solo era capaz de preguntar cada cinco minutos si necesitaba algo y andar pululando a mi alrededor a cada maldito momento del día.

Maldita sea la hora en que el hospital decidió implementar el permiso de paternidad y dejar que mi esposo tenga tantas semanas en casa.

Ya faltan solo veinte días para la fecha de parto y yo me encontraba cada día más cansada y más sensible por cada una de las cosas que Edward o Eddie decía.

-Mami ¿estás cansadita? – murmuró mientras se recostaba a mi lado.

-Un poco cariño – con un brazo lo acomodé a mi lado y dejé que su cabeza se apoyara en mi pecho – es que tu hermanita se mueve mucho y pesa bastante porque ya está muy grande, por lo que me duele la espalda y las… - una pequeña punzada en la espalda baja me alarmó, pero como pasó tan rápidamente no le tomé importancia.

-¿Y va a ser muy grande? – mi pequeño escogió un muy mal día para hacerme todas sus preguntas, porque, a pesar de que no estaba haciendo calor y la casa tenía una temperatura perfecta, me sentía acalorada, hinchada e incómoda.

-No tan grande ¿Recuerdas como era Lukas cuando la tía Alice estaba en el hospital? – Asintió rápidamente – bueno, así de chiquita será tu hermanita.

-¿Y cómo va a salir de tú pancita mami? ¿te va a lastimar?

Muy bien, esta era una de las conversaciones que Edward debía de estar manejando, pero para mí alivio, salió de casa por unas horas para ayudar a Esme con unas cosas en su casa. Después de hacerle ver que estaría bien y de que la casa de sus padres no estaba a más de diez minutos, así que si llegaba el momento de que naciera la pequeña, no se demoraría tanto en llegar.

Aunque no creo que se le ocurra nacer justo el día en que papá no estaba en casa.

-Uhm, bueno, verás amor… uno de los amigos de papi, me ayudará a sacar a tu hermanita de mi pancita. No me va a doler nada porque el amigo de papá sabrá que hacer – lo sentí tiritar un poco entre mis brazos y presté atención a cada uno de sus gestos.

-¿Me prometes que no te pasará nada mami? – podía escuchar un poco de miedo en su voz y eso me alarmó completamente.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Eddie? – lo acomodé a mi lado y lo hice sentarse para poder verlo mejor. Me sorprendió verlo completamente serio y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿Qué pasa cariño? – lo atraje a mí y le di un gran abrazo para hacerle sentir mejor.

-Es que… - se mordió el labio y suavemente puso una mano en mi vientre – cuando estuviste en el hospital con el abuelito Carlisle, dormiste mucho tiempo y papi estaba muy, muy triste – su voz se volvió un susurró y recordé aquella noche en que desperté y Eddie me contó todo lo que él y su papá habían pasado.

-Esta vez no será así amor, estaré dormida solo un ratito porque estaré cansada después de que tu hermanita salga de mí, pero te prometo que tú y papá serán los primeros en entrar en cuanto despierte.

Al parecer, esa pequeña promesa hizo que la preocupación se borrara de su pequeño rostro y volviera a ser mi niño preguntón de siempre. Le conté que su hermanita muchas veces lloraría en la noche y es probable que lo despertara, pero que eso lo hacía porque ella no hablaría y debía de expresarse del alguna forma para que supiéramos si estaba enferma, si tenía hambre o había que cambiarle el pañal.

También traté de explicarle que, al ser mucho más pequeñita que él, habrían días en que no podríamos ayudarle como siempre, pero que eso no significaba que ni Edward ni yo lo dejaríamos de querer.

-¿Y sí yo te ayudo mami? – él siempre se ha mostrado muy colaborador con todo lo referente a la pequeña, pero que se ofreciera a ayudarme era un gran avance para creer que las cosas entre todos estarían bien los primeros meses.

-Eso es muy amable de tú parte cielo – Me senté apoyada en la cabecera de la cama y nuevamente sentí una punzada en la espala baja a la altura de mis riñones y como la vez anterior, tan rápido como apareció, se fue.

Seguimos hablando de cómo había estado su día en la escuela cuando Edward llegó un poco más relajado y con una bandeja con la cena para los tres. Por algo era el mejor marido del mundo.

Pasamos un agradable momento los tres, solos en nuestra casa como lo habíamos estado por los últimos dos años. Tenía la impresión de que esta sería la última vez que estaríamos solamente los tres, que desde mañana pasaríamos a ser una familia más grande porque nuestra pequeña integrante llegaría esta noche.

Llámenlo presentimiento de mamá, pero estaba segura de que aquellas puntadas eran las primeras contracciones. No le diría nada a Edward porque era muy suaves y espaciadas una de otra, y porque, afrontémoslo, Edward querría ir al hospital en este mismo momento y no pensaría para nada en las cosas que debíamos hacer antes de salir.

Disimuladamente comencé a estar pendiente de la hora y tenía contracciones cada una hora más o menos, así que aún tenía tiempo para estar tranquilamente con mi esposo e hijo, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y de la paz que ya no tendríamos por muchos meses.

Después de que pasaron de las nueve de la noche era la hora de dormir para Eddie, así que hicimos la rutina de todos los días a la hora de dormir. Se acomodó a mi lado apoyando su cabeza en mi vientre mientras Edward le leía uno de sus cuentos favoritos, no pasaron más de veinte minutos cuando ya se cerraban sus ojos y Edward dejó la lectura para tomarlo en brazos para poder despedirse de mi.

-Buenas noches bebé, que duermas bien y sueñes cosas lindas – se me quebró un poco la voz, porque sabía que esta sería una larga noche y no lo vería en muchos días.

-Buenas noches mami, te quiero mucho – antes de que me diera cuenta se había bajado suavemente de los brazos de Edward y apoyo su boca en mi vientre – buenas noches hermanita, sale pronto de la pancita de mami, pero no le hagas daño. Ya quiero conocerte – y le dejó un suave beso en mi obligo.

Eso hizo que en cuanto ellos abandonaron la habitación, me echara a llorar con un horroroso nudo en la garganta. Esas pequeñas cosas me hacían llenarme de miedo y más ahora que las contracciones eran cada cuarenta minutos, estaba comenzando alterarme y eso no era no era bueno ni para mi ni para mi hija.

-Amor – Edward estaba acostado a mi lado, abrazándome fuertemente y dejándome llorar por un momento – ya esta preciosa, ya está.

Sollocé un poco más antes de calmarme completamente y quedarme apoyada tranquilamente entre sus brazos. Estúpidas hormonas que no me dejaron tranquila en estas treinta y siete semanas.

-Sé que el gesto de Eddie te golpeó completamente, pero tienes que estar tranquila mi amor.

-Lo sé, es que estuvimos hablando en la tarde e hizo preguntas de que como nacería su hermanita y cosas así – me solté de sus brazos y me acosté de espalda para alivianar un poco la presión que me estaban causando las contracciones.

-¿Estás bien? – Cuando Edward quería ser perspicaz era peor que Sherlock Holmes – te noto incomoda Bella.

-Es que la niña se está moviendo mucho y me duele un poco la espalda – le resté importancia y le sonreí como siempre – pero ya me está dando sueño, así que porque no te pones pijama amor y vienes aquí – palmoteé su lugar en la cama y con un suave beso me dejó para ir a prepararse para dormir en el baño.

Si las cosas iban como esperaba, aún me quedaba unas cuantas horas para comenzar a preparar todo e ir al hospital, así que dejaría que Edward durmiera unas cuantas horas y ya veríamos que pasaba.

Después de tres horas, unas molestas pero no dolorosas contracciones, por fin había veinte minutos entre contracción y contracción. Así que era hora de comenzar el espectáculo.

-Edward – susurré mientras movía un poco su hombro – Edward, amor, despierta - con cuidado me senté cómodamente y prendí la luz de mi mesita de noche.

-Uhmmm – se movió un poco hasta aferrarse a mi vientre y dejar un pequeño beso – es tiempo de dormir Bells, prometo que mañana arreglare la gotera de la ducha.

Sin nada de cuidado me reí de las incoherencias que estaba diciendo y creo que la gran carcajada que solté ayudó a que despertara.

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Por qué estas despierta a las… tres de la madrugada? – cerró sus ojos dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

-Ed, creo que es hora de ir al hospital – abrió sus ojos y ví que estaba sumamente confundido.

-Pero si no iré a trabajar hasta que esta pequeña nazca Bella, no sé para que me… - de pronto sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y comprendió el significado de mis palabras - ¿debes estar bromeando? – se sentó un poco alterado.

-Uhm, al parecer tu hija ha decidido que es una buena hora para nacer. Tengo contracciones cada veinte minutos y no son para nada dolorosas, así que tenemos tiempo para poder hacer todas las cosas que ya habíamos planeado con calma.

-¿Calma? Al demonio los planes, tenemos que ir al hospital ¡YA! - se levantó de la cama rápidamente a cambiarse ropa, si no estuviera enojada sería una imagen graciosa el verle – Vamos Bells, tenemos que irnos ahora..

-No – me cruce de brazos y me quedé en mi lugar.

-Amor.

-¡Cállate y escucha! – Me levanté con dificultad y le dí un abrazo, parecía que lo necesitaba para calmar un poco su ansiedad – estamos a tiempo de llegar al hospital sin problemas, así que tranquilízate. Gracias a Dios las contracciones no son dolorosas, así que podemos hacer todo con mucha calma. Ahora, vas a llamar a mis padres para que vengan a buscar a Eddie, mientras me doy un baño y me pongo algo cómodo tu irás a dejar mi bolso y el de la bebé al auto. ¿Está bien?

Él simplemente me miró con un tic en el ojo y me besó con todo el miedo que estaba sintiendo, así que sin problemas le respondí el beso para decirle que estaríamos bien.

Me metí a la ducha a darme un baño caliente para relajarme. En menos de diez minutos estaba lista y esperando a que mis padres vinieran por Eddie, quien dormía cómodamente en los brazos de Edward, ajeno a todo el ajetreo que se vendría en unas horas. Cuando llegó papá, me preguntó cómo estaba y prometió que estarían a primera hora en el hospital con Eddie y mamá para saber cómo estábamos. Me despedí de mi hijo con un suave beso en su frente y todos nos pusimos en marcha a donde debíamos ir.

Edward era un hombre previsor, así que hace semanas buscó la ruta más corta entre el hospital y nuestra casa, así que en quince minutos estábamos en la admisión, diciendo que estábamos listos para tener a nuestra bebé.

Decir que fueron horas difíciles era una completa mentira, porque no sentí dolor en ningún momento y eso nos hacía felices a Edward y a mí. Pasamos la noche completamente en vela hablando de cómo viví estas mismas cosas cuando nuestro hijo mayor nació, necesitaba mantenerlo distraído para que se relajara.

A eso de las diez de la mañana, la doctora pasó haciendo su revisión y dijo que algo no andaba del todo bien, al parecer no estaba dilatando lo suficientemente rápido y la bebé no estaba en posición para salir, así que dependiendo de lo que ocurriera en las próximas horas se vería si podría nacer por parto normal o cesárea.

Digamos que esta bebé era una pequeña muy obstinada, porque después de cuatro horas de trabajo de parto, ella en ningún momento cambio su posición, así que ahora estábamos en camino a pabellón para que nuestra hija naciera por fin.

-Esto es culpa tuya – le susurré a Edward mientras me ponían la anestesia local y me cubrían la vista de la mitad de mi cuerpo.

-¿Y eso por qué? – él se rio mientras escuchaba a lo lejos que la doctora se preparaba para comenzar la operación.

-Tú eres quien nunca da su brazo a torcer – sonreí animadamente- además, tú querías tener muchos hijos.

-Pero ella será una chica que siempre me llevará la contra porque se parecerá a ti – se inclinó suavemente para besarme – por si no te lo había dicho, gracias Bella. Gracias por todo lo que me has dado, por Eddie y por esta pequeña que en minutos vendrá al mundo para poder complementar nuestra familia.

-De nada, y gracias a ti por hacerlo posible – justo en el momento en que dije la última palabra, un potente llanto llenó la sala y mi corazón creció más en un solo latido para tener más amor por mi familia, mi esposo y mis hijos.

-Es una niña preciosa papás ¡Felicidades! – una gran sonrisa llenó mis labios y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – papá, ven a cortar el cordón – con una simple mirada le dije que me dejara un momento para ir a ver a nuestra pequeña por primera vez.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y Edward volvió a mi lado con un pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta blanca. La sonrisa del rostro de Edward era enorme y pude ver un par de lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

-Es hermosa – susurró antes de darme un beso y ponerla cerca de mi pecho para verla por primera vez – Es tan chiquita.

-Hola mi amor – le di un suave beso en la frente sin importar que aun estuviera llena de esa sustancia blanca – por fin llegaste princesa, tu papi, yo y tu hermano te estábamos esperando amor.

Nuevamente, sentí que mis mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas y la doctora dijo que estaba lista para ser completamente sedada, así que antes de hacerlo, le pedí un minuto para poder hacerle a mi esposo la pregunta más importante de todas.

-Ahora que está aquí ¿Cómo se va a llamar?

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan chaaaaaaan!<strong>

**Hola! *hola, hola, hola (lease como eco)* uhm si aún hay alguien aquí HOLA!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien... como comente en el grupo de facebook (Rommy Cullen - Fanfiction) estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo y estoy escribiendo mi tesis, bueno en realidad ya la termine *Salta feliz en la silla de la oficina* así que por fin tendré tiempo para otras cosas :D**

**Bueno, como pueden adivinar... ya estamos en los últimos capitulos... quedán tres como máximo para despedir esta historia u.u así que ¿Cómo se llamará la bebe? les dejo una encuesta en el grupo (Rommy Cullen - Fanfiction) USTEDES DECIDIRÁN EL NOMBRE! así que únanse.**

**Mil millones de gracias por los review's, favoritos y follows. Las amo... sobretodo a:**

_**Ligia Rodriguez, candy1928, thequeenredforever, Deathxrevenge, yolabertay, Sky TwiCullen, JosWeasleyC, Tata XOXO, Mar Cipriano, Liz PattStew, Isabella Anna Cullen, Nana Cullen Rathbone, alejandra1987, Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen, Lizzie Ferrell, terewee, Milla Whitlock. Leí sus review's hermosas, siento no haber podido contestar.**_

**Bueno, volveré a trabajar antes de que el jefe vuelva. **

**Las quiero**

**Rommy**


	19. Una nueva historia

**Los personajes son de propiedad intelectual de Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego un rato con ellos**

**Gracias a mi queridisima amiga y beta... Danii... gracias amiga por acompañarme en esta laaargo camino.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 19<strong>_

_**Una nueva historia**_

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Hermosa... mi hija era jodidamente hermosa y no era por presumir, pero era más hermosa que otro bebé que haya visto antes, sin contar a Eddie que era un bebé precioso y perfecto, al igual que mi princesa.

El escucharla llorar por primera vez fue un sentimiento completamente contradictorio y desconcertante, por una parte sentí la felicidad y la tranquilidad de saber que estaba bien y que sus pequeños pulmones funcionaban a la perfección, pero por otra parte el mismo sentimiento de sobreprotección que sentía por mi esposa e hijo me recorrió desde el cabello hasta la punta de los pies, quería arrancarla de las manos de la pediatra y arrullarla en mis brazos y que supiera que papá la está protegiendo de la gente malvada que la hacía llorar.

Lo sé, malditamente desconcertante.

En los pocos minutos que pude estar con ella solamente pude contar los deditos de sus pequeñas manos y hacer un examen visual rápido para ver que nada estuviera fuera de lo normal, así que cuando terminaron con Bella y la llevaron a recuperación a descansar, lo primero que hice fue ir a los cuneros para ver si ya habían terminado de examinarla para volver a estar con ella. En el camino me topé con varios colegas que me felicitaron por mi nueva paternidad, mientras intercambiábamos pequeñas y rápidas historias sobre recién nacidos… que no me interesaban en ese momento, solo quería ir a ver a mi pequeña y comprobar que todo estaba bien con ella.

Luego de diez largos minutos quedé libre de toda conversación paternal y fui a los cuneros que estaban en el otro extremo del ala de maternidad, obviamente pasando por la sala de espera para ver si habían llegado mis padres o mis suegros con mi hijo, pero no había rastro de nadie como tanto les habíamos insistido en el último mes. No le encontrábamos sentido a que ellos estuvieran junto a nosotros si el parto se desencadenaba en la noche siendo que solamente yo la acompañaría y ellos se tendrían que quedar en la sala de espera con el intenso frío que hacían las noches.

Antes de que me encontrara con más colegas que quieran contarme sus historias de parto entré a la habitación en donde estaban los cuneros justo en el momento en que Nancy, la pediatra de turno que atendió a mi pequeña, salía de allí hablando con una de las enfermeras.

-Buenos días Edward, muchas felicidades por tu bebé – estuve a un paso de rodar mis ojos molesto, pero no iba a hacer nada solo por no parecer mal educado.

-Muchas gracias Nancy – le sonreí mientras me removía incómodo un poco impaciente por más información - ¿Cómo está?

-Está perfectamente, así que no te preocupes por nada – sonreí como un idiota – la pequeña mide 41 centímetros, pesa 3 kilos y 200 gramos, además tiene unos buenos pulmones. Ahora está durmiendo en su cuna por si quieres entrar a verla – y con eso se despidió a recibir a otro pequeño.

Saludé a las enfermeras a cargo de los bebés y después de una pequeña charla me indicaron la pequeña cuna que estaba en el rincón más apartado de la habitación. Lo primero que vi fue un pequeño bultito envuelto en mantas blancas y con una gorrita rosa que Bella había insistido en comprar a pesar de que la odiaba.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado más de media hora desde su nacimiento, aún su carita estaba un poco sonrosada, sus ojos cerrados y su boquita se movía suavemente. Era la bebé más hermosa del mundo y era mía… bueno mía y de Bella. No podía ver sus manitos o sus pies, pero sabía que estaba bien sin importar nada más. Un sentimiento de amor y adoración por ese pequeño ser me llenó por completo y supe que ella me tendría toda su vida envuelto en su pequeña manito, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mis labios formaron una sonrisa cuando la vi acomodarse un poco.

-Hola pequeña – susurré suavemente mientras con uno de mis dedos acariciaba suavemente su mejilla – soy papá, creo que me has escuchado todos estos meses desde la pancita de mamá mientras ella peleaba conmigo porque la cuidaba demasiado – su piel era más suave de lo que imaginé – Mami ahora está dormida y Ed, tu hermano mayor, esta con la abuela Renne y el abuelo Charlie. Están muy ansiosos por conocerte amor, pero papi estaba aún más ansioso por verte así que se escapó un ratito para estar contigo.

-Doctor Cullen – una de las enfermeras estaba a mi lado y se veía que estaba un poco incómoda – van a hacerle unos exámenes de rutina a esta pequeña.

-Está bien – suspiré un poco molesto – nos vemos en un ratito amor – sonreí suavemente antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla.

-Después llevaremos a la niña al cuarto de su esposa cuando ella despierte, sabe cómo es el procedimiento doctor – rodé lo ojos sin que la antipática enfermera me viera y le di las gracias antes de salir para ver si nuestra familia había llegado.

Aunque eran pasadas las once de la mañana, había muy poco movimiento en el ala de maternidad, así que era de esperarse que se escuchara con toda claridad el alboroto que Alice, Rose, mi suegra y mi madre tenían. Pude escuchar en un par de frases molestas que todo su enojo estaba dirigido a mi persona y mi aparente falta de consideración.

-¡Papiii! – mi hijo fue el único que se veía realmente feliz de verme en ese momento, tanto que corrió hasta abrazarme por la cintura - ¿mi mami? ¿Dónde está mi hermanita? ¿Ya no está en la pancita de mami?

-Hola campeón – lo tomé en brazos antes de acercarme a nuestra familia y así responder las dudas de todos de una sola vez – sí, tu hermanita nació y ya no está en la pancita de mami. Ahora le están haciendo unos exámenes de rutina para que no haya nada malo en ella y mami está durmiendo porque quedó muy cansada después de que mis amigos la ayudaran a tener a tu hermanita.

Gracias al cielo, Eddie ya había pasado por la etapa del por qué y del cómo va a salir mi hermanita hace algunas semanas, así que se quedó muy conforme con mi respuesta. Ambos estábamos felices, aunque él aún era muy pequeño para asimilar el cambio que se nos avecinaba una vez que dieran de alta a nuestras chicas.

-Edward ¿Cómo… - Renné estaba completamente estresada y preocupada por su pequeña niña.

-Ambas están bien, nuestra hija nació por cesárea porque la muy terca no quiso ponerse en posición después de varias horas de estar esperando – sonreí, estaba seguro de que nuestra pequeña sacaría toda la testarudez de su madre – mide 41 centímetros, pesó 3 kilos 200 gramos y es completamente preciosa.

-¡Felicidades hijo! – al abrazo de mi madre, le siguieron los de mis padres, mis suegros, mi hermana y nuestra amiga. Los niños se habían quedado en casa con Emmett y Jasper ya que no era un lugar muy propio para andarlos trayendo.

Todos querían ver a la bebe pero les expliqué que le estaban haciendo exámenes de rutina y después la llevarían directamente al cuarto de Bella cuando ella se recuperara bien. Aunque no me gustara mucho la idea de no ir a acompañar a mi esposa, me fui a tomar desayuno a la cafetería del hospital donde todos hablaban al mismo tiempo de distintas cosas y a ninguna le estaba prestando atención realmente, solo quería terminar de tomar mi café e ir a la habitación de Bella a esperar a que despertara.

-Come algo más hijo – Charlie se volteó en mi dirección y me miró reprobatoriamente – vas a necesitar toda la energía del mundo ahora que la pequeña ya llegó y no le sirves a mi hija ni a mis nietos si no te alimentas como debes.

Después de eso se fue a comprar un gran sándwich y no se movió de mi lado hasta que lo termine. Sabía que tenía razón y esas palabras me recordaron a la conversación que mantuvimos aquella vez que Bella tuvo ese horrible accidente por culpa de ese hijo de puta que aún esta tras las rejas.

Entendiendo mi desesperación, mamá se ofreció a cuidar a Eddie mientras yo iba a ver a Bella a la sala de recuperaciones. Una de las ventajas de trabajar en el mismo hospital en donde estaba internada mi esposa es que todo el personal me conocía así que no tendría muchos problemas para ingresar a verla, pero antes fui a mi casillero para tomar mi ropa y quitarme el traje de cirugía que me había puesto para el parto.

-Buenos días Edward - la encargada de la plata de recuperación era una buena amiga mía cuando íbamos en la universidad, así que no le veía problema a quedarme un poco más de tiempo con mi esposa – muchas felicidades, escuche que tú hija nació esta mañana.

-Muchas gracias Ellie, sí, mi pequeña nació y no es porque sea su padre, pero es jodidamente perfecta – ella se rió de mi afirmación, pero era verdad.

-Permíteme que discrepe contigo, pero mis niñas son muchísimo más perfectas que la tuya – sabía que para cada padre, sus hijos eran los más perfectos, pero los míos eran los mejores de todos aunque no se lo diría o si no, no saldría de aquí jamás y necesitaba ver a mi esposa.

-Sí, sí… lo que digas

-¿Supongo que quieres ver a tu esposa no? – le sonreí como si estuviera avergonzado – no me sonrías así Edward, te conozco hace años… no necesitas esas sucias tretas conmigo amigo.

-Está bien, sí quiero pasar a ver a mi esposa unos minutos solamente Ellie, no puedes culparme por estar preocupado por ella.

-Deja esas cosas para el obstetra cuando te atrape aquí – dejó la tabla con los datos de unos pacientes y salió – si alguien te atrapa diré que salí al baño y no me di cuenta de que entraste, así que aprovecha tu tiempo amigo.

Busqué en el tablón de entrada y vi que estaba a tan solo unas camas de donde me encontraba, así que sin meter mucho ruido me encamine a su habitación. Estaba dormida, tal como si hubiese sido una mañana cualquiera, lo cual me quitó mucha preocupación, el único cambio real que podía ver es que ya no estaba el gran vientre que nos había acompañado durante los últimos meses y créanme, no lo extrañaré durante bastante tiempo.

Tomé una silla y la acerque para sentarme a su lado aunque sea por algunos momentos. Tomé su mano que no estaba conectada a suero y la llené de besos agradeciéndole por todas las cosas que había hecho por mí, me había dado un hijo maravilloso, me perdonó a pesar de todas las idioteces que cometí, me dio la oportunidad de aprender a ser padre con Eddie y ahora me dio la oportunidad de revivir todo el proceso que me perdí con nuestro hijo mayor mientras estuvimos embarazados. Además fue capaz de aguantar todo mi carácter sobreprotector lo mejor que pudo, los problemas de mi hermana y aun así jamás descuidó a nuestra familia.

Me había sacado la lotería con Bella y estaba seguro de que jamás la dejaría ir.

BPOV

Uhm… estúpido dolor… un momento ¿Por qué me dolía el vientre? Veamos Bella, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Estaba junto a Edward en el quirófano porque nuestra hija nacería esa mañana, por eso me dolía un poco el vientre mientras trataba de acomodarme mejor en la cama. Traté de abrir los ojos pero me pesaban una enormidad, además tenía la garganta seca como para poder llamar a alguien para que me pudiera ayudar.

-Bella, cariño ¿Estás bien? – tenía ganas de contestarte que, obviamente, no estaba de todo bien si me habían partido prácticamente en la mitad, pero tenía la garganta tan seca que quería decir solamente las palabras precisas.

-Mamá – susurré mientras abría los ojos lentamente para encontrarme en una habitación de hospital llena de globos rosas y muchos arreglos florales – tengo sed.

-Lo sé cariño, pero no puedo darte nada de beber mientras la doctora no lo permita – ella estaba sobre mí para que no tuviese que esforzarme para poder verla – pero puedo darte esto – paso un algodón húmedo por mis labios y juro por Dios que fue la mejor sensación del mundo.

-Gracias – le sonreí suavemente mientras todo comenzaba a llegarme de a poco - ¿Edward?

-Fue a llevar a Esme y a Eddie a casa, llamaron a Carlisle del hospital por una emergencia y Eddie se estaba quedando dormido. Esperó todo el día para verte o ver a la niña, pero se agotaron antes sus fuerzas.

-¿Cómo esta ella? – quería ver a mi bebé ahora mismo.

-Está bien, es una niña preciosa Bella. Se parece muchísimo a ti cuando naciste, con tus mejillas regordetas y tu nariz pequeñita – podía ver que mamá se estaba emocionando al recordar el día en que nací… siempre se emocionaba ante ese recuerdo en particular.

-¿Podrías pedirle a alguien que me la traigan? - Se suponía que debía sonar como exigencia, pero sonó más como a ruego.

-Iré a hablar con la enfermera, no te muevas – dejó un suave beso en mi mejilla y salió rápidamente.

Me acomodé mejor en la cama, soportando estoicamente el dolor que estaba comenzando a volverse más fuerte. Debía de pedir algo para el dolor ahora que trajeran a mi niña.

Mi bebé, por fin había nacido nuestra princesa, de la cual aún no sabía el nombre por desgracia. Antes de que terminaran conmigo en el quirófano le pedí a mi esposo que me dijera el nombre de nuestra hija, pero como mi boca es muy grande me retracte casi de inmediato alegando que mejor me daba el nombre cuando la anestesia hubiese pasado.

Y aquí estoy, libre de anestesia, sin mi esposo y aún sin saber el nombre de mi hija.

Mientras esperaba me fijé detenidamente en los arreglos florales que estaban repartidos por la mayoría de las superficies planas de la habitación y algunos globos rosas que decían "Felicitaciones" "Es una niña" y cosas por el estilo, agradecía a todos los que me habían ido a visitar mientras aún estaba inconsciente y esperaba verlos pronto a todos.

Cuidadosamente escuché como era abierta la puerta y lo primero que vi fue un carrito de hospital con un bultito envuelto en mantas blancas y con un gorrito rosa que me encantó en cuanto lo vi, lo segundo que vi fue una enorme sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro de mi esposo.

-Hola hermosa mamá – su voz era prácticamente un murmullo mientras sacaba a nuestra hija de su carrito – mira quien ha venido a conocerte – podía escuchar en su voz todo el amor y la ternura que le inspiraba ese ser tan pequeñito que se perdía entre sus brazos – Hola mi amor – dejó un pequeño beso en mis labios antes de entregarme a nuestra bebé – es preciosa y tan chiquita.

-Hola mi amor – susurré para no despertarla mientras besaba sus mejillas – eres preciosa hijita mía – froté mi nariz contra la suya – te esperamos por mucho tiempo pequeño ángel Edward se sentó a mi lado en la cama y ambos vimos a nuestra hija dormir tranquilamente en mis brazos. Aún era muy pequeñita para poder definir a quien se parecía, porque según mi madre tenía muchos rasgos parecidos a los míos y según yo era igualita a Eddie cuando nació.

La calma nos envolvía por fin después de unos meses realmente difíciles y que, sin lugar a dudas, nos habían ayudado a crecer como pareja y fortalecernos como familia. Ahora solo nos quedaba disfrutar e nuestros hijos y verlos crecer tranquilos y felices.

-¿Comió? – hablábamos en susurros para no despertar a nuestra pequeña.

-Le dieron formula mientras te recuperabas – estaba completamente idiotizado mientras que con uno de sus dedos acariciaba suavemente una de sus manitos que salió de la manta – despertó llorando tres veces mientras dormías porque tenía hambre, supongo que será una pequeña impaciente.

-Ed, es una bebé, los bebes siempre lloran porque tienen hambre o hay que cambiarle el pañal o están enfermos – me reí un poco antes de girar mi rostro hacia él – así que acostúmbrate a que esta pequeñita va a llorar bastante en los próximos meses.

-Puedo acostumbrarme – sonrió y giro su rostro para verme – Te amo Bella, amo a Eddie y a esta pequeña. Lo son todo para mí – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas antes de dejarle un suave beso en los labios – gracias por cada una de las cosas que me has dado desde que te conocí aquella tarde en el café, jamás pensé que cambiarías tanto mi vida.

-Las gracias debería dártelas a ti – recosté mi cabeza en su hombro mientras él nos envolvía con sus brazos – me diste a Eddie cuando pensé que no me quedaba nada y ahora me diste a esta bebé, que por cierto me estoy cansando de llamarla pequeña o bebe cuando sé que tiene un nombre.

-Estaba pensando en esperar hasta mañana, así Eddie también pueda conocer su nombre – me sonrió todo lindo, pero yo quería golpearlo.

Las locas hormonas aún no me habían abandonado por completo, así que era mejor que me dijera el nombre de nuestra hija antes de que me molestara aún más.

-Edward, te juro por mis hijos que si no me dices cómo diablos la llamaste te golpearé, porque aunque ya haya nacido nuestra hija, las hormonas no han dejado mi sistema – y para colmo de males el muy… mal marido comenzó a reírse a carcajadas despertando a la bebe - ¿Ves lo que has hecho? – Antes de que comenzara a llorar, la mecí suavemente tratando de tranquilizarla, lo cual funcionó a la perfección – lo siento bebita, tú papi es un idiota y no tuvo ninguna consideración contigo mi amor.

-No digas malas palabras frente a ella – murmuró quitándola de mis brazos para mi molestia.

-Edward, puedo decir todas las malas palabras que quiera porque uno – hice más énfasis indicando con mis dedos los puntos que quería decir – me duele todo mi cuerpo, dos, aunque haya dormido prácticamente todo el día aún estoy agotada y tres, me estoy poniendo de malas porque no me dices el nombre de mi hija – y después de decir mi gran discurso, la culpa me desbordó completamente. Era una horrible madre por decir malas palabras y una mala esposa por molestarme con él cuando solo ha cuidado de los niños mientras yo descansaba.

Al ver mis lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos, toda la diversión abandonó su rostro y dejó a la bebé dentro de su improvisada cuna y se acomodó a mi lado, dejando que me acurrucara en su pecho.

-Lo siento preciosa, solo estaba jugando un poquito contigo – estaba tan arrepentido que me estaban dando aún más ganas de llorar – ya mi amor, no llores más.

-No puedo – escondí mi rostro en su pecho mientas no podía parar de llorar – estúpidas y jodidas hormonas – él solamente rio suavemente mientras me dejaba llorar tranquilamente sobre él.

¡Jodidas hormonas!

-Ya está preciosa, respira profundo y cálmate que vas a despertar a mi princesa – sonreí entre lágrimas ante la ternura de su voz – y no quiero que nada le moleste.

-¿Ahora vas a enfocar tu sobreprotección en ella? – lo escuché reír suavemente antes de dejar un beso en mi sien.

-Ella será mi princesa siempre Bella, así que tengo que cuidarla un poquito más – la miró desde nuestra posición y suspiró – estoy tratando de no pensar en todas las terribles cosas que le pueden pasar cuando sea adolescente, bueno porque prácticamente tiene unas horas de nacida, pero estoy pensando seriamente enseñarle a Eddie cómo defender a su hermana como corresponde.

-Amor ¿estuviste hablando con mi papá cierto?

-Ehm… puede que haya mencionado algo de las cosas que pasaron cuando eras adolescente y estuvo a punto de darme una crisis de pánico, si no fuera por Eddie que estaba sentado en mi regazo me hubiese ido a buscarla y a encerrarla en nuestra casa hasta que tenga cuarenta.

Estaba a punto de perderlo, se veía tan devastado con la idea de que nuestra hija, aún no nombrada, fuera adolescente y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada que solo provocó que me encogiera por la dolorosa punzada en la cicatriz.

-¡Auch! No me hagas reír que me duele – me quejé encogiéndome un poco.

-Lo siento, pero no es gracioso Isabella. Hablo completamente enserio – si no lo conociera como le conozco, me reiría ante su tono, pero estaba hablando completamente enserio.

-Ed, no voy a discutir contigo sobre eso ahora porque estoy un poco adolorida, estoy cansada y llena de hormonas, lo que significaría que tendríamos una pelea – me apoyé nuevamente para estar más cómoda sin sentir dolor – hablando de otra cosa…

-Todo el mundo llegó esta mañana, pero como aún estabas en recuperación decidieron irse a casa hasta que estuvieras más cómoda y descansada en tu propia habitación – lo sentí suspirar – y Eddie solo quería verte, pero no tenía permitido pasar, tu recuperación ha sido más larga de lo normal porque te tomó demasiado bien la anestesia general.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son cerca de las ocho de la noche amor, dormiste gran parte del día – iba a decir algo más cuando un suave toque de la puerta nos avisó que alguien iba a entrar.

-Buenas noches señores Cullen – una chica un poco mayor que yo entró a la habitación con una sonrisa de disculpas – solo veía a avisarles que en media hora nos llevaremos a su hija a los cuneros.

-Pero…

-Lo siento amor, política del hospital – podía ver que a él tampoco le gustaba mucho que se llevarán a nuestra bebé, pero no podíamos hacer nada – yo mismo la llevaré Stacy, para que no vengas por ella.

-Gracias doctor Cullen – con una nueva pequeña sonrisa de disculpa salió de la habitación dejándonos solos.

Iba a quejarme por llevarse a la niña cuando ella comenzó a llorar, Edward se levantó teniendo cuidado de no lastimarme para tomarla y entregármela.

-Ya amor, tranquila – la acomodé en mi brazo derecho y con el izquierdo me destapé un pecho para alimentarla, y al parecer estaba hambrienta porque al sentir el pezón en su pequeña boca, comenzó a succionar fuertemente aunque sin hacerme daño.

-Es una pequeña tragona – Edward estaba sentado a mi lado con su mentón apoyado en mi hombro viendo cómo se alimentaba la pequeña.

-Es hermosa – pasé un dedo recorriendo toda su carita – su piel es tan suave…

-Emma Grace – susurró Edward dejando un beso en mi cuello.

-¿Ah? – era un nombre muy lindo, pero no sabía porque lo había dicho así tan de repente.

-Ese es el nombre que escogí para ella – con cuidado acaricio una de sus manitos - ¿Te gusta?

-Emma Grace Cullen Swan – repetí el nombre mientras una sonrisa iba brotando de mis labios - ¿Qué te parece pequeña Emma? ¿Te gusta? – obviamente ella estaba mucho más preocupada de alimentarse que en mi conversación – Es hermoso Ed.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante el tiempo en que Emma se alimentó y después de sacarle los gases Edward se la llevó de vuelta a los cuneros. Me recosté en la cama con cuidado para no lastimarme más y comencé a pensar en mi vida y en lo que se había convertido. No era perfecta, de eso estaba absolutamente segura, tenía algunas cosas y me faltaban otras, pero tenía a mi familia cerca de mí, unos amigos que eran prácticamente como hermanos, tenía un hombre maravilloso a mi lado y dos pequeños ángeles que habían venido a iluminar nuestras vidas.

Era una mujer realmente afortunada.

No supe en que momento me quedé dormida, solo supe que era de día porque unas pequeñas manitos acariciaban mí rostro suavemente y podía sentir ese aroma tan único que él tenía.

-Hijo, no despiertes a mamá – la voz de Edward se escuchaba.

-Pero quiero que despierte – podía escuchar que estaba un poquito molesto y triste - ¿Por qué duerme tanto? ¿Está enferma como la otra vez papi? – el miedo fue aumentado en su voz.

Y es que después de la experiencia tan traumática que todos vivimos hace algunos años, quien más quedo con secuelas fue mi pequeño. Cada vez que me enfermaba él pensaba que volvería al hospital y no le gustaba para nada. Así que para evitarle un mal rato, abrí mis ojos y fui recibida con una enorme sonrisa por parte de Eddie, quien estaba recostado a mi lado con su cabeza apoyada en mi almohada.

-Hola mi amor – lo atraje suavemente hacia mí para darle un pequeño abrazo - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien mami – se acurrucó en mi pecho como cuando era más pequeño y dejé un beso en su cabeza - ¿Viste a mi hermanita? Es muy linda mami y chiquitita.

-Claro que si cielo, es igualita a ti cuando saliste de la pancita de mami – me miró asombrado y se volvió a Edward, quien estaba sentado en un sofá y tenía a Emma en sus brazos.

-¿De verdad mami? – asentí – ¿y no te hice daño?

-Claro que no cielo – me acomodé mejor en la cama y lo hice sentarse a mi lado – ahora estoy un poquito cansada, pero no me duele nada – casi nada en realidad.

-Por eso está aquí todavía, pero en unos días se irán a casa – Edward se levantó hasta sentarse a mi lado en la cama y entregándome a Emma.

Eddie la miraba curiosamente, podía ver que quería tocarla así que tomé una de sus manos y la puse sobre la mano de su hermana haciéndole sonreír. Con cuidado comenzó a jugar con los deditos de su hermana y ella envolvió uno de sus dedos con su pequeña mano causándonos una pequeña risa a todos.

-Es muy pequeñita – susurró antes de ponerse de rodillas a mi lado y agacharse para dejarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Emma – Te quiero mucho hermanita, siempre te voy a cuidar.

Aunque nuestra familia debía de estar desesperada por poder entrar, no me importaba. Solo importaba que las tres personas más importantes de mi vida estuvieran aquí.

Puede que no todo sea perfecto o color de rosa como se espera en los cuentos de hadas, no cuando tenía un marido sobreprotector y yo tenía ganas de libertad e independencia. Pero sabía que a pesar de todo, podíamos con cualquier cosa que se nos pusiera en frente.

Porque tenía el amor de mi familia.

Tenía el amor de mis hijos.

Tenía el amor del hombre más imperfecto del mundo, quien me amo incluso antes de que pudiera amarme a mí misma, quien vivió conmigo las mejores experiencias de mi vida. Quien me hacía feliz aunque muchas veces fuera exagerado.

Desde este día en adelante, comenzaba una nueva historia para nosotros… y no puedo esperar más para vivirla.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... no sé si hay alguien aún aquí u.u <strong>

**¡Hola! han pasado muchos meses desde la última actualización y para quienes estén en el grupo de facebook (Rommy Cullen - Fanfiction) Saben el motivo de mi larga ausencia u.u**

**Solo quiero agradecerles por acompañarme en este largo camino, en donde conocí a gente maravillosa y recibí mucho apoyo en cada uno de sus review's **

**Aún queda el Epilogo que esta listo para publicar el lunes.**

**Mil besos.**

**Rommy**


	20. Epilogo

**Los personajes que reconozcan son de propiedad intelectual de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogo<strong>_

**_Un nuevo comienzo_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Te amo – una vez más le dijo ella queriendo que sus palabras se quedaran grabadas para siempre<p>

-Lo sé… ¿y sabes por qué? – ella negó – porque yo también te amo y muchísimo.

Se abrazaron queriendo que ese abrazo durara para toda la eternidad y más allá si fuese posible, juntando sus cuerpos y sus almas en aquel abrazo que inundaba y desbordaban sus corazones de amor, llevándose consigo todo rastro de tristeza y angustia de lo que se avecinaba a pasos agigantados.

Estaban en el aeropuerto de Seattle con las personas que más amaban, su familia y sus amigos, viéndolo por última vez en meses, quizás años.

-Pueden, _por favor, _despegarse un poco yo también quiero un poco de atención antes de que te vayas – murmuró molesta una pequeña chica de rizos cobrizos y ojos como el chocolate.

-No – dijo él.

– Sí – dijo ella al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien – dijo falsamente ofendida, limpiando una lágrima de sus ojos – Pero el no haberme disfrutado estos últimos minutos pesará en tu conciencia.

El rió, pero esa sonrisa era más bien triste bien lo sabía ella, lo conocía mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que él mismo y sabía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas traicioneras caerían por esos ojos que tanto amaba, que amó desde la primera vez que los vio tanto tiempo atrás, así que hizo lo que su corazón y su cuerpo le dictaban, la abrazó más fuerte enterrando su nariz en su suave pecho, queriendo memorizar su aroma mientras que él hundió su cara en su cabello pensando que solo en sus tibios y fuertes brazos se sentiría tan protegido, tan amado…

-No llores mamá – lo mataba verla llorar mientras sentía humedecer sus ojos.

-Es… que… te voy a extrañar tanto… demasiado cariño – dijo entre sollozos – no me imagino un día sin ti.

-Tranquila mamá – dijo apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella, pensando que podían estar más juntos de lo que ya estaban – no te darás cuenta cuando estemos juntos de nuevo… lo prometo.

Ella sintió que su corazón se desgarraba de a poco para quedarse con él en ese momento… sí lo extrañaría más, pero todo esto era por él mismo.

Ella creía ciegamente en él, era su hijo, su pequeño pedacito de luz entre tanta oscuridad. Quien le dio la fuerza para seguir cuando pensaba que ya no quedaba nada por lo que luchar en aquellos primeros años de vida. Era su pequeño quien estaba a pocos minutos de emprender el mismo viaje que su padre había emprendido hace casi veinte años.

Su orgullo maternal estaba siendo dejado de lado por la tristeza de que uno de sus hijos se iría al otro lado del mundo… por tiempo, quizás, indefinido.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 179, con destino Florencia, Italia, por favor abordar en la puerta 7._

Esa era la llamada, la sentencia final. Solo les quedaban unos pocos minutos juntos, se abrazaron más fuerte pensando que así el tiempo se detendría. Comenzó a despedirse de lo que más quería, su familia.

Luego de despedirse de su madre sintió un apretado abrazo de su padre, ese hombre que fue solamente un sueño en los primeros años de su vida pero que gracias a una caída por las escaleras llegó a su vida para llenarla de juegos y cuidados que solo un hombre como él podía darle. Él era su héroe y siempre lo sería.

Luego se despidió de Emma, quien era igual a su padre pero con el carácter amoroso de su madre, fue su compañera del crimen desde pequeños a pesar de sus cinco años de diferencia. Se dieron un largo abrazo y trató de tranquilizarla recordándole que podía ir el siguiente verano a verlo sin problemas.

Siguió con sus tíos, primos y abuelos, quienes lo llenaron de besos y buenos deseos. Recordándole que su familia estaba donde él quisiera estar y que esperaban tenerlo de vuelta dentro de un año como estaba planeado inicialmente.

Finalmente, se despidió de sus suegros. Esas personas que habían sido como sus padres y les quería como tal. Siempre les estaría agradecido por todo el cariño entregado por ellos y por crear a la maravillosa persona que era su compañera de vida, su alma gemela y su otra mitad.

Un pequeño quejido interrumpió sus pensamientos y con una enorme sonrisa se acercó al coche doble en donde estaban sus hermanitos. Esos mellizos hermosos que sus padres habían adoptado hace algunos meses y que habían llenado su vida de alegría. Los llenó de besos y de consejos para mantener a sus padres ocupados.

-Amor, es hora de irnos – con un suspiro volvió a despedirse de su familia, pero por sobre todo de la mujer que le dio todo. Su mejor amiga.

-Mamá, gracias por todo – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se fundía nuevamente en otro abrazo.

-Te amo cariño, estoy tan orgullosa de ti mi Eddie – Bella tomo su rostro entre sus manos y solo pudo ver a ese pequeño niño que tanto amó desde el mismo minuto en que supo de su existencia – pero ahora es tiempo de que comiences tu propio camino.

-¿Ya no seremos solo nosotros dos? – besó la frente de su madre mientras que ella soltaba un sollozo.

-Hace muchos años que no solo somos nosotros dos – lo liberó de sus brazos y dejó grandes besos en sus mejillas – pero para mí serás siempre mi pequeño Eddie. Anda, ya debes irte – Bella tenía el corazón apretado y un nudo en la garganta mientras Edward Jacob se despedía rápidamente de todos nuevamente y tomaba la mano de su novia.

-Adiós Familia, nos vemos en navidad – Con un suspiro miró los ojos de quien fue su compañera de juegos, el hombro en que lloro cuando su primera novia lo dejo, por quien vivía y moría cada día.

-¿Lista para esta aventura? – tomó su mano y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Más que lista – respondió dándole un pequeño beso antes de girarse para despedirse nuevamente de sus padres con la mano.

-Te amo Amy, gracias por hacer esto conmigo – juntos, de la mano, emprendieron camino a esa oportunidad que por tanto tiempo había luchado.

Bella, fuertemente abrazada a Edward, veía como su hijo repetía la misma historia. Solamente que él había tomado las precauciones para que no se volvieran a cometer los mismos errores. Veía a Jasper y a Alice completamente tristes por la partida de su pequeña niña, pero sabían que estaba segura junto a quien fue su primero y único amor, lo que les dejaba un gran consuelo en el alma.

La vida seguía y a pesar de la tristeza, todos decidieron volver a casa de la familia Cullen Swan para tener una cena en honor a quienes desde esa misma tarde les dejaban para partir una nueva vida.

_Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, es que en el vientre de Amy se gestaba una nueva vida. Una nueva historia que escribir estaba a punto de comenzar._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... Aunque no me puedan ver, he soltado alguna que otra lágrima terminando de leer esto.<strong>

**Son tantas cosas que han pasado y en lo personal, me ha costado tanto terminarlo, que tengo tantas emociones encontradas... Pero Primero que todo... GRACIAS... Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje de varios años, por la paciencia y comprender que a veces la vida real no da tiempo para todo. Gracias por cada review y palabra de apoyo...INFINITAS GRACIAS a cada una de ustedes por hacer esto posible.  
><strong>

**También quiero dar un agradecimiento enorme a mi amiga y beta Dani, gracias a "Aprendiendo a ser padres" nos conocimos y eso nos llevo a una gran amistad. Te adoro amisocia, muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en este proyecto y en todos los que tú sabes que estoy tratando de trabajar. Gracias por molestarme para que te mandara cosos y por ser mi gemela nacida en otra ciudad.**

**Aunque no soy una escritora de verdad, ustedes me han hecho sentir, con su apoyo, que puedo hacer grandes cosas. Las quiero a cada una de ustedes.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! Aun hay más de Rommy por acá o en algún blog (aún no decido si me quedo acá o me voy a un blog después de terminar "Enamorado de una Fans")**

**Recuerden unirse al grupo de facebook: Rommy Cullen - Fanfiction**

**Mil besos  
><strong>

**Rommy****  
><strong>


End file.
